Ulangan Semester
by Yami Nova
Summary: Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Gakuen, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja. COMPLETE! R&R?
1. Ulses hari pertama

_Summary_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Academy, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

A/N : Watashi wa Mizuhashi Yuki desu. Author baru disini, jadi ma'ap kalau pendek dan ada typo.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**  
**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Ulangan semester sudah didepan mata dan para remaja ajaib ini malah bersenang-senang, akhirnya mereka pun kewalahan menghadapi serangan negara api-salah! Maksudnya menghadapi datangnya ulangan semester yang akan digelar besok.

-0o0-

"Eh Len, gimana nih? Ulses (Ulangan Semester) udah besok nih." Ucap Rin panik lvl. 102.

"Hmm..." Len memasang pose berfikir. Tangan kanan memegang dagu, tangan kiri memegang penggaris (karena rokok, cerutu, dll, dst, dsb. dilarang disekolah) lalu menghisap penggaris tersebut ala Einstein.

PLETAK

"Auch!. Napa sih lo?" tanya Len kesakitan karena mendapat jitakan 'sayang' dari kakaknya.

"Jangan bercanda!" balas Rin marah.

"Gue ada ide!" ucap Miku yang sedari tadi terlupakan. Spontan Kagamine Twins menoleh ke asal suara.

"Apa'an?" tanya Len was-was, mengingat ide-ide yang disarankan oleh Miku itu sedikit 'cemerlang'.

"MENCONTEK!" teriak Miku.

"Hmm ide lu terlalu _mainstream_, tapi boleh juga, gimana menurut lu?" tanya Rin kepada adiknya yang masih memasang pose berfikir.

"_I'm not sure, but if we run out of time and idea, why not give it a shot_?" respon Len dengan bahasa inggrisnya. Yang lainnya diam.

"Lu ngomong apa'an sih?" tanya Rin datar.

"Yang pasti kita coba dulu caranya Miku." Ucap Len akhirnya.

"Agar kita tidak menghafal materi terlalu banyak, kalian tinggal siapkan aja bahan materi yang mungkin akan keluar di ujian semester, tulis dengan huruf yang kecil lalu selipkan di penghapus/pen kalian, gimana?" saran Miku menjelaskan ide 'cemerlang' nya, dan ternyata SATU KELAS mendengarkan ide 'cemerlang' tersebut, dan ternyata lagi SEORANG GURU yang akan ditugaskan untuk mengawasi ujian semester tersebut mendengarkan juga dari balik pintu. Wkwkwk. :D

"Kalo gitu aku akan menulis inti bab 1, Rin bab 2, dan lu bab terakhir, setuju?" usul Len semangat.

"Ok deh." Ucap mereka bertiga serempak kemudian merangkum bab 1 (Len), bab 2 (Rin), dan bab 3 (Miku) di kertas kecil kemudian diselipkan di penghapus dan pen masing-masing.

-0o0-

...besoknya...

Teng teng teng teng

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi tanda Ulses segera dimulai.

"Pagi semua." Sapa Len pada penghuni kelas.

"Pagi." Jawab Miku yang rupanya sudah datang.

"Pagi Miku." Sapa Rin.

"Pagi juga, Rin." Balas Miku.

"Gimana? Udah siap buat hari ini?" tanya Rin sambil duduk ditempatnya.

"Udah dong, nih lihat." Ucap Miku sambil memamerkan hasil ide 'cemerlang' nya pada Rin dan Len.

"Wuih, keren, tapi kepanjangan deh kayaknya." Kata Len setelah mengamati hasil 'kerja keras' Miku.

"Gue pikir juga begitu." Sambung Rin mengangguk mantap.

"Gak apa deh, yang penting udah gue rangkum semua." Ucap Miku bangga. "Lihat punya lu berdua dong?" lanjutnya.

"Gue cuma segini." Ucap Len memperlihatkan hasil 'kerja keras' nya juga.

"Dikit amat?" tanya Miku setelah mengamati hasil 'kerja keras' milik Len.

"Ya jelas lah, bab 1 kan cuma 6 lembar." Jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

"Nih punya gue." Ucap Rin juga memperlihatkan hasil 'kerja keras' nya.

"Lu kok juga dikit?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Bab 2 cuma 10 lembar." Jawab Rin tersenyum juga.

'Kayaknya gue dikerjain nih.' Batin Miku. :D

Kemudian mereka menyelipkan hasil 'kerja keras' mereka ke penghapus, pen, lubang di meja dan kursi, dan lain-lain. 5 menit berlalu kemudian Pak pengawas memasuki ruangan. Miku dan yang lainnya tersenyum 1000 arti. :D

'Asek, Ulses hari ini bakal selesai dalam hitungan menit.' Batin Miku senang.

'Gue udah 'kerja keras' kemaren malam.' Batin Len sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

'Semoga pengawasnya gak galak.' Batin Rin memohon.

"Ok anak-anak kumpulkan semua buku, tas, pensil, pen, penghapus, novel, manga, dan peralatan (gak) penting lainnya ke depan kelas." Kata pak pengawas sebelum ujian dimulai. Satu kelas langsung ricuh.

"Lah terus kita mengerjakannya pakai apa Pak?" Tanya salah satu murid.

"Kalian akan menggunakan peralatan dari sekolah." Kata Pak pengawas lagi.

Miku, Kagamine Twins, dan siswa lainnya (yang tentunya sudah menyiapkan contekannya) langsung lemas, drop, pingsan, dll. :D

Akhirnya dengan (sangat) berat hati mereka mengumpulkan alat-alat tulis mereka, dan Ulses pun dimulai dengan aura suram. :D

-0o0-

Kesimpulan:

Sebelum Ulses (jangan) siapkan contekan!

Hahaha. :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima karena aku baru disini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Ch. 2 :**

Ulses hari kedua.

"Hoi, pagi-pagi udah murung gitu, ada apa?"

"Kimia, tapi nih rumus bikin pusing aja."

"Jadi ide 'cemerlang' apa lagi yang lu punya?"

Teng teng teng teng


	2. Ulses hari ke dua

A/N : Bales review yang masuk dulu.

To HayaaShigure-kun :

Kocak? Thank you. :)

Mau dicoba? Ow silahkan, tapi resikonya saya gak tanggung jawab. Hahaha. :D

Tenang saja, Miku dkk. Dijamin Lulus 100000%. XD

* * *

_Summary_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Academy, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Ulses (Ulangan Semester) kemarin benar-benar kacau karena ide 'cemerlang' Miku. Tapi penderitaan remaja-remaja ajaib ini belum usai kawan. Masih ada 5 hari lagi sebelum Ulses benar-benar usai.

-0o0-

"Eh... hari ini waktunya apa?" tanya cewek berambut _blonde_ pendek dengan pita di kepalanya.

"Kimia." Jawab seorang cowok berambut sama tapi ada ekor kuda(?) dibelakang kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Wuiih, rajin amat lu pake baca buku segala." Sindir sang cewek yang diketahui bernama Kagamine Rin.

"Gue kapok nurutin ide 'cemerlang' nya Miku." Ucap si cowok yang setelah di _zoom_ ke _name tag_-nya diketahui bernama Kagamine Len.

"Sama." Respon Rin dengan wajah horor, mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Terus lu mau ngapain? Hafalin semua rumus-rumus yang bisa bikin otak mendidih?" lajutnya.

"Terpaksa deh." Jawab Len pasrah.

"Hoi, pagi-pagi udah murung gitu, ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang kemarin membuat ide 'cemerlang' dikelasnya. Kagamine Twins menoleh dan memberikan _deathglare_ terbaik mereka kepada pembuat ide 'cemerlang' tersebut.

"Gara-gara lu kemarin gue jadi trauma dengan yang namanya mencontek." Ucap Kagamine Twins kompak.

"Hehehe." Miku tertawa garing. "Sekarang waktunya apa?" tanya Miku setelah duduk di tempatnya.

"Kimia, tapi nih rumus bikin pusing aja." Ucap Rin depresi.

"Ow tenang saja gue ada ide." Ucap Miku ceria. "Dan yang pasti kali ini gue jamin 100%-"

"GAGAL!" potong Rin.

"Huu, dengerin dulu dong, baru komen!" Ucap Miku sewot.

"Iya iya." Balas Rin gak semangat.

"Jadi ide '**cemerlang**' apa lagi yang lu punya?" tanya Len sambil menekankan kata 'cemerlang'.

"Umm.. Aha! Gimana kalo kita bikin prasasti?" saran Miku pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh murid lainnya plus guru yang mungkin hobi mencuri dengar (baca:nguping). :D

"Bikin..." kata Len

"Prasasti...?" lanjut Rin.

"Iya, daripada menulis di kertas, mendingan langsung dimeja aja, biar praktis gitu." Ucap Miku.

.

[Masuk kedalam dunia telepati Kagamine Twins]

.

'Gimana?' - Rin.

'Kalo ditulis langsung di meja bisa gawat kalo ketahuan Pak pengawas.' - Len.

'Selain itu kalo ditulis di meja nanti mejanya kotor.' - Rin.

'Tapi ide ini gak buruk juga.' - Len.

'Iya juga sih, lebih praktis.' - Rin.

.

[Kembali ke dunia nyata]

.

"Oke deh." Ucap Kagamine Twins serempak. Dan mulailah mereka membuat prasasti di meja mereka masing-masing.

-0o0-

Teng teng teng teng

_ Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei wo ageteru~_

_Tashika na chikai wo te ni~ _

.

"Huh, itu bel sekolah kok pake lagu favorit gue?" tanya Len heran karena bel sekolah diganti dengan lagunya Aoi Eir.

"Kepsek nya lagi lihat SAO mungkin." Jawab Rin acuh. Kemudian Pak pengawas memasuki kelas mereka.

"Ok anak-anak seperti kemarin kumpulkan semua buku, tas, pensil, pen, penghapus, novel, manga, dan peralatan (gak) penting lainnya ke depan kelas." Kata pak pengawas sebelum ujian dimulai.

"Baik." Jawab murid-murid serempak. Kemudian soal Ulses dibagikan.

-0o0-

Soal pertama...

"Apakah yang dimaksud dengan koloid?" Len membaca soal tersebut. "Ah ini sih gampang." Lanjutnya sambil menulis jawaban di lembar jawaban.

.

Soal kedua...

"Koloid memiliki bentuk bermacam-macam, tergantung dari fase zat pendispersi dan zat terdispersinya. Sebutkan apa saja!" Rin membaca ulang soal tersebut.

'Ini mah diluar kepala.' Batinnya sambil menuliskan jawabannya.

.

Soal ketiga...

"Sebutkan dan jelaskan sifat-sifat koloid!" Len membaca soal ketiga.

'Hmm... kalo sifatnya aja gue hafal.' Batin Len sambil melihat prasasti yang telah dia ukir di mejanya. XD

'Aha!' batinnya gembira ketika menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya.

.

Soal keempat...

"Siapakah nama Presiden Guatemala yang ke 2-hah...?"

'Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Gak nyambung!' batin Rin _sweatdrop_. Setelah mikir cukup lama akhirnya dia ingat lalu dia pun menulis jawabannya.

.

Soal kelima...

"Jika seekor monyet mampu menghabiskan 1 buah pisang dalam waktu 10 detik, berapa lama kah anda menghabiskan 1 buah pisang?"

'What the heaven! Gue disama'in sama monyet!' batin Len _sweatdrop_ lvl. 100. :D

.

Soal keenam...

"Чье имя повитухи были первыми сша?"

'Ini bahasa apa'an ya?' batin seluruh murid heran. Wkwkw. :D

.

Soal ketujuh...

"Apa arti dari soal ke enam?"

Semua murid bergubrak-ria setelah membaca soal ketujuh.

"Tolong jangan ramai saat ujian!" tegur Pak pengawas.

'Nih sekolah gak beres kayaknya.' Batin semua murid _sweatdrop_ lvl. 9000.

.

Soal kedelapan...

"Isi sendiri soal plus jawabannya!"

GUBRAK

"Tolong jangan ramai!" tegur Pak pengawas sekali lagi.

'Nih soal makin lama makin gak jelas!' batin Rin.

'Gak ada hubungannya sama kimia!' batin Len.

'...' Miku tenang-tenang saja.

'...' Murid yang lain ber-_sweatdrop_-ria. :D

.

Soal kesembilan...

"Siapakah yang pertama kali pergi ke Bu Lan?"

Langsung saja semua murid menulis jawaban yang sama. "Pak Lan!" :D

.

Soal kesepuluh...

'Wih soal terakhir nih.' Batin Rin senang tapi...

"APA!" teriak semua murid serempak sambil berdiri.

"DIAM!" teriak Pak pengawas pakai toa masjid sebelah.

Seluruh murid kaget dengan apa yang ditulis di soal terakhir.

.

.

Ingin tau apa soal terakhir? ini dia...

"Dengan siapakah pertama kali anda berciuman? HARUS JAWAB! KALAU BELUM PERNAH SILAHKAN CIUM TEMAN SEBANGKU ANDA! HAHAHAHAHA."

.

.

"DASAR KEPSEK PERVERT!" teriak semua murid. Yang diteriaki Cuma haha-hihi-hehe-hoho-huhu aja. :D

.

.

Teng teng teng teng

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Soal Ulses bisa berubah tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya!

Hahaha. :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima karena aku baru disini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Ch. 3 :**

"Eh, sekarang waktunya apa?"

"Sekarang waktunya sejarah."

"Eh Miku, lu ada ide 'cemerlang' lagi gak?..."

"OMG!"


	3. Ulses hari ke tiga

A/N : Bales review yang masuk dulu.

To NiSasoDei :

Keren? Arigato~ NiSasoDei-san. :)

Ini udah lanjut. *ngasah golok juga*

Arigato~.

To Chalice07 :

Ngakak lah sebelum ngakak dilarang. :D

Iya, untung aja gak ada, kalo ada soal seperti itu mungkin yang terjadi seperti yang anda tulis, hahaha. :D

Soalnya memang gak nyambung sama kimia. :D

Aku malah sampai High School masih suka buat prasasti. XD

Kesenian tak hanya di atas kanvas. :D

Ini udah update, selamat membaca.

Arigato~.

To Adelia-chan :

Lucu? Thank Adelia-chan. :)

Ini udah lanjut. *ngusir massa*

Fav? Boleh, silahkan, go ahead, dll, dst, dsb. :D

Arigato~.

* * *

_Summary_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Academy, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Ulses (Ulangan Semester) hari kedua kemarin benar-benar diluar dugaan (baca:aneh), dari soal pengertian koloid sampai nama presiden negara Guatemala, soal dengan bahasa-antah-berantah, dan soal terakhir yang membuat murid-murid _shock_ lvl. 9000, hadeehh benar-benar badai halilintar menggelegar ctar membahana!. #plak

Sekarang mari kita lihat persiapan hari ke-3 Ulses dari kelas X-D dimana ke-'jenius'-an muridnya melebihi Einstein!.

-0o0-

BRAK

Sebuah pintu dibuka dengan paksa oleh dua sosok karakter berwarna kuning.

"Pagi para penghuni kelas X-D!" seru salah satu dari dua karakter tersebut begitu memasuki kelas _soon-to-be-battle-field_.

"Pagi juga, Rin, Len." Ucap sosok karakter serba hijau dengan rambut _twin tailed beast_(?). (Miku:Salah woi! Yuki:terserah lo!)

"Eh, sekarang waktunya apa?" tanya Rin sambil meletakkan tas di kursinya. (Ini Fic, jadi tas dan peralatan (gak) penting lainnya boleh dibawa ke kelas, tapi sebelum Ulses dimulai Pak pengawas akan 'ceramah' dulu seperti biasanya.)

"Lu dari kemaren nanya terus, lu gak liat jadwal apa?" tanya Len menoleh ke kakaknya.

"Hehe, jadwal gue ikut kecuci pas kemaren gue nyuci seragam." Jawab Rin dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang Author yakin gak gatal sambil tertawa GJ.

"Sekarang waktunya sejarah." Kata Miku yang rupanya sudah duduk dari tadi.

"Hmm... ini nih pelajaran yang gue gak suka, materi nya terlalu banyak." Ucap Rin lesu lalu mengambil buku sejarah dari dalam tasnya.

"Lu mah gak suka semua pelajaran." Sindir Len dengan _smirk_nya.

DUAGH

Dan buku sejarah setebal 3 inci dengan _hard cover_ itu melayang sodara-sodara, diikuti ringisan dari sang 'korban' diiringi tawa _phsycho_ sang 'tersangka'. :D

"Eh Miku, lu ada ide 'cemerlang' lagi gak? Kayaknya ide yang kemaren gak bisa dipakai lagi deh." Tanya Rin sambil membersihkan buku sejarahnya dari noda berwarna kuning. (Len:HEY!)

"Ada kok." Jawab Miku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari manga _yaoi_ yang dia baca. #what! (Miku:Gak! Gue gak kayak gitu!)

"Oh ya, apa?" Len ikut bertanya sambil menghadap kebelakang tapi langsung kembali menghadap kedepan setelah melihat _cover_ manga yang dibaca Miku. :D

"Pasrah." Ucap Miku santai.

"Itu bukan ide, Miku _no baka_!" ucap Kagamine _Twins_.

"Mau gimana lagi, soal yang diujikan di Ulses pada gak beres semua." Kata Miku pasrah mengingat Ulses hari kedua kemarin.

"Iya juga ya, percuma bikin prasasti kalo pertanyaannya gak nyambung gitu." Lanjut Rin.

"Jadi kita harus menghafal semua materi nih?" tanya Len tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Terpaksa deh." Jawab Miku.

"Haahhh..."

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas panjang dan mulai menghafal materi sejarah. Kasian? Banget! Wkwkwk. :D #dor! #authordibantai

-0o0-

Teng teng teng teng

.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan para murid Vocaloid Academy masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Author gak akan bahas semua kelas melainkan 1 kelas spesial saja.

"Ok anak-anak seper-" Ucapan Pak pengawas terpotong karena ada pengumuman lewat _speaker_ dari Kepsek.

[Tes tes tes... Woi ini udah nyala apa belum? Suara gue serak gak?] tanya si Kepsek kepada petugas penyiar radio(?) setempat. Semua murid _sweatdrop_. :D

[Udah nyala Pak, dan suara Bapak sedikit serak.] jawab si petugas. Murid-murid _sweatdrop_ lagi. :D

[Lu ada permen gak?] tanya si Kepsek yang jelas-jelas terdengar di seluruh Vocaloid Academy, murid-murid makin _sweatdrop_. :D

[Ada nih, makan hexjos 3310.] ucap si petugas sambil menyerahkan permen merek hexjos 3310.

DUAARR

[Ok gak?] tanya si petugas.

[WOKEH!] jawab si Kepsek sambil menata rambutnya yang sempat ngejos akibat permen hexjos 3310. :D

[Ehem.. Pengumuman bagi seluruh murid Vocaloid Academy, dikarenakan guru yang bertanggung jawab dalam pelajaran sejarah sedang 'tidur' akibat terperangkap dalam _game_ SAO, maka jadwal Ulangan Semester hari ini DIGANTI dengan Matematika. Bagi yang mau protes silahkan ke ruangan saya dan akan saya beri rapor lebih awal. Terima kasih.]

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Semua murid pada melongo mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Jadwal Ulses diganti secara sepihak tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya! Wkwkwk. :D

"Ok anak-anak seperti kemarin kumpulkan semua buku, tas, pensil, pen, penghapus, novel, manga, dan peralatan (gak) penting lainnya ke depan kelas." Kata Pak pengawas seperti biasa sebelum ujian dimulai tanpa memperhatikan berbagai macam ekspresi murid-murid di kelas itu.

5 detik kemudian...

"HUAAPAAA!"

"OH NOOO!"

"TIDAKK!"

"NO WAY!"

"OMG!"

"AARGGHH!"

"KUCINGKU MANA?"

"APELKU MANA?"

"JERUKKU MANA?"

"PISANGKU MANA?"

"NEGIKU MANA?"

"AYAM-AYAMKU MANA?"

"Udah disate!"

"NUOOOOO!"

"AAAAA!"

"KACAU!"

"PAYAH!"

"KEPSEK GILA!"

"KEPSEK ANEH!"

"KEPSEK GANTEENG~"

" #$ %!"

"AKU BELUM BELAJAR!"

"Kau kan memang gak pernah belajar, BAkaito." -_-

"AKU BELUM MAKAN!"

"Sudah...makan tembok sana!"

"ASDFGHJKL!"

"NOOO!"

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!"

"TOLONG GUE DI MAU DI *piiipp*-!"

"HUSH!"

"TIDAAAKKKKKKK!"

-0o0-

Begitulah reaksi dari para murid Vocaloid Academy setelah mendengar 'pidato dadakan' si Kepsek yang bisa didengar sampai negara tetangga. :D

.  
1 kata, kacau!.

.

Wkwkwk. :D :D :D

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Subyek Ulses bisa DIGANTI oleh Kepsek secara sepihak tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya!

Hahaha. :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima karena aku baru disini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Ch. 4 :**

Spesial:

"_Behind The Scene_ : Ulangan Semester Ch. 3"

"Eh _gan_, ada _game_ baru nih?"

"Apa?"

"SAO!"


	4. Behind The Scene : Ulses hari ke tiga

A/N : Bales review yang masuk dulu.

To Mugi-pyon :

Iya, prasasti itu sudah menjadi tradisi. :D

Entahlah, aku tidak tau, tapi kirito emang keren~

Ini sudah lanjut.

Arigato~.

-0o0-

To Namikaze Kyoko :

Kepseknya itu seorang... baca saja dibawah. :)

Udah lanjut.

Fav? Boleh, silahkan, go ahead, dll. dst. dsb. :D

Arigato~.

-0o0-

To Chalice07:

Mereka memang kasian, wkwkwk. #dor!

Kepseknya itu...aku~. :D #dibakar

Miku : Ok deh sip! Ganbatte! :D

Suka banget sama SAO. ALO itu singkatan dari Acara Layangan Online. XD #dibantaiSugou

ALO = ALFHEIM ONLINE.

Ini sudah update Chalice-san. :)

Arigato~.

-0o0-

To CoreFiraga:

Suka banget. Hehehe. *ketawa GJ*

Ok, ini sudah update.

Arigato~.

-0o0-

To airi shirayuki:

Iya, kasian banget mereka, hahaha. #dihajarmassa

Kepseknya agak GJ dan... baca aja di bawah. :)

Ini sudah update.

Ganbatte juga. :D

Arigato~.

* * *

_Summary_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Academy, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Ulses hari ketiga berjalan dengan 'lancar', sebelum sang Kepsek mengumumkan 'pidato dadakan' nya yang membuat para murid berteriak 'senang'. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah hanya karena guru penanggung jawab yang 'tidur' akibat bermain SAO? Atau ada alasan lain, inilah... "_Behind The Scene_ : Ulangan Semester Ch. 3"

-0o0-

_Flashback sebelum Ulses hari ke tiga dimulai..._

01.00 _WVX _(5 jam sebelum Ulses)_..._

Disebuah sekolah bertaraf _Super Ultra Universenational _atau yang lebih dikenal warga dengan nama Vocaloid Academy, didalam sebuah ruangan yang tersembunyi dibalik tembok di ruangan si Kepsek, seorang pria kira-kira berumur 40 tahun sedang berkonsentrasi di depan sebuah layar komputer.

Jari-jarinya tengah beradu dengan _keyboard_ sehingga menghasilkan harmoni yang bisa mengganggu orang tidur. :D

Kedua irisnya menatap lekat di layar komputer tanpa berkedip seolah-olah jika dia berkedip satu kali saja, layarnya akan hilang dicuri Author. :D

Sesekali tangan kirinya bergerak mencari tikus optik disamping _keyboard_nya.

Klik Klik

Dua kali di tekannya tombol bagian kiri dari tikus optik tersebut, dan tampilan layar berubah total. Gelap, itulah yang ada di layar sekarang. 2 detik selanjutnya layar tersebut kembali menampilkan gambar.

Klik

Kali ini ditekannya tombol bagian kiri dari tikus optik tersebut satu kali dan layar komputer kembali gelap. 2 detik selanjutnya muncul tulisan di tepat ditengah layar dengan warna emas dan _background_ dua pedang menyilang berwarna hitam dan putih.

[_Welcome to SAO Installation. Choose the specific version you want to install_:]

[SAO : _Original Flavour_]

[SAO : _Chocolate Flavour_]

[SAO : _Mixed Flavour_]

Klik

Dia memilih pilihan kedua dan tampilan layar berubah lagi.

[_Do you want to create new character _[Y] _or use your Beta _[N]_?_]

[Y] _or_ [N]

Ditekannya tombol Y pada _keyboard_. Tampilan layar berubah lagi.

[_Enter your name_: Ozai...]

[C] _or_ [B]

Ditekannya tombol C pada _keyboar_d. Tampilan layar berubah lagi.

[_Enter your alias _: _The Fire Lord_...]

[C] _or_ [B]

Ditekannya tombol C pada _keyboard_. Tampilan layar berubah lagi.

[_Enter your gender : Male..._]

[C] _or_ [B]

Ditekannya tombol C pada _keyboard_. Tampilan layar berubah lagi.

[_Do you want to go to the toilet first?]_

[Y] _or_ [N]

Ditekannya tombol N pada _keyboard_. Tampilan layar berubah lagi.

[Do_ you want to eat something first?]_

[Y] _or_ [N]

Ditekannya tombol N pada _keyboard_. Tampilan layar berubah lagi.

[_Congratulation! Your character is READY!_]

[_Play now_] _or_ [_Play later and Exit_]

Dia berfikir sejenak, kemudian mengarahkan tikus optiknya dan mengeklik ke pilihan [_Play later and Exit_] lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hooaamm..." Dia menguap lebar sambil merentangkan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku akibat semalaman berada di ruangan tersebut. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Dia melihat jam di dinding.

"04.00... masih ada waktu 2 jam sebelum sekolah dibuka, tidur dulu ah." Ucapnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa terdekat dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

1 setengah jam berlalu...

"Woi, bangun woi!" seru sebuah suara membangunkannya.

"Hmm... oh Kepsek, ada apa Pak?" tanya orang itu sambil bangun dari sofa.

"Lu ngapain tidur di sekolah?" tanya orang yang membangunkannya alias si Kepsek.

"Internet di rumah gue mati, jadi ya gue ke sekolah aja." Jawab orang yang tidur tadi.

"Dasar _Game maniac _Wakil Kepsek!" sindir si Kepsek kepada orang yang tidur tadi yang diketahui adalah seorang Wakil Kepala Sekolah Vocaloid Academy.

"Dasar _Otaku_ Kepsek!" balas si Wakil Kepsek tidak mau kalah. Kemudian mereka berdua saling beradu mata.

CTAR!

"Sudah...mandi dulu sana, ada _shampo_ spesial tuh." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek sambil melempar rekan kerjanya ke kamar mandi.

-0o0-

06.04 _WVX _(6 Menit sebelum Ulses dimulai)_..._

Satu per satu murid Vocaloid Academy berdatangan ke sekolah. Ada yang langsung ke kelas (untuk membuat prasasti, dll.), ada yang langsung ke kantin (untuk 'rapat'), ada yang berdiri di tengah lapangan (untuk menjalani hukuman dari satpam karena salah memakai seragam, kaus kaki, dll.), sedangkan si _Otaku_ Kepsek mulai bersiap di tempat kerjanya untuk memulai rutinitas sebagai Kepsek, sampai Wakilnya datang ke ruangannya.

-0o0-

"Eh gan, ada _game_ baru nih! Kemaren gue _download_ dari Mars!" seru si Wakil Kepsek.

"Apa?" tanya si _Otaku_ Kepsek.

"SAO rasa coklat!" seru si Wakil Kepsek.

"Hah? Rasa coklat?" tanya si _Otaku_ Kepsek heran.

"Ini versi keduanya." Jawab si Wakil Kepsek.

"Oh yang itu." Ucap si _Otaku_ Kepsek mengangguk paham.

"Iya, lu mau main gak?" tawar si Wakil Kepsek.

"Ogah ah, males gue." Jawab si _Otaku_ Kepsek malas.

"Ya udah, kalo lu mau main, sms gue aja, gua ada di 'ruang rahasia'." Kemudian si Wakil Kepsek pergi ke 'ruang rahasia' tersebut.

"Daripada main _game_-nya, mendingan lihat _anime_-nya aja, _kawaii desu ne~._" Ucap si _Otaku_ Kepsek sambil memperlihatkan DVD SAO dari balik jasnya plus mata berkerlip-kerlip. Wkwkwk. :D

.

...5 menit kemudian...

.

[Perhatian, kepada seluruh warga Vocaloid City diharap untuk tidak memainkan game SAO karena game itu adalah game ke-'tidur'-an, bila anda bermain game itu maka anda akan 'tidur' bahkan sebelum anda bermain game itu. Sekali lagi bla bla bla bla bla...]

Begitulah bunyi pengumuman di radio yang ada di ruangan si _Otaku_ Kepsek. Langsung saja si Kepsek berlari menuju 'ruang rahasia' dan menemukan sang Wakil Kepsek sudah 'tidur' dengan lelapnya.

"Ya udah deh gak apa-apa, cuma 'tidur' doang kan?" tanya Kepsek pada dirinya sendiri, lalu dia pergi ke ruang Audiovisual untuk memberi 'pidato dadakan' dan kembali ke ruang Kepsek untuk menonton _anime_ SAO tentunya tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi 'senang' yang dibuat para muridnya. :-D

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

_Anime_ lebih seru daripada _Game _dan Murid-murid sekolah!

Hahaha. :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima karena aku baru disini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Ch. 5 :**

Ulses hari ke-4.

"Napa lo semua kok pada murung gitu?"

"Kita bingung mau belajar apa."

"Sekarang waktunya apa?"

"Tau ah suram."


	5. Ulses hari ke empat

A/N : Bales review yang masuk dulu.

To Namikaze Kyoko :

Hahaha. Kepsek sama Wakilnya memang madesu. #dibakarKepsek

Sudah lanjut~

Arigato~.

-0o0-

To HayaaShigure-kun :

Gak apa-apa, yang penting review. Kan ada slogan "Se-kata dari review anda adalah nyawa bagi Author." :D #dibakarPMI

Lho kenapa? Padahal ide dari Miku itu sangat 'cemerlang' lho~. XD

Suka banget sama SAO ...TOS BALIK! '-')/ \('-'

GGO? Saya belum baca LN-nya. Hahaha :D orz

Ini sudah update kilat dan dijamin CTARRR! #dictarSyahrono(?) #abaikan

Arigato~.

* * *

_Summary_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Academy, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Ulses (Ulangan Semester) hari ke-4, tapi kok para muridnya udah gak semangat gitu? Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkin kah ada sesuatu dibalik kejadian kemarin? Kejadian dimana si _Otaku _Kepsek mengumumkan 'pidato dadakan' nya? Pemirsa inilah ins—SALAH NARASI WOI!. #tendangmbaknarator

Ahem... seperti yang dikatakan mbak-mbak narator GJ tadi, hari ke-4 Ulses diwarnai dengan aura suram para murid Vocaloid Academy. Mari kita lihat keadaan kelas _Xtra Ordinary_ atau disingkat X-D.

-0o0-

KRIEEET

Pintu kelas X-D dibuka perlahan oleh duo kuning kembar. Huh? Kenapa pintunya mengeluarkan suara aneh? Itu karena kemarin di buka paksa oleh mereka juga. :D

Kemudian mereka berdua duduk ditempat masing-masing. Yang cowok di samping kiri dan yang cewek disamping kanan. Mereka duduk sebangku di urutan ketiga dari depan.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan GJ seperti biasanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?.

Ternyata setelah di selidiki oleh agen _FBI _setempat, rupanya mereka berdua sedang galau!.

BRAK

Pintu yang sudah (hampir) rusak itu dibuka (paksa) oleh sesosok karakter berambut hijau-hijau cendol(?) ber _twin tail_ tanpa berperi ke-pintu-an – Hatsune Miku.

"Napa lo berdua kok pada murung gitu?" tanya Miku yang baru datang pada Kagamine Twins. Yang ditanya hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali ke aktivitasnya semula, melipat kedua tangan diatas meja lalu merebahkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku sekali lagi sambil menggeser tempat duduknya ke samping mejanya Len dan Rin.

"Kita bingung mau belajar apa buat Ulses hari ini." Jawaban ini berasal dari cowok berambut kuning-kuning ka-stop!. #YukidimutilasiLen

"Kan udah ada jadwalnya." Kata Miku sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Iya sih ada, cuma ya gitu deh kayak kemaren, soal gak nyambung lah, subyek Ulses diganti lah, mungkin hari ini bakal di liburkan." Jawaban kali ini berasal dari cewek yang duduk di sebelah cowok berambut kuning-kuning ka-STOP!. #dimutilasiLenlagi

"Hmm... Iya juga ya, 'pidato dadakan' apa lagi yang bakal di kasih si _Otaku_ Kepsek kita?" ucap si cowok ber-(Len:lama-lama gue _kamehameha_ lu Yuki!) o-ok, sebut saja dia Kagamine Len.

"Entahlah." Respon singkat dari cewek yang berambut blonde pendek berkilau indah dengan pita imut yang menempel atas kepalanya. (Rin:_thank you_ Yuki :) Yuki: ^^ Len :hueekk!)

"Sekarang waktunya apa?" tanya Rin malas masih di posisi yang sama seperti tadi.

"Matematika." Ucap Len juga masih di posisi yang sama.

"Lho bukannya kemaren udah ya?" tanya Miku yang tadi diam saja.

"Itu dia masalahnya, si _Otaku _Kepsek gak mau beri tempe (tahu udah _mainstream_ XD) pelajaran apa yang akan diujikan sekarang." Jawab Len.

"Lah terus kita belajar apa dong buat Ulses hari ini?" tanya Miku heran sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri.

"Tau ah suram." Respon Len sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya.

Rin dan Miku saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa.

"Napa lu berdua?" tanya Len heran.

"O... gak... gak apa-apa kok, cuma heran aja." Jawab Rin.

"Heran kenapa?" tanya Len lagi.

"Biasanya kan lu gak peduli dengan pelajaran, Ulses, atau semacamnya." Ucap Rin menyindir adiknya.

"..." Len diam saja dengan wajah sangar.

"Rasanya gue ada firasat buruk nih." Ucap Miku tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, apa itu?" tanya Rin.

.

Teng teng teng teng

.

"UJIAN UDAH DIMULAI DAN KITA BELUM BELAJAR APA PUN!" teriak Miku ketakutan.

"OH!" Len juga berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Rin was-was.

"Kemaren kan pelajaran sejarah diganti sama matematika, sedangkan matematika udah diujikan kemarin..." Ucap Len sambil menoleh ke kakaknya.

"Terus?" tanya Rin pada adiknya.

"Pelajaran setelah matematika itu IPS dan guru IPS hari ini kan sedang liburan di hawai..." Ucap Len lagi. Darimana Len tahu? Dari "Agen Minyak" setempat!. :D

"Lalu?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Pelajaran matematika itu setelah sejarah dan pelajaran IPS itu setelah matematika..." Ucap Len lagi.

"Lu bisa gak ngomong langsung intinya aja?" tanya Rin sewot karena dari tadi Len cuma ngomong GJ.

"Dan hari ini kalo gak salah si Kepsek ada acara..." Kata Len tanpa mempedulikan ucapan kakaknya.

"Itu artinya..." Ucap Miku yang mulai mengerti jalan pikiran Len.

"Benar, hari ini itu..." Seolah membenarkan pemikiran Len, si _Otaku_ Kepsek memberi 'pidato dadakan' nya lagi. :D

[Ehem... Tes... Ok anak-anak hari ini kita akan dugem bersama! Hahaha.] ucap si Kepsek ngaco!. Murid-murid pada jatuh semua. :D

[psstt.. Pak, bukan yang itu tapi yang ini... psstt] ucap petugas stasiun(?) setempat sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada si _Otaku _Kepsek.

[Oh salah ya? Ma'ap, ini belum _On Air_ kan?] tanya si _Otaku _Kepsek.

[psstt... ma'af Pak, ini sudah _On Air_... psstt] jawab si petugas.

[Oh, ya udah deh gak apa-apa.] ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal 'pidato dadakan' nya didengar oleh seluruh murid Vocaloid Academy. Wkwkwk. :D

"Aneh."

"GJ."

"Gak Jelas."

"Kepsek aneh."

"_Baka_."

"Apa'an tu?"

"Ada yang ngomong ya?"

"Ganggu orang lagi tidur aja."

Respon dari murid-murid, dan oh yang terakhir itu tetangga sebelah. XD

-0o0-

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, 'pidato dadakan' _by_ _Otaku _Kepsek kembali dilanjutkan.

[Ok, subyek Ulangan Semester hari ini adalah...]

.

.

1 menit...

.

.

2 menit...

.

.

3 menit...

.

.

10 menit...

.

'Tuh Kepsek ngapain sih?' batin seluruh murid _sweatdrop_.

.

[Aha! Karena saya ada rapat pertemuan para _Otaku_, jadi seluruh murid bisa pulang kerumah masing-masing. Udah sana pulang! Hush! Hush!] lanjut si _Otaku_ Kepsek mengusir murid-muridnya. :D

.

.

"Tuh kan." Ucap Len.

"Memang GJ tuh Kepsek." Lanjut Rin.

"Ya udah pulang yuk!" ajak Miku.

"Eh, Miku kerumah kami aja, sepi nih. Cuma ada adikku doang." Ajak Rin pada Miku.

"Boleh." Respon Miku menyetujui.

-0o0-

Akhirnya Ulses hari ke-4 dibatalkan karena alasan GJ si _Otaku_ Kepsek.

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Seorang _Otaku _Kepsek bisa mengatur jadwal Ulses sesuka hatinya!

Hahaha. :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Ch. 6 :**

Ulses hari ke-5.

"Haah."

"Napa lagi lu?"

"Ulses hari ini apa ya?"

"Gak tau."

"Gak jelas."

"..."

"Apa'an nih?"

"Panduan Lulus Ulses..."


	6. Ulses hari ke lima

A/N : Bales review yang masuk dulu.

To Chalice07:

Iya. Yuki juga pengen punya Kepsek kayak gitu. Hahaha. :D

Tapi kejadian itu hanya akan terjadi di dunia fiksi saja. ;( *sob*

Sudah update~~... *menari GJ*

Arigato~.

-0o0-

To Namikaze Kyoko:

Kepseknya dari dulu memang GaJe, apa lagi murid-muridnya. Hahaha... #dibakarKepsek

Sudah lanjuuuutttt~~~~

Arigato~.

* * *

_Summary_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Academy, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Ulses (Ulangan Semester) hari ke-5 untuk Vocaloid Academy. Di perjalanan menuju sekolah terlihat tiga sosok karakter berjalan dengan lesu.

"Haah..." Rin menghela nafas.

"Napa lagi lu?" tanya cowok di sampingnya - Len.

"Ulses hari ini apa ya?" tanya cewek yang satunya lagi - Miku.

"Gak tau." Jawab Len.

"Gak jelas." Jawab Rin.

"..." Yang bertanya cuma diam.

Mereka (Kagamine _Twins_ dan Miku) sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah ajaib mereka. Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba ada kertas GJ jatuh dari langit.

"Apa'an nih?" ucap Len sambil memungut kertas GJ tersebut.

"Panduan lulus Ulangan Semester..." Rin membaca kertas GJ yang dipegang adiknya dari samping kanan.

"Jika kalian ada masalah dengan Ulangan Semester, datanglah ke tempat kami..." Miku meneruskan.

"Cuma butuh waktu 5 menit dan kalian akan menguasai semua subyek Ulangan Semester. GRATIS!" baca mereka bertiga. Kemudian mereka saling pandang dan berciu—SALAAH!. #tendangmbaknarator

"Gimana?" tanya Rin.

"Perlu dicoba tuh, lagian sekolah akan dimulai 10 menit lagi." Kata Miku setuju.

"Tempat ini mencurigakan, tapi... ok lah." Len ikut menyetujui.

Dan mereka bertiga pergi ke tempat GJ tersebut. Sebenarnya siapa yang menyebarkan kertas GJ itu? Mari kita lihat keatas, arah jam 3 tepat diatas pohon beringin. Oh, rupanya disana ada si _Otaku _Kepsek yang sedang tertawa GJ sambil membawa teropong. :-D

-0o0-

"Permisi." Ucap mereka bertiga. Mereka telah berada di dalam sebuah tenda berwarna biru dengan motif Zebra.

"Iya." Jawab seseorang dengan baju serba hitam dan jenggot tebal, rambut putih dan sedikit bungkuk, pemilik tenda tersebut. Tapi, setelah fotonya diambil dan di edit di SotoSop, maka akan terlihat kalau orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menyebarkan kertas GJ tadi, ya... si _Otaku _Kepsek. Wkwkwk. :D

"Kami ingin tau cara lulus Ulangan Semester!" ucap mereka bertiga kompak.

"Oh, jadi kalian ingin lulus Ulangan Semester ya?" tebak si pemilik tenda.

"Tentu saja." Ucap mereka lagi semangat.

"3.000 Yen." Kata si pemilik tenda.

"Hah?" Ucap mereka bertiga bingung.

"3.000 Yen." Ucap si pemilik tenda lagi.

"Loh katanya gratis kok bayar?" tanya Len sambil memperlihatkan kertas yang ditemukannya tadi.

"Mana ada yang gratis, kalo gratis anak bini gue mau makan apa coba?" kata si pemilik tenda.

'Penipu!' batin mereka bertiga lalu menyerahkan uang masing-masing 1000 Yen. XD

"Hmm... ok." Kata si pemilik tenda lalu menyerahkan sebuah kertas berwarna perak kepada mereka.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rin heran.

"Itu kertas." Jawab si pemilik tenda.

"Udah tau." Jawab Rin datar.

"Lah itu udah tau." Ucap si pemilik tenda.

"Maksudnya ini buat apa?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Oh, itu. Kalian hanya boleh membukanya saat diluar tenda ini." Kata si pemilik tenda. "Sekarang cepat pergi!" lanjutnya.

Dan mereka bertiga diusir dari tenda tersebut, namun ketika mereka berbalik, tenda tersebut sudah tidak ada.

"Aneh." Komen Len

"GJ." Komen Rin.

"Gak Jelas." Komen Miku.

Lalu mereka bertiga membaca apa yang ditulis di kertas perak tersebut.

"**Mohon ma'af...**

**Anda baru saja saya tipu. :-P**

**Hwehehe..."**

**By: **_**Someone you will know later**_**.**

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Tanda perempatan(?) sudah muncul(?) di kepala mereka, lalu...

DUAARRR

Bom nuklir pun meledak menghancurkan negara api, tapi sayangnya disana ada Natsu si _Fire Dragon Slayer_ sehingga semua apinya dimakan lalu—WOI! #tendangmbaknaratorlagi

..._Re-Take!_...

"#$%! Kita ditipu!" umpat Miku.

"&%$#&!" Len menggumam bahasa planet X-150.

"%$ &#!" Rin ikutan mengumpat GJ juga.

Dan mereka hanya bisa menggerutu gak jelas sampai mereka tiba di sekolah ajaib mereka.

-0o0-

"Haahh, duit sebulan gue hilang dalam sekejap mata." Keluh Len ketika memasuki kelas.

"...?"

Mereka bertiga diam plus bingung ketika melihat keadaan kelas yang diwarnai aura suram.

"Oi kalian kenapa?" tanya Rin pada semua teman sekelasnya.

"Kami kehilangan uang 1000 Yen gara-gara datang ke tempat GJ ini." Ucap salah satu murid kelas X-D sambil memberikan selembar kertas. Len mengambil kertas tersebut lalu berteriak.

"JADI KALIAN JUGA!" teriak Len.

"Kau juga?" tanya murid tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku tau siapa dalang dibalik semua ini." Ucap Miku sambil melihat kearah ruangan seseorang.

"Sudah pasti..." Sambung Rin ikut melihat ke ruangan seseorang.

"Si _Otaku_ Kepsek!" ucap mereka bertiga. Yang namanya disebutkan langsung bersin-bersin gak jelas lalu tertawa GJ di ruangannya. :D

-0o0-

Teng teng teng teng

.

Pak pengawas memasuki ruangan.

"Ok anak-anak sebe-"

"SUDAH TAU PAAAKK!" ucap para murid bosan plus kesal karena tiap hari sudah mendengar 'pidato' Pak pengawas yang selalu sama. Pak pengawas pundung di pojok kelas. :D

[Ehem... Tes 1...2...3...10... suara dicoba...] Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek lewat _speaker_ sekolah.

'Tuh Kepsek gak lulus SD ya?' batin semua murid _sweatdrop_.

[Ok anak-anak subyek Ulangan Semester hari ini adalah Pendidikan Jasmani dan Kesehatan. Selamat mengerjakan.] Lanjut si _Otaku _Kepsek.

Lalu kertas Ulses dibagikan.

-0o0-

10 menit pertama...

'Soalnya gampang uii...' batin Rin senang.

Status : lancar.

-0o0-

20 menit berikutnya...

'Apa'an nih?' batin seluruh murid sambil membaca soal ke 7, disana ada gambar dan disuruh menjelaskan maksud dari gambar tersebut, masalahnya karena soal tersebut adalah hasil _fotocopy_-an dan gambarnya juga hitam jadi semakin hitam dan gak jelas. :-D (Yuki : pengalaman Author nih. XD )

Status : mulai aneh.

-0o0-

30 menit berikutnya...

'Nih soal mulai gak beres.' Batin Len ketika membaca soal ke 10.

'Apa'an ya?' batin Miku heran.

'Maksudnya apa sih?' batin Rin sambil menggaruk lantai(?).

'Kenapa ada gambar si _Otaku_ Kepsek disini?' batin seluruh murid heran.

Lalu mereka membaca kalimat yang ditulis dengan _font_ keciiiiiiill banget dan transparan di bawah gambar tersebut.

"**Kalau mau lulus...**

**Belajar dong...**

**Dan jangan lupa...**

**Minum bayg*n...**

**Jangan ketempat GJ...**

**Hehehe...**

_**By the way**_**...**

_**Thank for your money**_**...**

**:-P"**

.

.

"AARGGHHH!"

"BALIKIN DUIT GUE!"

"KEPSEK ANEH UANG JAJAN GUE ABIS!"

"ITU UANG HABIS NYOLONG DI TETANGGA SEBELAH! BALIKIN WOI!"

"Oh jadi lu yang nyolong kemaren?"

"IYA!"

"GUE GANTUNG LU!"

"Eekh?!"

"Hadeehh..."

"Mulai dehh..."

GRUSAK

SRET

KREK

BOOM

DUAARRR

.

.

Status : kacau!.

-0o0-

Teng teng teng teng

.

Dan berakhirlah perang duni—ehehehe, ma'ap-ma'ap Yuki-san silahkan dilanjutkan narasinya. :) *mbak narator pergi entah kemana*

..._Re-take!_...

Gong sudah berbunyi tanda uji nyali sudah sele—eh? Ini _script_ buat Uji Nyali woi!. #bakarAuthor

*mohon tungu sebentar*

..._Re-take!_...

Bel sudah berbunyi dan para murid pun diperbolehkan pulang, tapi tidak bagi para murid kelas X-D.

Mereka tetap berada di sekolah tepatnya di ruang Kepsek untuk mengambil uang mereka kembali. Sayangnya si _Otaku _Kepsek sudah melarikan diri, akhirnya mereka melampiaskan ke-'senang'-an mereka dengan cara 'melukis' tembok ruang Kepsek dengan cat yang entah mereka temukan dimana, 'merias' meja Kepsek dengan di gergaji dan semacamnya, 'membersihkan' kaca sampai benar-benar 'bersih' tak tersisa, dan 'mengepel' lantai dengan palu, bor dan alat-alat berat lainnya.

-0o0-

Hari yang 'menyenangkan' untuk kelas X-D.

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Kalau mau lulus Ulses, (jangan) pergi ke tempat GJ!

Hahaha. :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Ch. 7 :**

Chapter spesial lagi.

"Miku, uji nyali yuk!"

"Ok deh, sekalian _refreshing_."

"H-hoi gue mau dibawa kemana nih?"


	7. Chapter spesial : Uji Nyali

A/N : Bales review yang masuk dulu.

To CoreFiraga:

Kepseknya ajaib (baca:sinting), hahahaha. XD #digantungKepsek

Mau punya Kepsek kayak gitu? Oh silahkan, 1 kali gampar berhadiah piring anti air(?). :D

Arigato~.

-0o0-

To Karen White:

Bukan cacad, tapi ajaib, haahaahaa... :D #dibakarKepsek

Ingin punya Kepsek kayak gitu juga? Nanti nyesel lho~ *_smirk_*

Prasasti itu ilmu rahasia para murid sekolah... (jangan adukan juga ya...) XD

Murid-muridnya dibikin gila sama si _Otaku _Kepsek, wkwkwk... :D *murid-murid pada demo Author di _backstage_*

Hehe, fic nya _perfect_? Padahal menurutku itu kacau pake sambal (baca:sangat).

Ini sudah update cepat pake software CheThaar Ver. 9000. :D  
(Syahrono? : ada yang bilang cetaarr ya? | Yuki : heh? Lu gak di undang! Pergi! #desh ) #abaikan

Fav? Boleh, silahkan, _go ahead_, dll. dst. dsb.

Arigato~.

-0o0-

To Chalice07:

"Gila!" Hampir semua murid mengatakan itu di _backstage_, wkwkwkwk... #authordibakarbersama

Di _scene_ terakhir mau saya kasih acara 'api unggun' tapi gak jadi karena koreknya hilang. :D  
(Len : gue kan bisa nyalain apinya pake jurus gue. | Yuki : iya, dan kau akan membakar seluruh sekolah juga. -_- | Len : *ketawa Gj* )

Sudah update. Silahkan dikenyooottt~~ XD

Arigato~.

-0o0-

To Viki-chan:

Lucu? _Thank you_. :) *kasih bunga Alstroemeria*  
(Len : bunga apa'an? | Yuki : gak tau, tanya aja sama Authorku. | Len : bunga apa'an author-san? | Author : go google it! :-P | Len : -_- )

_Roadroller_-nya Rin dan Len lagi di reparasi di bengkel, jadi gak bisa dipake. :)  
(LenRin : itu kan gara-gara lu kemarin! | Yuki : a-aku gak ingat... *kabur* | RinLen : Woi! *ngejar Yuki* )

Salam kenal juga, Viki-san. Aku juga author baru.  
(Yuki : gue sebenarnya OC yang merangkap sebagai Author karena Author gue agak pemalu orangnya, jadi bla bla bla gitu deh. *males jelasin, lihat di profil aja*)

Ok, ini sudah lanjut dan di update menggunakan software CheThaar Ver. 9000. :D  
(Syahrono? : ada yang bilang cetaarr ya? | Yuki : heh? Lu lagi! Pergi! #desh ) #abaikan

Arigato~.

* * *

_Summary_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Academy, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Ulangan Semester hari ke-5 berakhir ricuh. Malam harinya mereka bertiga (Miku menginap di rumah Kagamine _Twins_ lagi) berencana untuk melakukan uji nyali di kebun belakang rumah.

Untuk _refreshing_ kata mereka. (Yuki : alasan yang aneh.)

-0o0-

"Miku, uji nyali yuk!" ajak Rin. Mereka bertiga sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, sebenarnya cuma Rin dan Miku saja karena Len sedang belajar.  
(Yuki : belajar apa'an? | Len : cara membuat kastil pisang. | Yuki : *_facewall_* )

"Uji nyali? Dimana?" tanya Miku.

"Di kebun belakang rumah." Jawab Rin sambil menunjuk ke kebun belakang rumahnya. Keluarga Kagamine punya kebun jeruk, pisang, dan apel yang luasnya 1 kali 9 kali 14 dibagi 3 ditambah 58 meter persegi.  
(Len : kenapa ada apel segala? | Yuki : Problem? *bawa triple katana* | Len : *gulp* G-gak. | Yuki : ^^ )

"Ok deh, sekalian _refreshing_." Ucap Miku menyetujui.

"Ok kita berangkat." Kata Rin semangat sambil menarik Len yang sedang asik belajar.

"H-hoi gue mau dibawa kemana nih?" tanya Len protes.

"Gue mau culik lu!" jawab Rin.

"Gak lucu kak." ucap Len datar. Len sempat melawan tapi karena 2 lawan 1 jadi dia terseret juga. :D

"Kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Len yang masih diseret kakaknya.

"Udah ikut aja." Jawab kakaknya.

"Nah sudah sampai." Ucap Rin ketika mereka sampai di kebun belakang rumah.

"Kakak ngapain malam-malam di kebun? Mau panen jeruk? Besok aja ya, gue mau belajar. Dah~." Ucap Len santai lalu berjalan pergi, tapi belum sampai 3 langkah dia diseret lagi sama kakaknya. :D

"Lu diam disini!" ucap Rin lalu mengambil tali dan mengikat Len di bawah pohon jeruk.

"Woi woi... gue diapain nih?" tanya Len sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Udah diem aja." Lanjut Rin masih mengikat adiknya dibantu Miku.

"Selesai." Ucap Rin puas setelah mengikat adiknya.

"Nah, Miku lu taruh tuh kamera di sebelah sana, sana, dan disana, oh 1 lagi disini." Ucap Rin sambil memberi petunjuk kepada Miku.

"OK bos!" Lalu Miku melaksanakan apa yang disuruh Rin tadi.

"Woi kayak mau uji nyali aja pake kamera." Ucap Len yang masih belum sadar kalau dia adalah korban ke-stres-an Rin dan Miku. :D

"Emang iya, dan lu sebagai pesertanya." Ucap Rin santai.

"UAPA?!" teriak Len. "GAKK MAUU! GUE TAKUT HANTUU!" lanjutnya. Tapi kakaknya malah senyum-senyum GJ diikuti tawa Miku.

"LEPASKAN GUE!" teriak Len lagi.

"Ok, tapi tunggu jam 4 dulu yah." Ucap Miku dengan senyumnya.

"JAM 4? Sekarang kan masih jam 8 malam!" protes Len.

"Lu takut sama hantu?" tanya Rin datar.

"IYA!" teriak Len masih protes.

"Ok." Ucap Rin lalu pergi bersama Miku kembali ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan peralatan uji nyali yang entah kapan sudah ada disana.

"JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE!" teriak Len lagi, tapi kakaknya pura-pura gak dengar sambil cekikikan bersama Miku. Wkwkwk. :D

-0o0-

Uji nyali pun dimulai...

Jam 8 malam...

"Dasar kakak aneh, _baka_, gak berperi kemanusiaan dan peri keadilan dan perjuang-eh? Kok gue malah baca teks UUD? KAKAAKK! LEPASIN GUE!" teriak Len GJ.

-0o0-

Jam 9 malam...

KRESEK

KRESEK

"Eh apa tuh?" tanya Len waspada. Lalu dia melihat ke asal suara.

"Meooww."

"WAHHHH-eh? Oh hai _neko-chan_, apa yang kau lakukan di kebun malam-malam gini?" tanya Len pada kucingnya.

"Gue mau nakutin elu, hihihi." Ucap si Kucing. #lho?

"Oh cuma mau nakutin gue, gue kira ada ap—WAAAHHHHH!" teriak Len yang baru sadar kalau kucingnya bisa bicara lalu berubah menjadi sosok mbak kunti dan pergi lagi entah kemana. Rin dan Miku ngakak melihat adiknya ketakutan dari ruang tamu. :D

-0o0-

Jam 10 malam...

"Tenang...tenang..., itu tadi cuma hulasanisi." Ucap Len berusaha tenang.

"Halusinasi yang bener dek." Ucap sosok disamping Len.

"Oh iya itu maksud sa...ya...?!" ucap Len dengan muka pucat. Lalu dia menoleh dan mendapati sesosok hantu tanpa kepala.

"AAAHHH!"

Rin dan Miku kembali ngakak sampai jatuh dari sofa. :D

-0o0-

Jam 11 malam...

"Dingin banget sih. Brrrrr." Ucap Len kedinginan.

"Dingin yang bang?" ucap sebuah sosok lagi.

"Iya nih." Ucap Len yang masih belum sadar karena dia sedang melihat kebawah.

"Mau sate gak bang?" ucap sosok itu lagi.

"Hah, sate? emang malam-malam gini mbak masih jual...an... SATEEEE-eh? SETAAAANN!" teriak Len lagi sambil menendang tuh gerobak sate dan menimpa si mbak kunti. Hahaha. :D

Rin dan Miku sudah sakit perut gara-gara ngakak sampai berlinang air mata. :D

-0o0-

Jam 12 malam...

"Makin malam makin seram aja nih." Kata Len yang sudah kembali tenang.

Tut tut tut

"Eh apa'an tuh?" Lalu dia melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan sesosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang.

"Mbak, ngapain malam-malam begini?" tanya Len.

"Gini dek, kan gue mau update status, tapi sinyal dibawah sana gak ada, jadi ya gue naik aja keatas." Ucap si mbak itu sambil menunjuk sebuah kuburan.

"WHAT THE HEAVEEENNN!" teriak Len lagi, sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia masih terikat di bawah pohon jeruk. Rin dan Miku ngakak sampai jungkir balik. Wkwkwk. :D

-0o0-

Jam 1 malam...

"Gila tuh mbak kunti." Gerutu Len sambil berusaha menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal tapi gak bisa karena masih terikat.

"Uhh gatel nih." Ucap Len masih berusaha menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal.

"Mau gue bantu gak?" tawar sosok disamping kanan Len.

"Boleh." Ucap Len ceria sambil menengok ke samping kanan.

"..." Len langsung bermuka pucat.

"Jadi bagian mana yang mau di garuk?" tawar sosok itu lagi dengan tersenyum.

"T-t-t-ti-ti-tidak j-j-ja-jadi deh.. hehe..hehe...?" Len tergagap ketika melihat sosok hantu tanpa kepala sambil membawa sebuah garpu taman.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHH!" teriak Len lagi. Si hantu cekikikan gak jelas lalu menghilang.

Rin dan Miku sempat ketakutan tapi langsung ngakak lagi begitu melihat Len berteriak kayak cewek mau di *piipp*. :D

-0o0-

Jam 2 malam...

"Riiinnnn...Mikuuuu...lepasin gueee..." Ucap Len pasrah karena dia sekarang dikelilingi oleh anak-anak kecil. Eitss tapi kok mereka cuma pakai CD dan gundul semua ya? Hahaha. :D

Rin dan Miku sudah gak kuat nahan sakit perut gara-gara kebanyakan ngakak. :D

-0o0-

Jam 3 malam...

"Udah jam berapa nih? Gue lapeerrrr..." Ucap Len lemas. Dia belum makan dari kemarin sore.

"Laper bang?" tanya sosok disamping Len.

"Iya." Jawab Len lemas.

"Mau makan gak?" tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Emang lu bawa apa?" tanya Len gak sadar karena dia kelaparan jadi cuma bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nih." Ucap sosok tersebut sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng di depan Len.

"Wah terima kasih." Ucap Len ceria karena mendapat makanan lalu menyendok nasi goreng tersebut.

"Eh... kok nasinya bergerak-gerak mbak...?" Wajah Len kembali memucat ketika dia menoleh ke sosok 'dermawan' pemberi nasi goreng itu, lalu dia melihat ke arah nasi goreng yang ternyata adalah ulat-ulat yang masih hidup!.

"GYYYYAAAHHHHH!" teriaknya lagi yang entah sudah ke berapa kali sambil menendang jauh-jauh tuh nasi goreng bajakan.

Rin dan Miku muntah-muntah melihat ulat-ulat itu. :D

-0o0-

Jam 4 malam...

KUKURUYUUKKK

"Whaa sudah jam 4 nih, asekkkk gue berhasil cuy." Kata Len semangat karena berhasil melewati uji nyali dadakan malam ini.

"Wah udah selesai ya. Kalo gitu ini hadiah dari kami." Ucap sosok hantu tanpa kepala tadi sambil memberi Len sebuah benda bulat yang ternyata adalah kepalanya!.

"TIDAAAKKK! KAKAK CEPAT LEPASIN GUEE!" teriak Len yang membuat para hantu ketakutan. #lho?

-0o0-

Rin dan Miku menuju lokasi uji nyali.

"Gong sudah berbunyi tanda uji nyali telah selesai, bisa anda ceritakan apa saja yang anda alami selama uji nyali disini?" tanya Rin ala _reporter_ sambil menahan tawanya.

"LU BERDUA KAN UDAH TAU! LEPASIN GUE SEKARAAAANG!" teriak Len frustasi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Rin puas melihat adiknya hampir menangis.

"Pffttt, AHAHAHAHAHA!" Miku ikut-ikutan.

"KALIAN KEJAM... hiks..." teriak Len masih dalam posisi yang sama, diikat di bawah pohon jeruk. Oh! Dia menangis pemirsa. Wkwkwk. :D #dibakarLen

"Gyahahahahaha." Rin malah semakin tertawa GJ sambil guling-guling di tanah.

"Eh apa'an nih?" Ucap Rin ketika dia menemukan sesuatu di tanah. Dia pun mengambilnya.

"Tangan...?" Ucap Rin bingung.

"Tangan siapa tuh?" tanya Miku yang ikut bingung.

"..." Lalu mereka berdua diam sejenak.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" teriak mereka berdua lalu lari kembali kedalam rumah meninggalkan Len yang masih terikat.

"WOII JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE!" Len meronta ketakutan.

Para hantu yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak pada ngakak semua. :D

Wkwkwk. :D

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Uji nyali bisa menghilangkan (baca:menambah) stres setelah Ulses!

Hahaha. :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Ch. 8 :**

Hari ke-6 Ulses buat Vocaloid Academy.

"Napa lu, sakit?"

"Gue ngantuk..hoaamm...dan laperrr."

"Terima kasih."

"WAAHHH!"

"H-haah...i-itu..."


	8. Ulses hari ke enam

**A/N : Bales review yang masuk dulu.**

**To Karen White:**

Hasilnya itu 100 meter persegi... bener gak ya ngitungnya? Entahlah... #digampar

Len takut sama hantu, jadi sisi lain dari karakternya muncul deh. XD  
(Len : maksud lu apa? | Yuki : lu kan punya nama ganda, kalo pagi namamu itu Len, kalo malam itu Lenny~. :D | Len : WTH! )

Banci taman lawang? *ngelirik Gakupo*  
(Gakupo : Nani desu ka? | Yuki : iie, nanimonai... *nahan tawa* XD )

Hantunya dari kerajaan MacanEdan abad ke 50... XD #dicekekparahantu

Bukan, kali ini murni bukan ulah si _Otaku _Kepsek, tapi mungkin juga iya, hahahaha... #dibakarKepsek

Ini sudah di update.  
(Yuki : mau gigit Len? Ok! Silahkan! Kalo perlu ajak warga sekalian biar rame. | Len : Sekali gigit gue R&R lu! | Yuki : hahaha... :D )

Arigato~.

-0o0-

**To ****CoreFiraga****:**

Wih... gak kebayang kalo len jadi psikopat...  
(Len : emang kenapa? | Yuki : lu kan shota, gak cocok jadi psikopat. *watados* | Len : *naik RR* Oh gitu ya~ |  
Yuki : hehe..hehe.. gue cuma bercanda Lenny~... *kabur* | Len : *ngejar Yuki dengan RR* )

Kalo Rin dibantai Len, ceritanya _the end_ dong... :D

Arigato~.

* * *

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Academy, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Must Like! Hahahaha... #gue serius!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Hari ke-6 Ulangan Semester buat Aincrad Academy. Nama sekolahnya ganti? Kemarin malam si _Otaku _Kepsek datang ke sekolahan lalu membongkar papan nama sekolah dan di ganti dengan 'hasil karya' miliknya. :D

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah terlihat 3 sosok karakter sedang berjalan bersama, 2 karakter berambut kuning, 1 karakter berambut hijau, dan 1 karakter lainnya berambut hitam... *_loading_* lho? Kok ada 4? Cek dulu deh...

Laki-laki berambut kuning pendek dengan gaya ekor kuda(?), bermata biru, berwajah shota, itu Len!. #digantungLen

Perempuan berambut kuning pendek juga dengan pita putih yang setia menempel di atas kepalanya, bermata biru juga, mirip sama laki-laki di sebelahnya, itu Rin!.

Perempuan berambut hijau panjang yang di gerai, bermata senada dengan rambutnya, itu Miku!.  
(Yuki : Miku, rambut lu kok gak di _twin tail_ kayak biasanya? | Miku : bosen aja. | Yuki : oh... *diam* )

Perempuan berambut hitam panjang sampai menutupi wajah, pakaian serba putih, lagi makan sate, itu mbak Kunti!... *_loading_* eh(?) WHAAAATT! #Authorkabur  
(Kunti : loh kok pergi sih? XD )

Kagamine _Twins _dan Miku langsung lomba lari dadakan. Wkwkwk... XD

-0o0-

"Haahh...hah...ha..."

Mereka bertiga sekarang sudah sampai di area sekolahan setelah lomba lari dadakan dengan mbak kunti sebagai jurinya. :D

"Napa lu, sakit?" tanya Rin dalam perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Gue ngantuk..hoaamm...dan laperrr." Ucap Len sambil menguap lebar-lebar sampai kucing aja bisa masuk!. :D

"Emang lu kemaren malam gak tidur?" tanya Miku.

"GIMANA GUE BISA TIDUR KALO GUE LU IKET DIBAWAH POHON JERUK BERSAMA HANTU-HANTU GJ!" teriak Len frustasi mengingat kejadian semalam.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Rin dan Miku kembali ngakak mengingat uji nyali semalam.

-0o0-

...di kelas...

Teng teng teng teng

.

"Pagi semua!" ucap Rin dengan semangat GJ '45.

"Eh Len, lu belum sarapan kan, nih makan." Ucap Miku lalu memberikan bekalnya ke Len.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Len pelan. Lalu dia membuka kotak bekal tersebut.

"WAAHHH!" teriak Len kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"H-haah...i-itu..." ucap Len terbata-bata melihat isi bekal yang diberikan Miku.

"Kenapa emangnya? Ini kan cuma nasi goreng." Kata Miku tenang.

"Gak! Gue gak mau nasi goreng lagi." Ucap Len sambil menutup wajahnya. Dia ingat kejadian tadi malam dimana dia dikasih sepiring nasi goreng bajakan oleh sosok 'dermawan'. Wkwkwk... :D

"Pfffttt...HAHAHAHAHA." Rin dan Miku kembali ngakak melihat Len ketakutan.

"Buset deh, elu beneran takut hantu rupanya." Ucap Rin sambil menunjuk muka adiknya yang sudah pucat.

"KAN UDAH GUE BILANG KEMAREN KALO GUE ITU-"

"EHEM, Kagamine-san kalau kamu mau ber-'pidato' silahkan ke ruang Audiovisual!" kata Pak pengawas Ulses yang sepertinya baru datang.

"T-tidak terima kasih." Ucap Len lalu duduk dengan woles. :D

[Tes... Pengumuman... Hari ini subyek Ulangan Semester tetap sesuai jadwal jadi kalian bisa tenang, hehehe...] Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek lewat _speaker_ masjid sebelah. :D

"Gue gak yakin dengan ucapan si _Otaku_ Kepsek." Kata Rin curiga.

"Apa lagi tawa GJ-nya itu." Sambung adiknya.

"Ada udang dibalik wajan nih." Kata Miku dengan peribahasanya yang gagal.

"..." Pak pengawas diam saja.

"Ada apa Pak kok diem? Gak kasih 'pidato' kayak biasanya?" tanya salah satu murid X-D.

"Gak deh, ntar lu potong lagi kayak kemaren." Kata Pak pengawas dengan bahasa lu-gue, sedangkan para murid cekikikan. :D

"Gak kok Pak, justru kami gak enak kalo gak denger 'pidato' Pak pengawas kayak biasanya." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum penuh arti. :D

"Oh gitu ya." Ucap Pak pengawas bahagia.

"Iya pak." Sambung Len sambil tersenyum penuh arti seperti kakaknya. :D

"Ok deh. Ehem... anak-anak se-"

"SUDAH TAU PAAAKKK!" teriak para murid lalu ngakak berjama'ah. :D

"Tuh kan dipotong lagi." Ucap Pak pengawas lalu pundung di pojok kelas. Wkwkwk. :D  
Poor Pak pengawas.

[Waktu mengerjakan soal kurang 15 menit, harap periksa kembali lembar jawaban anda sebelum dikumpulkan ke pengawas. Terima kasih.] Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek lewat _speaker_ sekolah.

Seluruh kelas hening...

"SOALNYA BELUM DIBAGI WOII!" teriak para murid gak woles. Lalu mereka 'menyerang' Pak pengawas yang lagi pundung di pojok kelas. :D

GRUSAK

GRUSUK

SRET

SRAK

BRAK

"INI SOAL GUE!"

"GUE!"

"EH GUE DULUAN YANG NGAMBIL NIH SOAL!"

"ENAK AJA GUE DULUAN!"

"WOI SOAL GUE ILANG!"

"Hehe... dapet soal, dapet soal." :D

"BALIKIN GAK SOAL GUE!"

"Yahh, soal punya gue sobek..." *sob*

"Nih... pake punya gue aja..." *cling*

"T-terima k-kasih..." *_blush_*

"GUE BELUM DAPAT SOAL!"

"EMANG GUE PIKIRIN?"

"Soal-soal, soal-soal, siapa belum dapat soal?"

"Kacang-kacang, kacang-kacang, siapa belum dapat kacang?" :D

"GUE!"

"GUE JUGA!"

"1.000 Yen Ajjaaah." :)

"#$%$%# &!"

"Eh, Pak pengawas kenapa tidur dilantai?" :D

-0o0-

5 menit habis buat rebutan soal yang gak dibagi-bagi sama Pak pengawas. Sedangkan Pak pengawas malah lagi asik tidur dilantai dengan stempel sepatu di wajahnya. Wkwkwk. :D

-0o0-

"Kakak, lu dapat soal gak?" tanya Len setelah kelas kembali 'damai'.

"Dapet dong, Rin gitu loh." Jawab Rin sambil memperlihatkan soal Ulses.

"Tapi gak usah pake _kamehameha_ juga kalee." Ucap Len setelah melihat ada lubang di tembok selebar 2 meter. :D

"Hehehehe." Rin tertawa GJ.

[Waktu mengerjakan soal kurang 10 menit, harap periksa kembali lembar jawaban anda sebelum dikumpulkan ke pengawas. Terima kasih.] Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek lagi. Para murid ricuh lagi. :D

"EH JAWABAN NOMER SATU APA?"

"GAK TAU!"

"KALO NOMER DUA?"

"GAK TAU JUGA!"

"NOMER TI-"

"GAK TAUUU!"

"..."

"Rin, lu udah selesai nomer berapa aja?" tanya Miku dari belakang.

"Em... nomer 1...2...3...4... sama 5 aja." Jawab Rin sambil menoleh ke belakang. Pak pengawas? Masih tiduran dilantai. :D

"Kalo adik lu?" tanya Miku lagi. Rin pun melihat pekerjaan adiknya.

"Sama aja." Ucap Rin lagi.

"Dasar kembar." Kata Miku mengejek.

"_Problem_?" tanya Rin emosi.

"G-gak." Miku ketakutan karena Rin bersiap mengeluarkan _kamehameha_-nya. :D

"Emang lu udah selesai nomer berapa aja?" tanya Rin.

"Nomer 6...7...8...9... sama 10 aja nih." Ucap Miku sambil memperlihatkan lembar jawabannya.

"Ya udah tinggal tukeran aja kan." Ucap Rin lalu mengambil lembar jawaban Miku dan menulis jawabannya diikuti Len.

"Nih." Ucap Rin setelah selesai membajak kerja'an Miku dan memberikan lembar jawaban milik (adik)nya. :D  
(Len : kok punya gue?)

"Ok." Ucap Miku singkat dan mulai menulis jawabannya.  
(Yuki : ini kebiasaan authorku kalo waktu udah mepet. Wkwkwk. | Author : diem lu! )

[Waktu mengerjakan soal kurang 5 menit, harap periksa kembali lembar jawaban anda sebelum dikumpulkan ke pengawas. Terima kasih.] Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek lagi. Para murid makin ricuh lagi. :D

"WOI WOLES DIKIT NAPA!"

"LU DARI TADI WOLAS-WOLES, BAHASA APA'AN SIH ITU!"

"PLUTO! PUAS!"

"GAKK!"

"JAWABAN NOMER 123456789 APA WOI!"

"LU NANYA APA MAKSA!"

"MAKSA!"

"Emm... h-hei kamu s-sudah selesai belum?"

"Tinggal nomer 7 aja."

"I-ini lihat aja j-jawaban ku." *_nervous_*

"Wah terima kasih." *cling*

"Umm..." *_blush_*

"Ceilah, masih sempat-sempatnya aja mereka pacaran ditengah badai kayak gini." Ucap Rin melihat suasana kelas yang sudah menjadi medan perang. :D

"Napa? Lu cemburu?" tanya Miku yang sudah selesai membajak jawaban Rin.

"Ngapain gue cemburu." Ucap Rin sewot.

"Jangan-jangan lu gak suka cowok?" goda Miku.

"Enak aja, gue masih normal tau." Ucap Rin makin sewot.

[Waktu mengerjakan soal sudah selesai, bagi yang belum selesai ya selesaikan dong! Gitu aja kok repot. Terima kasih.] Ucap si Kepsek lagi. Murid-murid _sweatdrop_.

.

[Pengumuman bagi seluruh murid Aincrad Academy, karena kemarin subyek Ulangan Semester sejarah diganti dan Ulangan Semester hari ke-4 dibatalkan, maka untuk 2 hari kedepan kalian akan menjalani Ulangan Semester lagi. Bagi yang mau protes silahkan ke K.U.A!. Terima kasih.]

.

"KEPSEK GILAAAA!"

Teng teng teng teng

-0o0-

Dan teriakan 'kebahagiaan' para murid Aincrad Academy mengakhiri hari ke-6 Ulses.

Berakhir? Belum, karena kata si _Otaku_ Kepsek GJ mereka harus Ulses lagi. :D

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Situasi Ulses bisa berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik!

Hahaha. :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**Ayo! Utarakan suara anda dan sukses kan pemilukadal fic ini. :D**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Ch. 9 :**

Chapter spesial lagi.

Miku pergi ke Dokter untuk berkonsultasi tentang penyakitnya (yang baru-baru ini dideritanya akibat Ulses).

"Dok, aku mau konsultasi boleh gak?"


	9. Chapter spesial : Mimpi buruk

**A/N : Bales review yang masuk dulu.**

**To ****Chalice07 di Ch. 7 ****:**

Baru tau ya? Kalo gitu praktekin aja langsung, hahahaha. XD

Dikasih hadiah kepala sama si hantu, buat kenang-kenangan katanya. :D

Sudah update~

Arigato~.

-0o0-

**To ****Shiyoko Miki-chan****:**

Halo juga. :)

Iya kah? Padahal updatenya tiap hari, tiap jam, tiap menit, tiap detik, tiap milidetik, tiap- #dor! #abaikan

Kepseknya emang gila. Hahahaha... #digantungKepsek

Kayaknya Len gak bakal sembuh deh, kalau pun sembuh itu cuma 10%. Wkwkwk... #dibakarLen

Oh tenang saja, kata Authorku mereka semua naik kelas kok. (Yuki : naik ke atap maksudnya. XD )

Semseter keberapa ya? Aku juga lupa... XD

Sudah update ASAP bahkan sudah KEBAKARAN! #abaikan

Hai' ganbatte yo!~ :D

Arigato~.

-0o0-

**To ****akanemori****:**

Lucu? Thank you. *kasih bunga Alstroemeria*

Len dibuat takut sama hantu, eh ternyata malah takut beneran. Wkwkwk XD  
(Len : kan gue udah bilang kalo gue itu takut hantu! | Yuki : *pura-pura gak denger* )

Panggil aja Yuki gak pake tambahan apapun, dan aku bukan Author, aku hanya bla bla bla... *males jelasin, lihat aja di profil*

Arigato~.

-0o0-

**To ****Karen White****:**

Cepet ya? Mau di lambat kan? XD #dibantaireader

Aku itu gak suka menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu... *tiba-tiba sasori datang*  
(Sasori : Heh! Itu kalimat gue!  
Yuki : EGP! :-P  
Sasori : FINE! *set* "Akahigi : Hyakki no Souen!"  
Yuki : *challenge accepted* *bawa tiga pedang* "Metsuken Ougi : Kyuukyoku no Hoshikuzu Nagare!"  
Author : *nonton sambil makan popcorn*) #abaikanini

Kalo guru pengawas Ulsesnya Authorku malah asik ngobrol diluar dengan pengawas lain, "Gak opo-opo nyontek, tapi ojok rame." Gitu pesan Pak pengawas, hahaha. :D

Muridnya dikerjain si _Otaku _Kepsek tuh, padahal waktunya masih lama, wkwkwk... *kabur duluan sebelum dibantai murid-murid*

Sudah update.

Arigato~.

-0o0-

**To ****CoreFiraga****:**

Iya kasian banget mereka... padahal waktu ujiannya masih lama, cuma si _Otaku _Kepsek aja bikin ulah lagi, wkwkwk... *kabur duluan sebelum dibantai murid-murid*

Rin bisa kamehameha, kan rambutnya kuning, kayak super saiya. XD  
(Len : alasan yang aneh | Yuki : lu juga bisa kok Len. | Len : Oh ya? Kamehameha! *ngarahin ke Yuki* | Yuki : Lu ngajak berantem! | Len : piss... ^.^)V )

Memang kasian tuh Pak pengawas... dan Kepsek itu bukan Kayaba-_sensei_. :D  
(Kayaba :_ sensei_? Kapan lu jadi murid gue? | Yuki : gak boleh ya panggil _sensei_? | Kayaba : boleh sih, tapi kau harus bisa sampai ke lantai 101 di Aincrad. | Yuki : lho? Bukannya cuma ada 100 lantai? | Kayaba : itu bukan lantai. | Yuki : terus? | Kayaba : betulin genteng Aincrad yang bocor kemaren. | Yuki : *gubrak* )

Okeh! Ini sudah update kilat pake software CheThaar Ver. 9000! :D

Asuna? Pengen sih, tapi kirito-ji-san gak ngebolehin tuh... :)  
(Kirito : ji-san? | Yuki : no comment! )

Arigato~.

-0o0-

**To ****Minami no Hikari Kagamine****:**

Mbak kunti nge-fans sama Len karena ke-shota-annya... :D #dilindesLen

Kalo pisang, jeruk, sama negi dihilangkan... gak bisa bayangin... orz

Oh silahkan babat habis si _Otaku _Kepsek, ntar minta bantuan sama warga setempat, wkwkwk... #dibakarKepsek

Arigato~.

* * *

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Academy, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Must Like! Hahahaha... #gue serius!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Ulses (Ulangan Semester) hari ke enam sudah sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu, tapi aura suram masih menyelimuti para remaja ajaib ini. Untuk menghilangkan rasa penat sehabis Ulses, mereka bertiga (Kagamine _Twins_ dan Miku) memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah.

-0o0-

"Kira-kira, nilaiku bagus gak ya?" pertanyaan ini diucapkan oleh cewek berambut hijau dengan model _twin tail –_ Hatsune Miku.

"Dengan ide-ide 'cemerlang' yang lu praktekin kemaren, 70 adalah nilai maksimal yang bisa kita dapatkan..." Jawab cowok berambut kuning dengan gaya rambut ekor kuda(?) - Kagamine Len.

"Iya, mengingat soal-soal yang diujikan di Ulses sangat gak jelas..." Respon cewek berambut kuning dengan pita putih di atas kepalanya – Kagamine Rin.

"Dan gak nyambung..." Lanjut Len sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Huuft." Lalu mereka berdua menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Tapi masih kurang 10 poin biar bisa sampai KKM." Ucap Miku dengan nada keputus asa-an.

"Haahh..."

Mereka tetap berjalan hingga sampai di depan sebuah _cafe_.

-0o0-

"Eh, makan dulu yuk, laper nih." Ajak Len pada Miku dan kakaknya.

"Ok deh, gue juga laper, tapi traktir ya..." Respon Rin dengan senang yang di jawab anggukan oleh adiknya.

"Miku kau tidak ikut?" tanya Len karena Miku diam saja.

"A-ah! Boleh deh." Ucap Miku kemudian.

"Kau kenapa, Miku?" tanya Rin khawatir.

"Gue gak apa-apa kok, hanya saja..." Miku menghentikan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja?" tanya Kagamine _Twins _kompak.

"Masuk dulu deh, nanti gue cerita." Ajak Miku lalu menarik mereka ke dalam _cafe _tersebut_._

-0o0-

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam sebuah _cafe _yang normal...

"Selamat datang cyiin~" Ucap pelayan disana. Oh kutarik kata-kataku tadi! Len, Rin, dan Miku melongo. Ada banci jadi pelayan!

"_Welcome_ di _Garden Door Cafe, _boleh eke catat pesenan kalian cyiin~." Tawar si pelayan dengan aura _pink_ di belakangnya. Len yang sudah gak kuat nahan isi perutnya yang bergejolak gara-gara liat si pelayan, langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Rin dan Miku masih melongo. :D

"Halo halo, ada orang disana?" tanya si pelayan pada Rin dan Miku yang masih melongo. Seakan disambar petir, mereka terlonjak kaget.

"Eh? Iya mas, eh mbak?" jawab Rin ter-ctar. XD

"Kalian mau pesen apa cyiin~." Ucap si pelayan masih dengan banci _style_. Wkwkwk. :D

"Aku jus jeruk aja..." Kata Rin dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Aku jus negi~." Ucap Miku semangat. Len? Masih di kamar mandi.

"Oh satu lagi jus pisang." Ucap Rin ingat dengan adiknya.

"Ok, tunggu 5 menit ya cyiin~." Ucap si pelayan sambil berjalan mundur lalu memberi _goodbye kiss _dan mengenai Len yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi. Len tepar di tempat. Wkwkwk. :D (Yuki : Ambulan mana ambulan... XD )

-0o0-

"Jadi, lu kenapa Miku?" tanya Rin sambil meminum jus jeruknya. Sedangkan Len masih tidur gara-gara keracunan _random kiss_ dari si pelayan. :D

"Jadi gini Rin, entah kenapa tiap malem gue itu selalu mimpi buruk." Kata Miku menjelaskan.

"Oh." Respon singkat Rin.

"Itu wajar." Ucap Len yang tiba-tiba bangun. Miku bingung dengan ucapan Len.

"Gara-gara si _Otaku _Kepsek, kita juga sering mimpi buruk!" seru Kagamine _Twins _kompak.

"Tapi ini beda." Kata Miku.

"Beda gimana?" tanya Len lalu meminum jus pisangnya, tapi gak jadi karena ada _random kiss_ dari si pelayan yang terbang dan hinggap di minumannya. XD

"Masa' tiap malem gue selalu mimpi buruk." Jelas Miku lalu meminum jus _Negi_nya. (Yuki : rasanya gimana ya?)

"Lu punya kenangan buruk gak?" tanya Rin.

"Enggak." Jawab Miku singkat. Lalu semuanya diam.

Ting ting ting ting

[Ehem, bagi Anda yang sering mimpi buruk dan tidak tahu cara untuk mengatasinya, datanglah ke tempat kami, maka dalam hitungan detik anda akan mendapatkan tidur yang nyaman malam ini dan bebas dari mimpi buruk.]

Sebuah berita yang disiarkan lewat _speaker cafe _tersebut membuat mata Miku bersinar cerah penuh harapan.

"Ok, tapi dimana tempatnya?" tanya Miku semangat. Dan seakan mendengar pertanyaannya Miku, sebuah suara terdengar lagi.

[Tampat kami berlokasi di jalan xx nomer yy.]

"Bayar gak ya?" tanya Miku lagi, dan seakan mendengar pertanyaannya Miku, sebuah suara terdengar lagi.

[Datang pertama kali, GRATIS!]

"WOKEH!" Miku langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju jalan xx nomer yy. Len dan Rin saling berpandangan.

"Kayaknya suara itu pernah gue denger deh." Ucap Len sambil memegang dagunya.

"Gue juga, tapi dimana ya? Tau ah, ayo pulang." Ajak Rin lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mas, jadi berapa semuanya?" tanya Len pada si pelayan.

"Semuanya jadi 300 Yen cyiin~." Jawab si pelayan sambil melemparkan _random kiss _ke arah Len. Len menangkapnya lalu melemparnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya. :D

"Nih." Ucap Len sambil menyerahkan uang ke pelayan lalu pergi bersama kakaknya.

"Datang lagi ya cyiin~." Kata si pelayan sambil memberi _goodbye kiss_ pada mereka berdua. Mereka menghindar lalu Rin bersiap mengeluarkan _kamehameha_nya tapi ditahan oleh adiknya.

"Biar gue aja." Ucap Len sambil menahan kakaknya, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

BOOM

"Heh? Lu bisa pake _Flame Alchemy_?" tanya Rin heran.

"Gue belajar dari Roy-_sensei_ kemaren, dan sekarang gue adalah Len_ The Flame Alchemist_." Ucap Len santai lalu mereka berdua pulang kerumahnya, menyisakan sebuah _cafe_ yang terbakar dengan woles. Wkwkwk. :D  
(Yuki : kok jadi _Fullmetal Alchemist_?)

-0o0-

Kita kembali ke Miku yang rupanya sudah sampai di tempat yang diragukan kejelasannya.

"Permisi." Ucap Miku sambil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Dia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan bertema Zebra dengan dinding berwarna biru dan karpet bergambar kolam. Awas itu _trap_! Itu kolam beneran. Hahaha. :D (Yuki : ada kolam di dalam ruangan?)

"Oh silahkan masuk." Ucap seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih dan menggunakan kaca mata.

"Dok, aku mau konsultasi boleh gak?" tanya Miku pada si Dokter.

"Boleh, mau konsultasi apa?" jawab si Dokter.

"Jadi gini Dok, tiap malam aku selalu bermimpi buruk Dok." Ucap Miku mulai bercerita.

"Oh itu wajar." Kata si Dokter.

"Tapi ini tiap hari Dok." Ucap Miku dengan ekspresi serius.

"Oh, kalau begitu saya sarankan anda tidak makan makanan yang pedas sebelum tidur." Kata si Dokter.

"Emangnya kenapa Dok?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Entahlah, kemarin saya lihat di _Website_ kesukaan saya katanya gitu." Jawab si Dokter dengan tenang.

'Dasar Dokter payah!' batin Miku _sweatdrop_.

"Ok deh Dok." Kata Miku lalu pergi.

"Eits, tunggu dulu." Ucap si Dokter menghentikan Miku.

"Ada apa lagi Dok?" tanya Miku heran.

"Bayar dulu!" perintah si Dokter.

"Loh katanya kalo pertama kali datang gratis?" protes Miku.

"Yang datang pertama kali yang gratis." Ucap si Dokter sambil meminta uang. "1000 Yen." Lanjutnya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Miku menyerahkan 1000 Yen kepada si Dokter. Si Dokter tersenyum penuh arti. :D

'Penipu! Dasar lintah darat!' Miku hanya bisa menggerutu selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Siapakah si Dokter? Kalian pasti tau siapa orangnya. Wkwkwk. :D

-0o0-

...keesokan harinya...

"Duh mana sih, perasaan kemarin baru beli 1 Kg deh." Ucap seorang paruh baya berambut hijau pendek sambil membongkar isi kulkas.

"Cari apa Bu?" tanya anaknya yang berambut sama tapi panjang.

"Miku, kamu tahu tidak kemana semua cabe yang Ibu beli kemarin?" tanya si Ibu pada anaknya.

"Oh itu, udah aku buang semua." Ucap Miku ceria.

"Lho kok dibuang?" tanya si Ibu dengan kecewa padahal harga cabe sekarang sedang naik roket. :D

"Kata Dokter kemarin aku tidak boleh makan makanan yang pedas agar tidak mimpi buruk, jadi ya aku buang aja semua cabenya." ucap Miku dengan senyum polosnya. Sang Ibu langsung pingsan ditempat. :D

"Lho Bu, kok tidur sih?" Miku hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat ibunya yang tiba-tiba tidur di lantai.

"Ya udah deh, mungkin Ibu lelah." Ucap Miku lalu mengangkat Ibunya ke kamarnya.

Di lain tempat, si Dokter tersenyum bahagia di 'ruang rahasia' nya. :D

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Hati-hati dengan orang-orang dan tempat Gaje di sekitar anda!

Hahaha. :D

FAKTA : Mimpi dipengaruhi oleh makanan.

adf . ly / KPzIL

*hilangkan spasi*

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**Ayo! Utarakan suara anda dan sukses kan pemilukadal fic ini. :D**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Ch. 10 :**

Ulses hari ke tujuh.

"Hari ini subyek Ulsesnya apa?"

"Gak tau."

"Mungkin si _Otaku _Kepsek akan ber-'pidato' lagi."

"...!"

"...?!"


	10. Ulses hari ke tujuh

**A/N : Bales _review_ yang masuk dulu.**

_**To **_**Karen White** **:**

Miku mimpi dikejar-kejar si _Otaku _Kepsek, wkwkwkw... :D #dibabatMiku

*tiba-tiba Kepsek datang*  
Kepsek : Akhirnya ada yang nge-_fans_ sama saya... *nangis bahagia* sebagai ucapan terima kasih, nih saya kasih uang 1000 Yen.  
Miku : HEH! ITU DUIT GUE! BALIKIN WOI!  
Kepsek : *udah kabur duluan* #dor!  
#abaikanmereka

Yup! 100 buat anda. :D

Kepseknya sudah muncul lagi~

Sudah _update_, silahkan baca dan _review_ lagi~ XD

_Arigato_~.

-0o0-

_**To **_**CoreFiraga** **:**

Aku dan Author suka banget sama cabe, gak enak kalo makan gak ada cabe. XD

_Keyblade oblivion_ aja, kalo bisa yang _**Oblivion+ **_#dor

Sudah _update_~

Besok itu kapan ya? :D :D :D

_Arigato_~.

-0o0-

_**To **_**akanemori ****:**

Yup! 100 juga buat anda. :D

Itu memang _cafe_-nya orang banci, dari namanya aja sudah kelihatan... "_Garden Door Cafe_" atau "Kafe Taman Lawang" (Yuki : Lawang dalam bahasa jawa artinya pintu) Wkwkwkwk... XD

Sudah update, dan panggil Yuki aja.

_Arigato_~.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Stida Otoejinsei** **:**

Sama? Padahal ini karangan Authorku. (Yuki : kecuali yang ide 'cemerlang' itu 100% cara-cara Author untuk sukses Ulses. Wkwkwk... :D )

Sudah lanjut~

_Arigato_~.

* * *

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Aincrad Academy (Dulunya Vocaloid Academy), tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Must Like! Hahahaha... #gue serius!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Biasanya setelah Ulangan semester, murid-murid sekolah akan di liburkan, tapi tidak untuk murid-murid dari sekolah Ajaib bin Aneh _a.k.a_ Aincrad Gakuen. Nama sekolahnya ganti lagi? Kemarin malam diganti lagi sama si _Otaku_ Kepsek. Hahaha. :D

Kembali ke cerita...

Murid-murid Aincrad Gakuen harus (baca:dipaksa) mengikuti Ulses (Ulangan Semester bagi yang gak tau) lagi selama 2 hari untuk menggantikan hari ke-3 dan ke-4 yang 'bermasalah'. Jadwal Ulses sudah di sebar ke seluruh dunia tapi negara api berhasil merebut dan membakar semua kertas pengumuman tersebut. :D #dor

-0o0-

"Hari ini subyek Ulsesnya apa?" tanya Miku dalam perjalanan.

"Gak tau." Jawab Rin.

"Mungkin si _Otaku _Kepsek akan ber-'pidato' lagi." Sambung Len.

"Oh." Miku ber-oh-ria.

Kemudian semuanya diam dalam pikiran masing-masing...

'Aku belum belajar apapun.' Pikir Miku.

'Gue belum buka buku apapun.' Batin Rin.

'Gue harus cari ide 'cemerlang' buat Ulses hari ini!' Len malah sibuk mencari ide 'cemerlang'. :D

'Gue harus cari cara buat nguras dompet mereka lagi!' Pikir si _Otaku _Kepsek dari 'ruang rahasia' nya. :D

Miku, Len, dan Rin tiba-tiba merinding disko.

"Kayaknya kita lagi diincar nih gak tau siapa." Kata Len was-was.

"Kok gue punya firasat aneh ya?" tanya Rin.

"Gue juga merinding nih." Ucap Len lagi.

"Aku pikir dompet kita akan terkuras." Tebak Miku yang 100% betul!. :D

-0o0-

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Memasuki kelas ter-'ajaib' yaitu X-D, aura suram menyapa mereka.

"Nih kelas kayak rumah hantu aja." Ucap Rin lalu duduk di kursinya diikuti Len dan Miku.

"Kak, gue ada ide 'cemerlang' buat Ulses hari ini." Ucap Len.

"Oh ya, apa?" tanya Rin menoleh ke adiknya.

"Bawa aja bukunya saat Ulses, gampang kan?" jawab Len sambil membuka tasnya.

"Tapi kan subyek Ulsesnya belum dikasih tau sama si _Otaku _Kepsek." Ucap Rin bingung.

"Kakak~, subyek Ulses yang belum di ujikan kan cuma tinggal 2 pelajaran, jadi tinggal bawa aja dua-duanya, gampang kan?" ucap Len sambil meletakkan 2 buku di laci mejanya. (Yuki : ini juga kebiasaan si Author kalo lupa gak belajar. Wkwkwk. :D | Author : ssstttt! )

Heran dengan tingkah laku adiknya yang tiba-tiba 'cemerlang', Rin lalu mendekat ke wajah adiknya, memastikan apakah ini adiknya atau bukan.

"Apa?" tanya Len yang merasa dipandangi.

"Kau tidak kerasukan hantu GJ dari uji nyali kemaren kan?" tanya Rin yang masih mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ya gak lah, kakak ngaco deh." Jawab Len tenang. Rin semakin gak yakin kalau yang duduk di sampingnya itu Len.

Miku yang melihat mereka berdua dari belakang pun mendapatkan ide 'cemerlang'. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke samping tempat duduk Len lalu pura-pura jatuh dan mendorongnya.

...!

"Ups, ma'ap... kakiku terpeleset. Hehe..." Ucap Miku sambil pura-pura jatuh dan tertawa GJ.

"...!"

"...?!"

"Hehehe. Ma'ap..." Miku masih tertawa GJ tanpa menyadari ada aura membunuh di depannya.

"M.I.K.U.!" kata Rin sambil menekankan tiap kata.

"Y-ya?" jawab Miku tenang, atau mungkin ketakutan?.

"_KAMEHAMEHAAA_!"

BLAARRR

Hening~

"Dan lu!" ucap Rin sambil menunjuk adiknya yang berwajah merah tomat akibat kejadian tadi.

KRETEK

KRETEK

"Lu harus tanggung jawab!" ancam Rin dengan _dark_ auranya plus _background_ _Shiki fuujin_ a.k.a dewa kematian sambil 'melemaskan' otot-otot tangannya. :D

"U-Untuk apa?" tanya Len bingung plus keringat dingin.

"Untuk... untuk... ugh... _f-first kiss_." Ucap Rin pelan menunduk malu.

"_First kiss_?" ucap Len masih bingung. (Yuki : lu ini polos ato _baka_ sih, Len? #dilindasLen)

"Itu tadi _first kiss_ gue _bakaa_!" Ucap Rin lalu men-_smackdown_ adiknya. :D (Yuki : Ambulan mana Ambulan... :-D)

"B-baik..khaakkk...*glek*." Ucap Len dengan suara serak lalu tepar ditempat. Wkwkwk. :D

-0o0-

Teng teng teng teng

"Ok anak-anak sebelum-lho? Kenapa dia tidur dilantai?" tanya Pak pengawas ketika dia memasuki kelas dan melihat Len yang terkapar dengan elitnya dilantai. :D

"Oh gak apa-apa Pak, dia sebentar lagi juga bangun." Ucap Rin dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh adiknya dan mendudukkannya di tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Pak pengawas.

Sepertinya Ulses hari ini akan berlangsung damai...

BRAK

...atau mungkin tidak juga. :D

Itu adalah suara pintu yang dibuka (dengan paksa) oleh Miku yang baru kembali dari Planet Mars akibat _kamehameha_-nya Rin. :D (Yuki : wow! )

"Pak, saya belum terlambat kan?" tanya Miku langsung duduk di kursinya tanpa melihat ekspresi Pak pengawas yang cengo lvl. 100.

"Terserah kamu saja." Jawab Pak pengawas datar.

"Ok." Ucap Miku santai.

[...*_static voice_*...]

Terdengar suara aneh dari _speaker _sekolah.

"Kayaknya si _Otaku _Kepsek mau 'pidato' lagi deh." Ucap Rin sambil menopang dagu, menanti 'pidato' sang Kepsek.

"Dia itu hobi sekali ya." Tanggap Miku.

"Maksud lu?" tanya Rin heran.

"Iya, gak di sekolah gak ditempat umum, dia itu suka ber-'pidato'-ria." Jawab Miku. "Lu inget gak pas kita ada di _Garden Door Cafe_?" lanjutnya.

"Oh, yang pelayannya banci semua itu ya?" tanya Rin dengan muka sangar. :D

"Iya, saat itu kan ada info tentang pengobatan mimpi buruk." Jawab Miku.

"Terus?" tanya Rin masih belum mengerti.

"Lu tau gak siapa yang ber-'pidato' kemaren?" Miku balik bertanya yang dijawab oleh gelengan kepala dari Rin.

"Itu si _Otaku _Kepsek gila! Uang gue kemaren di rampok sama dia!" seru Miku emosi mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dia kehilangan 1000 Yen! Wkwkwk... :D #ditabokMiku

"Pantesan aja gue merasa _déjà vu_, ternyata si _Otaku _Kepsek." Komen Rin.

[Ehem... tes 1...2... ehem... tes 1...2... ehem... tes 1...2... *terus diulang sampai 5 menit berikutnya*] Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek gak jelas.

"Tuh Kepsek sudah gila stadium 101 mungkin." Ucap Rin _sweatdrop_ begitu pula murid-murid yang lain.

[PENGUMUMAN!] teriak si _Otaku _Kepsek lewat _speaker_ sekolah dengan _volume_ maksimal. Murid-murid mengalami gejala tuli sesaat. :D (Yuki : Ambulan mana Ambulan... XD )

"Uggh... gue bantai lu sehabis Ulses!" ucap Rin diikuti sorakan dari murid-murid yang lain dan anggota FFF _Clan_, mendukung ide 'cemerlang' nya Rin. :D (Yuki : kok nyambung ke _Baka-Test_?... )

[Pengumuman... untuk subyek Ulangan Semester hari ini adalah... *terdengar suara _drum_*...] Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek sambil memainkan _drum_nya. Murid-murid makin _sweatdrop_.

[...*TING*... Yak subyek Ulangan Semester hari ini adalah sejarah. Selamat mengerjakan. Hwehehehe...] Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek diikuti tawa Gaje pada akhirnya. Murid-murid merinding Gaje juga. :D

"Okanakanaksepertibiasanyalet akkansemuanyadidepankelas." Kata Pak pengawas cepat tanpa jeda, spasi, titik, koma, dll. sebelum ujian dimulai, takut 'pidato' nya dipotong murid-murid lagi. Hahaha... :D

"Ughh..." Len baru sadar. "Dimana aku?" lanjutnya dengan bahasa aku-kamu. :D

"Kamu di Surga-" Ucap Rin terpotong.

"Ok." Potong Len lalu tidur lagi. :)

"-nya Mbak Kunti." Lanjut Rin datar.

"Aku bangun." Ucap Len lalu bangun dengan wajah pucat. :D

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA." Rin tertawa diikuti Miku.

-0o0-

[Waktu mengerjakan soal masih lama, silahkan bersantai sejenak. Terima kasih.] Ucap si _Otaku_ Kepsek tiba-tiba lewat _speaker_ sekolah.

"Tuh Kepsek kapan warasnya sih." Komen beberapa murid Vocaloid Gakuen. Nama sekolahnya nya ganti lagi? Bodo amat. #plak

"Kak, nyontek dong, pliiss." Ucap Len memohon dengan _Neko Shisen no Jutsu_. Rin yang suka dengan kucing langsung ngangguk-ngangguk disko. :D

"Nih." Ucap Rin sambil menyerahkan kertas jawabannya.

"_Arigato~_." Ucap Len lalu mengambil kertas jawaban kakaknya. Lho? Bukannya dia bawa buku untuk Ulses di laci mejanya? Jawabannya, dia amnesia! Akibat di _smackdown_ kakaknya tadi. :D

"_Hai', neko-cha~n_." Ucap Rin dengan senyum seperti kucing.

'_Neko-chan_? Terserah deh yang penting dapat jawaban.' Batin Len bingung lalu men_copas_ jawaban kakaknya.

Teng teng teng teng

"UAPAAA?" teriak para murid kaget. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kata si _Otaku _Kepsek tadi waktu mengerjakan Ulses masih lama tapi kok bel tanda Ulses berakhir sudah berbunyi... Wkwkwkwk. :D

"WOI NYONTEK WOI!" teriak murid-murid tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Pak pengawas. :D

"NOMER SATU WOI?"

"A!"

"OK. KALO NOMER DUA?"

"B!"

"NOMER TIGA?"

"C!"

"NOMER EMPAT?"

"D!"

"NOMER LIMA?"

"E!"

"JANGAN BILANG KALO JAWABAN NOMER ENAM ITU F!"

"SALAH! JAWABANNYA A!"

"Oh gitu ya. Hehehe..." *gubrak*

Pak pengawas _sweatdrop_ lvl. 9000. Wkwkwk. :D

"LANJUT! NOMER TUJUH?"

"A!"

"NOMER DELAPAN?"

"A!"

"NOMER SEMBILAN?"

"A!"

"LO NGAJAK BERANTEM HAH?"

"MEMANG GITU JAWABANNYA!"

"Oh gitu ya. Hehehe..." *gubrak*

Pak pengawas makin _sweatdrop_. Wkwkwk. :D

"NOMER SEPULUH PASTI A JUGA KAN?"

"SALAH! JAWABANNYA B!"

GUBRAK

"OKEH SELESAI!"

-0o0-

Ulses hari ini berakhir dengan...

GRUSAK

GRUSUK

SRAK

SRET

KRAK(?)

PYAR(?)

MEONG(?)

Ulses hari ini berakhir dengan 'tenang' dan sedikit 'insiden' tak terduga.

Si _Otaku _Kepsek ngakak sampai sakit perut di 'ruang rahasia' nya. Wkwkwk. :D

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Hahahahaha... gak ada yang bisa disimpulkan! Kacau!

Hahaha. :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**Ayo! Utarakan suara anda dan sukses kan pemilukadal(?) fic ini. :D**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Ch. 11 :**

Hehehehehehehehe... *ketawa GJ*

Ma'ap... kata Authorku, besok gak _update_ dulu... orz

Mau nonton _anime_ *** dulu katanya...

DAN TURUNKAN GOLOK-GOLOK ITU!

Okeh, _see you later_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bercanda kok~... :-P

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk. :D :D :D

Nih _preview_ _update_ kilat ctar membahana buat besok... :)

**Chapter spesial lagi dan lagi... :D**

"**Halo, ada apa kak?"**

"**Sampai kapan lu buat gue nunggu disini!"**

"**T-tungu-"**

"**Hahh...ha... hah..."**

"**Kita mau kemana kak?"**

"**Kakak..."**


	11. Chapter spesial : Rapat perang

**A/N : Bales _review_ yang masuk dulu.**

_**To **_**CoreFiraga** **:**

_Random? _Padahal fic ini _update_nya tiap hari... aneh ya...

Pengen punya pengawas kayak gitu? Haha... kalo Authorku udah punya yang kayak gitu... (Author : Hehehe... *ketawa GJ*)

*tiba-tiba Yuka muncul*  
Yuka : Wah..._ arigato~_... *_evilgrin_*  
Yuki : *udah ilang duluan*  
Yuka : huh?...  
Author : kalian ini... *geleng kepala*

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Minami no Hikari Kagamine ****:**

Iya, hahaha, bukan hanya murid-murid, tapi tetangga sebelah mungkin akan ikut juga. :D

Bukan Pluto, tapi Mars, kejauhaaan~... :D

Miku punya _skill_ _Ultimate Negi Protection_ sama _Limited Negi Edition_...  
(Yuki : apa hubungannya coba?) #abaikan

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Karen White**** :**

Kepsek jadi idola baru nih. :D

Bukan kesambet, tapi kerasukan... #plak (Yuki : sama aja athor... -_- )

Wah, ma'ap kalo 1 detik 1 _chapter_, Authorku gak bakalan bisa, hehehe...

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**airi shirayuki ****:**

_Thank you_. :)

Si _Otaku _Kepsek hobi ganti nama sekolah, hahahahaha...

Iya, keren kan... bayangin aja gimana jadinya...

Bukan terkenal lagi, tapi merdeka! :D

Sudah update ctar~ :D

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Viki-chan** **:**

Pengen punya pengawas kayak gitu juga? Authorku udah punya, hehehe... :D

Penasaran? Sayangnya kata Authorku si _Otaku _Kepsek gak akan nguras dompet mereka lagi... atau mungkin iya... wkwkwk... :D #dibakarLen #dilindasRin #digorengMiku

Sudah lanjut~

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**akanemori** **:**

Iya, kapan warasnya ya si Kepsek, wkwkwkwk... #dibakarKepsek

Sudah update~

_Arigato~_.

* * *

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Gakuen (_Final Name_), tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Must Like! Hahahaha... #gue serius!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi masih ada beberapa murid Vocaloid Gakuen (_Final Name_) yang bergentayangan(?) di gerbang sekolah, salah satunya adalah seorang cewek berambut _blonde_ pendek dengan pita putih diatas kepalanya. Dia tengah menunggu seseorang. Karena bosan, dia menuju pos satpam dan menjadi satpam. :D #dilindasRin

Bukaaan, maksudnya untuk istirahat. Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 15.00, itu artinya dia sudah menunggu selama 1 jam.

-0o0-

Tut tut tut

"Halo, ada apa kak?" terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Sampai kapan lu buat gue nunggu disini!" ucap cewek yang di panggil kakak itu dengan nada marah. Tentu saja, siapa yang gak marah kalau harus menunggu selama 1 jam sendirian, kesepian, tanpa teman, tanpa keluarga, tanpa keka—mmphh! (Rin : Lu bisa diem gak Yuk, gue lagi esmosi nih!... | Yuki : _h-hai'_... (_inner_:nama gue bukan Yuk._.) )

"Sebentar lagi kak, gue lagi disuruh si _Otaku _Kepsek buat ngurus dokumen (gak) penting miliknya nih." Ucap suara itu lagi.

"Lu juga ngomong gitu 30 menit yang lalu!" kata Rin emosi.

"Yah mau gimana lagi, si _Otaku _Kepsek pake ngancam gak di lulusin segala sih." Ucap suara itu dengan nada kecewa plus kesal.

"Emang lu disuruh apa'an?" tanya Rin heran.

"Gue disuruh bakar semua dokumen hen*** miliknya, katanya akan ada sidak dari dinas." Kata suara itu menjelaskan. (Yuki : *_shock_* dasar _Otakuperv _Kepsek!)

"..." Rin _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai nih." Ucap suara itu lagi.

"Gue bantu ya biar cepet." Kata Rin bersiap-siap.

"T-tungu-"

"KAMEHAMEHAAA!"

BLAARRR

"Udah, semuanya udah kebakar, sekarang cepat turun, gue udah pegel nih." Ucap Rin dengan wajah tak berdosa. :D

-0o0-

Tap tap tap tap

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde_ pendek dengan model ekor kuda—(Len : dari kemaren ekor kuda terus? Yang keren dikit napa... | Yuki : _problem_? *bawa tiga pedang* | Len : g-gak... *keringat dingin* ) berlari dari arah gedung sekolah menuju gerbang utama Vocaloid Gakuen.

Oh ya, Vocaloid Gakuen punya lima gerbang, gerbang utara yang dijaga oleh Tayuya, satpam perempuan yang suka main seruling, gerbang timur yang dijaga oleh laba-laba jejadian(?) Kidomaru (Kidomaru : WOI!), gerbang selatan yang dijaga oleh Jirobo si satpam gendut, gerbang barat yang dijaga oleh 2 satpam, Sakon dan Ukon, kemudian gerbang utama Vocaloid Gakuen yang dijaga oleh Kimimaro, satpam yang suka makan tulang(?). Wkwkwkwk... :D #dihajar anggota _Sound Four_ (Yuki : kok jadi Naruto?... )

"Hahh...ha... hah..."

"Lama amat lu." Omel Rin pada seseorang lebih tepatnya Len, adik kembarnya, yang baru saja sampai di tempatnya.

"Lu udah kelewatan..." ucap Len sambil melihat gedung si _Otaku _Kepsek yang sudah hancur.

"Udah lah. Ayo!" Rin langsung menarik tangan adiknya tanpa mempedulikan nasib gedung si _Otaku_ Kepsek. (Yuki : good job, Rin. ^.^)b )

"Eh, kemana?" tanya Len heran.

"Kutub utara!" jawab Rin sambil berlari. Yang ditarik hanya _sweatdrop_.

-0o0-

Mereka berlari sampai di area taman dekat komplek perumahan mereka. Disana ada taman yang ditanami bunga _lavender_ dan _lily_. Ditengah taman tersebut ada air mancur yang airnya berwarna-warni akibat efek cahaya dan _shotoshop_(?). Kalau sore hari taman ini biasanya dijadikan acara berkumpul bersama semua orang yang tinggal di komplek perumahan itu.

-0o0-

"Kita mau kemana kak?" tanya Len lagi. Rin tetap diam dan menarik adiknya masuk ke dalam sebuah _cafe_. Tenang saja, ini adalah _cafe_ yang 'normal'. :D

"Lu harus traktir gue sepuasnya hari ini!" ucap Rin dengan nada mengancam.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Len masih heran. "Ulang tahun kita kan masih lama?" lanjutnya. Tapi Rin tidak menanggapinya dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Aha!" ucapnya gembira ketika menemukan satu tempat yang masih kosong. "Ayo!" lanjutnya. Len hanya bisa pasrah ditarik kakaknya. Kemudian mereka duduk.

-0o0-

"..." Len menatap kakaknya heran.

"Mbak pesan _Steak Salmon Orange Salad_, _Orange Cake With Chocolate Sauce_, _Orange Sweet Tropical Juice,_ _Orange Tree_(?), sama _Orange-orangean sawah_(?)." Ucap Rin pada seorang _Maid_. _Maid_? Ini adalah _Maid Cafe_ jadi para pelayan menggunakan kostum _Maid_, _cosplayer_ gitu deh.

"Anda?" tanya _Maid_ itu kepada Len.

"A-"

"Buat sama aja tapi yang pake _Banana_ plus _Monkey-_nya!" potong Rin sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Len cengo ditempat. :D

"Baik, _Steak Salmon Orange Salad_, _Orange Cake With Chocolate Sauce_, _Orange Sweet Tropical Juice,_ _Orange Tree_(?), sama _Orange-orangean sawah_(?), dan satu lagi dengan _Banana_ dan _Monkey_ nya" Ucap _Maid_ tersebut mengulangi pesanan mereka. Mereka mengangguk senang (Rin) dan pasrah (Len).

"Tunggu 15 menit." Ucap _Maid_ itu lalu hilang entah kemana.

"Kakak?" panggil Len.

"Hmm..." respon singkat Rin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kak?" tanya Len yang masih bingung.

"Lu udah lupa?" tanya Rin yang ikut bingung.

"..." Len diam sambil mengangguk pelan.

BRAK

Rin menggebrak meja dengan indahnya.

"LU KAN UDAH NGAMBIL _FIRST KISS_ GUE, JADI SEKARANG LU HARUS TRAKTIR GUE SEPUASNYA!" teriak Rin sambil berdiri. Len kaget, para _Maid_ kaget, para pengunjung kaget, lalat yang sedang terbang juga kaget, bahkan Raja Api Ozai sampai kaget dan menghentikan serangannya. :D

"G-gak usah teriak kak, malu dilihat banyak orang." Ucap Len pelan sambil menyuruh kakaknya untuk duduk lagi dengan _woles_ _style_.

"Hmph!" Rin mendengus kesal lalu duduk kembali.

"Hmm? Bukannya itu Kagamine _Twins_? Hei kesini, kesini!" teriak salah satu pelanggan disana sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Rin dan Len. Mereka (Rin dan Len) lalu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Lho kenapa mereka ada disini?" tanya Kagamine _Twins_ kompak. Di meja paling pojok ada 1...2...3...4...28 orang termasuk Miku sedang berkumpul di 'Meja Bundar' yang memang telah disiapkan oleh _Cafe_ tersebut untuk kepentingan rapat dadakan.

"Kesini!" ucap Miku lagi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Rin sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Kami sedang rapat 'perang' untuk menghadapi Ulses besok, ayo duduk di kursi kalian juga." Perintah Miku yang ternyata baru dipilih sebagai ketua kelas yang baru. Rin pun duduk diikuti adiknya.

-0o0-

Rapat 'perang' pun dimulai...

"Jadi ada yang punya ide 'cemerlang' buat Ulses besok gak?" tanya Miku kepada seluruh anggota rapat.

"Gimana kalo kita sabotase ruang Kepsek lalu kita curi dokumen Ulses, biar greget gitu." Saran salah satu murid.

"Gedung si _Otaku _Kepsek udah gue hancurin tadi." Ucap Rin tenang sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah _Maid_ yang kebingungan mencari dua sosok remaja berambut _blonde_.

"..." Semua anggota rapat _sweatdrop_ lalu menoleh ke arah Len, Len hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya ide itu gak bisa dipakai, ada yang lain?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Kita sekap si _Otaku _Kepsek lalu kita ancam buat bocorin jawaban Ulses ke kita, gimana?" saran salah satu murid lagi.

"Menarik, sedikit kejam dan greget, ok. Ada yang lain?" tanya Miku lagi, semua anggota rapat minus si pemberi saran _sweatdrop_ lagi. :D

"Kita datang ke rumah si _Otaku _Kepsek lalu kita ikat dia dan kita suruh dia buat ngasih jawaban Ulses, gimana?" saran murid yang lain.

"Sama aja _baka_!" ucap Miku sewot.

"Gimana kalo si _Otaku _Kepsek kita culik lalu kita paksa dia buat bocorin jawaban Ulses ke kita?" saran murid yang lain lagi.

"Sama juga." ucap Miku datar.

Lalu semuanya hening, hanya ada suara sendok beradu(?) dengan piring. Semua anggota rapat menoleh ke asal suara lalu _jawdrop_ masal terjadi. :D

"Apa?" tanya Rin yang merasa dipandangi.

"Kalian makan kok gak ajak-ajak sih?" tanya Miku sambil _drooling_. :D

"Gue di traktir sama Len, kalo kalian mau pesen aja, biar Len yang bayar." Ucap Rin tenang yang menyebabkan semua anggota rapat bersorak gembira dan menyanyikan lagu '_we are the champion_'. Len hanya bisa melongo dengan ucapan kakaknya. :D

Kemudian semuanya memesan makanan dan minuman masing masing. Len mau protes tetapi kakaknya memberikan tatapan 'lu-protes-gue-kamehameha!' yang membuatnya diam satu juta bahasa. :D

-0o0-

Rapat pun dilanjutkan...

"Jadi, ada ide lagi?" ucap Miku mengawali pembicaraan setelah selesai makan.

"Gimana kalo si _Otaku _Kepsek kita traktir makan, tapi makanannya kita kasih obat tidur, pas dia tidur kita ambil tuh dokumen Ulsesnya, gimana?" saran salah satu murid.

"Itu kalau si _Otaku _Kepsek bawa dokumen Ulsesnya, kalo gak? Rugi kita." Kata Miku gak woles, mengingat dia pernah di rampok sama si _Otaku _Kepsek. Wkwkwk... :D

"Tenang aja, urusan duit serahkan aja pada adik gue yang cakep ini." Ucap Rin menoleh ke adiknya sambil tersenyum yang berarti 'gak-terima-lu-tau-akibatnya!'. Len hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan mengangguk pelan. :D

"Ok, diterima. Ada yang lain?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Gimana kalo saat si _Otaku _Kepsek lewat di lorong kelas X-A, kita hajar dia lalu ambil jawaban Ulses, kejam dan greget, iya gak? Ucap Rin.

"Wah boleh tuh, sekalian gue pengen balas dendam sama tuh Kepsek!" seru Miku menyetujui. "Ada yang lain?" lanjutnya.

"Kayaknya udah deh, lagi pula hari ini udah mulai gelap." Ucap Len mengakhiri rapat.

'Kalo rapat ini diteruskan, bisa-bisa gue gak makan selama sebulan!' batin Len melas. :D

"Baiklah. Aku akan baca ulang usulan dari kalian.

1. Kita sabotase ruang Kepsek lalu kita curi dokumen Ulses, biar greget.

2. Kita sekap si Kepsek lalu kita ancam buat bocorin jawaban Ulses ke kita.

3. Kita datang ke rumah si Kepsek lalu kita ikat dia dan kita suruh dia buat ngasih jawaban Ulses.

4. Si _Otaku _Kepsek kita culik lalu kita paksa dia buat bocorin jawaban Ulses.

5. Si _Otaku _Kepsek kita traktir makan, tapi makanannya kita kasih obat tidur, pas dia tidur kita ambil tuh dokumen Ulsesnya.

6. Saat si _Otaku _Kepsek lewat di lorong kelas X-A, kita hajar dia lalu ambil jawaban Ulses, kejam dan greget." Kata Miku membaca ulang ide 'cemerlang' hasil rapat 'perang'. :D

"Ide pertama gak bisa dipakai karena gedung si _Otaku _Kepsek udah dihancurin sama Rin, ide kedua, ketiga dan keempat sama saja, ide kelima tidak bisa dilakukan karena Len sepertinya udah kehabisan uang, ide keenam bisa langsung di eksekusi besok, jadi kita lakukan ide yang keenam, gimana? Ada yang keberatan?" tanya Miku. Semua anggota rapat menggeleng disko.

"Baiklah rapat hari ini selesai. Bubar!" ucap Miku lalu semua anggota menghilang seperti ninja. Tersisa Len dan kakaknya.

"Kakak..." Ucap Len melas karena dompetnya kosong. :D

"Udah cepat bayar." Kata Rin tanpa mempedulikan nasib adiknya. Len hanya bisa pasrah dan membayar semuanya yang gak bisa dibilang sedikit. Poor Len. Wkwkwkwk... :D #dibakarLen

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Sebelum Ulses selenggarakan rapat terlebih dahulu dan juga siapkan uang!

Hahaha. :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**Ayo! Utarakan suara anda dan sukses kan pemilukadal(?) fic ini. :D**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Preview_ Ch. 12 :**

Rencana hasil 'rapat perang' kemarin pun akan di eksekusi...

"OOOOHHHHHH!"

"Target ditemukan!"

"AWAS!"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !"


	12. Ulses hari ke delapan

**A/N : Bales **_**review**_** dulu.**

**_To _****Shiyoko Miki-chan** **:**

Len memang cocok buat dinistakan, hahaha... #dibakarLen

Kata Authorku, "Gak apa-apa." , "Biar greget." lanjutnya lagi. XD

Kamehameha itu... ya... kamehameha. Hahahaha. XD

Ma'ap bila chapter ini gak sesuai dengan harapan anda... orz

Sudah lanjut.

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Karen White ****:**

Author : apa yang gue lakukan? Sudah jelas kan, menistakannya, mwahahaha... *_evillaugh_* #dilindasLen

Iya... harusya Rin seneng...  
Rin : hueeeekkk! Ogah sama cowok _shota_ kayak dia! Lagi pula dia kan adek gue sendiri!  
Len : *jleb*  
Yuki : *ngakak*

Iya, Miku jadi Ketua kelas yang baru, tenang saja, kelas (gak) bakal hancur kok. :D

Si _Otaku _Kepsek muncul sekarang~

Sudah _update_.

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**CoreFiraga**** :**

Boleh, dan sama-sama. :D

Tapi ini bukan eksekusi kayak pembunuhan. :D :D :D

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Minami no Hikari Kagamine**** :**

Tuh Len, ada yang mau buatin makanan buat lu.  
Len : _Arigatooo~_

Rin sadis, padahal kalo menurutku itu keren! (Author : dasar _psycho_...)

Si _Otaku _Kepsek hobi ganti nama sekolah mungkin... dan idenya Rin itu sebenarnya saran dari gue, hwehehehe... :D

Sudah lanjut.

_Arigato~_.

* * *

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Gakuen (_Final Name_), tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Must Like! Hahahaha... #gue serius!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Hari terakhir Ulses (Ulangan Semester) buat Vocaloid Gakuen. Rencana hasil 'rapat perang' kemarin pun akan di eksekusi.

-0o0-

Terlihat seorang murid di dalam kelas sedang mengecek peralatannya.

"Pisang jelek dengar, pisang jelek, ganti." Ucap cewek berambut hijau lumutan(?) dengan model rambut _twin tail_ miliknya melalui _HT_.

"Pisang jelek disini, sangat jelas, ganti." Ucap cowok yang dipanggil dengan kode pisang jelek juga melalui _HT – _Kagamine Len. (Len : kodenya kok aneh? DAN GUE ITU CAKEP! | Yuki : iya, jika dilihat dari Liberty. -_- | Rin : sabar Len, sabar... *nahan Len* | Len : lepaskan gue! Biar gue ratain dia! | Yuki : *_poker face_*)

"Jeruk manis, bagaimana situasinya, ganti." tanya cewek berambut hijau lumutan(?) lagi yang diketahui bernama Hatsune Miku, ditanya siapa Bapaknya? Jawab gak tau, (Yuki : kok jadi Matematika?) masih melalui _HT_-nya.

"Jeruk manis disini, situasi aman terkendali, ganti." Ucap seorang cewek lagi yang dipanggil dengan kode jeruk manis juga melalui _HT – _Kagamine Rin.

"Ok, semuanya bersiap untuk eksekusi!" Ucap Miku kepada seluruh penghuni kelas X-D semangat sambil meninju ke atas.

"OOOOHHHHHH!" para murid bersorak.

-0o0-

Tap tap tap

"Pisang jelek disini, target mendekati lokasi eksekusi." Ucap Len melalui _HT_-nya ketika melihat si _Otaku _Kepsek berjalan melewati koridor kelas X-A.

Berdasarkan penyelidikan kemarin malam yang dilakukan oleh _FBI_ dan _CIA_ yang disuruh oleh Miku, ternyata ada kebiasaan aneh yang dimiliki si _Otaku _Kepsek yaitu mengecek keadaan tiap kelas sebelum Ujian dimulai dan dia selalu membawa kertas jawaban Ulses entah mengapa.

"Ok, tunggu aba-aba dari ku." Perintah Miku dari dalam kelas masih dengan _HT_-nya.

"_Roger_!" ucap Len dan Rin bersamaan. _HT_ mereka terhubung satu sama lain.

"_Yosh_! _Minna_, rencana pembantaian Kep- maksudku rencana X, dimulai!" kata Miku tegas kemudian pergi ke tempat eksekusi. Para murid berharap-harap cemas.

-0o0-

"Pisang jelek, Jeruk manis, hentikan pergerakan target sebelum naik tangga, cara apapun boleh dilakukan!" perintah Miku melalui _HT_. Satu info lagi, Kelas X-D sampai kelas X-F ada di lantai 2 sedangkan kelas X-A sampai kelas X-C di lantai 1.

Hanya ada satu buah tangga yang menghubungkan dua lantai tersebut. Lalu bagaimana jika ada kebakaran, gempa, atau semacamnya? Satu tangga tidak akan cukup untuk proses evakuasi kan? "Biar greget dan bikin deg-deg-an. Dan juga biar mereka belajar ilmu terbang kayak Goku." Begitu alasan si _Otaku _Kepsek. (Yuki : alasan yang aneh dimana nyawa muridnya TERANCAM BAHAYA! *_capslock_ jebol* -_- )

"_Roger_!" seru Len dan Rin bersama kemudian mematikan _HT_ masing-masing dan mulai menjalankan rencana X. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di tikungan tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 1 dan lantai 2.

Agen Len dan Sersan Rin mulai beraksi.

-0o0-

HAP

Len melompat tepat di depan si _Otaku _Kepsek yang membuatnya hampir bertabrakan. Tetapi kakaknya melompat juga dan menabrak Len, sehingga Len menabrak si _Otaku _Kepsek dan terjadilah reaksi berantai.

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

Mereka semua jatuh. Rin adalah _survivor_ pertama yang berhasil bangun terlebih dahulu diikuti Len dan si _Otaku _Kepsek.

"Ah ma'ap Pak, saya gak lihat kalau Bapak ada disini." Ucap Len sambil membungkuk.

"Iya, ma'ap Pak." Sambung kakaknya ikut membungkuk. Mereka tidak membantu si _Otaku _Kepsek untuk berdiri? Ini adalah salah satu dari rencana mereka berdua saja. Wkwkwk... :D (Yuki : anak yang baik (gak) boleh ditiru didalam rumah ya, kalau di luar gak apa-apa. :) | LenRin : Yuki _BAKAAA_! )

"Oh baiklah tidak apa-apa, lain kali jangan berlarian di tangga, kalau jatuh kan bahaya." Ceramah si _Otaku _Kepsek yang dibalas anggukan dari Kagamine _Twins_.

"Wah dokumennya berantakan, sini kami bantu." Ucap Len lalu memunguti domuken milik si _Otaku_ Kepsek yang berserakan di atas lantai.

"Gue bantu juga." Kata Rin ikut membantu.

"Ah terima kasih, kalian sangat baik." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek memuji mereka.

"Tidak masalah Pak." Ucap Kagamine _Twins_ kompak. Lalu mereka menata dokumen milik si _Otaku _Kepsek sambil mencari lembar jawaban untuk Ulses hari ini. :D

'Aha! Ini dia!' batin Len senang ketika menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Kemudian Len memberi tanda di kertas itu dan memotretnya di _Hp_, lalu menoleh ke kakaknya yang berarti 'target-ditemukan!' yang dibalas anggukan oleh Rin. Selagi mereka sibuk menata dokumen milik si _Otaku _Kepsek, Rin secara diam-diam menyalakan _HT_-nya lalu menghubungi Miku.

"Target ditemukan!" ucap Rin pelan.

"Ok, aku kesana sekarang." Ucap Miku. Rin tersenyum seribu arti.

"Selesai Pak, sekali lagi ma'ap Pak." Ucap Len setelah selesai membereskan dokumen milik si _Otaku_ Kepsek.

"Tidak masalah, lain kali hati-hati ya." Ceramah si _Otaku_ Kepsek. Kagamine _Twins_ mengangguk disko.

Tap tap tap tap

"AWAS!"

BRUK

GLODAK(?)

"Ouch-eh? Ah ma'af _Ota- _ehem Pak Kepsek!" seru Miku pura-pura kaget. Lalu membantu si _Otaku _Kepsek berdiri. Dokumen yang tadi ditata rapi sekarang berantakan lagi di lantai.

"Tidak masalah, ada apa kok kamu berlari di tangga?" tanya si _Otaku _Kepsek tenang tapi aura membunuh ada disekitarnya. Miku merinding disko. :D

"Eeek...s-saya sedang mencari Len dan Rin yang tia-tiba hilang Pak." Jawab Miku ketakutan dengan alasan yang 'cemerlang'. :D

"Oh kamu mencari mereka." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek sambil menunjuk dua _blonde_ kembar yang tergeletak dilantai akibat 'serangan' Miku.

"Ah Len, Rin, kalian darimana saja?" tanya Miku pura-pura khawatir.

"Kami dari Surga." Jawab Len ngawur.

"Aww..." Rin merintih kesakitan.

"Ah dokumennya berantakan lagi!" seru Len pura-pura kecewa. Padahal di hatinya bersorak gembira. :D

"Oh biar saya saja yang merapikan Pak!" seru Miku menawarkan bantuan.

"Wah kalian ini ternyata baik hati. Baiklah rapikan ya saya mau ke toilet dulu." Kata si _Otaku _Kepsek lalu pergi ke toilet.

Miku, Len, dan Rin saling pandang lalu mengangguk mantap. Kemudian mereka mencari lagi dokumen yang sudah diberi tanda oleh Len.

"Ini dia!" seru Len bahagia ketika menemukan kertas yang sudah dia tandai tadi. Lalu Miku meng_copas_ jawaban Ulses tersebut.

"Misi selesai!" ucap mereka bertiga kompak. Beberapa menit kemudian si _Otaku _Kepsek datang.

"Ini Pak." Ucap Miku sambil menyerahkan dokumen yang sudah dibajaknya. :D

"Terima kasih." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek yang belum menyadari kalau jawaban Ulses hari ini sudah di sabotase oleh anak-anak ajaib di depannya. :D

'Sama-sama.' Batin Miku, Len dan Rin senang. :D

"Sekali lagi ma'af Pak." Ucap Miku menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali jangan diulangi lagi." Ceramah si _Otaku _Kepsek yang dijawab anggukan oleh Miku dan yang lainnya. Kemudian si _Otaku _Kepsek melanjutkan kebiasaan anehnya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" seru Miku bahagia.

"Hmm!" Kagamine _Twins_ mengangguk mantap.

-0o0-

_Atmosfer_ di dalam kelas X-D sangat menyesakkan, entah karena rasa tegang dan khawatir akan keberhasilan rencana X mereka, atau keselamatan ketiga teman mereka. Jika rencana mereka gagal maka tidak ada hari esok untuk Miku, Len, dan Rin. Semuanya menanti dengan keringat dingin hingga-

BRAK

-pintu kelas (yang sudah rusak) di buka paksa oleh Miku dan dua orang lainnya.

"Target sudah ditangan!" seru Miku ketika sampai di kelas.

"WUOOHHH!" sorak para murid kegirangan.

"Ok gue bacain ya." Kata Miku diikuti anggukan bahagia seluruh murid X-D sambil menyiapkan kertas masing-masing.

"Nomer satu siapkan 2 cup susu, nomer dua siapkan 1 ½ cup terigu segilima, nomer tiga siapkan ½ sdt garam-eh...?" ucap Miku heran setelah membaca kertas hasil membajak jawaban Ulses milik si _Otaku _Kepsek.

"Miku, itu kan cara membuat _pancake_ yang lu pakai kemaren." Kata Rin _sweatdrop_.

"Oh iya ya, hehehe, ma'af salah." Ucap Miku sambil cengir-cengir kuda. Yang lainnya ber-gubrak-ria. :D

"Ini yang bener." Ucap Miku lagi. Yang lain siap-siap menulis lagi.

"Nomer 1 sampai 10 jawabannya itu A!" seru Miku santai. Yang lainnya diam.

"Gitu doang?" tanya salah satu murid.

"Iya." Jawab Miku santai.

"Kalo gak percaya nih gue ada buktinya." Ucap Len sambil menunjukkan foto di _Hp-_nya. Lalu semua murid mengangguk setuju.

"OK SEMANGAT BUAT ULSES HARI INIII!" teriak Miku sambil meninju kearah samping bermaksud menggebrak papan tulis, tapi sayangnya Rin ada disana. :D

"Ups...hehehe." ucap Miku sambil tertawa GJ.

" . .Ulses.!" ucap Rin dengan _dark_ aura nya. :D

"Ehehehhe..." Miku langsung duduk manis di tempatnya diikuti Len dan Rin.

-0o0-

Teng teng teng teng

Pak pengawas memasuki ruangan.

"Ok anak-anak kumpulkan semua buku, tas, pensil, pen, penghapus, novel, manga, dan peralatan (gak) penting lainnya ke depan kelas." Kata Pak pengawas sebelum ujian dimulai. Semua murid mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka dengan tersenyum 1 juta arti yang membuat si pengawas heran 1 Milyar arti. :D

-0o0-

Ujian pun dimulai...

'Oke, jawabannya memang A semua!' batin seluruh murid X-D senang setelah mengecek ulang jawaban hasil bajakan Miku _cs._ lalu menulis jawaban hasil pembajakan mereka. :D

Belum sampai 10 detik mereka sudah selesai. :D

"Ahhh~..." ucap Len santai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ulses hari ini adalah yang terbaik." Ucap Rin sambil menoleh ke arah adiknya, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Len.

"Kenapa gak dari dulu aja kayak gini?" tanya Len.

"Entahlah." Ucap Rin sambil melirik ke arah author yang sedang tertidur. (Author : ada yang manggil ya?)

Selama 20 menit dihabiskan untuk bermain-main, bercanda-tawa, dan lain sebagainya. Pak pengawas? Sudah tidur akibat minuman yang disuguhkan oleh Miku tadi, jika kalian mengerti maksudku. Wkwkwk... :D

-0o0-

Teng teng teng teng

[Bel tanda Ulangan Semester berakhir sudah berbunyi. Para murid Vocaloid Gakuen diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi besok di acara Remidi Masal. Hahaha.] Ucap si _Otaku_ Kepsek lewat _speaker _sekolah.

Para murid cengo ditempat masing-masing. :D

Mereka harus masuk lagi besok untuk mengikuti acara Remidi Masal by _Otaku_ Kepsek. :D

.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !"

.

.

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Remidi akan menghantui setelah Ulses selesai!

Hahaha. :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**Ayo! Utarakan suara anda dan sukses kan pemilukadal(?) fic ini. :D**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preiew Chapter **_**13****:**

Gak ada!

Authorku mau libur sehari atau dua hari atau mungkin seminggu dulu... :D

Mau nonton anime *** dulu katanya...

DAN SILAHKAN BANTAI SI AUTHOR!

MWAHAHAAHAHAHA... *_evillaugh_*

_See you again_...

**#gue empatrius!**


	13. Ulses hari ke sembilan

**A/N : ****Hahahahahaha... kalian semua terkena **_**trap **_**saya... :D :D :D *ROTFL***

_**Hallo-hallo, Boku wa genjitsu no Author desu. Watashi wa Yami Nova, yoroshiku.**_

_**Thank Yuki, for helping me, now you can hiatus.**_

* * *

**So, ****Bales **_**review**_** dulu****...**

_**To **_**CoreFiraga**** :**

Hahaha... iya, sangat kreatif (kere dan aktif)... #dibakarKepsek

Kecepetan? Oke deh, mulai dari sekarang akan di perlambat... :D

Oh tenang saja, Fenrir anda (mungkin) akan saya pake di Ch. 14, jadi jangan nangis ya...hiks. ;(  
Yuki : Nah lo...  
Yuka : Dasar author lebaynya kumat.  
Nova : _Urusai!_

Sudah update~

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Shiyoko Miki-chan** **:**

Berhasil? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak, hahahaha... :D

Hiatus? Gak akan, aku sudah punya ide sampai fic ini selesai. :)

Ini berdasarkan kejadian nyata di kelas saya, malah nomer 1-15 jawabannya itu D semua. Jadi gampang pas koreksi.

Sebenarnya dia punya maksud tersendiri, dan si _Otaku _Kepsek gak bakal tumbang semudah itu. :D

Sudah update, Yosh! Ganbatte!

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Minami no Hikari Kagamine**** :**

Aku juga gak ngira, hahaha...  
Len : lu kan yang buat cerita...  
Nova : iya juga, hahaha... :D  
Len : Author _baka_...

Jawaban atas pertanyaan anda saya jawab di chapter ini...

Len : jadi tukang pijit? boleh...  
Rin : sekalian patahkan tulang-tulangnya ya, Minami-san... *smile*  
Len : *gulp* g-gak..gak jadi deh...

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Karen White**** :**

Hahaha, yang tenang saja, ini sudah update~ :D

Kepseknya juga manusia jadi kadang-kadang juga _baka_, hahaha... #dibakarKepsek

Sudah update~

_Arigato~_.

* * *

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Gakuen (_Final Name_), tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Must Like! Hahahaha... #gue serius!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh murid Vocaloid Gakuen telah tiba. Hari dimana hasil Ulangan Semester akan diumumkan. Rasa tegang dan deg-deg-an sudah terasa bahkan sebelum hari pengumuman tiba. Mungkin kalian bertanya, "Kok cepet banget hasilnya keluar?", jawabannya mudah, karena si _Otaku _Kepsek meminta (baca:memaksa) seluruh anggota FBI untuk mengoreksi seluruh lembar jawaban Ulangan Semester murid-muridnya. Cerdik? Tentu saja. Licik? Sudah pasti. Malas? Dia mengatakan, "Kita harus memanfaatkan sumber daya yang ada.". _Otaku?_ Sudah menjadi _title_ keduanya.

Lalu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

05.00 _WVX..._

Di salah satu ruangan di Vocaloid Gakuen tepatnya ruang Kepsek, ada sebuah ruangan yang cukup tersembunyi dari penglihatan mata. Itu adalah 'ruang rahasia'. Tempat dimana semua barang-barang (aneh) milik si _Otaku _Kepsek dan_ Game Maniac _Wakil Kepsek disimpan.

Didalam ruangan tersebut ada _TV 49" _lengkap dengan _sound system_-nya. Sebuah lemari pendingin 4 pintu. Satu set komputer super canggih. 4 buah sofa dan 1 meja, yang ditata rapi diatas karpet bermotif Zebra. 1 kamar tidur dengan kamar mandinya. Dan dapur yang sangat lengkap. Jika kalian bertanya seberapa besar ruangan tersebut, jawabannya tidak tahu, karena belum ada yang pernah masuk kesana selain si _Otaku _Kepsek dan_ Game Maniac _Wakil Kepsek saja.

Dia sedang menonton _anime _SAO sambil mengamati keadaan Wakil Kepsek yang masih tertidur. Bersantai dan terkadang mengecek komputernya apakah ada _e-mail_ masuk dari agen FBI.

-0o0-

TING

Sebuah bunyi yang menandakan ada _e-mail_ masuk ke komputernya. Dia berdiri dari sofa empuknya lalu mengecek _e-mail_ tersebut.

Dia tersenyum lalu perlahan berubah menjadi _evil grin_ kemudian tertawa seperti _maniac_, merasa senang dan puas dengan hasil pekerjaan para agen FBI (yang dipaksanya). Kemudian dia menyimpan _file _yang telah di arsipkan di _e-mail_ tersebut dan mencetaknya sebanyak 7 kali, 6 lembar untuk dipasang di tiap-tiap kelas dan 1 lagi di papan mading sekolah.

-0o0-

06.00 _WVX..._

Kediaman Kagamine _Twins..._

"Len! Cepet dikit napa, udah jam 6 nih!" ucap cewek berambut _blonde _dari luar kamar mandi.

"Sebentar lagi Rin!" Jawab seseorang yang dipanggil Len tadi.

"Lu juga ngomong gitu 10 menit yang lalu!" ucap cewek berambut _blonde _yang dipanggil Rin tidak sabar plus kesal.

"Kalo gitu masuk saja, kita mandi bareng!" ucap Len (bercanda) dari dalam kamar mandi tak mau kalah.

"_Baka!_ Oke! Kalo itu mau lu!" Rin (serius) bersiap mendobrak pintu.

"Tung-"

BRAK

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka paksa, menampakkan sesosok karakter berambut _blonde_ dengan pita putih di atas kepalanya (masih berpakaian).

"Kaka-" Len kaget tapi tenang saja, dia sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!"

BLAARRR

Apa yang terjadi? Oke saya jelaskan. Rin mendobrak pintu lalu Len kaget dengan kehadiran kakaknya. Rin juga kaget dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, malu. Kemudian dengan gerakan tangan yang sangat cepat,... kau sudah tau kelanjutannya.

"-ak..." Len cengo di tempat dengan wajah biru ketakutan. Tembok di sampingnya sudah berlubang 2 meter, hanya ada jarak 3 centi dari kepalanya. Sebagian rambutnya juga hilang. Wkwkwk... :D

"_GET OUT NOW!" _perintah Rin dengan aura membunuhnya. Len mengangguk pelan lalu menghilang seperti ninja.

BLAM

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup.

"Len! Buatkan aku sarapan, terserah yang penting enak dan bisa dimakan." Ucap Rin dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Yayaya..." jawa Len males. Karena memang dia yang selalu membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Orang tua? Mereka sedang mengunjungi rumahku untuk bersilaturahmi. XD

-0o0-

06.30 _WVX..._

"Lama amat!" seru Len pada kakaknya.

"Lu juga!" ucap Rin tak mau kalah, dia baru selesai mandi dan berseragam lengkap Vocaloid Gakuen. Kemudian mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Dan mulai lah rutinitas pagi hari bagi Kagamine _Twins_ ini, saling beradu mata...

"Heeehhhmmmm..." Mereka berdua menggeram seperti kucing yang ingin memangsa mangsanya.

Kemudian...

"SHARINGAN!" Len berseru dengan membuka lebar-lebar kedua matanya.

"GEASS!" Rin juga membuka lebar-lebar kedua matanya.

ZZZRRRRTTTTTT

TOK TOK

"Auch.." Len meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aww..." Rin juga.

Kemudian mereka melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu rutinitas pagi mereka.

"...!" Mereka berdua kaget dengan wajah pucat berkeringat dingin.

"_Ohayou futari tomo~" _Ucap seorang cowok berambut _blonde _bermata _heterochromia_ dengan ceria, tapi _dark_ aura bisa mereka lihat di belakangnya.

"_O-ohayou_, Y-yuki...-_san_..." Ucap Kagamine _Twins _kompak dengan ketakutan.

"Kalau kalian tidak cepat, kalian akan terlambat sekolah loh~" Seru Yuki ceria masih dengan _dark_ auranya.

Dia, Mizuhashi Yuki, seminggu yang lalu ikut tinggal bersama Rin dan Len di kediaman Kagamine. Katanya dia hanya akan tinggal sementara saja sampai dia menemukan apartemen, tapi ini sudah seminggu dan dia bahkan tidak pernah keluar rumah untuk mencari apartemen. Dasar pemalas... #dibantaiYuki

"B-baik!" seru Rin dan Len bersama lalu berdiri dari kursi dan berlari ke sekolah, sementara Yuki masih tersenyum ceria.

-0o0-

06.55 _WVX..._

"Seharusnya lu lebih hati-hati saat memasukkan orang GaJe ke dalam rumah kita." Ucap Rin pada adiknya ketika mereka memasuki kelas X-D.

"_Gomen~_..." Ucap Len lesu.

"Sekarang dia malah menginap di rumah kita." Ucap Rin lagi. Len diam.

"Huh?" Rin kaget melihat kerumunan murid-murid di depan kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin pada salah satu murid X-D yang tidak mau disebut namanya.

"Pengumuman hasil Ulangan Semester telah dibagikan." Ucapnya, tapi dari nadanya yang agak aneh, Rin pun memutuskan untuk mengeceknya sendiri.

Rin menerobos kerumunan murid itu lalu membaca apa yang tertempel di depan papan tulis.

**[[ "HASIL ULANGAN SEMESTER VOCALOID GAKUEN"  
_By. The Great Emperor_ Kepsek**

**KELAS YANG TIDAK REMIDI**

**DITULIS DENGAN HURUF BESAR DAN TEBAL!**

**KELAS X-A**

**KELAS X-B**

**KELAS X-C**

kelas x-d

**KELAS X-E**

**KELAS X-F**

**BAGI KELAS YANG TIDAK REMIDI BISA PULANG KERUMAH MASING-MASING,**

**DAN KELAS YANG REMIDI HARUS TINGGAL DI KELAS MASING-MASING UNTUK MENERIMA :**

_**SPECIAL GIFT FROM ME,**_

_**SUPPLEMENTARY LESSON,**_

_**REMEDIAL,**_

_**SOME LECTURE,**_

_**SOME TORTURE,**_

_**AND SOME MORE...**_

**HWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE... ]]**

**.**

**.**

Semua murid diam...

.

.

.

.

.

Diam...

Diam...

Diam...

Diam...

Diam...

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hen-STHAAP!

.

"WHAT THE HEAVEEEENNNN!" koor para murid memecah keheningan.

Miku yang baru datang langsung menutup telinganya akibat suara yang setara dengan _super sonic_ melewati gendang telinganya. (Author : Ambulan mana Ambulan... XD )

Mereka semua harus remidi, wkwkwkwkwk... :D :D :D

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Remidi adalah keberhasilan Ulses yang tertunda!

Hahaha... :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**Ayo! Utarakan suara anda dan sukses kan pemilukadal(?) fic ini. :D**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview Chapter**_** 14 :**

Strategi buat Remidi!

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

"_Yosh!_"

"_Minna! GANBATTE!_"

"HOOO!"


	14. Ulses hari ke sepuluh

**A/N : Bales **_**review**_** dulu****.**

_**To **_**Karen White**** :**

Iya, alasannya... baca saja di bawah ini. :)

Sudah _update_~

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Shiyoko Miki-chan**** :**

Memang kejam dia, bakar rame-rame yuk? :D

Pengen lihat? Aku juga, kayaknya itu melebihi hotel bintang 12. (Yuki : WOW!)

Tentu saja mereka gak digaji sama si _Otaku _Kepsek. Wkwkwkwk. :D #disekapFBI

_Yosh, Ganbatte_! :D

Sudah lanjut~

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**CoreFiraga** **:**

Pernah terjadi juga di kelas ku, tapi pas Ulses IPS. Satu kelas remidi semua. :D *curhat*

Bukan sinting, tapi cerdas. Wkwkwk. :D

Wakilnya sudah dibawa ke RS terdekat, dan masih tidur tentunya. Kasian dia, belum main udah tidur duluan. :D

Dan untuk Fenrir, ma'ap...sebenarnya aku tidak tau Fenrir itu apa, hehehehehe... orz

Aku cari di Mbah Google, ternyata itu kayak pedang, jadinya aku cuma pakai namanya aja. _Gomen_~

Daan~ Fenrir-nya akan aku masukkan juga di "_Side Story : Kagamine Len's Illusion!" _di _chapter_ selanjutnya. :)

Sudah _update_~

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**UsamiNekoBaaka** **:**

Seru? Thank you..emm... baaka-san? XD #dihajarwarga

Padahal _genre_-nya humor kok bisa sampai nangis. Hahahaha... XD

_Hai' ganbatte yo_! Dan aku adalah Yami Nova, author yang sebenarnya, Yuki itu OC ku yang kemarin menggantikan ku... :)  
(Yuki : dan gak digaji pula! | Nova : sudahlah...-_- )

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Minami no Hikari Kagamine** **:**

Agen FBI-nya gak dibayar sama si _Otaku _Kepsek! Uangnya buat beli manga terbaru, hahahaha... #ditembakFBI

Len, ada yang pengen lihat lu mandi tuh?  
Len : dasar author _pervert_! DAN JANGAN MEMANDANGI KU SEPERTI ITU RIIIIINN!  
Rin : *memandang Len dengan penuh harap*  
Nova : *_sweatdrop_*

Hasil Ulses itu hampir sama dengan yang ku alami, satu kelas kena remidi semua tapi cuma IPS aja. Hahahaha. :D

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**akanemori** **:**

Kepseknya memang pemalas tingkat 7. Wkwkwk... #dihajarKepsek

Remidinya seperti yang dibawah ini...*nunjuk ke bawah*

Len di_ crossdress_, kayaknya dia gak mau deh... *ngelirik ke samping* *Rin ngejar Len dengan RR sambil bawa baju _Maid_*  
Len : _heeleeeepppppp_... *lari sambil teriak GJ*  
Rin : Lenny~~ aku punya baju baru loh~ *senyum diatas RR*  
Len : ogaahhh... *masih lari*  
Nova : *_sweatdrop_*

Sudah _update_~ dan silahkan lihat remidinya seperti apa di bawah ini... *nunjuk ke bawah*

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Ichi Stida Otoejinsei** **:**

Si _Otaku _Kepsek beneran jadi idola ternyata, hahahaha. :D  
Kepsek : _problem?  
_Nova : gak, heran aja.

Sudah lanjut~

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Lacie Sierra-Chan**** di Ch. 6 : **

Aku suka membuat orang penasaran, haahahaa... :D

Thank you atas pujiannya~ *nangis terharu*  
Yuki : siapa yang puji lu author...  
Yuka : hmm... *ngangguk disko*  
Nova : *masih nangis terharu*  
Yuki & Yuka : *_sweatdrop_*

_Arigato~_.

* * *

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Gakuen (_Final Name_), tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Crossover terdeteksi, gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Must Like! Hahahaha... #gue serius!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Setelah pengumuman hasil Ulangan Semester yang Gajenya se-langit di tempel kan di tiap-tiap kelas, para murid yang tidak remidi langsung pulang ke habitatnya masing-masing. Sedangkan bagi kelas yang remidi harus tinggal di kelas untuk mengikuti remidi dari si _Otaku _Kepsek.

-0o0-

"Hahhh..." Rin meletakkan tas di meja nya sambil menghela nafas.

Kecewa? Jelas, usaha mereka berarti sia-sia selama ini. Ide-ide 'cemerlang' yang telah mereka lakukan tak ada artinya jika harus mengikuti remidi.

Kesal? Tak perlu ditanya. Lihat saja raut mukanya, tak terdeskripsi kan. Wkwkwkwk... :D #dilindasRin

Keadaan adik kembarnya, Kagamine Len, tak jauh beda dari Rin, bahkan dia masih sempat-sempatnya untuk mengasah Fenrir miliknya... dasar gak ada kerjaan, buat apa coba?

"Buat bacok si _Otaku _Kepsek kalo lewat sini. Napa, _Problem_?"

G-gak,... lupakan saja... *_sweatdrop_*

Kemudian, kita lihat keadaan cewek yang rambutnya menggugah selera, warnanya ijo... mantap... hot... yup, Hatsune Mieku. :D #digorengMiku

Dia, Hatsune Miku, sedang melakukan ritual _edo tensei _untuk membangkitkan Madara, tujuannya? Entahlah, tanya saja.

"Buat _summon Juubi _lalu menyerang si _Otaku _Kepsek dengan _Bijuudama_!, _Problem_?"

Ide mu benar-benar 'cemerlang' ya, Miku? *_sweatdrop*_

Murid-murid yang lain? Mereka sedang rapat 'perang' dengan anggota FFF _Clan_ dan _Akatsuki_, hahaha... :D

Okeh, narasi tadi hanyalah khayalan ku yang Gaje... abaikan saja.

-0o0-

Kembali ke dunia nyata...

"Kita kena remidi apa aja ya?" tanya Rin pada Len.

"Gak tau, mungkin matematika." Jawab Len gak semangat.

"Kalo gak berarti kimia." Ucap Rin.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas. Rin menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang memakai topeng aneh, memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah serta memiliki kerah baju yang tinggi.

Rin berjalan mendekati orang itu dan bertanya.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Rin.

"Namaku Tobi si anak (gak) baik. Saya membawa pesan dari Kepsek kepada penghuni kelas X-D." Ucap orang itu sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Rin. (Tobi : gue jadi pengantar pesan?)

"Oh." Rin ber-oh-ria.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucap orang yang mengaku Tobi si anak (gak) baik, lalu pergi dengan cara terbang seperti _superman_.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Ada pesan dari si _Otaku _Kepsek." Jawab Rin.

"Isinya?" tanya Len lagi.

Rin membuka surat itu lalu membacanya.

"**Selamat!"**

**Kalian kemarin telah tertipu oleh saya.**

**Hahahahahaha...**

**Lembar jawaban yang kalian bajak,**

**Adalah yang palsu!**

**Hahahahahaha...**

**Emang enak kena tipu. **

**:-P**

**.**

**NB : Kalian akan remidi subyek Ulangan Semester yang terakhir.**

**.**

**.**

Rin dan Len diam.

"_**O.t.a.k.u. **_**K.e.p.s.e.k.!" **Ucap Rin emosi sambil meremas-remas kertas itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku menghampiri.

"Nih." Jawab Rin sambil menyerahkan kertas yang telah diremas nya hingga kusut, tapi anehnya sudah berbentuk _origami_ burung bangau. Miku _sweatdrop_ dengan kebiasaan aneh temannya.

Miku membuka _origam_i itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

"Jadi lembar jawaban yang kemaren itu tipuan?" ucap Miku gak percaya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Len.

"Itu artinya kita hanya remidi subyek Ulses yang terakhir kan?" tebak Miku. Kagamine _twins_ mengangguk.

-0o0-

30 menit sudah berlalu sejak Tobi si anak (gak) baik datang mengantarkan pesan dari Kepsek.

"Gimana nih?" tanya cewek berambut _blonde_ dengan pita putih yang tidak pernah dilepas dari atas kepalanya – Kagamine Rin.

"Gue gak tau..." Ucap cowok yang juga _blonde _di sampingnya – Kagamine Len.

"Miku?" Ucap Rin sambil menghadap ke belakang.

"..." Rin diam. Lalu Len ikut menghadap ke belakang.

"..." Len juga diam.

"Lu ngapain, Miku?" tanya Kagamine _Twins_ kompak.

Apa yang dilakukan Miku?...

Oh dia sedang _searching _di Mbah Google tentang bagaimana cara sukses remidi lewat Hp nya. :D

"Aha! Ini dia!" seru Miku senang ketika menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Kagamine _Twins _saling pandang kebingungan.

"Gimana kalo kita pakai cara ini pas remidi?" tanya Miku sambil menunjukkan layar Hpnya kepada Kagamine _Twins_.

Kemudian Len dan Rin membaca apa yang ada di layar Hp nya Miku.

"_GO ALL OUT?" _ucap Len dan Rin kompak. Lalu mereka saling pandang. Heran.

"Maksudnya kita akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kita hari ini, gimana?" ucap Miku menjelaskan.

"Hmm... ok deh." Rin mengangguk.

"Tapi gimana caranya?" Len bertanya.

"Serahkan saja pada Kayaba Akihiko." Ucap Miku.

"Siapa?" tanya Len.

"Paman gue, hehehehe..." Miku tertawa Gaje.

-0o0-

Kemudian Miku maju ke depan kelas. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berteriak.

"_MIINNNAAA!_" ucapnya lantang yang membuat para murid menoleh ke arah nya.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Ulses...setidaknya begitu." Lanjut Miku sambil memelankan kalimat yang di akhir.

"Hari dimana kebebasan akan datang kepada kita!" Ucap Miku sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di udara. Semua murid diam mendengarkan 'pidato' Miku.

"Si _Otaku _Kepsek sudah menipu kita dan menguras uang kita!" lanjut Miku sambil menggebrak meja.

"HO!" murid-murid ber-ho-ria, setuju dengan 'pidato' Miku.

"Kita telah tertindas..." Miku mulai mendramatisir.

"HOO!"

"Tertipu..." Rin _sweatdrop_.

"HOOO!"

"Terpelset..." Len _sweatdrop_ juga.

"HOOOO!"

"Apa kalian hanya akan diam saja!" seru Miku menyalakan api kemarahan para murid.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oleh karena itu, kita akan berperang sungguh-sungguh hari ini!" seru Miku dengan menggebrak meja untuk yang kedua kalinya sampai meja nya hancur. (Yuki : kok kayak _scene_ di _Baka-Test_?)

"WOOOO!"

"Aku punya ide 'cemerlang' untuk remidi hari ini!" Ucapnya dengan mata berapi-api.

Kemudian Miku mulai menjelaskan ide 'cemerlang' nya kepada semua murid. Murid-murid mendengarkan, mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum yang lama-lama menjadi _evil grin_, kemudian tertawa ala _maniac_.

Ingin tau apa rencana Miku? _Check this out_!

-0o0-

Teng teng teng teng

"Ok, anak-anak, hari ini aku sendiri yang akan mengawasi remidi. Kumpulkan semua buku, pensil, tas, dan peralatan (gak) penting lainnya ke depan kelas." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek sebelum ujian _chunnin(?)_ dimulai. Kepsek jadi pengawas? #lho?

"_Haaii'_..." Ucap murid malas sambil, yah kau tau lah...  
(Len : dasar author, bilang aja kalo malas menjelaskan. | Nova : _mind your own!_ )

"Karena hari ini aku yang jadi pengawas, kalian boleh mencontek." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek tiba-tiba.

Semua murid menampakkan ekspresi bahagia, tapi hanya sampai si _Otaku _Kepsek melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi...kalau sampai ketahuan, kalian tau sendiri akibatnya. Hwehehehee." Lanjut si _Otaku _Kepsek diikuti tawa iblis nya, bahkan murid-murid bisa merasakan aura kegelapan di sekitar _Otaku _Kepsek dan itu sangat menyesakkan_._

Kemudian soal Ulses dibagikan. Miku mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menjentikkan nya. Tanda rencana pembalasan _by_ Miku, Len dan Rin akan di eksekusi.

-0o0-

Dalam sekejap murid-murid cewek sudah mengerubungi si _Otaku _Kepsek.

"Pak, minta fotonya dong Pak." Ucap mereka sambil membawa kamera abad ke-19 yang jika ditekan _shutter release_-nya akan mengeluarkan cahaya setara dengan 1 _GigaWatt_. #_what_?

JEPRET

JEPRET

JEPRET

Kemudian semua murid duduk lagi di tempat masing-masing. Si _Otaku _Kepsek berkedip berkali-kali, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa akibat efek cahaya yang terlalu terang. :D

Para murid mulai beraksi dalam diam.

Ada yang membuka buku, mengambil contekan yang disimpan di dalam sepatu nya, membuka perban di kepalanya yang ternyata berisi contekan, dan semua ide 'cemerlang' yang sudah mereka lakukan di hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Ughh...mataku..." Si _Otaku _Kepsek mulai sadar dari kebutaan nya.

"Len, giliranmu!" seru Miku pada Len.

"_Yosh_! _Omakase!_" Ucap Len sambil menarik napas dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_SHARINGAN_!" seru nya sambil membuka lebar kedua matanya, menampakkan iris matanya yang semula berwarna biru cerah, menjadi berwarna merah dan hitam dengan iris berbentuk seperti _kaleidoscope_...*_loading_*...eh? tunggu dulu...itu kan... _Mangekyou Sharingan_-nya Sasuke! :D

Len dan _Otaku _Kepsek terperangkap di dunia ilusi yang dibuat oleh Len dengan _sharingan-_nya.

10 menit kemudian...

"Haahh...hahh..." Len menghela nafas berat.

"Gila tuh _Otaku _Kepsek. Kuat sekali." Ucap Len setelah kembali dari dunia ilusi nya. Kedua iris matanya sudah kembali normal, biru cerah. Keringat membanjiri kepalanya akibat bertarung dengan si _Otaku _Kepsek. Sedangkan si _Otaku _Kepsek yang sudah setengah sadar di meja nya juga bernafas berat akibat bertarung dengan Len.

"Tapi berkat lu kita jadi bebas mencontek selama 10 menit." Ucap Rin sambil terkekeh, Len mendengus.

"Rin, giliranmu!" seru Miku dari belakang. Rin mengangguk paham.

"Pak Kepsek." Rin memanggil si _Otaku _Kepsek sambil berdiri dari meja nya.

"Haahh..." Kepsek yang masih setengah sadar menoleh kearah Rin dengan mata setengah terpejam, tapi itu cukup buat Rin karena...

"Rinnouch vi Kagaminnea _order you... Kepsek, forget all you've been experienced 10 minutes ago_ _and don't ask why_." Ucap Rin memerintah sambil membuka lebar kedua matanya yang menampakkan iris berwarna merah, _glowing, _dan memiliki _bird-shaped symbol_, yup, _Geass_. :D  
(Rin : kok nama gue...*lihat _script_*? | Nova : cocok kok Rin~ :D | Rin : gitu ya, ok deh. :) )

"_Yes, My lady_..." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek mengangguk paham. Kemudian Rin duduk kembali di kursi nya dan melepas pengaruh _Geass_-nya. Si _Otaku _Kepsek yang tersadar langsung tepar di meja nya akibat kelelahan setelah bertarung dengan Len tadi. :D

Rin dan Len saling pandang kemudian tersenyum, kemudian tertawa diikuti Miku dan murid-murid lainnya. Mereka semua tahu tentang Rin dan Len. :D

Sekitar 10 menit mereka bebas mencontek tanpa sepengetahuan si _Otaku _Kepsek.

-0o0-

"Ugghh..." Si _Otaku _Kepsek mulai sadar lagi.

GRUDUK

GRUDUK

GRUDUK

"Pak, minta fotonya dong Pak." Cewek-cewek mulai 'menyerang' si _Otaku _Kepsek lagi.

JEPRET

JEPRET

JEPRET

Si _Otaku _Kepsek buta lagi. :D

Lalu murid-murid beraksi lagi. :D

SSSSHHHH

Miku menyemprot meja nya dengan _spray_ khusus, 5 detik kemudian muncul tulisan-tulisan di meja nya. Oh dia menulis itu menggunakan tinta khusus juga rupanya. Cerdas. :D

Len tak mau kalah, di bukanya rambut palsu murid yang duduk di depannya.

CLING

"Uh, silau." Ucap Len sambil menutupi kedua matanya. 5 detik kemudian dia bisa melihat ada tulisan-tulisan juga di kepala murid itu. Cerdas. Wkwkwkw. :D

Rin apa lagi, dia bersiul dengan merdu hingga seekor kucing datang ke kelasnya. Rin mengambil kucing itu lalu mengamatinya. Oh, di bulu kucing itu juga tertulis contekan Ulses, hahahaha. Cerdas. :D (Len : kapan dia menulisnya?)

"Uhhh...mataku..." Si _Otaku _Kepsek sadar lagi, cewek-cewek maju lagi dan memotret nya lagi. Tapi kali ini juga membawa terompet yang disambung dengan _speaker_ yang biasa dipakai orang-orang saat demo.

JEPRET

JEPRET

JEPRET

TREEEEEEEEEETTTTT

Si _Otaku _Kepsek buta lagi plus tuli. Wkwkwkw. :D

Kemudian Miku menarik gorden kelas sehingga jatuh dan menutupi jendela. Semua murid melongo plus _sweatdrop_. Di gorden jendela tertulis berbagai materi Ulses dari hari pertama sampai terakhir! :D

Semua murid langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berebut mencari jawaban Ulses dengan lancaaaarrrrr. Wkkwkwkwk. :D

Sekali lagi Rin tak mau kalah, di ambil nya sebuah _remote control_ dari dalam laci meja nya. Dia menghidupkan _remote control_ tersebut, memperpanjang antena nya lalu mengendalikan sesuatu dari dalam kelas.

BET BET BET BET BET BET BET

Apa itu? Oh rupanya itu Helikopter yang melayang-layang di luar kelas. Wkwkwk. :D

Helikopter tersebut membawa sesuatu yang di ikat dibagian bawahnya. Sebuah spanduk yang berisi materi Ulses hari ini! Hahahaha. Cerrrdaaasssss. :D

Len juga tak mau kalah dengan kakaknya. Dia mengambil _HT_-nya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"...*_static voice_*..." Len menunggu jawaban dari seberang.

"Halo, ada apa Len-_sama_?" Ucap seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Haku-_san_, aku butuh bantuan, ini pertanyaan tersulit!" Ucap Len dengan muka serius, semua murid diam untuk mendengarkan.

Di lain tempat, di sebuah ruangan tepatnya di kediaman Kagamine _Twins, _seorang kepala _Maid_ dan _Maid_ lainnya sedang sibuk membuka beberapa buku.

"Baiklah apa itu Len-_sama_?" tanya seseorang yang dipanggil dengan Haku.

"Siapakah..." Len menjeda kalimatnya, membuat murid-murid mendekatinya. Penasaran.

"...nama..." Len menjeda kalimatnya lagi, murid-murid makin penasaran dan mempertajam pendengaran mereka. Pandangan serius lvl. 101.

"...Perdana Menteri Jepang saat ini!" ucap Len dengan muka serius.

GUBRAK

Murid-murid pada jatuh semua. Wkwkwkwk... Anak SD saja bisa menjawabnya Len... :D :D :D

"Okeh, selesai!" Seru Miku bahagia diikuti sorak beberapa murid X-D.

-0o0-

"Ughh...mataku...telingaku..." Si _Otaku _Kepsek mulai sadar lagi. Dilihatnya murid-murid masih duduk dengan tenang.

"Sudah selesaikah anak-anak?" tanya si _Otaku _Kepsek kepada murid-murid.

"Sudah Pak." Jawab seluruh murid.

"Sekarang kumpulkan di meja dan kalian boleh pulang." Perintah si _Otaku _Kepsek sambil mengucek kedua matanya yang masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas. Semua murid tersenyum bahagia. :D

Rencana pembalasan, sukses!

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Cara mencontek diatas hanya untuk _Profesional_ saja!

Hahaha... :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**Ayo! Utarakan suara anda dan sukses kan pemilukadal(?) fic ini. :D**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview Chapter**_** 15 :**

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selama Len dan _Otaku _Kepsek terperangkap dalam dunia ilusi yang dibuat oleh Kagamine Len?

Inilah yang terjadi...

_Side Story : Kagamine Len's Illusion!_


	15. Side Story : Kagamine Len's Illusion

**A/N : Bales **_**review**_** dulu****.**

_**To **_**Karen White**** :**

Gak pernah, idenya terlalu 'cemerlang' :D

Sudah _update_~

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**CoreFiraga**** :**

Semua muridnya punya spesial _ability_, ini kan kelas 'ajaib'. :D

Sudah _update_.

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Minami no Hikari Kagamine**** :**

Iya, kok tau? Pernah lihat kah? Aku sampai sakit perut lihat filmnya, Wkwkwkwk. :D

Temen ku juga biasanya gitu, pake HP, tapi kalo ketahuan bisa gawat.

_Arigato~_.

* * *

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Gakuen (_Final Name_), tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own any of these characters except the Otaku Kepsek and My OC.**

**Some battle part belong to ****Reki Kawahara****-sensei, with some changes by Me.**

**I only have the plot of this story.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Must Like! Hahahaha... #gue serius!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Kelas X-D. Kelas dimana ke-'jenius'-an para muridnya melebihi Einstein. Kelas dimana murid-muridnya sangat 'cemerlang'. Kelas yang sangat ahli dalam menyusun strategi 'perang'. Kelas yang dianggap 'spesial' oleh _Otaku _Kepsek (karena uang mereka mudah dirampok XD). Kelas yang dianggap 'sakral' oleh para pengawas. Kelas yang... oke, sudah cukup!

Setelah Tobi si anak (gak) baik memberikan pesan dari si _Otaku _Kepsek kepada penghuni kelas X-D tetang mengapa cuma kelas mereka saja yang terkena remidi, 'perang' sesungguhnya pun tak terhindarkan.

Diluar dugaan, ternyata pengawas untuk remidi kali ini adalah si _Otaku _Kepsek sendiri.

Miku, Len dan Rin menyusun rencana pembalasan untuk si _Otaku _Kepsek yang didukung oleh semua murid-murid.

Berbagai rencana 'cemerlang' sudah di siapkan untuk menghadapi si _Otaku _Kepsek.

-0o0-

"_MINAA!_" Ucap Miku di depan kelas.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Ulses...setidaknya begitu." Lanjut Miku sambil memelankan kalimat yang di akhir.

"Hari dimana kebebasan akan datang kepada kita!" Ucap Miku sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di udara. Semua murid diam mendengarkan 'pidato' Miku.

"Si _Otaku _Kepsek sudah menipu kita dan menguras uang kita!" lanjut Miku sambil menggebrak meja.

"HO!" murid-murid ber-ho-ria, setuju dengan 'pidato' Miku.

"Kita telah tertindas..." Miku mulai mendramatisir.

"HOO!"

"Tertipu..."

"HOOO!"

"Terpelset..."

"HOOOO!"

"Apa kalian hanya akan diam saja!"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oleh karena itu, kita akan berperang sungguh-sungguh hari ini!"

"WOOOO!"

Dan dengan teriakan penuh api kemarahan itu, murid-murid mulai mengadakan 'rapat perang' lagi.

-0o0-

Teng teng teng teng

"Ok, anak-anak, hari ini aku sendiri yang akan mengawasi remidi. Kumpulkan semua buku, pesil, tas, dan peralatan (gak) penting lainnya ke depan kelas." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek dengan mata bersinar seperti ingin memangsa muridnya.

"_Haaii'_..." Ucap murid malas.

Kemudian soal Ulses dibagikan. Miku mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menjentikkannya. Tanda rencana pembalasan _by_ Miku, Len dan Rin pun di eksekusi.

Pertama, para murid cewek bergerombol menuju meja pengawas untuk memotret si _Otaku _Kepsek dengan kamera abad ke-19, yang menyebabkan kebutaan sesaat.

Murid-murid pun beraksi dalam diam.

Kedua, Miku memerintahkan Len untuk beraksi.

"_Yosh_! _Omakase!_" Ucap Len sambil menarik napas dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_SHARINGAN_!"

Si _Otaku _Kepsek terkena jurusnya Len dan masuk ke dunia ilusi yang di buat oleh Kagamine Len.

Dan ini lah yang terjadi selama mereka berdua ada di dunia ilusi tersebut.

-0o0-

[...Masuk ke dunia ilusi Kagamine Len dan _Otaku _Kepsek...]

"Eh, dimana aku?" tanya si _Otaku _Kepsek kebingungan. Dia sekarang berada di sebuah sabana yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput jinak. (Nova : liar sudah _mainstream... _XD)

"Dan kenapa aku membawa pedang dan perisai?" tanya si _Otaku _Kepsek lagi. Dia memakai sebuah perisai di tangan kirinya dengan logo SAO di depan. Di tangan kanannya dia memegang Liberator.

"Ini... jangan-jangan... SAO?" ucap tidak percaya.

"Hai PakKepsek." Ucap seseorang. Kepsek menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan jubah kuning yang memiliki lambang api di belakang nya. Berambut kuning dan bermata biru. Beberapa saat kemudian si _Otaku _Kepsek sadar bahwa ini adalah dunia ilusi yang dibuat oleh Len.

"Oh... Kagamine Len." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek sambil tersenyum licik. Ya, si _Otaku _Kepsek tahu kalau Len memiliki mata _sharingan_. Dia sendiri sebenar nya juga punya tapi masih belum bisa menggunakannya.

Len hanya tersenyum, mencabut dua pedang yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kiri pinggangnya. Fenrir dan Excalibur.

"Waktunya pembalasan!_"_ Ucap Len sambil bersiap menyerang.

"Dalam mimpimu_, banana freak!_." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek sambil bersiap-siap menyerang juga. Dia mengangkat sedikit perisai di tangan kirinya agar sejajar dengan pandangan matanya. Sedangkan Liberator di tangan kanannya diayunkan ke kanan hingga sejajar dengan dadanya.

Sebuah daun jatuh dari pohon. Pada momen daun itu menyentuh tanah...

KLANG

Terdengar suara antara 2 logam yang saling bertumbukan.

"_Show me your skill_." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek mengejek Len.

"Kau akan menyesal." Balas Len dengan _smirk-_nya.

"HAAAAAA!" Len berteriak maju.

"HOOOOO!" Si _Otaku _Kepsek juga.

KLANG

Len menurunkan posisi tubuh nya saat berlari, hampir menyentuh tanah saat meluncur dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

Kemudian Len memutar tubuh nya tepat sebelum mencapai si _Otaku _Kepsek dan mengayunkan Excalibur yang ada ditangan kanannya dari bawah kanan ke kiri atas. Tapi bukan _Otaku _Kepsek namanya kalau tidak bisa menahan serangan Len.

Serangan Len ditahan oleh perisai _Otaku _Kepsek dan menghasilkan beberapa percikan air. (Nova : percikan api juga sudah _mainstream... _XD)

Len mundur sedikit untuk membuat jarak aman, Excalibur di tangan kanan dan Fenrir di tangan kirinya dipegang terbalik sehingga ujung pedang berada dibelakang, kaki kanan maju ke depan, lutut ditekuk sedikit untuk menyeimbangkan gravitasi tubuh, kaki kiri lurus kebelakang, dan pandangan lurus kedepan. Kemudian menyerang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Itu adalah "_Metsuken : Hyaku no Sekai", _teknik dua pedang yang diajarkan Mizuhashi Yuki kemarin malam, dan Len sudah menguasainya berkat _sharingan_-nya.

Serangan dari kiri dibelokkan oleh pedang Liberator si _Otaku _Kepsek, membuat efek lingkaran cahayanya berhenti di tengah jalan. Meskipun mengecewakan, langkah ini adalah awal untuk memulai pertempuran. Menggunakan kekuatan dari jurus pedang yang diajarkan Yuki, Len membuat jarak lagi di antara mereka dan kemudian menerjang pada _Otaku _Kepsek sekali lagi.

Kali ini, si _Otaku _Kepsek membalas dengan menerjang ke arah Len menggunakan perisainya. Liberator di lengan kanannya tersembunyi dibalik perisainya yang besar, sehingga sulit untuk dilihat.

"...!" Len kaget. Kemudian berlari ke kanan untuk menghindari serangan si _Otaku _Kepsek.

'Serangannya mudah terbaca.' Pikir Len saat mengindari serangan si _Otaku _Kepsek. Tapi kemudian si _Otaku _Kepsek mengangkat perisainya secara _horizontal_.

"Haa!"

Dengan teriakan yang rendah, si _Otaku _Kepsek melancarkan serangan menusuk dengan perisainya. Serangannya mengenai Len yang terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba si _Otaku _Kepsek.

"Ahh!" Len berteriak pelan. (Len : emang bisa?)

Len bertahan dengan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya. Tapi si _Otaku _Kepsek tak berhenti di situ saja, selama Len masih memulihkan diri dari serangan tiba-tibanya, dia melesat seperti pesawat jet, menghasilkan tubrukan yang kuat dan mengguncang seluruh tubuh Len, membuatnya terbang ke belakang sejauh 5 meter. Len menancapkan Excalibur ke tanah untuk menghentikan aksi terbangnya, kemudian berbalik di udara sebelum mendarat dengan woles di atas tanah. :D

Itu hal yang tidak terduga bagi Len.

'Sepertinya perisai di tangan kirinya juga berfungsi sebagai pedang. Menarik.' Pikir Len setelah mengamati perisai milik si _Otaku _Kepsek.

"Tidak buruk juga _skill_ yang kau miliki, Kagamine Len." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek dengan nada kagum.

"Kau juga..." Ucap Len memuji.

Pertarungan pun dilanjutkan...

Kali ini Len menancapkan Excalibur nya di tanah lalu mencabut pedang ke tiganya yang berada di punggungnya. Sword of Dark Rose.

"...!" Sekarang giliran si _Otaku _Kepsek yang terkejut.

Sword of Dark Rose, pedang berwarna hitam dengan hiasan seperti bunga mawar yang juga berwarna hitam pada bagian _guard_, pedang legendaris yang hanya bisa di kendalikan oleh Yami Yuki, _Master of Sword_. (Len : siapa tuh? | Nova : sisi lain dari Mizuhashi Yuki ^^ | Len : sudah ku duga. -_-)

Len menggigit bagian pegangan dari Sword of Dark Rose, kemudian mencabut Excalibur disampingnya yang menancap di tanah dan menatap si _Otaku _Kepsek dengan _sharingan_-nya.

Si _Otaku _Kepsek mundur satu langkah akibat aura Len yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Kemudian Len memajukan sedikit kaki kanannya, mengatur pusat gravitasi tubuh dan menggumam Gaje. :D #dibakarLen

"_Metsuken Ougi__ : __..." _Len bergumam tapi masih bisa didengar oleh si _Otaku _Kepsek.

Si _Otaku _Kepsek mundur dua langkah.

"_...__Kyuukyoku no Hoshikuzu Nagare__!"_

Kemudian Len melesat ke depan seperti burung, karena dia melebarkan kedua tangannya.

"HAAAAAAA!" Len berteriak.

Excalibur diayunkan secara diagonal dari kanan atas ke kiri bawah, dilanjutkan tebasan Fenrir dari bagian kiri atas ke kanan bawah secara diagonal juga. Excalibur ditarik mundur dilanjutkan Fenrir yang menebas sekali lagi dari ke kiri ke kanan, Excalibur diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan menebas perisai si _Otaku _Kepsek.

Terus-menerus sampai _Otaku _Kepsek jatuh, sementara Sword of Dark Rose di mulutnya digunakan sebagai perisai dan pertahanan. Sebuah teknik rahasia menggunakan 3 pedang yang hanya di kuasai oleh _Clan _Mizuhashi. Tapi Len berhasil menguasai teknik itu juga berkat _sharingan-_nya.

"...!"

Si _Otaku _Kepsek jatuh ke tanah dengan wajah terkejutnya. Namun dia masih bisa bangun dengan Liberator sebagai tumpuannya.

Len tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Dia menjatuhkan Fenrir dan Excaliburnya ke tanah, kemudian mengambil Sword of Dark Rose dimulutnya dan menggenggamnya di tangan kanan.

"_Metsuken :__ ..." _Len bergumam sambil memajukan kaki kanannya, membungkuk sedikit dan menekuk lututnya, sedangkan kaki kirinya dibiarkan lurus ke belakang. Tangan kanannya di ayunkan ke arah pinggang kirinya hingga kebelakang sedangkan tangan kiri diposisikan lurus kedepan tepat diatas pergelangan tangan kanan. Pandangan lurus kedepan dan serius lvl. 9000!

"..._Kyuukyoku__no Dageki__!"_

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Len melesat kearah _Otaku _Kepsek yang masih terkejut.

SLASH

Len mengakhiri gerakannya dengan mengayunkan Sword of Dark Rose ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian meletakannya kembali ke sarung pedang di punggungnya.

Si _Otaku _Kepsek pun jatuh ke tanah. Len juga tapi hanya lututnya saja yang menyentuh tanah.

[...Kembali ke dunia nyata...]

-0o0-

10 menit telah berlalu semenjak Len dan si _Otaku _Kepsek terperangkap di dunia ilusi yang di buat oleh Kagamine Len.

"Haahh...hahh..." Len mengehela nafas berat.

"Gila tuh _Otaku _Kepsek. Kuat sekali." Ucap Len setelah kembali dari dunia ilusinya. Kedua iris matanya sudah kembali normal, biru cerah. Keringat membanjiri kepalanya akibat bertarung dengan si _Otaku _Kepsek. Sedangkan si _Otaku _Kepsek yang sudah setengah sadar di mejanya juga bernafas berat akibat bertarung dengan Len.

"Tapi berkat lu kita jadi bebas mencontek selama 10 menit." Ucap Rin sambil terkekeh, Len mendengus.

Kemudian, Miku memerintahkan Rin untuk menggunakan _Geass_-nya kepada si _Otaku _Kepsek agar dia melupakan pertarungannya dengan Len selama di dunia ilusi yang di buat oleh Kagamine Len.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka bebas mencontek tanpa sepengetahuan si _Otaku _Kepsek.

Lanjut, Miku mulai menyemproti mejanya dengan _spray _khusus dan Len membuka rambut palsu murid yang duduk di depannya, yang menyebabkan nya buta sesaat akibat pantulan cahaya yang sangat 'menyehat' kan mata. :D

Rin bersiul dengan 'merdu' sampai seekor kucing datang menghampirinya.

Si _Otaku _Kepsek sadar lagi, dan para murid cewek 'menyerang' lagi.

Kemudian Miku menarik gorden kelas sehingga jatuh dan menutupi jendela, menampilkan berbagai materi Ulses dari hari pertama sampai terakhir! :D

Semua murid langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berebut mencari jawaban Ulses dengan lancaaaarrrrr. :D

Rin tak mau kalah, dia mengendalikan sebuah helikopter dari dalam kelas dengan _remote control _secara _profesional_. :D

Len meminta bantuan ke pada para _Maid-_nya yang diikuti suara 'gubrak' dari teman sekelasnya. :D

Remidi Ulses pun selesai dengan wajah puas dari para murid kelas X-D.

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Jangan meniru adegan diatas ya. Hanya untuk _Profesional_ saja! :D

Hahaha... :D

**A/N : Ma'ap kalo Gaje. orz**

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**Ayo! Utarakan suara anda dan sukses kan pemilukadal(?) fic ini. :D**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview Chapter**_** 16 :**

Pengumuman hasil remidi.

"Kira-kira berhasil gak ya?"

"Mungkin saja..."

"...!"

.

.

* * *

**A/N : **_About Kagamine Len's sword technique._

_*****__**Metsuken Ougi : Kyuukyoku no Hoshikuzu Nagare **__(Secret Sword Art : Ultimate Stardust Stream)_

_*****__**Metsuken : Hyaku no Sekai **__(Sword Art : Hundred World)_

_*****__**Metsuken :**__**Kyuukyoku**__**no Dageki **__(Sword Art : Ultimate Slash)_

_All of that is My Original Skill, more info visit my profile page. Thank._


	16. Ulses hari ke sebelas

**A/N : Bales **_**review**_** dulu****.**

_**To **_**akanemori**** di Ch. 14 ****:**

Hahaha. :D

*para murid melompat senang*

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**akanemori**** di Ch. 15**** :**

Gak apa-apa, ini kan dunia fiksi, apapun bisa terjadi. XD

Sudah _update_~

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**CoreFiraga**** :**

Hihihihihihihi... *mbak kunti ikut ketawa*  
_All chara_ : *kabur*

Sudah _update_~

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Shiyoko Miki-chan****:**

TO? Semoga lancaarrr, dan kalau perlu, pakai ide 'cemerlang' yang ada di_ fic_ ini. :D *ajakan sesat*

Sudah lanjut~

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Karen White**** :**

Anda masih 'normal', saya di atas 'normal', wkwkwkwk. XD #dor

Sudah _update_~

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**UsamiNekoBaaka** **:**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya, Neko-_san~_. :)

Itu karena ini kelas 'ajaib'. :D

Mungkin akan lebih dari 20 _chapter_, ada _side story _yang akan di tambah... mungkin... hehehe... #dor

_Hai'~_

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Mikan chanX3**** :**

Lulus gak ya? :D *dihajar satu kelas*

Jawabannya ada di bawah ini. *nunjuk ke bawah*

_Arigato~_.

* * *

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Gakuen, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Must Like! Hahahaha... #gue serius!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Remidi Ulangan Semester yang sangat 'normal' telah selesai kemarin, entah berhasil atau tidak tapi hari ini adalah pengumuman hasil remidi. Rasa deg-deg-an kembali menyerang para remaja-remaja ajaib ini. Bagaimana hasil remidi mereka? _Check this out!_

-0o0-

Di sebuah jalan setapak yang bernama jalan sempit gang buntu- (Len : nama jalan yang aneh -_- | Nova : gue lagi narasi nih! | Len : narasi, narasi aja, napa lu sewot | Nova : lu ganggu tau! | Len : ya udah jangan ganggu aku -_- | Nova : siapa yang ganggu luuuu! *angkat meja makan* | Len : *kabur* )

Ulang narasi...

Di sebuah jalan setapak yang bernama jalan sempit gang buntu- (Rin : nama jalan yang aneh -_- | Nova : grrr... gue bakar jeruk lu! | Rin : *_gasp_* jangaann... *nangis lalu kabur* | Nova : -_- )

Ulang narasi (lagi)...

Di sebuah jalan setapak yang bernama jalan sempit gang buntu- (Miku : na- *mau komen* | Nova : _nani_ Miku-_cha~n~~?_ *_smile_* *bawa 3 pedang* | Miku : *_gulp_* _na-nani mo nai_ *kabur* | Nova : ... )

Ulang narasi (lagi (dan lagi))...

Di sebuah jalan setapak yang bernama jalan sempit gang buntu, *lihat kanan kiri* terlihat sesosok karakter berambut ijoo... mantappp... hot... :D #plak #digorengMiku #dilindasLenRin

Ulang narasi (lagi (dan lagi (dan lagi lagi)))...

Di sebuah jalan setapak yang bernama jalan sempit gang buntu, terlihat sesosok karakter berambut hijau ber-_twin-tail _panjang yang sedang berjalan dengan santai. Dia memakai seragam Vocaloid Gakuen, yang berarti dia adalah salah satu murid disana. (Len : ya pastilah -_-)

Sesekali Miku bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil sambil terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling nya.

"_Doushitara~" _Miku bernyanyi kecil sambil melompat.

"_Dousureba~" _Menari kecil...

"_Naite nanka~" _Tersenyum simpul...

"_Nain dakara ne~" _Kemudian sambil menutup mata...

"_Daisuki-_AAAH!" Miku mulai menghayati lagunya, tapi-

BYUR

-Miku tidak memperhatikan ada lubang di jalan. Miku pun jatuh ke dalam lubang yang berisi air. Tak lama kemudian Miku berdiri dan pulang kembali kerumahnya untuk berganti pakaian dan berjalan ke sekolah lagi dengan benyanyi kecil seperti tadi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya pasti akan menganggap bahwa orang ini gila. Wkwkwkwk. :D #dibakarMiku

Oke abaikan narasi yang diatas, dia bernama Hatsune Miku. Seseorang yang ceria di luar dalam. (Len : emang tambal ban? -_-)

"Kira-kira berhasil gak ya...?" Tanya Miku pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju sekolah ter-'ajaib'-nya, Vocaloid Gakuen. Di perjalanan dia melihat dua sosok remaja berambut _blonde _yang berdiri di depan sebuah _cafe. _Miku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Rin~, Lenny~." Sapa Miku pada dua remaja _blonde_ di depannya. Yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh dan mendapati teman mereka berlari menuju tempat Rin dan Len berdiri.

"Hai Miku~." Ucap Rin ceria.

"Hai." Ucap Len gak semangat.

"Kalian ngapain disini?" tanya Miku.

"Ini, Rin mau-hmphh!" jawab Len tapi Rin buru-buru membungkam mulut adiknya.

"Ehehehe..." Rin tertawa Gaje dan memberi tatapan 'jangan-bilang-baka!' kepada Len. Miku _sweatdrop. _Len sesak nafas. (Nova : Ambulan mana Ambulan... XD )

"Bukan apa-apa kok, udah ayo berangkat, ntar telat terus di 'apa-apain' lagi sama si _Otaku _Kepsek." Ucap Rin sambil mendorong Miku berjalan menuju sekolah, diikuti Len di belakang mereka dan diikuti lagi oleh mbak kunti di belakang Len. Len merinding gak jelas selama di perjalanan menuju sekolah. :D

-0o0-

Di sekolah...

"Sepi amat nih sekolah, belum ada yang datang nih." Ucap Len menyadari kalau hanya ada mereka bertiga dan beberapa murid yang sekelas dengannya.

"Yang masuk kan cuma kelas X-D aja." Ucap Rin sambil mengupas jeruk yang diambilnya tadi dari kebun sekolah. #hah?

"Hmm... Enal uga... (benar juga)." Ucap Miku sambil mengunyah _negi-_nya.

"Miku, jangan bilang kalau kau juga 'mengambil' _negi _itu dari kebun sekolah?" tanya Len _sweatdrop._

"Ehehehehehe..." Miku hanya tertawa Gaje. Len memutuskan untuk mendahului Rin dan Miku yang masih asik dengan 'dunia' mereka ke kelas X-D.

TOK TO-

KRIEETT

BRAK

"Eh...!" Len _sweatdrop _ketika dia mengetuk pintu kelasnya, namun pintu kelasnya (yang sudah hancur) tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai. Len mengangkat pintu itu dan memasangnya kembali, lalu berjalan dan duduk di kursi nya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian kejadian yang sama terulang ketika Rin mengetuk pintu kelas. Len hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat raut muka kakaknya yang ketakutan.

"Len, bantuin napa!" Ucap Rin sambil meng-_glare_ adiknya.

"Hahahahahahaha—OK GUE BANTU!" Len yang awalnya tertawa langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ketika Rin memasang pose _kamehameha._

"Nah gitu dong." Ucap Rin setelah Len memasang kembali pintu kelas yang (memang) sudah rusak. Lalu mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing. Murid-murid yang lain juga sudah datang.

-0o0-

"Rencana kemaren berhasil gak ya?" tanya Rin sambil menghadap ke belakang.

"Mungkin saja..." Ucap Miku tak yakin dengan rencana mereka kemarin. Bisa saja si _Otaku _Kepsek pura-pura _baka_ atau memang beneran _baka. _#dihajarKepsek

"Tapi melihat keadaan si _Otaku _Kepsek kemaren, ide 'cemerlang' kita gak akan ketahuan deh." Len ikut berbicara.

"Gue harap juga gitu." Sambung Rin.

Tak lama kemudian, si _Otaku _Kepsek datang ke kelas mereka.

"Tuh yang dibicarain datang, panjang umur dia." Ucap Len sambil menghadap ke depan diikuti kakaknya. Len, kau sangat 'sopan' terhadap Kepsek mu ya? :D

"Ehem, ok anak-anak, sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar dengan hasil remidi kalian masing-masing. Hehehehe." Si _Otaku _Kepsek mulai ber-'pidato'. Para murid memutar bola mata mereka. Sudah jelas kan?

"Ok, yang namanya di panggil maju ke depan." Lanjut si _Otaku _Kepsek.

Kemudian satu per satu murid X-D di panggil dan di beri sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Kemudian mereka duduk kembali dan membuka amplop tersebut, 5 detik kemudian sebuah senyum dan kebahagiaan terlukis di wajah mereka. Rin dan Len penasaran dengan isi dari amplop tersebut, tapi mereka yakin kalau ide 'cemerlang' mereka kemarin membuahkan hasil. Rin dan Len ikut tersenyum.

'Yes!' batin mereka berdua senang.

"Hatsune Miku." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek.

"_Hai'~._" Jawab Miku ceria sambil berdiri dari kursi nya dan maju ke depan.

"Ini." Si _Otaku _Kepsek menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna hijau. Miku pun heran dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Em, Pak... kok warna amplop saya beda dengan yang lain?" tanya Miku.

"Oh, itu karena tadi pagi pas saya berkeliling, saya lihat ada 2 makhluk aneh yang sedang makan _negi _dan _orenji _di kebun sekolah." Jelas si _Otaku _Kepsek.

'Dasar Kepsek aneh, apa hubungannya coba..." Batin Miku heran sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'Eh.. tunggu dulu... 2 makhluk aneh yang sedang makan _negi _dan _orenji _di kebun sekolah... itu kan...' Kemudian Miku melakukan ritual _headbang_ di meja nya, sadar dengan maksud dari ucapan si _Otaku _Kepsek. Miku membuka amplop tersebut dan menarik kertas yang juga berwarna hijau di dalamnya.

"...!"

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya Rin sambil menghadap ke belakang.

"_Iie_, _na-nani mo nai." _Jawab Miku sambil buru-buru memasukkan kembali kertas hijau itu ke dalam amplop.

"Boleh ku lihat apa isinya?" Tanya Len yang juga penasaran.

"Tunggu giliran kalian di panggil dulu baru ku beri tau punya ku." Ucap Miku. Kagamine _Twins _mengangguk.

"Kagamine Len." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek. Len berdiri dari kursi nya dan maju ke depan.

"Ini." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek lagi. Kali ini Len menerima amplop berwarna kuning. Len pun juga heran sama seperti Miku tadi.

"_Ano_... kenapa warnanya kuning?" tanya Len heran.

"Oh, itu... gue kehabisan amplop tadi. Hehehehe." Jawab si _Otaku _Kepsek yang dijawab dengan tatapan 'dasar-kepsek-pelit!' oleh Len yang dijawab lagi oleh si _Otaku _Kepsek dengan tatapan 'emang-gue-bapak-lu?'. Len pun duduk kembali di kursi nya.

"...!"

Len memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Miku saat dia membuka amplopnya. Di dalam amplop kuning nya ada kertas yang juga berwarna kuning yang bertuliskan sesuatu. Rin yang duduk di sampingnya pun mengintip sedikit, tapi Len buru-buru memasukkan kertas kuning itu ke dalam amplop.

"Napa sih? Gue kan juga pengen lihat." Ucap Rin emosi. Tapi sebelum Len sempat menjawab, nama kakaknya di panggil si _Otaku _Kepsek.

Rin maju ke depan dan menerima amplop yang juga berwarna kuning sama seperti Len. Rin mau protes juga tapi si _Otaku _Kepsek memberi tatapan 'lu-mau-protes-juga?' yang di balas Rin dengan tatapan 'gue-_geass_-lu!'.

Kemudian...

[...Masuk ke dunia tatap-menatap-ketatap(?) antara Rin dan _Otaku _Kepsek...]

'Rinnouch vi Kagaminnea memerintahkan mu untuk-' – Rin.

'Untuk apa?' – Kepsek.

'Untuk memberikan alasan kenapa-' – Rin.

'Alasan apa?' – Kepsek.

'Kenapa warna amplop ku ber-' – Rin.

'Memang kenapa dengan warna amplop mu?' – Kepsek.

'Jangan memotong-' – Rin.

'Memotong apa?' – Kepsek.

[...Kembali ke dunia nyata...]

"..."

Rin hanya bisa tertunduk lesu sambil berjalan ke kursi nya. Dia kalah beradu mata dengan si _Otaku _Kepsek. Wkwkwkwk. :D #dilindasRin

"Napa lu?" tanya Len melihat kakaknya bermuka suram.

"Gue... Kepsek... potong..." Rin hanya bergumam gak jelas. Len hanya _sweatdrop._

Kemudian Rin membuka amplop yang di terimanya. Sama seperti Len, di dalamnya juga ada kertas berwarna kuning.

"...!" Adalah ekspresi yang sama dengan Miku dan Len ketika Rin membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Len memilih diam dan menunggu hingga semua murid di panggil.

"Ok, yang mendapat amplop putih bisa langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek dengan senyum 1 juta artinya. Murid-murid yang mendapat amplop berwarna putih berdiri dari kursinya dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Menyisakan Len, Rin, dan Miku di dalam kelas. Ketiganya cengo di tempat. :D

Si _Otaku _Kepsek berdiri dari kursi nya dan hendak pergi, tapi Rin dan Len bertanya serempak.

"Lah terus kita gimana pak?" tanya Kagamine _Twins_.

"Kalian tunggu disini, nanti saya kembali lagi." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek lalu berjalan ke luar kelas X-D. Mereka bertiga saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu.

-0o0-

Oh ya kalian pasti penasaran apa isi dari amplop mereka?

Ini milik Miku.

"**Selamat!"**

**Anda telah berhasil menempuh Remidi Ulangan Semester dengan sangat 'cemerlang'.**

**Tapi,**

**Karena ada sedikit masalah di kebun sekolah,**

**Dimana ada ladang **_**negi **_**yang tiba-tiba hilang dalam semalam,**

**Anda akan saya beri tugas tambahan.**

_**By. The Great Emperor Otaku**_** Kepsek**

**.**

**.**

-0o0-

Ini milik Len.

"_**Congratulation**_**!"**

**Anda telah berhasil menempuh Remidi Ulangan Semester dengan 'sangat' baik.**

**Tapi,**

**Karena kakak anda telah 'memetik' jeruk di kebun jeruk saya,**

**Anda akan saya beri tambahan tugas.**

_**By. The Great Emperor Otaku**_** Kepsek**

**.**

**.**

-0o0-

Ini milik Rin.

"_**Omedetõ**_**!"**

**Anda telah berhasil menempuh Remidi Ulangan Semester dengan 'sangat' baik dan 'cemerlang'.**

**Tapi,**

**Karena kemarin malam saya tiba-tiba kehilangan 1 buah jeruk beserta pohonnya di kebun jeruk saya,**

**Anda akan saya beri tambahan tugas.**

_**By. The Great Emperor Otaku**_** Kepsek**

**.**

**.**

-0o0-

Hening~

"Rin/Miku/Len..." Len memanggil kakaknya, Rin memanggil Miku, dan Miku memanggil Len. Kemudian ketiganya tertunduk sambil menggenggam erat kertas ditangan mereka masing-masing.

"_OTAKU_ KEPSEEEEKKKK! Teriak Rin dengan gaje-nya. :D

"KENAPA GUE BISA KETAHUAAAAANNN!" Miku frustrasi karena ketahuan 'mengambil' _negi _milik si _Otaku _Kepsek di kebun sekolah. :D

"KENAPA GUE KENA JUGAAAAAAA!" Len sudah melakukan ritual _headbang_ di tembok terdekat. :D

"Hihihihihihihihihihi..." Mbak Kunti ikut ketawa dari balik pintu kelas. Len merinding gak jelas lagi. :D

Wkwkwkwk. :D

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Hati-hati dengan apa yang anda lakukan di wilayah _Otaku _Kepsek.

Waspadalah!

Waspadalah!

Hahaha... :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**Ayo! Utarakan suara anda dan sukses kan pemilukadal(?) fic ini. :D**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview Chapter**_** 17 :**

Apa yang akan di lakukan si _Otaku _Kepsek kepada tiga remaja ajaib ini?

"Si _Otaku _Kepsek bikin gue frustrasi aja!"

"Gue pengen nge-_smackdwon_ dia!"

"Kenapa gue kena juga..."

BRAK

"Kalian harus..."


	17. Ulses hari ke duabelas

**A/N : Bales **_**review**_** ada di bawah****.**

* * *

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid Gakuen, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

**_Warning_ : Gaje, _Typo_ (kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**_Don't like? Must Like!_ Hahahaha... **

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov ]

Seharusnya sekarang atau lebih tepatnya 3 hari yang lalu adalah waktu liburan dan bersantai bagi murid-murid Vocaloid Gakuen, tapi semua berubah saat si _Otaku _Kepsek menyerang.

Para murid bersusah payah untuk melawan si _Otaku _Kepsek dengan ide-ide 'cemerlang' mereka, tapi usaha mereka sia-sia karena si _Otaku _Kepsek masih bisa berdiri di puncak.

Hanya si _Game Maniac _Wakil Kepsek yang dapat menghentikan serangan si _Otaku _Kepsek, namun... disaat murid-murid membutuhkannya, dia malah 'tidur'. :D

100 tahun dikurangi 99 tahun dan 355 hari telah berlalu semenjak si _Otaku _Kepsek menyerang murid-murid kelas X-D dan hampir memperoleh kemenangan, harapan untuk kedamaian pun mulai pudar. Hingga muncul 3 karakter yang membawa harapan baru bagi mereka, _The Twin _Kagamine dan Hatsune Miku.

~Jeng jeng jeng jeng~

-0o0-

"Apa'an si Author itu, pake narasi gak jelas lagi."

Komentar yang 'baik' Rin...

"Dia gak bisa baca situasi ya."

Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan Len... :)

"..."

Heh? Kau tidak ikut komen Miku?

Dan di sinilah 3 karakter yang ku sebutkan tadi. Terkurung di kelas mereka sendiri akibat tindakan 'cemerlang' mereka, sekarang mereka harus tinggal di kelas X-D sampai si _Otaku _Kepsek kembali dari 'urusan'-nya.

Mereka sedang menunggu si _Otaku _Kepsek di kelas mereka selama 1-ah tidak 3 jam lebih... dan itu membosankan.

-0o0-

"Si _Otaku _Kepsek bikin gue frustrasi aja!"

Aku tau yang kau rasakan Miku.

"Gue pengen nguliti dia!"

Rin, bisa kah kau 'normal' sehari saja? :D

"Kenapa gue kena juga..."

Itu lah gunanya saudara Len, susah dan senang di tanggung bersama. :) #dilindasLen

BRAK

Pintu kelas di buka oleh seseorang, menampakkan seorang pria berumur 40 tahun, mungkin...karena tidak ada yang tahu umur Kepsek berapa. Sepintas Len melihat bayangan putih di belakang si _Otaku _Kepsek dan merinding gaje lagi. :D

Si _Otaku _Kepsek membawa setumpuk lembaran kertas di kedua tangannya. Kemudian menjatuhkan kertas-kertas itu di meja Kagamine _Twins._

Len, Rin, dan Miku heran dan saling pandang.

"Sebagai hukuman karena kalian telah mengacau di kebun sekolah..." Si _Otaku _Kepsek mulai ber-'pidato'. Para remaja ajaib di depannya mengeratkan gigi mereka masing-masing. :D

"Kalian harus..." Si _Otaku _Kepsek menjeda kalimatnya, biar lebih menegangkan dan itu berhasil. Miku mulai berkeringat dingin. Len bersiap dengan _sharingan-_nya. Rin mengambil kunci _Roadroller _di dalam saku nya. :D

-0o0-

"Panaaaasssss..." Keluh Len selama membersihkan atap sekolah. Padahal dia sudah melepas semua pakaian-err...hanya bajunya saja. Tenang saja, gak ada yang melihat kok.

"Hihihihihihi." Len mendengar suara aneh dan mempercepat pekerjaannya.

Yup, gak ada yang melihat Len, kalau mengintip sih ada satu, dari tadi pagi malah. Kalian pasti sudah tau siapa/apakah dia. :D

Len? Dia sedang membersihkan atap sekolah karena pilihan 'cemerlang' nya.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Kalian harus mengerjakan 1000 soal dari masing-masing subyek Ulangan Semester kemarin." Ucap si Otaku Kepsek dengan evil aura nya. Para remaja ajaib di depannya hanya diam membisu. Serius? 1000 soal dari masing-masing subyek Ulangan Semester? Aku aja gak sanggup._

"_Atau..." Si Otaku Kepsek mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berkilau berwarna emas._

"_Kalian pilih apa yang ada yang ada di dalam amplop emas ini." Lanjut si Otaku Kepsek._

_Miku terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran si Otaku Kepsek. Jiwa 'pengepul'-nya bangkit. :D #dihajarMiku_

_'Bisa saja itu jebakan.' Pikir Miku._

_Rin, sama seperti Miku, tapi dia punya pemikiran yang berbeda._

_'Warnanya emas, jangan-jangan itu tiket ke pulau Jeruk 1000 rasa(?)." Pikirnya senang._

_Rin, mana ada jeruk 1000 rasa... *sweatdrop*_

_Len, dia terlihat berpikir sebentar._

'_Kalau harus mengerjakan 1000 soal bisa hilang liburan ku, tapi amplop itu...' Len mendongak dan melihat si Otaku Kepsek yang tersenyum menanti jawaban para remaja ajaib di depannya sambil mengibaskan amplop berwarna emas di tangannya._

'_Tak masalah, aku bisa menggunakan-' _

"_Oh, dan jangan harap trik mata kalian akan bekerja padaku untuk yang kedua kalinya." Pikiran Len terpotong oleh 'pidato' si Otaku Kepsek._

'_Heh? Dia bisa baca pikiran!' Len panik. 'Tidak ada pilihan lain...'_

_Len pun mengangkat tangan kanan nya._

"_Pak. Kami pilih amplop itu!" seru nya dengan lantang. Miku dan Rin menoleh dengan ekspresi heran._

"_Yakin?" tanya si Otaku Kepsek. Len terlihat berpikir lagi lalu menoleh ke arah Rin dan Miku dan mengaktifkan sharingan-nya._

_-0o0-_

_[...Masuk ke dunia ajaib bin aneh by Kagamine Len...]_

"_Apa maksud lu?" tanya Rin protes._

"_Lu mau bunuh kita?" Miku juga bertanya dengan nada khawatir._

"_Woowoo, santai. Ini juga aku terpaksa." Jawab Len dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya._

"_Jadi apa maksud lu memilih amplop emas itu?" tanya Rin lagi._

"_Memang kalian mau mengerjakan 1000 soal dari masing-masing subyek Ulses kemarin?" pertanyaan Len membuat Rin dan Miku diam._

"_Ya gak lah." Ucap Miku. Di ikuti anggukan Rin._

"_Kalau begitu kita terima saja amplop emas itu, mungkin isinya tidak seburuk yang kita pikirkan." Ucap Len berusaha meyakinkan Rin dan Miku._

_Rin dan Miku terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk bersama._

"_Baiklah." Ucap Miku. Len tersenyum._

"_Tapi kau harus menjadi ketua!" Ucap Rin._

"_Heh? Ketua? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Len bingung._

"_Buat jaga-jaga aja. Lagi pula kau kan yang punya ide." Ucap Rin menjelaskan._

"_Terserah. Deal nih?" Ucap Len sambil bertanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh kakaknya._

_[...Kembali ke dunia nyata...]_

_-0o0-_

"_Yakin?" tanya si Otaku Kepsek lagi._

"_Sangat yakin." Jawab Len cepat._

"_Baiklah. Ini." Ucap si Otaku Kepsek sambil menyerahkan amplop berwarna emas kepada Len. Kemudian pergi entah kemana._

_Mereka pun membuka isi amplop itu._

"_**TRAAAAPPPPP!"**_

_**Karena kalian sudah memilih amplop ini, maka kalian harus :**_

_**Membersihkan WC sekolah, Atap sekolah, Aula sekolah, Gedung Olah Raga dan Lapangan sekolah setelah membaca isi amplop ini!**_

_**Jika kalian menolak, kalian tidak lulus!**_

_**No Protes! And No Comment!**_

_**NB: Kalian boleh menginap di sekolah jika perlu.**_

_**Hwehehehehehehehe... :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Miku dan Rin meng-glare Len, Len hanya tertawa gaje._

_Mereka dihukum membersihkan wc, atap__ sekolah__, aula, gedung olah raga dan lapangan setelah pulang sekolah. __Vocaloid Gakuen__ sangat besar dan luas, wilayah sekolahnya saja __1__00__ Hektar __itu pun belum termasuk hutan kecil dibelakang sekolah. Bisa dipastikan mereka akan menginap di sekolah malam ini._

_Kemudian mereka bertiga berunding untuk membagi tugas. Miku membersihkan bagian gedung olah raga, __Rin__ membersihkan bagian aula, sedangkan Len sendiri yang harus membersihkan wc dan atap sekolah. Untuk lapangan mereka sepakat membersihkan nya bersama-sama._

_-0o0-_

"_Hey hey hey, tunggu dulu. Kenapa bagian __gue__ paling banyak, dan lagi, atap sekolah itu sangat luas!" Len protes pada mereka berdua._

"_Lu__ kan __ketua__, jadi __lu__ mendapatkan bagian lebih." Kata Rin santai. "Selain itu bukannya lu yang mengambil amplop gak jelas itu?" lanjutnya._

"_Gue kan gak tau kalau isi amplop nya begini, huweeeee" Len nangis guling-guling dilantai. :D_

"_Sabar... sabar..." Kata __Miku__ sambil tertawa atau lebih tepatnya menertawai._

"_Kita berkumpul lagi di lapangan pukul 3 sore, Jaa~." Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Len sendiri. Len hanya bisa berdecak kesal sambil berjalan ke arah atap sekolah._

_**Flashback off**_

"Haahh... akhirnya selesai juga." Len bersandar di tembok atap sekolah sambil menghela nafas. Len melihat jam di tangan kanan nya.

"14:15." Dengan tenaga nya yang masih tersisa, Len bergegas menuju ke _wc_ sekolah dengan lemas.

-0o0-

Di depan _wc_ sekolah...

Len membuka pintu _wc _dan langsung menutup hidung nya rapat-rapat. Baunya 'harum' sekali! Tanpa menunggu suara aneh yang selalu mengganggu nya, Len bergegas membersihkan _wc_ sekolah yang 'harum' itu.

-0o0-

Len masih terdiam di dalam _wc_ kemudian berjalan pelan-pelan ke salah satu bilik warnet-eh? Bukaan! Bilik _wc _dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Tok tok, ada orang?" tanya Len gaje pada siapa pun yang mungkin ada di dalam.

Hening~

Tidak ada jawaban, Len melanjutkan ke bilik sebelah nya.

"Tok tok, ada orang?"

Hening~

Len beralih ke bilik ke tiga.

"Tok tok, ada orang?"

Hening~

Bilik ke empat.

"Tok tok, ada orang?"

Hening~

Bilik ke lima.

"Tok tok, ada orang?"

"Iya~."

"Oh." Lalu Len berjalan ke bilik ke enam.

"...!" Len berhenti lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Tadi..." Len mundur 3 langkah dan berdiri di depan bilik ke lima. Tangan nya bergetar sambil mengetuk pintu lagi.

"Tok tok, ada orang?" tanya Len dengan ketakutan.

"Iya~." Jawab sebuah suara dengan nada aneh tapi_ familiar_ di telinga Len.

"...!" Len merinding kemudian dengan kecepatan _superhuman_ nya dia telah selesai membersihkan _wc _sekolah.

_WC _telah bersih tapi 'orang' yang ada di bilik ke lima belum keluar juga.

'Apa dia ketiduran?' tanya Len dalam hati. Lalu Len berinisiatif untuk mengetuk pintunya lagi.

"Tok tok, ada orang?"

Hening~

"..." Len merinding lagi. Dia pun masuk ke bilik ke empat dan berjongkok.

"...!" Kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tidak ada sepatu atau kaki atau apa pun di dalam bilik ke lima. (Rin : Len, lu _pervert!_) Lalu kembali ke depan bilik ke lima dan mengetuk pintu nya lagi.

"Tok tok, ada orang?"

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban.

'Perasaan tadi gak ada yang keluar deh.' Pikir Len dengan wajah aneh. Lalu Len membuka pintu bilik ke lima itu.

KRIET

'Tidak di kunci!' Len kaget. Kemudian mengintip sedikit dan membuka pintu nya lebar-lebar.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun di dalam. Di atas nya juga tidak ada lubang ventilasi. Len semakin merinding. Lalu dia berbalik dan hendak keluar _wc _hingga sebuah suara menghentikan nya.

"Mau kemana bang~?" tanya sebuah suara yang di dengar nya tadi.

Len berbalik ke arah bilik ke lima dan mendapati seorang cewek manis dengan gaun putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, rambut hitam panjang dengan senyum bahagia nya duduk di atas kloset sambil melambaikan tangan kanan nya.

"Haii~~." Ucap 'orang' itu sambil tersenyum ceria.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRAK

Len membanting pintu bilik ke lima dan pergi dari tempat aneh bin ajaib itu a.k.a. _wc _sekolah.

-0o0-

"Hah...hah...ha..."

Len melihat jam di tangan nya lagi.

"15:20."

"Hah ternyata membersihkan _wc_ jauh lebih lama." Setelah selesai, Len langsung menuju ke lapangan sekolah.

-0o0-

Di lapangan_..._

Rin dan Miku sedang bersantai di bawah pohon sambil menanti seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde_.

"Kau telat 25 menit!" omel Rin begitu Len sampai di lapangan.

"Heh?" Len tak mengerti maksud kakak nya.

"Kau telat 25 menit!" ulang Rin kedua kalinya.

"Lalu?" Len bertanya lagi kemudian Rin memukul kepala nya.

"_Baka!_ Bukan kah tadi sudah gue bilang kita berkumpul lagi di lapangan pukul 3 sore dan lu telat 25 menit." Omel Rin sambil memukul kepala Len untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Adaw... hentikan memukul kepala gue, lagi pula gue kan membersihkan atap sekolah dan _wc_ jadi ya agak lama." Protes Len sambil memegang kepala nya.

"Sebagai hukuman lu harus membersihkan lapangan ini sendirian!" perintah Rin dengan _Geass-_nya.

"_WHAATT_?" Len menolak pengaruh _Geass_ kakak nya.

"KAU. HARUS. MEMBERSIHKAN. LAPANGAN. INI. SENDIRIAN." Kali ini Rin menekankan setiap perkataan nya dengan 1 _Geass _lagi yang mulai muncul di mata kanan nya.

"Tapi kan-" Len masih berusaha menolak.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an, lebih baik kau mulai sekarang sebelum hari menjadi gelap!" perintah Rin masih dengan _Geass _nya.

"Mikuu..." Len beralih ke arah Miku dengan muka termelas yang pernah ada, berharap Miku mau membela nya.

"Sabar... sabar..." Miku hanya menepuk pundak Len.

'Itu tidak membantu sama sekali!' Jerit Len dalam hati.

Dengan berat hati dan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Len pun membersihkan lapangan sekolah sendirian. Malang sekali nasibmu Len. Wkwkwkwkwkwkw. :D #dilindasLen

-0o0-

Sebenarnya Rin sedikit kasihan dengan Len, sedikit lho, tapi Len tidak keberatan jadi ya sudahlah.

Sekarang Rin dan Miku, sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon apel di tepi lapangan. Melihat Len yang sedang membersihkan lapangan sekolah.

"_Hey_ Rin, apa ini tidak keterlaluan?" Miku memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak, malahan ini bagus, kita bisa istirahat." Jawab Rin sambil menyandarkan tubuh nya di pohon apel.

"Tapi kan ini bukan semuanya salah Len?" Respon Miku menoleh ke arah remaja _blonde _yang tidur di samping nya.

"Benar juga sih, ini semua bukan salahnya Len." Rin pun bangkit dari posisi nya.

"Baiklah ayo kita bantu, lagi pula Len sudah menyelesaikan 2/3 bagiannya-errrr... bagian kita. Hehehehe." Ucap Rin sambil tertawa.

"Ok!" ucap Miku bersemangat. Saat mereka berjalan menghampiri Len, tiba-tiba Miku berhenti berjalan.

"Hmm.. ada apa Miku?" Rin melihat ekspresi Miku yang sepertinya kebingungan.

"Rin, apakah sekolah kita memelihara seekor singa?" tanya Miku.

"Heh? Singa? Setahu ku tidak, emangnya kenapa?" Rin bertanya balik.

"Lalu itu apa?" kata Miku sambil menunjuk sesuatu di tepi lapangan. Rin menoleh ke arah yang di tunjukkan Miku.

"Whaaa!" Rin terkejut melihat ada singa di sana. Bulunya yang berwarna hitam dan mata yang berwarna merah terlihat ingin memangsa buruan nya.

"Miku, sepertinya itu bukan singa biasa." Ucap Rin sedikit ketakutan.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Miku heran.

"Lihat orang yang lewat tadi, sepertinya dia tidak melihat sesuatu di tepi lapangan, itu sangat aneh kan." Jawab Rin.

"Hmm, benar juga, jadi itu apa?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Mungkin itu _Yõkai_." Jawab Rin.

Oh iya aku lupa bilang kalau mereka juga bisa melihat hal-hal aneh, ajaib, dan gak jelas, mengingat mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang juga aneh, ajaib, dan gaje nya selangit. Hahaha. :D

"Tapi kenapa singa itu terlihat seperti sedang konsentrasi?" tanya Miku.

"Mungkin dia sedang belajar ilmu hipnotis." Jawab Rin dengan santai. Rin ingat dengan salah satu pesulap di acara _tv_ yang selalu bergumam, "Konsentrasi..." dimana hasil sulap nya selalu gagal. :D

"Mungkin sedang mengamati mangsanya, dan mangsanya adalah..." Miku terkejut ketika mengikuti pandangan si singa gaje itu.

"LEN!" spontan Rin dan Miku berteriak kaget.

_CUT!_

Bersambung ke _chapter_ selanjutnya. :D #dikroyokmassa

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Pikir lah baik-baik sebelum memilih! Semua kilauan itu bukanlah emas.

-_Spongebob Squarepants_.

Hahaha... :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**Ayo! Utarakan suara anda dan sukses kan pemilukadal(?) fic ini. :D**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview Chapter**_** 18 :**

"LEN!"

"...!"

"Nama ku..."

* * *

**A/N : Bales **_**review~.**_

_**To **_**Alfianonymous22 ****:**

Gpp kok, dan iya, tapi aku gak tau judul filmnya apa, kalau anda tau PM pliss.

Hahaha, aku suka membuat Len sengsara. Wkwkwkwk. :D #dilindasLen

Fav? Boleh, silahkan, _go ahead, _dll. dst. dsb. :D

Sudah _update._

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To**_** Karen White :**

Gpp kok. :)

Kepsek : Yey~! *lompat gaje*  
Len : *_sweatdrop_*

Sudah _update._

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**CoreFiraga**** :**

Rin : gue begini karena Author!  
Nova : *pergi*  
Rin : woi! *naik RR*

VR? Pengen banget! *histeris* #dor

Sudah _update._

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**UsamiNekoBaaka** **:**

Wakil Kepsek nya masih tidur~, kalau sifatnya, gak jauh beda sama si _Otaku _Kepsek. Wkwkwkwk. :D

Iya, hahahaha. :D

Sudah _update_.

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Minami no Hikari Kagamine ****:**

Kepsek : Hemat pangkal Kaya. Hahahahaha :D  
Murid-murid : *bawa peralatan perang*  
Kepsek : *kabur*  
Murid-murid : WOI!

Mbak Kunti itu _fans_ beratnya Len, hehehehe. :)

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Akane Machikana ****:**

Thank you~ :)

_Hai'. Ganbatte~ _Ahahahaha. :D

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Mikan chanX3 ****:**

Mereka gak nyuri, hanya 'mengambil' aja kok. :D

Itu tugas mereka~. *nunjuk ke atas*

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**akanemori ****:**

Hehehehehehehehehe~  
Len : gue punya firasat buruk..  
Rin : gue juga...  
Nova : *masih ketawa*

_Chapter_ khusus _Otaku _Kepsek? Mungkin ada nanti di _Side Story..._mungkin...kalau ada ide 'cemerlang'. :D #dihajarwarga

Sudah _update._

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**Shiyoko Miki-chan ****:**

Kelamaan? WB nih... gomen~ orz *ngaku*

_Hai' Ganbatte!_

_Arigato~_.

-0o0-

_**To **_**xkagaminex ****:**

Thank you~ awas dikira orang gila. Hahahaha. :D #plak

Sudah _update._

_Arigato~_.

**-**0o0-

_**To **_**Viki-chan ****:**

Aku suka membuat Len sengsara, hahahaha... :D #dilindasLen

_Fans_ beratnya Len gak hanya di satu dunia aja. :D

Sudah lanjut.

_Arigato~_.


	18. Ulses hari ke tigabelas - Hukuman

**A/N : Sempat mengalami _WB_ akibat kebanyakan nonton _anime_ ***, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang. :D #abaikan**

**Bales **_**review**_** ada di bawah.**

_**Enjoy~.**_

* * *

**Sebelumnya di Ulangan Semester Ch. 17...**

"Rin, apakah sekolah kita memelihara seekor singa?"

"Heh? Singa? Setahu ku tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"LEN!"

**SWOOSSHHHHHH**

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid _Gakuen_, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo (kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Must Like! Hahahaha... **

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal pov_ ]

5 menit sebelum Rin dan Miku berteriak...

Len, remaja _blonde _yang mungkin di anggap shota oleh para FG-nya, berkali-kali mengusap dahinya akibat air hasil kerja keras nya terus berkristalisasi (baca : keringat) dari kepalanya.

Sesekali menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya. Kanan ke kiri, kiri ke kanan, kanan ke kiri terus berlanjut sambil mengayunkan sapunya, sampai dia berada di tengah lapangan, dan mengusap dahinya lagi. Pakaiannya basah akibat keringatnya walaupun hari ini sudah sore.

"Hahh..."

Sekali lagi menghela napas, berusaha menghilangkan rasa lelah yang sudah menjalar di tubuhnya. Berusaha untuk berdiri tegap kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi hingga dia mendengar dua suara yang saling ber-_synchro summon appear now, Stardust Dra_-#plak (Yuki : Author! Bangun! | Nova : *snap* Ah! _Gomen_)

"LEN!"

Yang di panggil menoleh ke arah dua remaja yang dari tadi bersantai di bawah pohon apel di tepi lapangan. Len melihat mereka berdua melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Len yang tidak mengerti maksud mereka ikut melambaikan tangannya juga.

"LEN CEPAT PERGI!" teriak seorang cewek yang mirip dengan Len.

"ADA SINGA YANG AKAN MENJILAT MU!" lanjut cewek berambut hijau _twin tail._

'Menjilat?' batin Len _sweatdrop._

"BUKAN MENJILAT, TAPI MEMAKAN MU!" teriak Rin mengoreksi ucap cewek hijau di sebelahnya.

Len masih memasang tampang bingung dan ber-ha-ria hingga sesuatu terbang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Len berhasil menghindar tapi sesuatu itu terus mengikuti Len hingga ke tengah lapangan.

'Apa itu? Kucing?' Batin Len bingung.

Kucing-ehem... singa itu terus menatap Len dengan mata merahnya. Diam tapi penuh konsentrasi. Len bisa merasakan kalau 'kucing' itu menatapnya dengan serius. Len pun mundur satu langkah.

"Nya-ehem... GRRRR!" singa itu menggeram sambil maju satu langkah dengan kaki/tangan kanannya. Len _sweatdrop_ dengan kalimat pertama si 'kucing'.

"_Dare?" _Len bertanya pada si kucing, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Yang anehnya si kucing mengerti bahasa nya Len dan menjawab.

"Nama ku Noel, Arul Noel." Kucing itu memperkenalkan diri. Mata merahnya bercahaya lebih terang. Len masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Rin dan Miku sudah berada di belakang Len entah sejak kapan.

"_Watashi wa _Kagamine Len." Len ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"_Atashi wa _Kagamine Rin." Rin ikut-ikutan.

"Hatsune Miku _desu~." _Miku memperkenalkan dirinya sambil melompat gaje. Si Kucing alias Noel tidak mempedulikan 2 cewek gaje di belakang Len.

"Apa mau lu?" tanya Len waspada. Len membentangkan tangan kanan dan kiri nya untuk melindungi Rin dan Miku di belakangnya. Rin dan Miku juga waspada di belakang Len. Miku berpose seperti seorang petinju kelas _Negi(?). _Rin hanya bersikap seperti biasa, tenang tapi waspada.

"APA MAU KU? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*_cough* *cough*." _Ucap Noel mengulangi pertanyaan Len sambil tertawa keras, terlalu keras hingga membuat tenggorokannya sakit yang menyebabkan batuk, pilek, panas, masuk angin, perut mules, pegal-pegal dan sakit pinggang. Miku menawarkan minumannya dan diterima Noel kemudian meminumnya. "_Arigatõ." _Lanjutnya. Miku mengangguk senang, Len dan Rin _sweatdrop._

"APA MAU KU? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Ucap Noel mengulangi lagi sambil tertawa tapi tidak batuk akibat minuman 'ajaib' yang di berikan Miku.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Len ikut tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Rin dan Miku ikut tertawa juga. Suasana yang tadinya tegang berubah menjadi gaje.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Mereka semua tertawa Gaje sepanjang malam.

"HAHAHA-DIAAAMM!" Noel yang baru sadar dengan tindakan gajenya langsung berteriak, mata merahnya makin menyala. Len, Rin dan Miku diam ketakutan tapi tidak berpelukan. Len menyuruh Rin dan Miku untuk pergi tapi mereka berdua tetap saja ingin berada di sampingnya.

"Gue bilang cepat pergi!" perintah Len dengan tegas.

"Gak!" balas Rin dan Miku kompak.

"Pergi!" perintah Len lagi. Tapi Rin dan Miku hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala lalu menjulurkan lidah. Len yang frustrasi mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Noel _sweatdrop _plus kesal karena keberadaannya di acuhkan.

Len, Rin, dan Miku terus beradu mulut hingga matahari sudah tenggelam, menampakkan langit biru kehitaman.

"PERGI!"

"GAK"

"PERGI!"

Rin dan Miku menjulurkan lidah mereka.

"ARGHHH!"

Noel makin _sweatdrop_. Len, Rin, dan Miku masih beradu mulut. Mengabaikan sosok si kucing yang terlihat kesal. Noel yang sudah hilang kesabarannya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu berteriak.

"DIAAAMMM!"

"LU YANG DIAAAMM!" balas mereka bertiga sambil menoleh ke arah Noel dengan pandangan kesal. Noel _sweatdrop _lagi. Oh, Noel, kau berhadapan dengan orang yang salah. Wkwkwkwk. :D

Suasana kembali tegang. Noel maju satu langkah diikuti Len, Rin dan Miku yang mundur satu langkah. Noel maju lagi, Len dkk. mundur lagi terus sampai 10 menit berikutnya. Noel maju lagi tapi Len dkk. memutuskan untuk tidak melangkah mundur lagi karena di belakangnya ada pagar kawat.

"$#%#!" Len mulai menggumam bahasa Planet Mars. Diikuti Rin dan Miku. Untuk terjemahan silahkan lihat di Mbah Google, kalau ada.

Mereka bertiga terpojok. Noel kembali maju satu langkah, hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang hampir membuat Len dkk. jatuh.

"Katakan apa mau mu!" ucap Rin tegas.

"Aku..." Len mulai berkeringat dingin, membayangkan kalau hari ini dia akan menjadi menu makan malam si kucing gaje.

"Ingin..." Rin sudah bersiap-siap dengan jurus _Metsurenji-_nya.

"..." Miku melihat Noel lalu Len lalu Rin secara bergantian.

"Aku ingin makan, apa kalian punya ikan?" tanya Noel dengan santai dan mata berkilau.

"Hah?" tanya Len bingung.

"Aku bilang apa kalian punya ikan? Aku lapar." Ucap Noel lagi. Len dkk. jatuh ala _anime_. Mereka pikir Noel akan memangsa mereka, tapi malah minta ikan.

"Miku kau punya ikan gak?" tanya Len sambil menghadap ke belakang.

"Ada. Nih." Jawab Miku sambil membuka tasnya dan mengambil ikan segar di dalamnya.

'Tadi minuman sekarang ikan, apa dia juga punya jeruk/pisang ya?' batin Rin/Len sambil mengamati Miku yang mengambil ikan dari dalam tasnya.

"Nih." Miku melangkah ke arah Noel dan memberikan ikan yang di mintanya.

"_Arigatõ." _Ucap Noel bahagia lalu pergi, tapi Len menghentikannya.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?" tanya Len masih bingung. Noel memandang Len sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Aku adalah Noel." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Gue udah tau. Maksud gue, lu itu apa?" tanya Len dengan kesal.

"Oh. Aku adalah binatang gaje peliharaan si _Otaku _Kepsek." Ucap Noel lalu pergi sebelum ditanyai lagi oleh Len.

Len, Rin, dan Miku diam di tempat lalu bergumam bersama.

"Pantesan gaje, peliharaan si _Otaku _Kepsek."

-0o0-

Bulan sudah terlihat di langit malam sedangkan Len dkk. masih berada di area sekolah. Mereka tidak pulang karena gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup saat matahari terbenam. Ada larangan bahwa murid-murid dilarang berada di area sekolah saat matahari sudah terbenam dan itu berlaku juga bagi seluruh guru-guru di Vocaloid _Gakuen_. Ada rumor yang beredar bahwa saat malam hari sering terdengar suara-suara aneh di area sekolah. Mulai dari suara bel, suara piano, suara orang yang sedang menangis, bahkan suara penjual sate.

Ada yang mengatakan kalau sekolah ini dulunya adalah bekas penjara bagi para tahanan yang melakukan tindakan di luar batas kemanusiaan, yang akhirnya di eksekusi. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau dulu tempat ini dulunya dijadikan sebagai markas rahasia para alien dari planet lain. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau sekolah ini adalah bekas sekolah yang dulunya adalah sekolah angker yang sistem sekolahnya mengikuti sekolah dari sekolah-sekolah gaje yang seluruh muridnya memiliki kemampuan aneh, ajaib, dan gaje. Tapi semua pendapat itu berubah ketika si _Otaku _Kepsek menyerang.

Kata si _Otaku _Kepsek, dulu tempat ini adalah hutan terlarang yang dihuni oleh seorang perempuan cantik yang suka bermain piano dan suka makan sate. Kemudian dia membangun bangunan pertama yaitu kelas X-D dilanjutkan dengan 'ruang rahasia' kemudian bangunan-bangunan yang umumnya tidak di miliki oleh sekolah-sekolah lain. Alasannya biar misterius, aneh, ajaib, dan pastinya gaje.

-0o0-

"_Hey, _bukannya kita dilarang berada di area sekolah saat malam hari ya?" tanya Miku yang baru sadar kalau ada peraturan bahwa murid-murid dilarang ke area sekolah saat malam hari.

"Itu hanya alasan si _Otaku _Kepsek biar dia bisa melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu'." Jawab Len.

"'Ini' dan 'itu'?" Rin dan Miku bertanya heran.

"Nge-_game_ dan nonton _anime_." Jelas Len. Rin dan Miku hanya ber-oh-ria.

Mereka bertiga lebih tepatnya hanya Len, sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon apel. Miku menawarkan minuman kepada Len tapi ditolaknya dengan halus. Rin menawarkan botol minumannya juga yang diterima dengan bahagia oleh Len. Alasan? Miku menawarkan jus _negi _kepada Len_._

"Jadi kita akan menginap di sekolah nih?" tanya Rin setelah sekian lama~ aku menunggu~ untuk~ keha-#plak (Yuki : Bangun BakAuthor! | Nova : *_snap_* Ah! _Gomen~)_

"Sepertinya gitu." Jawab Len sambil berdiri dan membersihkan debu di pakaiannya.

"Lu mau kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Gue mau ke kamar mandi, gue kan belum mandi." Ucap Len sambil berjalan meninggalkan Rin dan Miku.

"Gue ikut." Ucap Rin.

"Heh? Lu mau mandi bareng gue?" tanya Len dengan _smirk-_nya.

BUGH

"Uhkk..."

"_BAKA!_ Ya gak lah!" seru Rin di sertai hantaman tangannya di perut Len. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke _wc _sekolah diikuti Miku di belakang mereka.

-0o0-

"Len! Cepet dikit napa!" ucap Rin tidak sabar karena Len sudah 1 jam berada di kamar mandi.

"Iya iya, nih sudah selesai." Ucap Len yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya juga masih basah. Dia tidak memakai seragamnya lagi melainkan sebuah kaos dengan gambar pisang di tengahnya. Celana tetap memakai seragam sekolah. Miku dan Rin sempat nge-_blush _sebentar melihat Len yang tampak begitu _shota. _#dilindasLen

"Lu dapat kaos itu dari mana?" tanya Rin setelah sadar dari pengaruh ke-'_shota'_-an Len. Rin dan Miku juga sudah selesai mandi tapi masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka.

"Gak tau, tiba-tiba saja ada di gantungan wc, karena masih bersih dan harum pula ya gue pakai aja, besok gue kembalikan." Jawab Len santai sambil mengamati gambar pisang yang memang buah favoritnya.

"Hehehe..." Sebuah suara yang sangat _familiar_ bagi Len kembali terdengar, hanya saja Len, Rin, dan Miku sudah keluar dari wc sekolah. Oh rupanya mbak kunti sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan aura _pink_ di sekitarnya. Uh Len, kau punya 'sesosok' penggemar yang saaangaat peduli dengan mu. Hahaha. :D

-0o0-

"Kita mau kemana lagi nih?" tanya Rin lagi. Mereka masih di sekolah padahal ini sudah pukul 09.000 _WVX_. Oh ya, mungkin kalian bertanya apa itu _WVX_. Gak ada? Ya udah. #dor (Yuki : _WVX_ itu Waktu Vocaloid X.)

Len berjalan di depan sedangkan Rin dan Miku berada di sampingnya tapi agak ke belakang. Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah. Malam hari di sekolah sangat berbeda dengan di siang hari. Kalau malam terasa dingin sedangkan siang terasa panas. #plak (Yuki : itu normal BAKAUTHOR!)

"Gimana kalau kita langsung pulang aja, gue merinding nih." Saran Len yang mulai merinding gak jelas. Rin dan Miku saling pandang kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

'Gue punya firasat buruk entah kenapa.' Batin Len yang merasakan ada aura mencekam di belakangnya.

"_De~_ Gimana kalau kita berkeliling sekolah?" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum ke arah Len. Len yang sudah hafal dengan semua jenis dan tipe senyum milik kakaknya segera mengambil langkah seribu, tapi sebelum dia bergerak, Miku sudah mencengkeram tangan Len sehingga Len tak bisa melarikan diri.

*_gulp_*

"Ayo~." Rin dan Miku mulai menarik Len yang sudah berkeringat dingin untuk berkeliling di sekolah ajaib mereka, Vocaloid _Gakuen_.

Petualangan gaje di malam hari di Vocaloid _Gakuen_ akan segera dimulai. Kejadian gaje apa lagi yang akan menimpa mereka? Tunggu di_ "Chapter _Spesial : _Night at _Vocaloid _Gakuen ft. _Mbak Kunti_"_.

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Malam itu dingin, siang itu panas!

Hahaha... :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**Ayo! Utarakan suara anda dan sukses kan pemilukadal(?) fic ini. :D**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview Chapter**_** 19 :**

Len (yang dipaksa) bersama Rin dan Miku berkeliling di sekolah gaje mereka di malam hari.

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

"..."

GLODAK

"_Chapter _Spesial : _Night at _Vocaloid _Gakuen ft. _Mbak Kunti_"_

* * *

**A/N : Bales **_**review**_**...**

_**To **_**akanemori**** :**

Len : GUE BELUM MATII!

Iya, dan 'kucing' itu milik si _Otaku _Kepsek, dan mbak kunti itu lenlovers. :D

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**CoreFiraga**** :**

Len : heleepp meee...

Hahahaha. :D

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Mikan chanX3**** :**

Len : AAAAHHHH! GUE MASIH INGIN HIDUPPP!  
Rin : Wkwkwkwk. :D  
Miku : Hahahaha. :D  
Nova : tenang Len, lu masih hidup kok.  
Len : huft...

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Alfianonymous22**** :**

Mbak Kunti masih 'normal' jadi gak terpengaruh ke-'_shota'-_an Len, hahahaha. :D #dilindasLen

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Shiroi Karen**** :**

Ganti _penname? Shiro_ itu putih kan...

Mereka itu makhluk aneh, ajaib, dan gaje, wkwkwkwk. XD

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**UsamiNekoBaaka**** :**

Wakil Kepseknya masih 'tidur', kalau ikut alurnya SAO, dia akan bangun 2 tahun lagi... mungkin. Kalau cara membangunkannya, nanti ada di _Side Story... _mungkin... hehehe. :D

_Hai' Ganbatte!_

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Minami no Hikari Kagamine**** :**

Wakil Kepseknya masih 'tidur' panjaaaaaaaang. Dan dia masih hidup!

Len : GAAAKKKKK!  
Rin : IYAAAAA!  
Yuki : *_facepalm_* Ma'ap Minami-san, Author ku gak suka adegan yang ada darahnya. :)  
Len : YES!  
Yuki : tapi kalau penyiksaan dia suka. :D  
Len : NOOO!  
Rin : Hahahaha. :D

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**rikascarlet37**** :**

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk. *ikut ketawa*

_Thank you_ dan _fic_ ini memang gaje. *ngaku*

Fav? Boleh, silahkan, _go ahead_, dll. dst. dsb. XD

_Hai'._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**xkagaminex**** :**

Sudah _update~._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-


	19. Night at Vocaloid Gakuen - The Beginning

**A/N : Bales **_**review**_** ada di bawah.**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid _Gakuen_, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Warning**_** : Gaje, **_**Typo**_** (kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha... **

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal pov_ ]

Vocaloid _Gakuen_. Sekolah 'ajaib' bertaraf _Ultra Universenational_. Banyak rumor yang beredar di dalam maupun di luar sekolah. Sekolah dengan teknologi tercanggih (baca:gaje) yang pernah ada. Sekolah dengan _top secret _yang melegenda. Sekolah yang terkenal akan ke-'jenius'-an para murid-muridnya. Sekolah yang menjadi impian para murid dan guru. Tidak hanya fasilitasnya saja yang bintang 7, tapi juga keramahan serta 'keanehan' yang membuat sekolah ter-ajaib ini menjadi idaman.

Banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau sekolah ini dibangun dengan bantuan makhluk halus... tapi semua berubah saat si _Otaku _Kepsek menyerang.

Seperti yang aku jelaskan di _chapter_ sebelumnya bahwa bangunan sekolah yang pertama kali dibangun yaitu kelas X-D dilanjutkan dengan 'ruang rahasia' kemudian bangunan-bangunan yang umumnya tidak dimiliki oleh sekolah-sekolah lain. Lalu bagaimana kelas X-D dibangun padahal kelas X-D berada di lantai 2, kok bisa?

Ada 3 teroris-ehem... maksudnya ada 3 teori tentang itu.

Teori pertama, si _Otaku _Kepsek sengaja membangun pondasi utama untuk kelas X-A, tapi kelas X-A dibiarkan begitu saja, hanya ada tiang-tiang yang terbuat dari beton yang berdiri tegak di masing-masing sudut kelas. Selanjutnya si _Otaku _Kepsek meminta bantuan dari penyanyi negara kita tercinta, Indonesia, untuk mengecoooorr bagian atas bangunan kelas X-A sehingga menjadi 2 lantai. Dan barulah kelas X-D dibangun diatasnya dengan segala fasilitasnya yang ajaibnya selangit. :D

Teori kedua, kelas X-D awalnya di bangun di atas tanah yang labil, sehingga suatu hari ada gempa bumi berkekuatan -9,9 SR yang mengguncang area sekolah. Karena kekuatan gempa yang bernilai minus, bangunan kelas X-D tidak roboh atau hancur atau amblas ke dalam tanah, melainkan naik sampai 5 meter di atas tanah. Si _Otaku _Kepsek pun mendapat ide 'cemerlang' yaitu memanggil penyanyi lagi dari negara kita tercinta, Indonesia, untuk mengebooooorr tanah di bawah kelas X-D sehingga terdapat ruang di bawah kelas X-D yang selanjutnya digunakan untuk membangun kelas yang nantinya akan menjadi kelas X-A. :D

Teori ke tiga, si _Otaku _Kepsek memanggil si Avatar untuk menaikkan bangunan kelas X-D ke atas menggunakan pengendalian tanahnya... tapi gak jadi karena negara api menyerang. XD

Setelah kelas X-D dibangun, ruangan-ruangan (gaje) lainnya pun dibangun juga. Cara pembangunannya pun juga masih misteri.

"Satu lagi narasi gaje dari Author."

"Len, lu ngomong sendiri?"

"Ya gak lah Rin, gue baru dengar si Author baca narasi gaje tentang "Asal Mula Kelas X-D"."

"Narasi gimana?"

"Tuh." *nunjuk ke atas*

"Oh." *_sweatdrop*_

"..."

"_De~_ Gimana kalau kita berkeliling sekolah?"

*_gulp_*

"Ayo~."

-0o0-

**"**_**Chapter **_**Spesial : **_**Night at **_**Vocaloid **_**Gakuen ft. **_**Mbak Kunti**** – **_**The Beginning!**__**"**_

-0o0-

Angin berhembus dari barat ke timur, membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang padahal sekarang bukan musim badai. (Len : hah? | Nova : musim ke lima setelah musim dingin. Hanya ada di Indonesia. :D )

Terlihat 4 sosok yang berjalan di tengah gelapnya malam di dalam area sekolah yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi, Vocaloid _Gakuen_.

Ada cowok _blonde _yang bermuka _shota, _ada cewek yang juga _blonde _tapi seperti loli, ada cewek berambut ijoo... mantap... hot... dan yang terakhir ada cewek berambut hitam panjang yang memakai gaun putih bersih.

Formasi? Cowok _blonde _alias Kagamine Len berada di tengah, cewek di sebelah kanannya adalah kembarannya alias Kagamine Rin. Di sebelah kiri ada Hatsune Miku, cewek berambut ijoo... mantap... hot... XD

Cewek yang berambut hitam panjang ada di belakang mereka tapi agak jauh dan bersembunyi dibalik tiang-tiang penyangga kelas. Sepertinya dia malu. :)

Mereka bertiga-ehem... berempat berjalan di koridor Batalion X. Kelas para junior di Vocaloid _Gakuen_.

Oh ya, ada tiga Batalion (ide si _Otaku _Kepsek) di Vocaloid _Gakuen. _

Batalion X adalah kelas bagi para junior, kelas X-A sampai kelas X-F. Kelas bagi para murid baru dan murid gaje. Memiliki satu kelas 'spesial' yaitu kelas X-D. :)

Batalion XI adalah kelas para senior, kelas XI-G sampai kelas XI-L. Kelas bagi murid yang ehem... 'jenius'. :D

Batalion XII adalah kelas bagi para sesepuh-#plak. Ehem... maksud ku kelasnya para senior yang sudah seniornya senior(?). Kelasnya terbagi atas kelas XII-M sampai kelas XII-R.

Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan PM si _Otaku _Kepsek. :D

Untuk nama kelas yang aneh, kenapa tidak A-F semua, itu karena negara api menyerang. XD

Ada rumor lagi yang menyebar, katanya si _Otaku _Kepsek akan membangun satu Batalion lagi yaitu Batalion _Air_. (Yuki : bandara dong? :D)

-0o0-

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

"..."

"Rin, sepertinya ini bukan ide yang bagus untuk 'jalan-jalan' di sekolah saat malam hari." Ucap Len ketakutan sambil memegang tangan kiri kakaknya dan tangan kanan Miku. Oh untung lah hari ini gelap jadi Len tidak bisa melihat rona merah pada orang yang dipegang tangannya.

"Uh... aku juga ingin berpegangan tangan sama dia..." Ucap sebuah suara lirih yang membuat Len merinding entah kenapa. :D

Dan disini lah tiga karakter utama plus satu karakter pembantu kita. Berkeliling di sekolah ter-'ajaib' mereka di malam hari.

"Lu takut?" Rin mengejek dengan _smirk-_nya.

"Setelah lu paksa gue uji nyali di kebun belakang rumah, gue trauma tau gak!" seru Len yang bisa dilihat kalau wajahnya biru ketakutan. Len, kurasa kau harus ke Klinik Tong Kang sekarang. :D

"Hahahahahaha." Miku dan Rin tertawa tapi masih berpegangan tangan.

"Hihihihihihi..." Sebuah suara tawa terdengar lagi, tapi dari nadanya terlihat ceria. Len merinding lagi.

"Gak lucu!" seru Len protes yang wajahnya sekarang merah.

Mereka terus berjalan di Batalion X sambil melihat kanan kiri. Sesekali Len melihat kebelakang yang membuat 2 cewek di sampingnya berwajah heran.

"Seram juga berjalan-jalan di sekolah saat malam hari." Ucap Miku di tengah keheningan.

"Kan sudah gue bilang, ayo pulang deh." Ajak Len tapi Miku dan kakaknya tetap menariknya menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"_Hey, _ini seperti di dunia mimpi." Ucap Rin tiba-tiba. Len dan Miku memandangnya bingung.

"Maksud gue lihat, ada asap tapi rasanya dingin." Ucap Rin sambil mengayunkan kaki kanannya diantara kepulan asap yang menuruni tangga. Len dan Miku mengamati sebentar.

"Wah iya ya." Ucap Miku dengan ceria lalu mengikuti Rin mengayunkan kaki kirinya. Sampai mereka sadar.

"..." Len tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia ketakutan! Wkwkwk... :D

Len yang ketakutan berpegangan pada pagar besi yang menjadi pengaman tangga sekolah.

"Eh?" ucapnya heran ketika ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kulitnya. Len pun melihat tangannya yang sekarang berwarna merah.

"Apa ini? Cat?" tanya Len heran. Rin mendekat dan mengamati cairan yang menempel di tangan kanan adiknya.

"Ini bukan cat, tapi sesuatu yang kental dan kaya akan hemoglobin..." Ucap Rin sambil mencolek cairan di tangan Len dan menjilatinya. "Dan rasanya asin." Lanjut Rin.

"Dengan kata lain..." Len melanjutkan. Wajahnya mulai biru.

"Darah..." Miku mulai berwajah biru juga. Rin yang baru sadar langsung mengusapkan tangan kanannya ke baju Len yang mendapat protes dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mereka bertiga pun lari dari Batalion X.

"Hihihihihihihihi..." Terlihat sesosok cewek berambut panjang yang sedang tertawa gaje di atas tangga sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya. :D

-0o0-

"Kakak, sebaiknya kita pulang deh." Len kembali protes hanya untuk ditarik kembali oleh Rin dan Miku. Mereka sekarang berada di Batalion XI.

"Wow gue gak pernah sekalipun ke Batalion XI." Ucap Rin antusias, melupakan kejadian gaje 10 menit yang lalu. Memang, murid dari masing-masing Batalion dilarang (oleh si _Otaku _Kepsek) untuk pergi ke Batalion yang lain dengan alasan, "Biar sekolah ini tambah misteri."

Mereka melihat-lihat ruang kelas yang ada di sana. Mengecek peralatan apa saja yang akan mereka gunakan setelah lulus Ulses.

"Wah! Ada _Flat Screen _49_" _di tembok kelas." Ucap Miku kagum. Lho... bukannya hari ini gelap. Entahlah. Miku punya _skill Night Vision _mungkin. :D

BUGH

"Auuch, napa sih Rin kok lu tinju perut gue." Ucap Miku kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Rin diam saja, masih mengamati ruang kelas XI-G. Len pun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Miku.

"Jangan sebutkan kata 'sakral' itu di samping Rin." Bisik Len. Miku diam sejenak lalu mengangguk paham. Kemudian mereka menuju lantai 2.

"Wah kelas ini memiliki kulkas sendiri!" seru Len takjub. Di kelas XI-J adalah kelas para murid 'jenius'... dalam arti lain. Kalau mereka mengamati lebih detail di kulkas itu ada tulisan yang berbunyi,

"_**Senggol Bacok!**_**" **

_**By. Prince**_** Kaito.**

Wih, serem... Hahahahaha. :D

"Hei lihat kelas XI-L ini!" seru Rin yang dari tadi diam. Miku dan Len pun melihat ke dalam kelas tersebut.

"Wahhh!" mereka berdua terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Seluruh kelas di cat dengan warna hijau dan ada hiasan _negi_ yang di gantung di tiap-tiap jendela. Miku mulai _drooling_ disamping Len. Len menjauh 1 meter.

"Gue harap gue masuk kelas ini nanti." Ucap Miku sambil _nightdreaming. _Len dan Rin _sweatdrop_.

"Mau aku bantu gak~?" ucap sebuah suara di belakang Miku. Miku pun mengangguk mantap kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Mau mau! Gimana caranya Len?" tanya Miku dengan mata hijau berkilaunya. Ok, sekarang aku yakin kalau Miku punya _skill "Night Vision"._

"Gimana apanya?" tanya Len bingung karena dia memang tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada Miku.

"Lu bilang mau bantu gue masuk ke kelas ini?" Miku bertanya balik dengan ekspresi heran.

"Gue gak bilang apa-apa." Ucap Len yang juga heran. Miku pun menoleh ke arah Rin, Rin menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak mengatakan apapun juga. Miku mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Lah terus siapa yang bilang tadi?" Ucap Miku yang mulai merinding.

"Itu aku~." Ucap suara itu lagi. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sesosok cewek berambut hitam panjang yang tersenyum ceria.

"Hai lagi~." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" mereka bertiga kembali berlari menuruni tangga, sayangnya Len terpeleset dan jatuh lalu menggelinding di tangga dengan elitnya. :D

GLODAK

"_Itai desu_..."

"Ah! Len-_sama!" _si pemilik suara yang diketahui adalah '_Fans'_-nya Len, langsung panik melihat 'pujaan hati'-nya terpeleset. 'Dia' pun mendekati Len dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ah, _arigatõ, _Kunti_-san._" Ucap Len sambil berdiri dengan bantuan sosok cewek manis di sampingnya.

"_Dõitashimashite, _Len_-sama~._" Ucap Mbak Kunti senang masih membantu Len berdiri. Tangan kanannya berada di pinggang Len, sedangkan tangan kiri Len di pundaknya Mbak Kunti. Mereka terlihat...ehem... mesra. Bisa dilihat ada aura _pink_ dan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran mengelilingi mereka berdua. Ah~ romantis sekali, hahaha... :D

"Kunti-_san_..."

"Len-_sama_..."

"Kunti-_san_..."

"Len-_sama_..."

1 detik...

_Blush. _Rona merah terlihat di wajah keduanya.

2 detik...

Wajah Len mulai berwarna biru. Mbak Kunti masih _blushing. _:)

3 detik...

Wajah Len lama-lama menjadi putih. Mbak Kunti makin _blushing. _:D

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Len pun kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya menyusul Miku dan kakaknya, meninggalkan Mbak Kunti yang sedang _nosebleed _akibat mendengar teriakan pujaan hatinya yang dianggapnya... _kawaii. _XD (Yuki : hantu _nosebleed? _| Nova : *ngangguk* | Yuki : *_facepalm_*)

-0o0-

Mereka melanjutkan 'jalan-jalan' ke Batalion XII, kelasnya para seniornya senior.

"Wahh!" mereka kembali terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Batalion XII adalah Batalion termewah alias mefet sawah-#plak! Ehem... Teknologinya canggih, laptop di setiap meja, kursi mewah yang bisa diatur ketinggiannya, meja belajar terbalik-eh? Terbaik maksudnya. _TV_ 49", dan ada kulkas 14 PINTU!

"Kenapa ya si _Otaku _Kepsek melarang kita untuk ke Batalion yang lain?" tanya Miku masih mengamati bagian dalam kelas XII-Q yang berada di lantai 2. 'Mereka' sekarang berada di lantai 2 Batalion XII.

"Gue juga heran, kenapa kita dilarang untuk ke Batalion yang lain ya?" Rin juga bertanya heran.

"Supaya anak-anak gaje seperti kalian tidak berkeliling di sekolah saat malam hari~." Ucap sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaan Miku dari belakang.

"Oh gitu." Ucap Miku.

"Lu tau dari mana Len?" tanya Rin menengok ke arah adiknya.

"Bukan gue." Ucap Len sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Terus?" tanya Miku dan Rin bersamaan.

"Dia." Jawab Len sambil menunjuk ke ujung koridor Batalion XII.

"Hai lagi~." Sesosok cewek berambut hitam panjang melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada mereka bertiga.

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" mereka bertiga berteriak lagi dan mulai berlari. Rin dan Miku melepas pegangan tangan mereka dan mulai berlari ke arah yang berbeda. Rin dan Miku ke arah kanan dimana ada (satu-satunya) tangga yang menghubungkan 2 lantai di Batalion XII sedangkan Len tetap berlari lurus ke depan. Eh tunggu dulu... LEN MELONCAT DARI LANTAI 2!

Mereka pun terpisah di sekolah ter-'ajaib' ini. Len yang terus berlari entah kemana yang penting bisa menjauh dari "_Fans_" beratnya. Sedangkan Rin dan Miku berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Len.

-0o0-

'Petualangan' yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai di sekolah 'ajaib' ini. Bisakah Len dan yang lainnya bertahan? Apakah mereka akan menyerah dan melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera? Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang jam berapa ya?

"Sekarang jam 23:00 _WVX~"_

Oh.

...!

_CUT!_

Bersambung ke _chapter _selanjutnya. :D #dikroyokwarga

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Hantu juga punya perasaan!

Hahaha... :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Review**_** boleh, gak **_**review**_** gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview Chapter**_** 20 :**

Len terpisah dari Miku dan kakaknya.

"Riiinnn... Mikuuuu... dimana kaliaaann?"

"Disini~."

"Waw!"

"Apa'an nih?"

"Rin kurasa kita harus..."

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"_**Chapter **_**Spesial : **_**Night at **_**Vocaloid **_**Gakuen ft. **_**Mbak Kunti – **_**The Running!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N : Bales **_**review**_**...**

_**To **_**Shiyoko Miki-chan** **:**

Beli di toko hewan terdekat~. :D

Sarannya bagus juga, tapi huruf "X" di _WVX_ ada artinya. X-tra Ajaib, X-tra Aneh, X-tra Gaje, dan X-tra yang lainnya. :D

Kan si _Otaku _Kepsek yang hukum mereka, jadi ya dia tau.

Pertanyaan anda sudah ku jawab (dengan gajenya) di atas. *nunjuk ke atas*

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**CoreFiraga**** :**

*_buff_* Lho kok aku di _summon_? :D  
Yuki : bukan lu BakAuthor!

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**UsamiNekoBaaka**** :**

Hahahaha, tenang aja, si _Otaku _Kepsek selalu menyiram dan merawat _partner_-nya kok. (Len : emang tanaman? ) Tapi rambutnya aja yang akan panjang. :)

Len : gak! Gue gak mau uji nyali lagi! *kabur*  
Nova : *ngakak*

_Hai'._

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**akanemori** **:**

Hehehe, Len terlalu malu (baca:takut) untuk membalasnya. :)

Rin : *ngangguk*

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Alfianonymous22**** :**

Len punya banyak _Fans_ di 'sana'. :D

Hehe, memang dari situ inspirasi namanya... :)

Hmm, bisa diatur...

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Minami no Hikari Kagamine**** :**

Miku pinjam kantung ajaibnya Dora the Ex-#plak! Doraemin-eh? Ya pokoknya itu lah. #digampar

_Fans_ beratnya Len. Selalu perhatian di manapu Len berada. :)  
Len : _What!  
_Nova : hanya di tempat umum Len, bukan di tempat privasi. -_-  
Len : ow...  
? : hihihii...  
LenNova : *merinding*

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Karen White**** :**

Yang bagian mereka ngakak sampai malam itu inspirasinya dari _Baka-Test_. :)

? : hohoho. *_smirk_*  
Len : *merinding*

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**rikascarlet37**** :**

Boleh kok, malah harus! #dor

Entahlah, aku gak tau. *angkat bahu*  
Len : lu kan Authornya!  
Nova : oh iya. Hehehe. :D

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Dark Kuroi**** :**

Mereka sama-sama gaje, hahahah-#diglare_Otaku_Kepsek *_gulp_*

Fav? Boleh, silahkan, _go ahead_, dll. dst. dsb. :D

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Berliana-Arnetta03**** :**

*_sweatdrop_*

_Etto..._  
Yuki : hahaha. :D  
Yuka : _update_ ya cyiinn~. :D  
Nova : *_blush_*_ da-damare!_

Gak tau mau bales apa...

Sudah _update_.

_Arigatõ~_


	20. Night at Vocaloid Gakuen - The Running

**A/N : Bales **_**review**_** ada di bawah.**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**Sebelumnya di Ulangan Semester Ch. 19...**

"Rin, sepertinya ini bukan ide yang bagus untuk 'jalan-jalan' di sekolah saat malam hari."

"Lu takut?"

"Hai lagi~."

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**SWOOOOSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid _Gakuen_, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Warning**_** : **_**Genre**_**-nya jadi **_**Mistery**_**! Gak ada humor (mungkin), Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo**_** (kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha... **

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal pov_ ]

Vocaloid _Gakuen._ Bangunan atau lebih tepatnya sekolah yang dibangun oleh seorang_ Otaku _Kepsek dengan segala misteri yang ada. Terdiri atas 3 gedung utama. Batalion X, yang terletak di sebelah barat Vocaloid _Gakuen._ Membentang dari utara ke selatan dengan panjang 100 meter dan lebar 10 meter. Gedung yang bernuansa putih berlantai 2 yang dijadikan sebagai ruang kelas untuk para junior. Terbagi atas 6 kelas, kelas X-A sampai kelas X-C berada di lantai 1, sedangkan kelas X-D sampai X-F di lantai 2.

Batalion XI, terletak di sebelah utara Vocaloid _Gakuen. _Membentang dari timur ke barat, selatan ke utara, tak juga~ aku berjum-#plak! (Yuki : bangun BakAuthor! | Nova : uh! _Damaree~_... zzzz...)

...?

U-uh, Author tidur... ok deh gue yang narasi. Ehem.

_*re-take!*_

Batalion XI, terletak di sebelah utara Vocaloid _Gakuen. _Membentang dari timur ke barat sejauh 100 meter dengan lebar 10 meter juga. Gedung yang di tempati para senior ini bernuansa hijau yang gue ragu cat temboknya berbahan dasar 'normal'. Terdiri atas 2 lantai. Dibagi menjadi 6 kelas, kelas XI-G sampai kelas XI-I berada di lantai 1, kelas XI-J sampai kelas XI-L di lantai 2.

Batalion XII, kelasnya para seniornya senior. Gedung bernuansa kuning yang terletak di bagian timur Vocaloid _Gakuen._ Membentang sejauh 100 meter dari utara ke selatan dengan lebar 10 meter juga. Memiliki 6 ruang kelas. Kelas XII-M sampai kelas XII-O di lantai 1, sedangkan kelas XII-P sampai kelas XII-R di lantai 2.

Di samping kanan tiap-tiap gedung Batalion ada LAB Bahasa/Komputer/Dll. Kantin juga terletak di tiap-tiap gedung Batalion di samping kiri. Jadi para murid tidak perlu berdesak-desakan seperti yang dialami Authorku saat membeli makanan atau minuman. Perpustakaan terletak tepat di bawah kantin di tiap-tiap Batalion.

Untuk bangunan sekolah yang lainnya, ada 'ruang rahasia' milik si _Otaku _Kepsek dan _Game Maniac _Wakil Kepsek, yang terletak tepat di bawah ruang Kepsek dan Wakil Kepsek. Pos satpam, yang masing-masing ada di lima tempat berbeda. Dan ruangan-ruangan yang umum dimiliki oleh sekolah normal lainnya.

Semua bangunan di Vocaloid _Gakuen _terlihat sama dengan bangunan di sekolah-sekolah yang lain dan biasa-biasa saja (kecuali 'ruang rahasia', ruang kelas X-D, dan ruang-ruang gaje lainnya). Tapi... ada 2 bangunan yang masing-masing terletak di belakang gedung Batalion X dan Batalion XII.

Sebuah bangunan dengan papan nama "_Art. __R__oom_" berdiri kokoh di belakang gedung Batalion XII. Walau terlihat seperti gedung yang baru dibangun, sebenarnya gedung itu sudah lama, pembangunannya dilakukan setelah 'ruang rahasia' selesai.

Di belakang gedung Batalion X, adalah bangunan misterius yang entah ke berapa yang ada di area Vocaloid _Gakuen. _Dengan papan nama yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang masih (dengan gajenya) terlihat masih baru dan berdaun lebat dengan kata lain kayu itu tumbuh di tembok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah "WC".

Menurut penjaga siskamling desa yang (tak sengaja) melewati area Vocaloid _Gakuen _saat malam hari_, _dia mengatakan sering mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam ruangan "_Art. Room_", ketika dia ditanya suara seperti apa itu, dia hanya menjawab, "Aneh." Ada yang mengatakan kalau suara itu adalah suara dari penghuni "_Art. Room_".

Narasumber yang lain mengatakan kalau dia sering melihat penampakan di sekitar area sekolah, khususnya di "_Art. Room_" dan "WC". Mulai dari bayangan putih yang terbang dari lantai 2 Batalion XII menuju ke "_Art. Room_", sesosok hewan yang sering berkeliaran di tengah lapangan, sesosok makhluk bertubuh kekar yang sering berjalan di koridor Batalion X di tengah malam, hingga suara-suara misterius lain seperti tangisan dan suara piano yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari "_Art. Room_".

"Hihihihihihihihi..."

Nah itu juga salah satu suara yang sering terdengar di area Vocaloid _Gakuen _saat malam hari_._

_..._!

A-ah... langsung ke TKP aja... *kabur*

-0o0-

**"**_**Chapter **_**Spesial : **_**Night at **_**Vocaloid **_**Gakuen ft. **_**Mbak Kunti – **_**The Running!**__**"**_

-0o0-

Berdiri di tengah lapangan Vocaloid _Gakuen, _adalah sosok misterius berambut _honey-blonde _yang terlihat bingung, gelisah, dan ketakutan. 5 detik kemudian sosok itu duduk dan menekuk lututnya. Sesekali menoleh ke kanan-depan-kiri untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dingin, itu lah yang sosok itu rasakan sekarang. Sosok itu-(Len : Woi! Gue punya nama!) a-adalah Kagamine Len. Tapi rasa dingin yang menyerangnya adalah faktor ke dua yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar, faktor pertama adalah bahwa Len terpisah dari Miku dan kakaknya saat menghindari kejaran '_Fans_' terberatnya ditambah sekelilingnya yang mulai berkabut tipis. Menambah kesan misterius di Vocaloid _Gakuen._

"Riiinnn... Mikuuuu... dimana kaliaaann?" Len terus 'bernyanyi' sendirian di tengah lapangan dengan 'merdu'-nya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap menemukan 2 sosok berambut hijau dan kuning. Tapi sayang sekali tak ada jawaban maupun tanda-tanda 2 sosok yang di tunggunya.

"Disini~." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Len yang terus memanggil 2 nama sahabatnya. Len pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati '_Fans_' beratnya berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang.

"..."

"_Dõshite? _Len_–sama?" _tanya sosok di belakang Len yang ternyata adalah Ms. Kunti.

"_Na-na-nanimonAAAAAIIIIII!_" dengan tergesa-gesa Len pun berdiri dan melarikan diri dari kejaran '_Fans'_ beratnya. Meninggalkan si Kunti dengan ekspresi bingung.

"_Are?" _

-0o0-

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama sebelum Len bertemu dengan '_Fans'_ beratnya. 2 sosok berambut _honey-blonde _dan _tosca _sedang berkeliling di bagian barat Vocaloid _Gakuen._

"Waw!" seru Miku memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Perpustakaannya keren!" seru Rin setelah mengamati sekelilingnya. Mereka berdua ada di perpustakaan Batalion XII. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menemukan kunci yang tersembunyi di sela-sela tanaman di depan perpustakaan.

"Lu gak pernah ke perpustakaan?" tanya Miku heran karena melihat wajah Rin yang berkilau karena efek lampu senter. Oh mereka berdua menemukan lampu senter di atas meja pengawas perpustakaan dan meminjamnya.

"Gue kira perpustakaan itu tempat yang membosankan." Ucap Rin sambil membaca sebuah buku yang dia ambil dari salah satu rak di sana.

"Apa'an nih?" Ucap Miku sambil membungkuk untuk melihat lebih jelas sesuatu yang ada di lantai perpustakaan. Rin pun mengembalikan buku yang ia baca ke rak buku sambil menoleh ke arah Miku. Kalau saja Rin menoleh ke arah rak bukunya, ia akan melihat bayangan putih yang tersenyum di sela-sela rak buku.

-0o0-

Kembali ke tempat Len. Dia masih berlari hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di depan Ruang Kepsek dan Wakil Kepsek.

"Hah...ha..." Len bernafas berat sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

GLODAK

"!" secara sinting-#plak (Len : gue bantai lu! | Yuki : _gomen~_) maksud gue, secara insting, Len langsung memasang posisi bertahan dengan kedua tangan di depan. Karena tak ada suara lagi Len menurunkan lengannya dan mengamati apa yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Ruang Kepsek yang sepi dan angker, menurutnya. Len dengan isengnya membuka pintu ruang Kepsek.

KLEK

'Terbuka!' batin Len kaget.

Len membuka perlahan pintu tersebut lalu masuk. Di amatinya ruangan si _Otaku _Kepsek. Di tembok ada poster anime yang berukuran 4x6 meter. Masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan Kepsek dia menemukan sebuah meja yang tak lain adalah mejanya si _Otaku _Kepsek.

"Uwaw!" Len kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di atas meja si _Otaku _Kepsek ada peralatan yang umumnya dimiliki oleh semua _mangaka_. Len juga menemukan sebuah lampu senter yang diletakkan di tepi meja.

"Hah? Ini kan..." Len mengambil sebuah benda di atas meja yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri versi _chibi. _Len juga mendapati ada tiruan Miku dan kakaknya serta teman sekelasnya.

"...!" tiba-tiba Len merasakan ada yang mengawasinya dari belakang.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Len dengan 'berani'.

-0o0-

Di perpustakaan...

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya Rin setelah membungkuk dan mengamati apa pun itu yang ada di lantai.

"Nih." Jawab Miku sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di lantai. Rin (yang punya kebiasaan mencolek) pun mencolek sesuatu yang ada di lantai tersebut lalu menjilatinya.

"Rasa yang sama saat kita ada di Batalion X saat mau naik tangga." Ucap Rin setelah berhasil mengenali sesuatu yang ada di lantai.

"Da-darah?" tanya Miku ketakutan. Rin hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka melihat dari mana darah itu berasal.

"Asalnya dari sana. Ayo!" ucap Rin sambil menarik Miku yang sudah ketakutan ke arah rak buku yang lebih jauh dan gelap.

Tap Tap Tap

"Riinn..." Miku mulai memeluk Rin dari samping karena dia mendengar langkah kaki di belakang mereka berdua. Rin tetap diam saja sambil terus berjalan lurus mengikuti jejak di lantai perpustakaan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di area paling pojok perpustakaan tapi jejak misterius itu seakan menembus dinding. Rin membungkuk dan mengamati sesuatu.

"Rin, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini..." Ucap Miku ketakutan. Yang hanya di respon 'ssstt!' oleh Rin. Rin tetap mengamati di setiap sudut ruangan tapi tak ada apapun di sana yang bisa dijadikan tombol rahasia yang mungkin kerjaan si _Otaku _Kepsek.

"Hiks... hiks..." Rin menoleh ke arah Miku dengan tatapan 'lu-nangis?' yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Miku.

"Terus?" tanya Rin heran. Miku menggeleng lagi. Rin pun berfikir kalau itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Hiks..." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini Miku yang memberi tatapan 'lu-nangis?' ke arah Rin yang mendapat respon tonjokan di perut oleh Rin.

"Mana mungkin!" seru Rin protes.

"Terus siapa yang menangis?" tanya Miku yang mulai ketakutan. Mereka berdua pun menoleh ke arah belakang. Perlahan lampu senter mereka menangkap bayangan putih dari bawah. Mereka pun menyinari bayangan itu sampai ke atas.

"..." Rin dan Miku diam dengan wajah putih.

Dilihatnya sesosok cewek berambut hitam panjang yang wajahnya menunduk dan menangis. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Miku dan Rin diam. Sosok di depannya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah dari kedua matanya dan yang terpenting, DIA TIDAK MENYENTUH LANTAI!

"Hiks...tolong aku..."

"Rin kurasa kita harus..." Tanpa aba-aba lagi mereka berdua langsung lari ke arah pintu keluar perpustakaan.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-0o0-

"!" Len terkejut dengan suara teriakan yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

'Rin! Miku!' batinnya gugup, lalu berlari keluar ruangan Kepsek dan mencari sumber suara.

BLAM

Pintu ruang Kepsek tiba-tiba tertutup dari dalam, menampakkan sosok yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik pintu dan mengamati Len.

"Fyuhh... hampir saja ketahuan." Ucap sosok itu yang ternyata adalah si _Otaku _Kepsek. Kemudian si _Otaku _Kepsek berjalan ke mejanya dan mengamati benda yang diambil Len tadi. Sebuah senyum gaje terukir di wajahnya.

"Riinnn... Mikuuu..." Len berteriak sambil terus berlari menuju sumber suara.

-0o0-

Rin dan Miku terus berlari hingga sampai di Batalion XI. Mereka berdua mendengar suara yang memanggil nama mereka. Namun... entah karena efek ketakutan yang berlebihan atau karena ada distorsi molekul di udara, suara yang memanggil nama mereka terdengar seperti seorang yang sudah tua dan meminta tolong.

"!" Rin dan Miku pun berlari ke arah kantin Batalion XI sambil mematikan senter mereka agar apa pun itu yang mengejar mereka tidak mengikuti lagi. Begitu mereka berdua sudah sampai di kantin Batalion XI, Len datang ke tempat Rin dan Miku berdiri sebelumnya.

"Tadi sepertinya ada cahaya di sini." Ucap Len sambil mengamati sekitarnya. "Apa jangan-jangan..." Len mulai merinding lagi dan berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Rin dan Miku, tapi Len terus berlari sampai ke belakang gedung Batalion X. Oh Len, kalau lu berbelok ke arah kantin Batalion XI, lu pasti bertemu dengan Rin dan Miku.

-0o0-

"Apa suara itu masih terdengar... hah...?" tanya Rin sambil duduk di salah satu meja kantin sambil bernafas berat, begitu pula Miku.

"Hah... hah... entahlah, gue gak dengar." Jawab Miku.

SREK

"!" mereka berdua spontan menoleh ke arah suara.

Hening~

SREK SREK

"!" Rin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati ke asal suara. Miku mengikuti dari belakang.

SREK

Dengan ketakutan dan nyali yang tinggal 1/4, Rin memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan asal sumber suara. Ruangan itu terletak di bagian dalam kantin, tempat bagi para koki untuk memasak dan membuat pesanan para murid di Vocaloid _Gakuen. _Lampu senter yang di pegang Rin tiba-tiba mati, membuat si pemilik senter ketakutan seketika dan bersembunyi di belakang Miku.

"Miku, lu yang lihat aja deh." Bisik Rin di telinga Miku. Miku hanya mengangguk pasrah karena dia merasakan ada logam dingin yang menempel di lehernya.

"I-Iya, tapi jangan tempelkan pisau itu ke leher ku dong." Bisik Miku ketakutan. Rupanya Miku lebih takut dengan Rin daripada hantu. Rin memasukkan kembali pisau itu ke dalam sakunya.

Miku menyinari seluruh ruangan itu, tapi ia tak menemukan siapa pun yang membuat suara tadi.

"Gak ada siapa-siapa disi-" Miku menghentikan kalimatnya ketika lampu senternya menangkap sesosok bayangan putih di tempat cuci piring. Bayangan itu menoleh ke arah Rin dan Miku dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hai~." Ucap bayangan itu. Miku mulai gemetaran sedangkan Rin memeluk Miku makin erat dari samping, membuat Miku kehabisan nafas.

BRAK

Miku mulai berlari menyeret Rin, tapi sayangnya pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terkunci.

-0o0-

Di lain tempat, Len masih berlari hingga ia berhenti.

"Ugh... gue pengen ke WC nih." Ucap Len sambil berlari ke arah WC di belakang gedung Batalion X.

KRIET

Len membuka pintu WC dan berlari ke arah salah satu bilik di sana. Yang tak dia sadari adalah, dia masuk ke bilik nomer lima. Kalau Len masih ingat kejadian di _chapter_ sebelumnya, mungkin dia akan ke bilik yang lain.

"Ah... leganya." Ucap Len setelah selesai dengan 'urusan'-nya. Dia hendak keluar dari WC, namun dia berhenti ketika ia melewati cermin besar yang ada di WC sekolah. Len mundur dua langkah untuk melihat cermin itu lagi.

"Tidak ada apa pun, perasaan tadi ada bayangan putih deh." Ucap Len heran. Lalu dia membasuh mukanya di wastafel dan melihat cermin sekali lagi.

"!" Betapa terkejutnya Len saat mendapati bayangan putih di belakangnya yang tersenyum ceria. Len memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"!" Len kembali terkejut karena tidak ada siapa pun di belakangnya. Len kembali menengok ke arah cermin hanya untuk di kejutkan dengan '_Fans_' beratnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam cermin.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Len berteriak ketakutan kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruangan ajaib itu a.k.a. WC sekolah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sosok yang diketahui adalah '_Fans_' beratnya Len juga ikut berteriak, karena ketika Len menoleh ke arahnya, dia melihat ehemresletingehem celana Len yang belum di naikkan. Menampakkan ehemcelanadalamehem bergambar hello kitty.

'_Kawaii~.' _Batin Mbak Kunti sambil _nosebleed _lagi.

-0o0-

Rin dan Miku mulai terpojok dan bayangan putih itu semakin mendekat.

"Hihihihi, kalian tidak bisa kabur~." Ucap bayangan putih itu semakin mendekat. Miku makin panik. Tiba-tiba Miku mendapat ide 'cemerlang', dia mengangkat tubuh Rin secara mendatar dengan kedua tangannya dan bersiap dengan kekuatan yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

'_Ichi... ni... san!_' Miku menghitung dalam hati dan pada hitungan ke tiga, dia berlari ke arah pintu dengan Rin yang sekarang berfungsi sebagai 'pembersih rintangan'.

BRAK

Pintu kantin pun terbuka. Miku berhasil keluar dengan tangis bahagia, sedangkan Rin keluar dengan tangis kesakitan di kepalanya.

"Sekarang ayo kita cari Len!" ajak Miku semangat yang dijawab anggukan lemah plus _deathglare _dari Kagamine Rin. Mereka berdua berlari ke arah lapangan.

-0o0-

"HWAAAA-" Len masih berlari tanpa melihat ke depan hingga ia menabrak sesuatu.

BRUK

"Auuhh..." Sosok yang ditabrak Len jatuh ke tanah.

"Ughh..." Len juga ikut jatuh.

"Rin! Miku!" Len berseru senang ketika ia sadar kalau yang ditabraknya itu adalah Rin dan Miku. Len langsung memeluk mereka berdua dengan gembira, hingga ia melepaskan pelukannya karena ia merasa ada yang mengamatinya dengan rasa cemburu yang bisa membunuhnya.

"Kau dari mana saja Len!" seru Rin yang juga senang karena mereka berkumpul lagi.

"Gue-" belum sempat Len bercerita, mereka bertiga mendengar suara dentingan piano yang merdu.

"Lu dengar itu?" tanya Miku sambil bersembunyi di belakang Rin. Rin hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Gu-gue rasa apa yang dikatakan oleh penjaga siskamling desa itu benar." Ucap Len ketakutan.

"Kita cek yuk." Ucap Rin yang mendapat respon keras oleh 2 orang di sampingnya.

"Kalian ingin aku menggunakan ini?" tanya Rin sambil memperlihatkan kedua _Geass-_nya kepada Len dan Miku.

*gulp*

"Ba-baiklah..." Ucap Len dan Miku bersamaan. Len dan Miku tahu kalau _Geass-_nya Rin tidak akan terkalahkan di saat malam hari. Kebalikannya dengan Len, _sharingan-_nya Len tidak bisa dikalahkan di siang hari. Len bangkit dengan Matahari, Rin bangkit dengan Bulan, dan Miku bangkit dengan Gerhana. Oh iya. Belum ada yang tahu tentang kekuatan yang dimiliki Miku ya? Hmm... nanti aja deh, hehehe.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah sumber suara, ke arah gedung Batalion XII. Suara piano masih terdengar dengan jelas, sehingga Len, Rin, dan Miku tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan sumber suara tersebut.

-0o0-

Mereka bertiga membeku di tempat masing-masing ketika menyadari bahwa sumber dari suara piano itu adalah di "_Art. Room_".

"Ka-kalian cek deh." Ucap Rin yang mulai ketakutan. Len dan Miku hanya meneguk ludah masing-masing. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah "_Art. Room_" diikuti Rin.

Sampai di depan pintu "_Art. Room" _mereka masih bisa mendengar suara piano yang makin jelas.

*gulp*

Len dengan tangan yang bergetar mencoba membuka pintu "_Art. Room"._

KRIET

Pintu pun terbuka tapi permainan piano masih bisa di dengar oleh mereka. Len dan Miku berjalan duluan diikuti Rin menuju ke arah ruangan selanjutnya, ruangan tempat penyimpanan alat-alat musik yang sudah tua termasuk piano misterius itu.

Tiba pada pintu selanjutnya, kali ini giliran Miku yang membukanya.

KLEK

KRIET

Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan. Miku mengarahkan lampu senternya ke arah piano yang ada di sana.

"...!" matanya terbuka lebar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Perasaan kaget, takut, dan heran menghampiri Miku. Rin dan Len yang penasaran di belakang Miku karena Miku tidak bergerak memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang hanya terbuka separuh itu. Secara spontan, Len dan Rin juga menampakkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Miku. Kaget, takut, dan heran.

Kaget, karena sosok yang memainkan piano itu adalah si '_Fans'_ beratnya Len.

Takut, karena sosok itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan minta tolong.

Heran, karena sosok itu ternyata menangis layaknya manusia normal. Mengeluarkan air mata sebening berlian karena terkena cahaya Bulan yang menyinarinya. Untuk beberapa saat suasana di ruang itu hening karena sosok itu sudah tak memainkan piano itu lagi. Hingga sosok itu memulai pembicaraan yang membuat Len, Rin, dan Miku kaget.

"Tolong aku..."

_CUT!_

Bersambung ke _chapter _selanjutnya. :D #dikroyokwarga

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Hantu juga bisa cemburu!

Hahaha... :D

**T~B~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Review**_** boleh, gak **_**review**_** gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview Chapter**_** 21 :**

Identitas 'Fans' beratnya Len akhirnya terungkap!

Siapa sebenarnya 'dia'?

Apa hubungan 'dia' dengan si _Otaku _Kepsek?

Curhat gaje di "_Art. Room_"!

"Aku..."

"_**Chapter **_**Spesial : **_**Night at **_**Vocaloid **_**Gakuen ft. **_**Mbak Kunti – **_**The Turning!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N : Bales **_**review**_**...**

_**To **_**nekonekoyosh** **:**

Tenang aja, mereka udah punya ijin untuk menginap di sekolah kok.

Kan si _Otaku _Kepsek yang menghukum mereka. :)

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Karen White**** :**

Hehehe, aku juga mikir gitu, tapi ya apa boleh buat, di chapter depan nan-hmph!  
Yuki : _No Spoiler!_  
Nova : *ngangguk*

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**UsamiNekoBaaka**** :**

Haha, Len disini gak tersiksa kok... *lihat ke atas*mungkin... hehehe. :D

Nova : Pak Wakepsek, anda dapat salam dari Neko-_san._  
Wakil Kepsek : ...  
Nova : ...

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Alfianonymous22 ****:**

Oh, tidak, mereka gak suka kok sama Len, hanya itu... pertama kali mereka berpegangan tangan dengan Len (di fic saya).

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Dark Kuroi**** :**

Iya. Humornya memang kurang, malah chapter ini gak ada humornya sama sekali.

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**liveless-snow**** :**

Semoga, hahahaha. :D

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Minami no Hikari Kagamine**** :**

Semua murid di Vocaloid _Gakuen _itu aneh, makanya kelas bisa seperti itu. :D

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**rikascarlet37**** :**

Semoga anda makin penasaran dengan _chapter_ selanjutnya. :D

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**CoreFiraga**** :**

Hehehe, ini kan _chapter _spesial _ft. _Mbak Kunti. :D

Len, tenang aja, dia baik-baik aja kok. :D

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**lili****.flippy **** :**

_Sõ ka?_

Baru tau saya. :)

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Mikan chanX3**** :**

Silahkan. :D

Resiko di tanggung penumpang. XD

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**akanemori**** :**

Hehe, _gomen~. _Tapi aku maunya Kunti, biar Indonesia banget. XD

Sudah lanjuuuuut.

_Arigatõ~_


	21. Author's Note

**"Update Ulses di undur sampai tanggal 20 April 2013 dikarenakan ada UNAS.**

**Mohon pengertiannya dan tetap semangat menjalani UNAS."**

**_By. The Great Emperor Otaku _Kepsek.**

**.**

-0o0-

.

**Dibuat oleh : **

Yami Nova

**Disetujui oleh** :

Mizuhashi Yuki

**Diperiksa oleh : **

Mizuhashi Yuka

**Dipublikasikan oleh : **

Yami Yui

.

-0o0-

.

**Pssst! Jika kalian kesulitan menghadapi UNAS, kalian TIDAK boleh mencontoh ide-ide 'cemerlang' yang ada di Fic Ulses ini!**

**.**

-0o0-

.

_**Soushite, GANBATTE!**_


	22. Night at Vocaloid Gakuen - The Turning

**A/N : Bales **_**review**_** ada di bawah.**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**Sebelumnya di Ulangan Semester Ch. 20...**

"Riiinnn... Mikuuuu... dimana kaliaaann?"

"Disini~."

"...!"

"Tolong aku..."

**SWOOOOSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid _Gakuen_, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Warning**_** : Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo**_** (kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha... **

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal pov_ ]

Di sebuah ruangan penyimpanan tua terdapat sebuah piano (gaje) yang menyimpan berbagai misteri (yang juga gaje). Si _Otaku _Kepsek, melarang para muridnya untuk menyentuh piano itu dengan alasan bisa menyebabkan kanker (kantong kering), serangan negara api, gangguan jiwa, dan gangguan makhluk gaib. Tapi, di sinilah mereka, 3 karakter yang membawa kedamaian bagi murid-murid kelas X-D beberapa jam yang lalu setelah pengumuman Remidi Ulses dibagikan.

Mereka bertiga di hukum untuk membersihkan _wc_, atap sekolah, aula, gedung olah raga dan lapangan setelah pulang sekolah, hingga saat malam hari tiba, mereka mendengar nada-nada indah dari sebuah piano di ruang penyimpanan di "_Art. Room_". Mereka adalah Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, dan Hatsune Miku yang baru-baru ini di juluki teman sekelasnya dengan nama "_The Three Must-be-sacrificed-no-matter-what-happen!". _Julukan yang aneh...

_Any way,_ mereka bertiga sedang menghadapi _Fans _beratnya Len yaitu Mbak Kunti di "_Art. Room"_. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi... _well let's see what will happen._

-0o0-

**"**_**Chapter **_**Spesial : **_**Night at **_**Vocaloid **_**Gakuen ft. **_**Mbak Kunti – **_**The Turning!**__**"**_

-0o0-

"Tolong aku..."

Dua kata yang diucapkan oleh 'dia' membuat 3 orang di depan 'nya' diam mematung. Antara kaget, takut, dan heran. 5 menit sudah berlalu tapi masih belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Len, Rin, dan Miku terlalu takut untuk memberi jawaban sedangkan 'dia' masih menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari 3 orang di depannya.

"Tolong aku." Ucap 'nya' lagi. Len, Rin, dan Miku tersentak sesaat. Len menoleh ke arah kakaknya dan memberikan tatapan 'g-gimana-nih?' yang dijawab dengan tatapan 'mana-gue-tahu' oleh Rin. Len menoleh ke Miku memberikan tatapan yang sama tapi Miku menjawabnya dengan tatapan 'terserah-lu-deh-gue-takut'.

Len menoleh ke arah sosok yang masih duduk di kursi di depan piano tua dengan sabar. 'Dia' hanya menatap Len dengan pandangan kosong, tapi Len tau kalau 'dia' membutuhkan sesuatu.

"T-tolong?" jawab Len akhirnya dengan ketakutan. 'Dia' hanya mengangguk. "Apa?" lanjut Len penasaran dan ketakutan di saat yang sama.

"Permohonan..." Ucap sosok itu.

"Permohonan?" ulang Len bingung walau masih ada rasa takut. 'Dia' mengangguk lagi. Rin dan Miku mulai tenang dan mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan 'Dia', si Mbak Kunti di depannya.

"Aku..." Mbak Kunti menjeda kalimatnya, membuat Len, Rin, dan Miku semakin penasaran.

"...lupa." Lanjut 'nya' sambil tertawa kecil. Len, Rin, dan Miku _sweatdrop_.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita bisa membantu?" tanya Len bingung. Dia sudah tidak takut... sedikit.

"Itu..." 'Dia' bingung mau menjawab apa hingga mereka mendengar suara pintu di belakang Len, Rin, dan Miku tertutup atau lebih tepatnya ditutup oleh seseorang. Len, Rin, dan Miku menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Si _Otaku _Kepsek ada di di belakang mereka!

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu mu." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek dengan santai sambil menyalakan lampu ruangan.

"Ah!" 'Dia' terlihat kaget dan senang dengan kehadiran si _Otaku _Kepsek. Ada garis-garis _pink_ di pipi 'nya'.

"Kau memang suka usil ya, Yuka." Ucap si _Otaku _Kepsek pada sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang di depannya. Len, Rin, dan Miku saling bertatapan heran.

'Yuka?' batin mereka bertiga.

"_Hisashiburi ne_, Yuki." Respon Mbak Kunti yang ternyata namanya adalah Yuka dengan senyum khasnya. Kemudian diikuti suara *_poff_*, Yuka berubah ke wujud aslinya, berambut _light-blonde_ dengan mata biru safir. Pakaian masih sama seperti yang ia pakai waktu menyamar sebagai Mbak Kunti.

"Huh... kita kan baru berpisah 2 jam yang lalu." Ucap Yuki sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan tersenyum.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"AAPAAAAAA!" teriak Len dan Rin kompak. Miku menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kau bukan hantu?" tanya Miku dengan wajah datar kepada Yuka. Yuka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku manusia sama seperti kalian. Bahkan kita seumuran." Ucap Yuka sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"K-kau Yuki?" tanya Len tidak percaya sambil menunjuk wajah si _Otaku _Kepsek. Si _Otaku _Kepsek yang diketahui bernama Yuki hanya mengangguk mantap.

"B-bukannya Yuki ada di rumah kami, dan dia kan seumuran dengan kita." Ucap Len kaget.

"Yang di rumah kalian itu _kage bunshin _milikku. Dan yup, aku seumuran dengan kalian." Jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum sama seperti Yuka.

"Bohong!" Ucap Kagamine _Twins _kompak. Yuki hanya menghela nafas dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kemudian Yuki mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat _Ram Hand Seal._

_*PUFF*_

"Wha...!" Kali ini Kagamine _Twins _dan Miku kaget dengan mulut menganga lebar. Si _Otaku _Kepsek berubah menjadi remaja yang seumuran mereka, memiliki rambut yang sama seperti Len dengan _heterochromia eyes._

"MIZUHASHI YUKI!" koor Len, Rin, dan Miku kaget.

"Yup." Respon Yuki sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol kanan.

BLAZEEEEE

"E-eh..." Yuki _sweatdrop _melihat _background_ api yang berkobar-kobar dengan liar di belakang Len, Rin, dan Miku. Mata mereka menyala merah darah tanda sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Yuka hanya tertawa kecil.

"**MIZUHASHI YUKI!**" koor Len, Rin, dan Miku sambil menekan tiap kata.

"T-tenang dulu, biar ku jelaskan semuanya... hehe..." Yuki mulai berkeringat dingin karena suhu udara di "_Art. Room" _mulai panas. #lho?

"Sebaiknya lu punya penjelasan yang bagus Yuki, atau gue akan..." Ucap Rin dengan nada mengancam sambil menyiapkan _kamehameha-_nya.

"I-iya... gue jelasin semuanya." Yuki berjalan mundur ke belakang tapi sayangnya ada pintu.

*_gulp_*

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!"

BLAAAAARRRRRR

-0o0-

"Ugh..." Yuki mulai membuka matanya. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di tubuhnya dan ketika ia bangun, dia sudah terikat di kursi dengan tali tambang. Len, Rin, dan Miku menatapnya sambil tersenyum puas. Yuka duduk di atas piano dengan senyum khasnya.

"Oh, akhirnya lu bangun juga _OTAKU _KEPSEK." Ucap Rin dengan _smirk-_nya. Len mengambil kursi untuk Miku dan kakaknya. Kemudian mereka duduk. "Sekarang gue ingin mendengar 'pidato' mu, Yuki _no Gakuenchõ._" Lanjut Rin.

"Hah..." Yuki hanya menghela nafas lalu mula ber-'pidato'. " Jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" lanjut Yuki.

"Semuanya." Ucap Len, Rin, dan Miku bersama.

'Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama. _Troublesome._' Batin Yuki.

_**Somewhere in Konohagakure no Sato...**_

"Hachhuiiii!" seorang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut yang seperti buah nanas tiba-tiba bersin yang menyebabkan semua bidak _shogi _di depannya berhamburan. Orang di depannya hanya _sweatdrop._

"Kau sakit Shika?" tanya orang di depannya.

"Tidak. Sepertinya ada yang menggunakan kalimat ku. _So troublesome_." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menggosok hidungnya.

_**Back to Vocaloid Gakuen...**_

"Pertama dan yang terpenting, sebenarnya kalian itu siapa dan bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" tanya Rin memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku Mizuhashi Yuki." Jawab Yuki santai.

"Aku Mizuhashi Yuka." Lanjut Yuka tersenyum.

"Dan kami OC-nya Author." Ucap mereka berdua. Len, Rin, dan Miku _sweatdrop._

"Kalau bagaimana kita saling kenal, nanti saja aku jelaskan." Ucap Yuki.

"O-okeh." Ucap Len masih _sweatdrop._

"Ada lagi yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Yuki.

"Apa kalian kembar?" tanya Miku. Len dan Rin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yuka dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi di _fic_ ini, kami berperan bukan sebagai kembar." Ucap Yuki.

"Hanya teman dekat... saja." Lanjut Yuka menambahkan dan berbisik di akhir kalimat, tapi Len berhasil mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau menyamar menjadi si _Otaku _Kepsek?" tanya Len penasaran sambil menoleh ke arah Yuki.

"Heh, aku tidak menyamar. Itu memang pekerjaan ku." Jawab Yuki tenang.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau lu adalah kepala sekolah di _Vocaloid Gakuen_?" tanya Rin tidak percaya. Yuki hanya mengangguk lagi.

BLAZEEEE

"Eh..." Yuki _sweatdrop _lagi melihat _background _api yang berkobar-kobar di belakang Len, Rin, dan Miku.

"**KEMBALIKAN UANG KAMI." **Ucap Len, Rin, dan Miku kompak. Yuki mulai berkeringat dingin. Yuka hanya tersenyum.

"Te-tenang saja, nanti ku kembalikan... hehe..." Jawab Yuki tertawa paksa.

"Lalu, apa maksud mu menghukum kami bertiga, kami kan tidak salah apa pun." Ucap Miku.

"Kau yakin? Coba lihat ini." Ucap Yuki sambil menyalakan sebuah TV yang entah darimana datangnya dengan _remote control_ yang entah dari mana datangnya juga.

KLIK

"...*_static voice*..." TV _itu mengeluarkan suara aneh, beberapa saat kemudian muncul video yang menyebabkan Len, Rin, dan Miku kaget.

"I-ini..." Rin yang kaget tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Di depan mereka sekarang adalah reka ulang kejadian saat Remidi Ulses dimana Miku dkk. menyerang si _Otaku _Kepsek _a.k.a. _Yuki yang saat itu menjadi pengawas dengan ide 'cemerlang' mereka.

"Sudah tahu alasan kenapa aku menghukum kalian?" tanya Yuki dengan _smirk-_nya. Len, Rin, dan Miku mengangguk pelan. Yuka tersenyum.

"Terus kenapa ada boneka yang mirip dengan kami di ruangan pribadi mu?" tanya Len yang ingat akan keberadaan boneka-boneka kecil yang mirip dengannya dan teman sekelasnya di meja si _Otaku _Kepsek.

"Simpel. Aku nge-_fans_ sama kalian, begitu pula dengan Yuka disana." Ucap Yuki sambil menunjuk Yuka yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kanannya. Len merasa _d__éjà__ vu_dan merinding seketika_._

Yuka turun dari atas piano lalu ikut duduk di samping Yuki.

"Begitu aku lihat foto kalian di _Data Bank _sekolah, aku jadi nge-_fans_ sama kalian bertiga." Ucap Yuka masih tersenyum. "Kemudian aku mencari cara agar aku bisa mendekati kalian terutama cowok _shota_ itu." Lanjut Yuka sambil menunjuk Len di akhir kalimatnya.

"GUE GAK _SHOTA_!" seru Len protes.

"Aku mencari alamat kalian di _Data Bank_, ternyata alamat rumah kalian tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya Yuki." Ucap Yuka tidak mempedulikan teriakan protes dari Len.

'Bukan tidak jauh lagi, tapi dia memang tinggal di rumah kami.' Batin Len dan Rin kompak.

"Lalu saat aku mendengar Miku-_san _akan mengadakan Uji Nyali dimana Len-_chan _sebagai kor-ehem... peserta, aku mendapat ide 'cemerlang'." Ucap Yuka. Len _sweatdrop _mendengar kalimat yang tidak jadi diucapkan Yuka.

"Akhirnya aku menyamar sebagai Mbak Kunti, dengan begitu aku bisa mengikuti Len kemana pun juga." Lanjut Yuka senang.

"Ke-kemana pun?" tanya Len _shock._

"Kecuali ke tempat pribadi mu Len, oh atau kau ingin aku mengikutimu kemana pun juga?" tanya Yuka dengan _smirk-_nya. Len meneguk ludah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Yuki tertawa.

"Kemudian aku dapat ide 'cemerlang' lagi. Aku menyuruh Yuki untuk menghukum kalian. Kebetulan kalian saat itu juga melakukan 'sesuatu' saat Remidi Ulses, jadi, ya begitulah, hehe." Ucap Yuka.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kalian tanya kan?" lanjut Yuka.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Rin pada Yuka.

"Aku tinggal di 'ruang rahasia'." Jawab Yuka sambil tersenyum.

"Bukannya hanya si _Otaku _Kepsek dan _Game Maniac _Wakil Kepsek yang tahu 'ruang rahasia' itu dan cara memasukinya?" tanya Len heran.

"Len-_chan, _apa kau tahu siapa yang membangun sekolah ini?" tanya Yuka.

"Si _Otaku _Kepsek bersama para penyanyi Indonesia?" tebak Len asal. Yuka menggeleng. "Lalu?" lanjut Len.

"Itu Aku dan Yuki yang membangunnya." Jawab Yuka dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. "Dan tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana caranya masuk ke 'ruang rahasia' itu." Lanjut Yuka.

"Ha-hanya kalian berdua!" ucap Rin _shock. _Yuki dan Yuka mengangguk.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Nanti saja ku jelaskan bersamaan bagaimana aku dan Yuki bisa saling kenal... dan saling suka." Ucap Yuka sambil tersenyum dan membisikkan kalimat terakhir sehingga tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong soal 'ruang rahasia', sebenarnya itu ruangan seperti apa?" tanya Miku semangat karena belum ada satu murid pun yang pernah masuk ke 'ruang rahasia' bahkan guru-guru sekali pun. Hanya Kepsek dan wakilnya saja yang tahu tempat itu.

"Itu ruangan yang ra-ha-si-a." Jawab Yuka sambil mengeja kata rahasia.

"Boleh kami lihat?" tanya Len, Rin, dan Miku kompak. Yuka tampak berfikir sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah Yuki. Len, Rin, dan Miku menoleh juga. Melihat ekspresi Yuki yang sepertinya akan menolak, Len dan Rin mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan _geass_ nya. Yuki _sweatdrop._

"Huh... iya-iya." Ucap Yuki tidak semangat. Len dan Rin bersorak senang, Miku tersenyum, Yuka tertawa.

-0o0-

Di depan Ruang Kepsek...

"Jangan bilang ke murid yang lain, atau aku akan..." Ucap Yuki sambil menoleh ke arah Len, Rin, dan Miku dengan _Ao to Murasaki no Sharingan _miliknya. Mereka bertiga entah kenapa merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Di _chapter _15 sudah aku sebutkan kalau si _Otaku _Kepsek _a.k.a._ Yuki juga memiliki _sharingan _tapi belum bisa menggunakannya, tapi 2 hari yang lalu Yuki sudah menguasai keduanya.

"_Good, and now..." _Ucap Yuki sambil menekan sebuah tombol yang cukup tersembunyi dan terkamuflase dengan baik di permukaan tembok. Terdengar bunyi suara benda bergeser diikuti suara ular lalu babi lalu kambing kemudian kelinci diikuti suara anjing, lalu tikus kemudian burung kemudian kuda dan terakhir ular.

'_Sh-shiki Fūjin!' _batin Len kaget mendengar suara (yang tentunya sudah tak asing di telinganya) yang mirip dengan salah satu jurus segel terlarang.

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah pintu berwarna biru terbentuk di permukaan tembok.

"Ayo masuk." Ucap Yuki sambil membuka pintu ajaib tersebut. Len di belakang Yuki, diikuti Rin dan Miku. Yuka terakhir.

"Whaaa..." Len, Rin, dan Miku terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan di depannya. Seperti yang sudah ku jelaskan di _chapter _sebelumnya, 'ruang rahasia' ini luasnya sama dengan luas Vocaloid _Gakuen._ Dinding ruangan dilapisi cat hijau emas. Atapnya berwarna putih dan lantainya karpet dengan lukisan Zebra dan motif batik yang bermacam-macam.

"Kalian bisa duduk di sana, aku akan ambil makanan." Ucap Yuki lalu menghilang ke salah satu ruangan.

"Uh, aku akan mengambil minuman untuk kalian." Ucap Yuka lalu mengikuti Yuki dari belakang.

"Len, apa kau punya pikiran yang sama dengan ku?" tanya Rin dengan suara pelan. Len hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo kita berkeliling!" ucap Len sambil berdiri, diikuti Rin dan Miku. Namun sebelum Len melangkahkan kaki, Yuki dan Yuka datang membawa makanan dan minuman.

"Kalau kalian berpikir ingin berkeliling ruangan ini, sebaiknya kalian mengajak salah satu diantara kami." Ucap Yuki sambil meletakkan nampan yang berisi biskuit rasa batu dan kerikil. Biskuit yang aneh...

"Kenapa?" Miku bertanya heran.

"Kalian bisa tersesat, dan tak bisa kembali." Ucap Yuka melanjutkan larangan Yuki. Miku hanya ber-'oh'-ria.

"Nah, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi?" ucap Yuki sambil duduk di sofa. Yuka duduk di sampingnya. Rin dan Miku duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang menghadap ke _TV_ 49". Len duduk di sofa yang masih kosong.

"Dimana Pak Wakil Kepsek? Katanya dia 'tidur' akibat bermain _game _SAO rasa coklat kan?" tanya Len penasaran dengan keberadaan si _Game Maniac _Wakil Kepek mereka. Miku dan Rin mengangguk. _  
_

"Oh, dia sedang dirawat di RS. pribadi kami, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Yuki tenang yang lainnya mengangguk. "Ada lagi?" lanjut Yuki.

"Itu, bagaimana kalian berdua bisa saling kenal?" tanya Rin yang ingat dengan pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Itu..." Yuki terlihat bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Yuka memperhatikan sikap Yuki yang sepertinya kebingungan, kemudian memutuskan untuk memberi ide 'cemerlang'.

"_Nee _Yuki, kenapa kau tidak memperlihatkan kepada mereka saja?" saran Yuka sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Yuki terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

'Memperlihatkan?' batin Len, Rin, dan Miku heran.

"Baiklah. Ide yang sangat 'cemerlang', Yuka." Ucap Yuki sambil menutup kedua matanya lalu membukanya kembali.

"_Saigo no Sharingan!" _Kedua mata Yuki menampakkan dua _sharingan_ yang berbeda warna, _dark violet_ dan _blue sapphire_.

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

**T~B~C**

**.**

_**Review**_** boleh, gak **_**review**_** gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

_**Preview Chapter**_** 23 :**

Masa lalu~ biarlah masa la~lu

Jangan kau u~ngkit jangan ingatkan a~ku

Mas-#plak! #dor!

Len : abaikan lagu di atas!

Rin : _chapter _depan, masa lalu Yuki dan Yuka.

"_Tou-san..."_

"_PERGI!"_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_**Side Story : Otaku **_**Kepsek **_**a.k.a. Mizuhashi Yuki's Past**_**"**

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N : Bales **_**review**_**...**

_**To **_**UsamiNekoBaaka** **:**

Kalau begitu siapkan obat sakit perut sebelum membaca fic saya. :D

Pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab diatas.

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**akanemori**** :**

Merinding? Haha. :D

Mbak Kuntinya suka curhat.

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Shiroi**** Karen**** :**

Bukan sakti, tapi gaje, wkwkwk.

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**CoreFiraga** **:**

Len dkk. Sudah ketemu sama si _Otaku _Kepsek.  
Rin : *ambil obat* _arigatõ._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**lili.****flippy ****:**

Wokeh. :D  
Len : -_-  
Nova : sabar Len, sabar. :D

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Alfianonymous22** **:**

Gpp kok.

Bukan, Mbak Kunti itu manusia. *nunjuk ke atas*

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**rikascarlet37**** :**

Pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab, dan semoga makin penasaran. :D

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Netta mls**** login**** :**

Sudah _update _tanpa asap, hehehe_._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**nekonekoyosh****:**

_Geass _itu... ya _geass, _hahaha. :D

Kalau di Anime Code Geass, itu kekuatan mata yang bervariasi. Bisa membuat orang menuruti kemauan kita, membaca pikiran, dll.  
Kalau di Anime Mondaiji-tachi, itu adalah _scroll_ untuk aturan permaian.

Yang dipegang Len itu boneka yang mirip dengannya.

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Hijiki Hanazono ****:**

Thank you. :)

Fav? Boleh, silahkan, _go ahead, _dll. dst. dsb. :D

Sudah lanjut.

_Arigatõ~_


	23. Side Story : Masa lalu si Otaku Kepsek

**A/N : Saran, kalau baca **_**fic**_** ini di lap/kom, atur "**_**Story Width**_**" menjadi 3/4 (yang bentuk **_**icon-**_**nya seperti **_**Align Justify**_**) dan klik **_**icon **_**"**_**Story Contrast" **_**(yang bentuknya bulat, warna putih di kiri dan hitam di kanan)**_**, **_**biar teksnya jadi putih dengan **_**background**_** hitam. Menurutku lebih nyaman di mata walau tak memakai **_**screen protector **_**dan tidak menggunakan aturan 20-20-20-20, karena **_**fic **_**ini 'sedikit' panjang.**

**Dan oh, sudah lebih 100 _review_, padahal **_**fic **_**ini (sangat) gaje, ahaha. _Arigatõ_~ :D**

**Bales **_**review**_** ada di bawah.**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid _Gakuen_, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Warning**_** : Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo**_** (kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikannya, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha... **

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal pov_ ]

"_Ne~ _Yuki, kenapa kau tidak memperlihatkan kepada mereka saja?" saran Yuka sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Yuki terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

'Memperlihatkan?' batin Len, Rin, dan Miku heran.

"Baiklah. Ide yang sangat 'cemerlang', Yuka." Ucap Yuki sambil menutup kedua matanya lalu membukanya kembali.

"_Saigo no Sharingan!" _Kedua mata Yuki menampakkan dua _sharingan_ yang berbeda warna, _dark violet_ dan _blue sapphire_.

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

-0o0-

"_**Side Story : Otaku **_**Kepsek **_**a.k.a. Mizuhashi Yuki's Past**_**"**

-0o0-

_**Flashback on**_

_5 tahun yang lalu, siang hari, di sebuah bukit di pinggir kota._

"_Ne~ Yuka, kalau kau sudah besar mau jadi apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki berumur 10 tahun yang memiliki dua warna mata berbeda._

"_Hmm... aku mau menjadi kecil lagi~." Jawab perempuan yang di panggil Yuka di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum. Yuki hanya sweatdrop. "Kalau Yuki?" lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke arah sahabatnya._

"_Aku mau menjadi Guru!" seru Yuki dengan semangat._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Yuka heran._

"_Agar bisa menghukum para murid dan memeras uang mereka, mwahahahahaha." Jawab Yuki sambil tertawa ala maniak. Sekarang Yuka sweatdrop melihatnya. Ternyata Yuki punya ide yang sangat 'cemerlang' waktu masih berumur 10 tahun._

"_Guru adalah profesi yang hebat, kau bisa mengajarkan apa saja yang kuasai kepada murid-murid mu. Asalkan itu benar dan berguna." Lanjut Yuki sambil menerawang ke langit luas. Yuka hanya merespon dengan 'oh...'. Mereka berdua sedang bermain di atas pohon apel._

_*set*_

_Yuki tiba-tiba berdiri, menyebabkan Yuka kaget dan terjatuh dari atas pohon._

_*bug*_

"_Ouch..."_

"_Suatu hari nanti aku akan mewujudkan impian ku!" ucap Yuki sambil menggenggam erat apel di tangan kanannya sampai hancur. Yuka hanya melihatnya dengan kesal karena dia jatuh dari atas pohon tapi kemudian tersenyum._

"_Kalo begitu, ayo kita wujudkan bersama!" ucap Yuka sambil berdiri. Yuki melompat dari atas pohon, dan mendarat di atas Yuka._

"_WHA!"_

"_AH!"_

_*bruk*_

_Yuka membuka kedua matanya perlahan kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar karena kaget. Yuki berada di atasnya dengan kedua tangan yang mengunci posisinya. Tak lama kemudian Yuki juga membuka kedua matanya, yang juga kaget karena Yuka sekarang berada di bawahnya. Keduanya saling menatap untuk waktu yang cukup lama._

"_Hey..." Yuka mulai memecah keheningan._

"_Nani?" tanya Yuki._

"_Ini bukan fic romance kan?" tanya Yuka dengan senyum khasnya._

"_Memang bukan." Jawab Yuki yang juga tersenyum. _

"_Lalu kenapa kau di atasku?" tanya Yuka._

"_Kan aku loncat dari atas pohon dan mendarat di atas mu." Jawab Yuki santai._

"_Lalu kenapa kau tidak bangun?" tanya Yuka lagi. Yuki terlihat berfikir sebentar._

"_Karena Author Nova belum mengetik perintah untuk berdiri." Jawab Yuki. Kemudian Yuki mulai berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Yuka berdiri._

"_Kenapa gak dari tadi aja?" tanya Yuka lagi sambil memegang tangan Yuki._

"_Author baru mengetik perintahnya." Jawab Yuki santai._

"_Lalu setelah ini apa?" tanya Yuka (lagi). Yuki terlihat berfikir lagi, dan sebuah lampu petromax muncul di belakang kepalanya._

"_Aha! Aku ada ide!" seru Yuki._

"_Apa?" Yuka bertanya sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena debu-debu intan! (Yuki : Cygnus? | Nova : -_- )_

"_Kita akan membangun sekolah kita sendiri. Disini. Di atas bukit ini!" ucap Yuki dengan semangat._

"_Kau ini..." Ucap Yuka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yosh! Ayo kita bangun sekolah impian kita, dimana murid-muridnya akan patuh dengan kita dan dengan suka rela akan memberikan uangnya kepada kita, mwahahahahahaa." Lanjut Yuka yang ikut tertawa ala maniak. Sekarang giliran Yuki yang sweatdrop._

"_Nee Yuki." Ucap Yuka setelah mereka 'tenang' kembali dan duduk di bawah pohon apel._

"_Hmm, nani?" tanya Yuki sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bawah pohon apel._

"_Kira-kira, kapan mereka akan kembali kesini?" tanya Yuka. Yuki hanya mengangkat bahu._

"_Entahlah. Mungkin bulan depan, mungkin tahun depan, atau mungkin tidak akan." Jawab Yuki._

"_Apa kau tidak kangen dengan mereka?" tanya Yuka sambil duduk. Yuki mengangguk._

"_Tentu saja. Mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai Kaa-san dan imõto kandung ku sendiri." Jawab Yuki sambil memejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat kembali masa lalunya._

_**Flashback di dalam flashback on**_

_Seorang anak kecil tengah berlari di tengah malam ke atas bukit._

"_Hah... ha... hah..." Dia terus berlari ke puncak bukit meskipun terlihat kelelahan. Keringat membanjiri kepalanya sampai-sampai Gub. Jakarta yang baru kebingungan mengatasi banjir. #plak Oke abaikan._

_Sesekali dia melihat ke belakang apakah 'mereka' masih mengejarnya._

_BRUK_

"_Ugh.." Karena dia melihat kebelakang, dia tiak tahu kalau ada pohon di depannya._

_SREK SREK_

"_!" Dia mendengar suara di balik semak-semak, kemudian bangun lagi dan berlari lagi. Tak tentu arah. Tak tentu tujuan. Yang terpenting adalah lari dari mereka. Pikir anak itu. Dia terus berlari hingga sampai di puncak bukit._

"_Hah... ha..." Dia jatuh di atas lututnya, tak sanggup lagi berlari. Nafasnya sudah putus-putus akibat berlari tanpa henti. Dia menoleh kebelakang dengan mata setengah terpejam._

_Hening. Tidak ada orang._

"_Hah...akhirnya." Dia pun duduk dan menghela nafas lega karena mereka sudah tak mengejarnya lagi. Tapi dia salah._

"_Sudah tak sanggup berlari lagi, eh?"_

"_!" Sebuah suara di belakangnya membuatnya membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar dan membeku di tempat. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang, hanya untuk mendapatkan tiga sosok laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan yang masing-masing memakai jaket berwarna hitam._

"_Nah, Yuki, kemarilah dengan tangan di atas kepalamu, ku jamin tak akan ada yang terluka." Ucap salah satu laki-laki yang badannya paling besar sambil maju satu langkah dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya tersembunyi di balik jaketnya._

"_BO*piipp*" karena dia terlalu emosi lidahnya terpeleset. Lima orang di depannya hanya bisa facepalm. XD (Yuki : Authoooorrr! *dark aura* | Nova : *gulp*)_

"_Lihat, kalau kau ikut dengan kami, kau akan mendapatkan apa pun yang kau inginkan." Tawar sosok laki-laki yang lainnya sambil membuka kedua tangannya._

"_Termasuk keluarga ku?" tanya Yuki memastikan._

"_Termasuk keluargamu." Ucap laki-laki yang pertama sambil tersenyum licik. Yuki terlihat berfikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Laki-laki yang bertubuh besar mendekati Yuki dan mengulurkan tangan._

"_Ayo." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik. Yuki menerima uluran tangan itu tapi sebelum dia sempat bergerak, orang bertubuh besar itu memutar tangan kanannya ke belakang dan mendorong Yuki ke tanah._

"_Ugh..." Yuki jatuh ke tanah tak sanggup melawan._

"_Tidurlah dulu karena perjalanan ini akan lama." Ucap orang yang menguncinya di atas tanah sambil menyuntikkan sesuatu ke leher Yuki. Yuki hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit akibat obat yang mulai bekerja di tubuhnya._

"_Masukkan dia ke dalam mobil." Ucap laki-laki yang bertubuh besar yang Yuki pikir kalau dia adalah bosnya. _

"_Baik." Ucap beberapa orang sambil membawa Yuki ke dalam mobil. Sebelum Yuki kehilangan kesadaran dia masih mengingat kejadian sore itu._

_**Flashback di dalam flashback di dalamnya flashback on **_(Yuki : _What the...?_)

_Sore hari yang cerah di kediaman Mizuhashi. Dimana para Maid dan pekerja lainnya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Terlihat seorang perempuan berumur 30 tahun tengah membuat origami di bawah pohon apel._

"_Kaa-san." Panggil Yuki sambil berlari ke arah Ibunya._

"_Nani Yuki?" ucap seorang perempuan berambut honey-blonde bermata blue-sapphire sambil menoleh ke anak kecil yang berlari ke arahnya._

"_Kore ha nandesuka?" tanya Yuki sambil memperlihatkan sebuah bunga di kedua tangannya. Di kedua tangannya ada bunga berwarna putih_ _berukuran kecil, sangat menarik. Bertangkai halus tetapi kuat__._

"_Kore wa Gladiol hanadesu." Jawab perempuan itu sambil mengamati bunga yang dipetik oleh anaknya. __Gladiol merupakan tanaman bunga hias berupa tanaman semusim berbentuk herba termasuk dalam famili Iridaceae._

"_Gladi...ol?" ulang Yuki walaupun terlihat sulit untuk melafalkannya._

"_Hai'. Kirei desho?" ucap perempuan itu tersenyum membuat anaknya juga ikut tersenyum._

"_Un! Kirei!" Yuki terus memandangi bunga di tangannya sampai sebuah suara dentuman membuatnya kaget._

_BOOM_

"_!" Ibunya Yuki tiba-tiba berlari ke arah suara. Yuki memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ibunya dari belakang._

_Dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara beberapa orang yang berjaket hitam tertawa._

"_Hahahahaha, cepat serahkan dia sekarang!" ucap salah seorang diantara mereka._

"_Tidak akan! Lebih baik kalian pergi atau kalian akan menyesal!" ancam seseorang yang sepertinya terpojok oleh kelompok misterius di depannya._

"_Hoo, mengancam eh?" ucap seseorang yang bertubuh paling besar dan membawa pedang. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tangan kosong, hmm?" lanjut orang itu. _

"_HENTIKAN!" terdengar teriakan yang berasal dari pintu depan. Kelompok yang berjaket hitam menoleh dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang memegang 2 pedang di tangannya. "Menjauh darinya atau kalian tahu akibatnya." Ancam perempuan itu._

"_Huh, hebat kau masih bisa berdiri." Ucap orang yang bertubuh besar dengan santai._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya perempuan itu._

"_Kau belum sadar ya? Semua pelayan dan pekerja disini sudah kuracuni, termasuk kau dan suami mu yang tak berguna ini." Jawab orang itu sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang memakai kemeja putih dengan noda darah di bagian depannya._

"_!" perempuan itu kaget dan berlari ke arah suaminya mengabaikan kelompok berjaket hitam. Air mata membasahi pipinya._

"_Aoi-kun!" perempuan itu memanggil nama orang di depannya dan memeluknya._

"_Maaf." Ucap orang yang bernama Aoi, Mizuhashi Aoi._

"_Bodoh!" ucap perempuan itu tapi Aoi hanya tersenyum._

"_Oke sudah cukup acara pelukannya karena ini bukan fic romance, sekarang dimana dia!" seru orang yang bertubuh besar sambil mengacungkan pedang di tangan kanannya._

"_Tidak akan kami serahkan anak kami kepada kalian! Dan juga ini bukan fic tragedy, kenapa kalian ingin membunuh!" ucap Aoi sambil berdiri dibantu istrinya._

"_Entahlah, di script tertulis adegan seperti ini, aku hanya menjalankan peran, sekarang cepat katakan dimana dia!" ucap orang yang bertubuh besar sekali lagi._

"_Kau sudah membawa anak kita ke tempat yang aman kan, Ani?" tanya Aoi pada istrinya, Ani. Lengkapnya Ani Sholihah. Yup! Ibunya Yuki berasal dari Indonesia. _:)

"_Eh... belum." Jawab Ani santai. Aoi facepalm di tempat._

"_CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA DIA!" teriak orang yang bertubuh besar tidak sabar._

_BRAK_

_Terdengar suara pintu di buka paksa oleh seseorang. Mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan menoleh dan tersenyum. Tapi dua orang yang ada di pojok ruangan kaget._

"_YUKI!"_

"_Hoo. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan ku." Ucap orang yang bertubuh besar tertawa._

"_CEPAT LARI!"_

"_Nah, Yuki ayo ikut kami." Ucap orang yang bertubuh besar sambil membuka dua tangannya._

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san, kenapa kalian berpelukan, ini bukan fic romance kan?" tanya Yuki dengan polosnya. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruang sweatdrop._

"_Masa bodoh dengan genre, sekarang cepat ikut kami!" seru orang yang bertubuh besar sekali lagi._

"_JANGAN! CEPAT LARI!"_

"_Tou-san..."_

"_PERGI!"_

_Kemudian Yuki berbalik dan berlari ke arah bukit. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang sepertinya dijadikan tawanan oleh kelompok berjaket hitam._

"_Tsk. Kalian berdua tangani mereka. Aku dan tim ku akan mengejar bocah ajaib itu." Ucap orang yang bertubuh besar kemudian berlari menyusul Yuki diikuti timnya._

_**Flashback di dalam flashback di dalamnya flashback off**_

"_Hoi bangun bocah!" samar-samar Yuki mendengar seseorang mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Perlahan Yuki membuka kedua matanya, tapi menutupnya lagi karena sinar lampu yang terlalu terang. Beberapa saat kemudian Yuki membukanya lagi. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak peralatan medis dan mesin-mesin yang Yuki tak tahu apa fungsinya, tapi yang jelas dia sekarang berada di atas kasur dengan kedua tangan, kaki, dan tubuhnya yang terikat kuat._

"_Bisa kita mulai?" tanya seorang yang dokter yang memakai jas putih serta masker yang juga putih. Kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan operasi. Laki-laki yang bertubuh besar yang memakai jaket hitam mengangguk dengan tersenyum licik._

"_Silahkan." Ucap orang bertubuh besar itu. Yuki mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa._

'_Terlalu kuat!' batin Yuki panik. Seorang yang Dokter mendekatinya, diikuti beberapa Dokter lainnya. 'Mau apa mereka.' Batin Yuki bingung sambil berusaha melepaskan diri._

"_Percuma kalau kau mencoba melepaskan diri. Ikatannya tidak akan bisa dibuka kecuali aku mengatakan "buka"." Ucap si Dokter itu sambil tersenyum. Tidak menyadari kalau dia mengucapkan kata kuncinya._

_KLIK_

"_Terima kasih~." Ucap Yuki sambil melepaskan diri dan melompat dari atas kasur. Namun, begitu dia mendarat di lantai, Yuki seolah kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Yuki mencoba bangun tapi tetap saja tidak bisa._

"_Hahahaha, berapa kali pun kau mencoba tidak akan berhasil. Obat itu ternyata berguna juga ya." Ucap orang yang bertubuh besar. Yuki hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ku-goreng-kau-setelah-ini'. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak ada penggorengan di sana._

_Yuki diangkat kembali ke atas kasurnya dan diikat lagi oleh Dokter yang keceplosan tadi._

"_Buka. Buka! BUKA!" ucap Yuki tapi tak berhasil._

"_Haha, percuma saja, kata sandinya hanya berfungsi kepada suaraku saja. Sekarang mari kita mulai." Ucap Dokter itu sambil membawa peralatan operasi._

"_Mau apa kalian!" seru Yuki panik masih mencoba melepaskan diri._

"_Oh, kami hanya ingin mengambil kedua matamu itu saja." Ucap Dokter itu tenang. Yuki hanya bisa kaget dan membelalakkan matanya._

"_Ja-jangan mendekat!" ucap Yuki panik. Si Dokter mendekati Yuki sambil tersenyum. (Len : aku heran, di fic ini semua orang suka tersenyum? | Rin : itu kan karena Authornya suka senyum (baca:gila) | Len : ow...)_

"_Ja-jangan mendekat atau..." Ucap Yuki makin panik. Si Dokter makin mendekat sambil tersenyum licik._

"_Atau apa huh?" tanya si Dokter sambil membetulkan posisi sarung tangannya._

"_Atau... atau... atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya!" seru Yuki sambil menutup mata. Suasana sempat hening. 'Mungkin mereka takut.' Pikir Yuki sambil membuka kedua matanya perlahan._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa maniak memenuhi ruangan itu. Yuki makin ketakutan ketika salah seorang Dokter mendekatinya._

"_Baiklah sudah cukup bercandanya." Ucap Dokter itu sambil menyalakan peralatannya._

"_Tapi ini kan memang fic humor!" seru Yuki membela diri pencak silat(?)._

"_Masa bodoh dengan genre! Ayo kita mulai!" ucap si Dokter itu kepada anggotanya. Semua anggota mengangguk mantap._

"_Cho-chotto—ugh!" ucapan Yuki terpotong karena sebuah jarum suntik menembus kulit lehernya. Yuki mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan akibat pengaruh obat._

-0o0-

_5 jam kemudian..._

"_Nghh..." Yuki mulai sadar dari pengaruh obat dan mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Namun... ada yang salah dengan penglihatan mata kirinya. Hanya mata kanannya saja yang dapat melihat dengan jelas. Yuki mencoba meraba mata kirinya._

"_!" Ketika Yuki menyentuh letak mata kirinya dia terkejut. Yuki merasa ada perban yang menutupi mata kirinya dan cairan lengket yang menempel dan mengalir perlahan ke pipi kirinya. Yuki pun mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas agar bisa terlihat oleh mata kanannya._

"_Da-darah..." Ucap Yuki gemetar melihat darah di telapak tangan kirinya._

"_Ow, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Yuki menoleh dan mendapati si Dokter tersenyum senang._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada mata kiri ku!" seru Yuki sambil duduk dari kasurnya._

"_Kami mengambilnya." Ucap si Dokter masih dengan senyumnya. "Dan ku kira sekarang saatnya mengambil yang satunya lagi." Lanjut Dokter itu. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah beberapa orang yang berpakaian sama dengan Dokter tersebut dan juga orang yang memakai jaket hitam. Yuki melirik orang yang bertubuh paling besar berjaket hitam. Mata kirinya di perban juga._

"_Oh, Master, bagaimana keadaan anda?" tanya si Dokter pada orang yang bertubuh besar yang di panggilnya Master._

"_Hebat, aku merasakan ada kekuatan yang memasuki tubuhku!" seru si Master dengan tersenyum puas. "Walau masih ada sedikit rasa sakit setelah operasi." Lanjut si Master._

"_Hmm. Baiklah, tolong buka perban mata kiri anda, saya ingin melihat perkembangannya." Ucap si Dokter. Si Master mengangguk dan mulai melepas perban mata kirinya. Begitu semuanya terlepas, perlahan si Master membuka mata kirinya, menampakkan mata biru safir. Yuki terkejut karena itu adalah mata kirinya._

"_Bagaimana?" tanya si Dokter khawatir kalau hasil operasinya gagal._

"_Luar biasa!" seru si Master. "Penglihatan ku jauh lebih jelas sekarang. Hmm, apa aku juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu ya?" lanjut si Master._

"_Tentu saja, cobalah." Jawab si Dokter. Si Master mengangguk lalu menutup kedua matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Yuki memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Perlahan si Master membuka kedua matanya. Mata kirinya yang semula hanya memiliki satu pupil hitam kini berubah menjadi 4 pupil hitam. 3 pupil hitam yang berbentuk seperti koma mengelilingi satu pupil hitam normal di tengah matanya. Terlihat ada garis-garis samar membentuk lingkaran yang menghubungkan antara tiga pupil yang seperti seperti koma tersebut. Yuki dan para Dokter di ruangan itu menampakkan ekspresi kaget._

"_Itu..." si Dokter kehabisan kata-kata._

"_Ao no Sharingan!" Yuki menambahkan tapi tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya._

"_Hahahaha. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan mata indah ini." Ucap si Master tertawa puas. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di mata kirinya. Para Dokter pun kaget. Si Master mencoba untuk menghentikan rasa sakitnya dengan cara menutup matanya lagi dan membukanya._

"_!" semua orang yang ada disana kecuali si Master kaget. Mata kirinya yang semula berwarna biru safir berubah menjadi merah darah, warna yang sama dengan mata kanannya._

_...(ide buntu) #dihajarwarga_

-0o0-

_Hanya bercanda... :D_

'_Warna matanya berubah. Itu artinya kekuatan sharingan menurun ke tingkat dasar.' Batin Yuki mengamati perubahan warna mata kiri si Master. _

_Sharingan memiliki 4 tingkat (di fic ku yang gaje ini). Yaitu tingkat dasar, menengah, spesial, dan langka/unik. Tingkat dasar, warna mata adalah merah darah. Tingkat menengah, warna mata adalah oranye jeruk. Tingkat spesial, warna mata bisa biru atau hijau. Tingkat langka/unik, memiliki warna mata ungu/violet atau putih._

"_Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya si Master karena melihat wajah si Dokter yang terkejut._

"_Tidak ada, hanya saja..." Si Dokter mengambil sebuah cermin dari dalam laci dan memberikannya kepada si Master. Si Master menerimanya dan melihat bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Warna mata kirinya yang semula biru safir sekarang merah darah, namun masih dalam bentuk sharingan._

"_Hmm, warnanya berubah..." Ucap si Master sambil berfikir. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku punya mata ini, segera lanjutkan tahap ke dua!" perintah si Master kepada para Dokter di ruangan itu._

"_Baik!" ucap si Dokter tersebut. Si Master kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu. Para Dokter mulai menyiapkan peralatannya lagi dan mendekati Yuki yang masih duduk di kasurnya dan menutupi luka di mata kirinya._

"_Ja-jangan mendekat!" seru Yuki panik. Si Dokter tertawa diikuti para Dokter lainnya._

"_Kau dengar apa yang dikatakannya, "jangan mendekat", ahahaha." Ucap si Dokter sambil tertawa lagi. Yuki semakin panik. Perlahan si Dokter mendekat._

"_Ada permintaan terakhir?" tanya si Dokter tersenyum licik._

"_K-kau, siapa nama mu!" tanya Yuki. Si Dokter memandangnya heran lalu menjawab._

"_Itu rahasia, tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Dokter X dan sekarang saatnya kau tidur." Jawab si Dokter X sambil mengeluarkan alat suntik untuk membius Yuki. Yuki ingin lari, tapi seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan. Dia hanya menutup mata kanannya ketakutan, menunggu hal selanjutnya yang tidak ingin dia alami._

_PYARRR_

_Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati salah satu Dokter yang tak sengaja menyenggol gelas di meja yang akhirnya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah._

"_Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan." Ucap orang itu sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. Perhatian kembali tertuju ke Yuki._

_PRANG_

_Semua orang menoleh lagi ke asal suara dan mendapati Dokter yang lain yang tak sengaja menyenggol baskom yang ada di meja._

"_Maaf, silahkan dilanjutkan." Ucap orang itu tenang. Perhatian kembali tertuju ke arah Yuki yang masih menutup mata kanannya. Para Dokter kembali tersenyum licik._

_CTARRR_

_Perhatian kembali teralihkan. Para Dokter menoleh ke asal suara dengan kesal dan mendapati salah seorang Dokter sedang menyalakan TV._

"_Apa? Sekarang waktunya Syahrono konser." Ucap orang yang menyalakan TV santai, tak mengetahui kalau rekan-rekannya sudah naik darah. Perhatian kembali tertuju ke arah Yuki. Yuki mulai membuka mata kanannya akibat mendengar beberapa suara aneh._

"_Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai." Ucap si Dokter X mulai bosan. Yuki tidak tahu mau berbuat apa lagi dan menutup mata kanannya erat-erat. Tiba-tiba tak ada angin tak ada hujan dengan gajenya Yuki mendengar sebuah suara di dalam kepalanya._

_**[...Masuk ke Mindscape Yuki...]**_

"_Yuki, kau dengar?" ucap sebuah suara yang sepertinya laki-laki._

"_Siapa?" tanya Yuki._

"_Ini aku." Ucap suara itu lagi. Yuki berfikir sebentar lalu menjawab._

"_Tou-san." Ucap Yuki ragu._

"_Benar, sekarang dengarkan Ayah, kau hanya punya satu kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri dari ruangan itu." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Mizuhashi Aoi._

"_Bagaimana Tou-san tahu kalau aku tertangkap?" tanya Yuki heran._

"_Entahlah, hanya menebak." Jawab Aoi yang membuat Yuki sweatdrop. "Yang terpenting, ikuti saja perintahku." Lajut Aoi. Yuki hanya mengangguk walau pun Aoi tak bisa melihatnya._

"_Ulangi setelah aku...__Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg." Ucap Aoi yang membuat Yuki sweatdrop._

"_Itu kan nama danau di __Massachusetts__, __Tou-san." Ucap Yuki heran._

"_Memang iya, kalau ada waktu, ayo kita memancing disana, skill memancing mu sudah mencapai tingkat Master kan?" tanya Aoi pada anaknya._

"_Tentu saja, bahkan..."_

_Oke kita skip aja pembicaraan antara anak dan Ayah yang sama-sama gaje itu._

"_Baiklah sekarang ulangi apa yang Ayah katakan tadi." Ucap Aoi pada akhirnya. Yuki mengangguk lagi walaupun Aoi tak dapat melihatnya._

"_Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg.__" Yuki mengulangi apa yang diucapkan oleh Ayahnya._

_**[...Kembali ke dunia nyata...]**_

"_Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg.__" Para Dokter diam ketika Yuki mengucapkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Yuki membuka mata kanannya yang tiba-tiba memiliki 4 pupil, 1 pupil hitam berada di tengah sedang 3 lainnya yang berbentuk seperti koma berputar-putar mengelilingi pupil hitam yang berada di tengah. Oh, rupanya itu adalah sandi untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan Ao no Sharingan dari keluarga Mizuhashi. Aneh..._

-0o0-

'_Apa ini?' batin Yuki heran karena semua orang di depannya diam saja. Tidak ada yang bergerak bahkan berkedip sekalipun. Yuki kemudian memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk lari. Dia mencoba untuk bangun dari kasurnya, yang dengan ajaibnya dia sudah bisa bergerak. Sebenarnya tidak ajaib sih, hanya pengaruh obatnya saja yang mulai hilang._

_Yuki turun dari atas kasur dengan lemas, rupanya sisa pengaruh obat ajaib itu masih ada. Dengan susah payah, Yuki mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar melewati para Dokter yang seolah membeku di kutub utara._

_Yuki melihat ke kanan dan kiri mencari petunjuk jalan keluar dari ruangan itu._

"_EXIT." Yuki membaca papan yang tertulis di atas sebuah pintu di ujung lorong. Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, Yuki segera menuju ke pintu itu._

_BWOSSHHHH_

'_Siapapun yang mendesain bangunan ini dia punya ide yang sangat 'cemerlang'.' Batin Yuki senang karena dia sekarang sudah bebas dari ruangan yang memenjaranya selama 6 jam. Yuki hendak berlari lagi namun berhenti ketika sebuah suara terdengar lagi di dalam kepalanya._

_**[...Masuk ke Mindscape Yuki...]**_

"_Sepertinya kau berhasil lolos, Good Job!" seru Aoi dari tempat yang Yuki tak tau dimana._

"_Tou-san sekarang dimana?" tanya Yuki._

"_Aku dimana itu tidak penting, sekarang sebaiknya kau cepat lari sebelum-*cough* *cough* sebelum mereka menangkap mu lagi." Perintah Aoi._

"_Tidak akan!." Seru Yuki protes._

"_Turuti perintah Ayahmu bocah!" seru Aoi protes juga._

"_Tidak akan!" Yuki protes lagi._

"_Dasar sampah!" ucap Aoi._

"_Aku memang sampah, tapi anak yang mengabaikan keselamatan Ayahnya lebih buruk daripada sampah!" seru Yuki dengan nada marah. Aoi terdiam mendengarkan pengakuan anaknya lalu tersenyum bangga._

"_Hmm, baiklah kalau kau tetap memaksa. Aku ada di ruangan 13 00 M. Jika kau berlari 5 meter ke arah kanan kau akan menemukan pintu berwarna hitam. Jangan dibuka! Kau harus masuk ke pintu yang berwarna hijau." Ucap Aoi. _

"_Lalu?" ucap Yuki._

"_Kemudian, kau harus menuruni tangga yang ada di samping kiri dan turun ke lantai 5." Ucap Aoi._

"_Kenapa tidak pakai lift saja?" tanya Yuki heran._

"_Bodoh, kalau pakai lift, semuanya akan menjadi terlalu mudah, aku ingin kau menghadapi tantangan yang akan mengancam keselamatanmu, hehehe." Jawab Aoi dengan gajenya. Yuki makin sweatdrop._

"_Terus?" tanya Yuki lagi._

"_Setelah itu kau harus mencari pintu yang berwarna hitam, nomer dua dari kanan, aku dan Kaa-san mu dikurung disini." Jawab Aoi._

"_Okeh." Yuki akan berlari lagi namun di hentikan oleh Ayahnya._

"_Kau hanya punya waktu 10 menit sebelum bom di ruangan kami meledak." Ucap Aoi tenang. Yuki diam mematung._

"_KENAPA TIDAK KAU KATAKAN DARI TADI!" Yuki berteriak kesal di Mindscapenya. Aoi hanya tertawa gaje._

_**[...Kembali ke dunia nyata...]**_

_Yuki berlari ke arah yang disebutkan Ayahnya tadi dan menemukan pintu berwarna hijau._

'_Kode!' batin Yuki panik karena pintu itu menggunakan kode sebagai kuncinya. Yuki pun memasukkan kode dengan asal._

_KLIK_

_Pintu pun terbuka. Yuki cengo di tempat._

'_1234? Benar-benar sandi yang 'cemerlang'.' Batin Yuki sweatdrop. Kemudian Yuki menuruni tangga yang ada di samping kiri dan turun ke lantai 5._

'_Pintu warna hitam, nomer 2 dari kanan.' Batin Yuki sambil mengingat-ingat petunjuk gaje dari Ayahnya. 'Aha! Itu dia.'_

_Yuki berjalan ke arah pintu hitam itu, kemudian dia berhenti lagi._

"_Masukkan kata kuncinya..." Yuki membaca kalimat yang tertulis di sebuah Digital Lock di sebelah pintu hitam itu._

"_Hmm... 1234." Ucap Yuki sambil memasukkan kata kuncinya ke alat itu._

"_Password Error." Ucap Yuki ketika alat itu memunculkan kalimat error._

"_Hmm... Error." Ucap Yuki sambil mengetik kata error ke alat itu._

_KLIK_

_Dan pintu pun terbuka._

'_Benar-benar 'cemerlang'.' Batin Yuki sweatdrop lagi. Yuki membuka pintu itu._

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san ayo kita ka-" Yuki membelalakkan mata kanannya melihat keadaan Ayah dan Ibunya yang memprihatinkan. Mereka berdua dirantai dan diikat ke tembok dengan tangan di atas kepala mereka._

"_TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN!" Yuki berteriak dan berlari menuju Orang Tuanya dan berusaha melepas rantai yang mengikat mereka, namun usahanya sia-sia._

'_Terlalu kuat.' Batin Yuki panik._

"_Yuki, dengar, kau harus lari sekarang juga." Ucap Aoi ditengah kesadarannya yang mulai hilang. Namun Yuki tak mendengarkannya dan tetap berusaha menyelamatkan kedua Orang Tuanya._

"_Yuki, kau harus lari." Ucap Ani yang juga mulai kehilangan kesadarannya._

"_TIDAK AKAN!" teriak Yuki protes._

"_Tidak ada waktu lagi, kau harus menyelamatkan diri, hanya kau yang tersisa dari klan Mizuhashi." Ucap Aoi yang membuat Yuki menghentikan aktivitasnya._

"_Apa maksud Tou-san?" tanya Yuki bingung._

"_Semua anggota keluarga kita sudah dihabisi oleh Master X." Jawab Aoi lemah._

'_Master X?' batin Yuki bertanya._

"_Orang berjaket hitam yang bertubuh paling besar yang mengejar mu." Lanjut Aoi yang mengerti pikiran anaknya._

"_Ta-tapi-" Yuki ingin protes lagi tapi Ibunya memotong._

"_CEPAT LARI!" teriak Ani yang membuat Aoi di sampingnya mengalami gejala tuli sesaat._

"_Tapi aku ingin menyelamatkan kalian berdua!" seru Yuki tak mau kalah._

"_Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan kami, kau harus lari sekarang juga!" ucap Aoi sambil membuka kedua matanya yang menampakkan Ao no Sharingan miliknya._

"_Tou-san mu benar, pergilah, kami bisa jaga diri." Ucap Ani sambil tersenyum. Yuki hendak protes namun tidak bisa. Akhirnya dia berlari ke arah pintu, namun sebelum dia keluar, Yuki berbalik dan mengatakan..._

"_Kalau kalian berdua tidak bisa keluar dari sini, kalian akan merasakan akibatnya." Ucap Yuki sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum. Ani hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Ayah-dan-anak-sama-saja'. Kemudian Yuki berlari dengan air mata yang membasahi mata kanannya._

_...(ide buntu lagi) #dihajarmassa_

-0o0-

_Hanya bercanda. :D_

_Yuki terus berlari hingga dia sampai di pintu berwarna hijau. Yuki membukanya dan menghirup udara segar._

_KRESEK_

"_!" Yuki menoleh dan mendapati Master X dan timnya tersenyum licik di depan Yuki._

"_Mau kemana kau bocah." Ucap Master X santai._

"_Aku? Mau kabur." Jawab Yuki jujur. 5 orang berjaket hitam di depannya sweatdrop._

'_Dia ini polos atau baka...' Batin ke lima orang itu._

"_Karena kau sudah diluar, bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke dalam dan kita lanjutkan acara kita yang sempat tertunda, hmm?" ajak Master X kepada Yuki dengan senyum yang aneh._

"_TIDAK AKAN!" teriak Yuki sambil memegang letak mata kirinya yang diperban._

"_Ho, kalau begitu aku akan memaksa mu." Ucap Master X sambil membuka eye-patch mata kirinya. "Aka no Sharingan." Lanjut Master X sambil membuka mata kirinya, menampakkan sharingan tingkat dasar._

"_!"_

"_Kalau kau ikut kami, kau akan mendapatkan apa pun yang kau inginkan." Ucap Master X dengan membuka lebar kedua mata merahnya. Sharingan di mata kirinya berputar-putar. Mata kanannya masih normal._

"_Omae ra..." Yuki menunduk sambil mengucapkan sesuatu._

"_Hmm?" Master X membuat ekspresi bingung._

"_Omae ra..." Yuki kembali bergumam. Master X dan timnya mulai merasakan aura yang aneh di sekitar Yuki._

"_KIERUUU!" Yuki mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan Ao no Sharingan yang berputar-putar dengan liar. Darah mengalir seiring perputarannya. Master X dan timnya mundur satu langkah akibat tekanan atmosfer yang tiba-tiba berubah. Sharingan milik Master X ber-resonansi dengan miliknya Yuki (karena memang itu milik Yuki)._

"_Ugh..." Master X menutup mata kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Kesakitan akibat darah yang tiba-tiba mengalir. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Master X sambil menahan rasa sakit di mata kirinya. Namun Yuki tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Master X dan timnya dengan Ao no Sharingan yang sudah berhenti berputar._

-0o0-

_Di lain tempat, tepatnya di dalam ruangan operasi, seorang Dokter wanita dengan sebuah eye-patch di mata kirinya diam-diam menyelinap dan mengambil sebuah... tabung? Entahlah. Dokter itu kemudian pergi ke lantai dasar tingkat 5 dimana Orang tuanya Yuki disekap._

_KLIK_

_Pintu terbuka menampakkan pemandangan dua orang yang dirantai di tembok dengan tangan di atas. Dokter itu mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu diantara kedua orang yang dirantai itu._

"_Aku akan menyelamatkan anak kalian, ini sebagai balas budi atas pertolongan kalian dulu." Ucap Dokter itu, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dua orang di depannya. Dokter itu pun berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar untuk mencari seseorang._

"_Ku harap aku tidak terlambat..."_

-0o0-

_Master X dan timnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun, begitu pula Yuki yang masih menatap mereka._

"_Hebat..." Ucap Master X pelan._

"_HEBAT! HEBAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak Master X lalu tertawa. 4 orang timnya memandangnya dengan heran. "KAU SUDAH BERHASIL MENGAKTIFKAN SHARINGAN MU! DAN SEKARANG AKAN KU AMBIL!" lanjut Master X sambil mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggangnya. Yuki hanya menatapnya datar._

"_RAAAAAA!" Master X berlari ke arah Yuki dengan pedang di tangan kanannya. 4 orang di belakang si Master tersenyum licik._

_SLAH_

_Master X mengayunkan pedangnya dari bawah kanan ke kiri atas. Si Master tersenyum senang karena berhasil mengenai tergetnya, namun perlahan senyum itu hilang karena targetnya tiba-tiba lenyap dengan senyum yang terdapat di wajahnya._

_Master X diam sambil melihat kanan dan kiri untuk mencari keberadaan Yuki yang tiba-tiba hilang seperti kabut._

"_Di belakangmu." Ucap sebuah suara di belakang Master X. Si Master membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Yuki dengan kesal._

"_Kau sudah bisa bermain trik kecil rupanya." Ucap Master X sambil memasukkan kembali pedang di tangan kanannya ke sarungnya. Yuki diam tidak menjawab._

"_Kalau begitu..." Si Master mulai membuat hand seal dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. "Genjutsu : Sakura no Sekai." Lanjut Master X. Beberapa saat kemudian, banyak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dari langit dan membentuk ribuan pedang. Yuki hanya memperhatikan tidak bergerak._

"_Hahaha. Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama 2 tahun aku bisa menyempurnakan teknik ini." Ucap Master X bangga dan menatap Yuki yang masih tidak bergerak. "Kalau kau mau menyerah, sekarang lah saatnya, sebelum pedang-pedangku akan memotong tubuhmu." Lanjut Master X dengan sambil tertawa._

"_Kotowaru." Jawab Yuki cepat, membuat Master X menatapnya tajam._

"_Dengar, kalau kau menyerah sekarang, Orang tua mu akan-"_

"_Kotowaru." Ucap Yuki memotong kalimat Master X, membuatnya semakin marah._

"_Baiklah, kalau kau keras kepala..." Master X mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, sedetik kemudian seluruh pedang yang terbuat dari sakura bergerak dan mengelilingi Yuki._

"_Chizakura no Ken!" ucap Master X sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke bawah. Seluruh pedang yang terbuat dari bunga sakura melesat ke arah Yuki dari berbagai arah, namun Yuki masih diam tidak bergerak._

"_Kawarimi no __J__utsu__." Ucap Yuki pelan._

_ZRASS_

_Seluruh tim Master X terlihat tersenyum senang karena serangan Master mereka tepat sasaran, namun lagi-lagi senyum itu terpaksa harus digantikan dengan ekspresi shock. Di tempat dimana Yuki seharusnya berdiri adalah Master mereka._

"_MASTER!" ucap 4 orang itu bersama. Kaget. Kemudian berlari dan mengecek keadaan Master mereka._

"_Jangan khawatir, dia masih hidup." Ucap Yuki yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang ke empat orang itu. "Selain itu, ini hanyalah dunia ilusi yang kubuat, jadi Master mu tidak terluka sedikitpun secara fisik. Namun mentalnya akan drop begitu aku menghilangkan ilusi ini." Setelah Yuki berkata seperti itu, langit seolah pecah dan hancur seperti kaca yang di lempar batu._

_Begitu semuanya kembali normal, Master X langsung jatuh ke tanah tak sadarkan diri. Anggota timnya bergegas menolong Master mereka sedangkan Yuki sudah hilang dari tempat itu._

_Di atas pohon terlihat seseorang berpakaian putih dengan eye-patch sedang mengamati Master X dan timnya dengan tenang, kemudian dia pergi lagi._

-0o0-

_TUK_

_Yuki menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah pohon di atas bukit dengan nafas berat. Menggunakan sharingan melebihi kekuatan tubuhnya benar-benar menguras tenaga. Perlahan Ao no Sharingan miliknya kembali normal, biru safir dengan satu pupil._

"_Ketemu kau." Ucap sebuah suara. Yuki membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap seseorang yang berpakaian putih di depannya, tapi Yuki terlalu lelah bahkan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Pandangannya mulai kabur hingga hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah orang itu mengatakan, "Tidurlah." setelah itu dia jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya._

-0o0-

_Sinar matahari membangunkan Yuki dari tidurnya. Perlahan Yuki membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah..._

"_Kucing?" ucap Yuki tidak yakin. Seekor kucing dengan bulu putih salju duduk di atasnya dengan ekor yang bergerak kanan-kiri._

"_Nyaa~." Jawab kucing itu seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan Yuki. Yuki bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengamati sekeliling. Ruangan bercat putih, sebuah lemari pakaian, satu tempat tidur yang dia tempati, jendela dengan gorden hijau yang menghadap ke arah matahari dan ada sebuah sofa di dekatnya, lantai marmer yang juga putih, sebuah kotak kaca dengan berbagai obat di dalamnya dan sebuah meja rias. Tunggu dulu..._

"_Dimana ini?" tanya Yuki pada dirinya sendiri._

"_Nyaa~." Jawab si Kucing. Yuki sweatdrop._

_SREK_

_Pintu ruangan terbuka menampakkan seorang perempuan yang kira-kira berumur 30 tahun, berambut hijau tosca dengan mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Memakai pakaian serba putih dengan sebuah stetoscope di lehernya._

"_Ara, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap perempuan itu sambil mendekati Yuki._

"_Kau siapa?" tanya Yuki menatap perempuan di depannya dengan waspada. Sedetik kemudian ingatan malam itu kembali. "Omae wa..." Ucap Yuki menatap perempuan itu tajam._

"_Ah, tenang saja, aku di pihak mu." Ucap perempuan itu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Namaku Hatsune Misha." Lanjut perempuan itu yang bernama Hatsune Misha._

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yuki waspada, mengingat bahwa perempuan di depannya adalah tim Dokter yang mengambil mata kirinya. "Mengambil mata ku yang lain kah? Kalau iya, kau akan menyesal." Lanjut Yuki. Kemudian Yuki menyadari kalau mata kiri Misha juga di perban. "Kenapa dengan mata kirimu?" tanya Yuki penasaran. Misha hanya tertawa pelan._

"_Apa yang lucu." Ucap Yuki._

"_Tidak, untuk seorang anak kecil bicara mu kasar juga." Ucap Misha tenang. Yuki hanya menatapnya dalam._

"_Aku ingin membantu mu. Kalau soal mata kiri ku, adalah hal yang juga terjadi padamu kemarin malam." Lanjut Misha. Yuki menatapnya heran._

"_Apa kau-" Yuki hendak bertanya tapi Misha memotongnya._

"_Aku memiliki Shokugan no Shisen." Ucap Misha. _

'_The Eyes of Eclipse!' batin Yuki kaget. Ibunya sering menceritakan kalau ada sebuah komunitas yang memiliki kekuatan mata yang melebihi sharingan dan geass. Namun itu hanya legenda. Tak disangka perempuan di depannya adalah legenda itu._

"_Namun aku tak bisa menggunakannya lagi. Ketika Master X mengambil mata kiri ku, kekuatan shokugan di mata kananku tiba-tiba hilang, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada mata kiri ku yang diambil Master X." Lanjut Misha. Yuki hanya mendengarkan._

"_Ketika Master X mendengar ada seorang anak yang memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan Shokugan no Shisen, dengan kata lain, Ao no Sharingan milik mu, Master X memutuskan untuk menculik mu dan mengambil mata mu. Tidak seperti shokugan, ketika sebelah mata diambil, kekuatan sharingan masih ada dan bisa digunakan. Master X merencanakan untuk mengambil mata dari Orang Tua mu, namun seorang Dokter yang kau kenal dengan nama Dokter X menyarankan agar mengambil mata dari generasi yang masih muda dengan alasan lebih mudah untuk di ambil dan beradaptasi lebih cepat setelah di transplantasikan ke orang lain." Ucap Misha menjelaskan. Yuki mengangguk paham._

"_Lalu, kau mau apa sekarang, Hatsune-san?" tanya Yuki yang tanpa sadar mengelus kucing yang tidur di pangkuannya._

"_Panggil saja Misha. Kalau kau mau, aku akan memperbaiki penglihatan mata kiri mu." Ucap Misha tersenyum. Yuki menatapnya heran. Yuki ingin bertanya tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya._

"_Kaa-san, doko ni?" terdengar suara anak kecil yang sepertinya memanggil Ibunya. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang cewek manis yang berumur 10 tahun, memiliki rambut berwarna ijo... mantapp... hot... _(Miku : betapa aku inging menggoreng mu Author... *_dark aura* | _Nova : ehehehe... ) _sebahu. Mata hijau turquoise, yang memancarkan keindahan pemiliknya. _(Nova : masih mau menggoreng ku? | Miku : ehehehe... ^^ )

"_Ara, Miku-chan. Dõshita no?" tanya Misha pada anak perempuan di depannya. Anak perempuan yang bernama Miku mendekat dan duduk di pangkuan Misha sambil tersenyum._

"_Iie, nani mo nai." Ucap Miku tersenyum ke arah Misha. Misha hanya mengusap kepala Miku dengan lembut. Yuki hanya diam memperhatikan._

"_Oh, kenalkan, ini anak ku, Hatsune Miku. Miku ini Mizuhashi Yuki." Ucap Misha memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Miku turun dari pangkuan Misha, Ibunya, dan mendekati Yuki._

"_Hatsune Miku, Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Ucap Miku memperkenalkan diri kepada Yuki dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang di sambut Yuki dengan tersenyum._

"_Mizuhashi Yuki. Yoroshiku." Ucap Yuki._

"_Nyaa~." Keduanya dikagetkan dengan suara kucing yang bangun dari pangkuan Yuki._

"_Dan dia Yuki. Ehehe, mirip dengan nama mu ya." Ucap Miku sambil menggendong kucingnya. Yuki sweatdrop._

"_Kenapa dengan mata kiri mu, Mizuhashi-san?" tanya Miku penasaran. Yuki melirik Misha sebentar dan mengangguk._

"_Oh, tadi malam terluka dan Kaa-san mu mau menyembuhkannya." Jawab Yuki. Miku hanya ber-oh saja._

"_Nyaa~." 'Yuki' ber-nyaa-ria._

"_Kalau kau sudah siap, panggil saja aku atau Miku." Ucap Misha hendak pergi, namun Yuki menghentikannya._

"_Aku siap." Ucap Yuki serius._

"_Sungguh?" tanya Misha tidak yakin. Yuki mengangguk._

"_Kau akan mengalami rasa sakit yang luar biasa melebihi hal-hal gaje yang pernah kau alami baru-baru ini." Ucap Misha dengan nada menyeramkan. Yuki hanya mengangguk._

"_Baiklah, ikut aku." Kemudian mereka bertiga plus 'Yuki' pergi ke ruangan yang bertuliskan "Ruang Gaje"._

-0o0-

"_Tidurlah disana." Perintah Misha sambil menunjuk ke sebuah alat penyiksa-ehem... alat operasi. Yuki mengangguk. _(Yuki : firasat ku buruk... | Nova : :D)

"_Kaa-san." Ucap Miku yang duduk di kursi dekat pintu. Sedangkan Misha sibuk menyiapkan peralatannya._

"_Nani?" tanya Misha._

"_Apa Mizuhashi-san akan sembuh?" tanya Miku khawatir. Misha hanya tersenyum._

"_Tentu saja." Jawab Misha singkat._

"_Aku ingin membantu, boleh?" tanya Miku sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Misha berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk._

"_Tapi nanti setelah Kaa-san selesai ya, Miku boleh membantu membersihkan peralatannya." Ucap Misha. Miku mengangguk._

"_Nyaa~." Bahkan 'Yuki' setuju. Kemudian semuanya tertawa._

"_Kau siap?" tanya Misha memastikan. Yuki mengangguk mantap._

"_Kalau begitu kita mulai." Ucap Misha sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan alat suntik dari saku jaketnya. Yuki mulai berkeringat dingin._

"_Huh? Kau takut dengan ini?" tanya Misha._

"_Senyum mu lebih mengerikan dari alat suntik itu." Ucap Yuki. Senyum di wajah Misha langsung hilang digantikan ekspresi kesal._

_*twitch*_

_*gulp*_

_Misha mulai mendekati Yuki yang makin berkeringat dingin sambil menundukkan wajahnya._

"_Nah, ayo kita mulai." Ucap Misha sambil 'tersenyum'. Entah itu halusinasi atau bukan tapi Yuki bisa melihat dark aura disekitar Misha._

"_Cho-choto-ugh..." Dan Yuki pun memasuki alam bawah sadarnya._

-0o0-

_Another 5 hours of torture..._

"_Ugh..." Yuki perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Samar-samar Yuki melihat bayangan di depan matanya._

"_Nyaa~." 'Yuki' yang duduk manis di atas tubuhnya menyapa._

"_Ohayõ." Ucap Yuki pada 'Yuki'._

"_Nyaa~." Respon 'Yuki'. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, menampakkan seorang perempuan dan anak kecil di sampingnya._

"_Oh, kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya Misha yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tempat Yuki beristirahat. Miku mengikuti Ibunya dari samping._

"_Tak pernah lebih baik dari ini." Jawab Yuki sarkastik sambil menatap kucing putih di atas tubuhnya._

"_Ahaha, gomen. Aku terbawa suasana saat itu." Ucap Misha sambil tertawa. Yuki hanya mendengus._

"_Mizuhashi-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Miku khawatir. Yuki bangun dari kasurnya._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, dan panggil saja Yuki, kita kan seumuran, Miku." Jawab Yuki menoleh ke arah Miku. Miku hanya mengangguk._

"_Bagaimana keadaan mata kirimu, apa masih sakit?" tanya Misha memastikan kalau operasinya berjalan lancar. Yuki meraba perban di mata kirinya._

"_Masih sedikit sakit hanya saja-!" Yuki kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Misha. Yuki menatap Misha sesaat sebelum bertanya._

"_Aku... merasakan sesuatu di mata kiri ku." Ucap Yuki masih meraba perban di mata kirinya._

"_Tentu saja. Operasinya berjalan 'lancar'. Dan jangan di tekan-tekan seperti itu kalau kau tak mau kesakitan." Ucap Misha begitu melihat Yuki menekan mata kirinya. Yuki menatap Misha curiga dengan kata 'lancar'._

"_Aku memberikan mata yang baru untukmu." Ucap Misha seolah mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Yuki. "Walau pun berbeda warna, tapi terlihat cocok kok dengan mu." Lanjut Misha tersenyum._

"_Boleh aku membukanya?" tanya Yuki._

"_Tidak boleh. Paling tidak sampai besok kau tidak boleh membukanya. Agar mata baru mu itu bisa menyesuaikan dengan kondisi tubuhmu." Jawab Misha. Yuki mengangguk._

"_Ne~ Yuki, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Miku._

_Yuki terdiam._

_Rumah..._

_Keluarga..._

_Tou-san..._

_Kaa-san..._

"_Ukh..." Yuki tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Misha terlihat panik, tapi kemudian kembali rileks melihat Yuki yang perlahan mulai kembali normal._

"_Yuki daijõbu?" tanya Miku khawatir. Terlihat sedikit air mata di ujung mata kecilnya. Yuki hanya tersenyum._

"_Daijõbu dayo." Jawab Yuki tersenyum berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya._

"_Sebaiknya kau istirahat lebih banyak. Keadaan mu masih belum sepenuhnya pulih setelah operasi." Ucap Misha. Yuki mengangguk pelan kemudian berbaring lagi di kasurnya._

"_Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku ada di ruangan sebelah. Ada anak kecil seumuran mu yang butuh pertolongan." Ucap Misha sambil membuka pintu._

"_Siapa?" tanya Yuki bangun dari tidurnya._

"_Aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukannya tergeletak di jalan dan berlumuran darah, tapi tidak separah dirimu waktu aku menolongmu." Jawab Misha._

"_Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Yuki lagi._

"_Hmm... ok, tapi jangan berisik." Jawab Misha. Yuki mengangguk kemudian turun dari kasurnya dibantu Miku._

-0o0-

_Di sebuah ruangan yang hampir sama dengan ruangan tempat dimana Yuki dirawat, seorang anak perempuan tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas kasur putih. Rambutnya berwarna light-blonde yang panjangnya mencapai punggungnya._

_KLIK_

_Seorang perempuan berjaket putih dan memiliki eye-patch di mata kirinya memasuki ruangan itu diikuti dua anak kecil berambut honey-blonde dan tosca di belakangnya. Perempuan itu mengamati keadaan seseorang yang tertidur di depannya sebelum menyuruh dua anak kecil di belakangnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan._

"_Aku menemukannya di atas jembatan "The Bridge That Never Was"." Ucap Misha sambil mengamati anak perempuan yang masih tidur di depannya._

"_Sudah berapa lama dia tidur?" tanya Yuki._

"_Dua hari." Jawab Misha. "Aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan bangun." Lanjut Misha. Yuki terlihat berfikir sebentar kemudian mengambil 'Yuki' yang dari tadi terus menggosokkan bulunya yang lembut ke kakinya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Miku heran. Yuki hanya tersenyum. Kemudian meletakkan kucing itu di atas anak perempuan yang masih tidur di depannya dengan pelan-pelan._

"_Lihat saja." Ucap Yuki. Misha dan Miku menatapnya heran. _

"_Ugh..." Anak perempuan yang terlelap itu mulai bergerak dan membuka kedua matanya perlahan, menampakkan iris biru safir sama seperti mata kanannya Yuki._

"_Kucing?" ucap anak perempuan itu setengah sadar. _

"_Nyaa~." Jawab 'Yuki'. Anak perempuan itu kemudian bangun dan menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati 3 sosok manusia, satu perempuan yang kira-kira berumur 30 tahun, disamping kirinya ada anak perempuan yang rambutnya sama dengan orang itu, disamping kanannya ada anak laki-laki dengan perban di mata kirinya._

"_Dimana aku?" lanjutnya setelah sepenuhnya sadar._

"_Kau ada di rumahku. Aku menemukan mu tergeletak di atas jembatan "The Bridge That Never Was". Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Misha penasaran._

"_Aku... tidak tahu." Jawab anak perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Namamu siapa?" tanya Yuki._

"_Namaku... mmm... Yuka... Mizuhashi Yuka. Itulah namaku." Ucap anak perempuan itu._

'_Mizuhashi!'_

"_Apa kau saudaranya Yuki?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk Yuki di samping Ibunya dan mengambil kembali kucingnya. Yuka hanya menggeleng._

"_Tidak. Aku anak tunggal." Jawab Yuka._

"_Apa kau dari komunitas Mizuhashi?" tanya Yuki penasaran. Sekali lagi Yuka menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Tidak. Aku lahir di komunitas Kagene. Tapi Kaa-san ku punya marga Mizuhashi." Jawab Yuka. Yuki mengangguk paham._

"_Apa kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Misha._

"_Sedikit, tapi tenang saja, nanti juga hilang." Jawab Yuka sambil tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Yuki berdetak lebih cepat._

'_Ini bukan fic romance. Ini bukan fic romance. Ini bukan fic romance. Ini-' Yuki membatin gaje._

"_Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku akan ke ruangan ku. Kalau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku atau anakku." Ucap Misha. Yuka mengangguk paham. Sedetik kemudian Yuka menyadari sesuatu, dia belum tahu nama mereka!_

"_A-ano..." Seolah membaca pikiran Yuka, Yuki menjawab._

"_Namaku Mizuhashi Yuki, Perempuan yang tinggi itu, Hatsune Misha. Anak perempuan yang menggendong kucing namanya Hatsune Miku." Ucap Yuki. Yuka mengangguk paham._

"_Aku ada di lantai 2, kalau butuh sesuatu naik saja ke atas, oh atau kalau kau ingin bermain dengan Yuki, dia ada di kamar sebelah." Ucap Misha sambil tersenyum aneh. Yuki sweatdrop melihatnya. Yuka hanya mengangguk._

"_Ayo Miku. Kau masih harus belajar." Ucap Misha menggandeng anaknya menuju lantai kedua. Miku mengangguk._

"_Hai'. Ja ne~." Ucap Miku kemudian pergi mengikuti Ibunya. Tinggal Yuki dan Yuka berdua._

"_Kalau begitu aku ke ruangan ku juga." Yuki melangkah pergi namun Yuka menarik lengan bajunya. Yuki menoleh._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Yuki heran._

"_Kau dari komunitas Mizuhashi kan?" tanya Yuka. Yuki mengangguk. "Apa kau tahu dimana Kaa-san ku berada?" lanjut Yuka._

"_Siapa namanya?" tanya Yuki lagi._

"_Mizuhashi Yui." Jawab Yuka. Yuki berfikir sebentar lalu menggeleng._

"_Ma'af. Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yuki._

_Kemudian hening._

"_Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar ku." Ucap Yuki hendak pergi namun Yuka kembali menarik lengan bajunya. Yuki menoleh lagi._

"_Tetaplah disini." Ucap Yuka serius. Yuki menatapnya heran, lalu menjawab._

"_Baiklah. Kau istirahatlah, aku akan duduk di sana." Ucap Yuki sambil menunjuk ke sofa yang ada di dekat jendela. Yuki mau melangkah tapi Yuka kembali menarik lengan bajunya._

"_Disini saja." Ucap Yuka sambil tersenyum. _

"_Hah..." Yuki menghela nafas pasrah lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur Yuka. Yuka kemudian berbaring dan memakai selimutnya._

"_Oyasumi." Ucap Yuka._

"_Oyasumi." Balas Yuki._

-0o0-

_Skip time, 2 hari kemudian._

"_Apa aku boleh membukanya sekarang?" tanya Yuki semangat. Dua hari sudah berlalu setelah operasi yang lebih mirip disebut penyiksaan oleh Misha pada mata kirinya. Misha mengangguk. Perlahan Yuki membuka perban di mata kirinya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja._

"_Buka perlahan agar bisa menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di luar." Saran Misha. Yuki mengangguk. Kemudian perlahan Yuki membuka mata kirinya._

_Awalnya hanya tampak bayangan yang agak samar namun setelah itu semuanya menjadi jelas._

"_Bagaimana?" tanya Misha mengamati mata kiri Yuki yang baru._

"_Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dengan mata kiri ku." Jawab Yuki senang. Misha juga ikut senang. Miku yang ada disamping Ibunya menatap Yuki dengan heran._

"_Kaa-san, kenapa warna mata Yuki berbeda?" tanya Miku. Yuki yang mendengarnya juga heran lalu mendekat ke arah cermin._

"_Dark violet..." Ucap Yuki setelah melihat bayangannya di cermin. Mata kanannya blue sapphire sedangkan mata kirinya dark violet._

"_Oh, itu. Saat aku mentransplantasikan mata kirinya Yuki, tiba-tiba saja warna matanya berubah, padahal warna aslinya juga biru safir. Aneh." Jawab Misha._

"_Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yuki tersenyum._

"_Lagi pula terlihat cocok dengan mu." Ucap Yuka yang dari tadi memperhatikan mata kiri Yuki._

"_Apa kau masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan mu?" bisik Misha pelan tak ingin anaknya atau Yuka mendengarkan._

"_Biar ku coba." Ucap Yuki lalu menutup kedua matanya dan berkonsentrasi, kemudian membukanya lagi. Mata kanannya sekarang memiliki 4 pupil, 1 di tengah dan 3 lainnya mengelilingi dan dihubungkan oleh garis tipis yang membentuk lingkaran. Ao no Sharingan._

"_Sepertinya aku masih bisa menggunakannya." Ucap Yuki pelan. Misha mengangguk._

"_Wow, kau memiliki mata yang sama denganku." Ucap Yuka yang tiba-tiba saja ada di depannya Yuki dan Misha. Yuki terlihat kaget. Miku menatap mereka heran._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuki._

"_Lihat." Jawab Yuka sambil menutup kedua matanya lalu membukanya lagi. Yuki dan Misha kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya._

"_Kau juga memiliki sharingan, dan bukan sharingan biasa. Ao no Sharingan." Ucap Yuki kaget._

"_Ao no Sharingan?" ucap Yuka heran. _

"_Itu adalah nama dari mata yang kau miliki." Jelas Yuki. Miku yang melihat perubahan bentuk mata Yuka hanya terkagum-kagum._

"_Aku juga ingin punya mata seperti itu." Ucap Miku semangat._

"_Hehe, kau sebenarnya punya Miku, namun belum saatnya kau untuk menggunakannya." Ucap Yuki yang membuat Misha kaget._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya Misha._

"_Saat aku melihat mata Miku, aku bisa merasakan kalau ada kekuatan yang tersembunyi, dan mengingat Misha-san pernah memiliki mata itu, kemungkinan besar Miku memilikinya juga." Jawab Yuki. Misha mengangguk paham. Yuka dan Miku yang tidak mengerti hanya saling pandang._

"_Apa itu?" tanya Miku penasaran._

"_Kau akan tau nanti kalau sudah saatnya." Ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum aneh sama seperti Misha._

"_Hmph!" Miku menggembungkan kedua pipinya, namun malah membuat semuanya tertawa._

_-_0o0_-_

_Minggu pagi yang tenang di kediaman Hatsune..._

"_APA?" _

_...mungkin juga tidak. Para Mizuhashi sekarang berteriak kompak._

_Yuki dan Yuka berada di teras rumah. Di depan mereka berdiri Misha dan Miku yang membawa 2 koper tas tas ransel. Dua minggu sudah berlalu, dan sekarang Misha bersama anaknya harus pindah ke luar kota karena pekerjaannya._

"_Kami akan pindah ke luar kota, mungkin selama sebulan, setahun, atau mungkin selamanya." Ucap Miku sedih. Dia tidak ingin terpisah dengan dua sahabat dekatnya. Namun pekerjaan Ibunya memaksanya untuk pindah dan Miku juga tak ingin terpisah dengan Ibunya._

"_Secepat ini kah?" tanya Yuka sambil menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Misha hanya mengangguk._

"_Kami mengerti." Ucap Yuki._

"_Kalian tidak sedih?" tanya Miku kecewa._

"_Tentu saja kami sedih, tapi kalau kami bersedih, kau akan semakin berat untuk meninggalkan kami. Dan kami tidak ingin hal itu terjadi." Ucap Yuki sambil mengusap puncak kepala Miku. Wajah Miku sedikit memerah akibat perlakuan Yuki._

"_Kalian bisa menjaga rumah ini selama kami pergi kan?" tanya Misha. Yuki dan Yuka mengangguk._

"_Serahkan saja kepada kami!" seru Yuki dan Yuka semangat._

"_Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi, Yuki, Yuka."_

"_Hm! Sampai ketemu lagi, Misha-san." Ucap Yuka._

"_Sampai ketemu lagi, Misha-san." Ucap Yuki._

"_Hmph!" Miku menggembungkan pipinya._

"_Kau juga Miku." Ucap Yuki dan Yuka kompak. Miku tersenyum dan memeluk mereka._

_**Flashback di dalam flashback off**_

"_...ki. Yuki... YUKI!" Teriakan Yuka membangunkan Yuki dari tidurnya._

"_Nani?" tanya Yuki malas._

"_Ini sudah malam, apa kau mau tidur disini?" tanya Yuka sedikit marah karena dari tadi dia sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali, namun tak ada jawaban dari Yuki. Yuki menatapnya heran, selama itukah ia tidur?_

"_Yosh!" Yuki berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat Yuka kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah... lagi._

"_Besok saat matahari terbit, ayo kita membangun sekolah impian kita, sekolah dimana fasilitasnya akan melebihi sekolah yang lain, sekolah __dengan teknologi tercanggih (baca:gaje) yang pernah ada, sekolah dengan __top secret __yang akan melegenda, sekolah yang akan terkenal di seluruh dunia akan ke-'jenius'-an para murid-muridnya, sekolah yang akan menjadi impian para murid dan guru, sekolah yang-hmph!" 'pidato' Yuki terpotong karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh Yuka dengan telapak tangan kanannya._

"_Ya ya ya, dan semua hal gaje lainnya. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, atau kau ku seret sampai rumah." Ucap Yuka dengan nada mengancam. Yuki berkeringat dingin mengingat terakhir kali dia membantah Yuka, dia harus berbaring di kamarnya selama seminggu akibat 'mental crash'. Rupanya Yuka juga memiliki sharingan spesial sama seperti Yuki di mata kanannya. Pada awalnya Yuki heran bagaimana ia mendapatkannya, hingga Yuka menjawab kalau dia mendapatkan mata itu dari Yui, Ibunya dan mendapat marga Mizuhashi._

"_Ha-hai'." Ucap Yuki menuruti Yuka._

-0o0-

_Keesokan harinya, Yuki dan Yuka memulai rencana 'cemerlang' mereka. Membangun sekolah yang nantinya menjadi sekolah terajaib, tergaje, dan ter ter yang lainnya. Mereka mulai merencanakan bangunan apa saja yang nanti diperlukan kemudian dengan teknik-teknik gaje mereka, sekolah itu dibangun sesuai dengan yang aku jelaskan di chapter 18-20. Lupa? Silahkan baca ulang, hahaha. #dihajarwarga_

_Bahkan mereka berdua tidak menghitung berapa biaya yang akan diperlukan! Aneh..._

_**Flashback off**_

Len, Rin, dan Miku terdiam di kursi masing-masing, kaget dengan apa yang di-'perlihatkan' oleh Yuki.

"Kalian yang waktu itu." Ucap Miku pelan sambil menatap Yuki dan Yuka. Kemudian melompat kearah mereka berdua dengan tangan terbuka.

"Aku rindu dengan kalian... hiks." Ucap Miku sambil memeluk Yuki dan Yuka. Len dan Rin masih berusaha menyimpulkan apa yang baru saja mereka 'lihat'.

"_Hisashiburi_, Miku." Ucap Yuki dan Yuka kompak. Miku makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jadi seperti itu." Ucap Rin setelah mengerti semuanya.

"Oh, ya Miku. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami kalau kalian sudah kembali ke sini?" tanya Yuka. "Dan kenapa kalian tinggal di tempat lain?" sambung Yuki.

Miku mengangkat wajahnya yang masih basah.

"Hehehe, Kaa-san memutuskan untuk membeli rumah lagi dekat Vocaloid _Gakuen_, dan rumah yang lama..." Miku menjeda kalimatnya, membuat Yuki, Yuka, Len dan Rin penasaran.

"Rumah yang lama diberikan kepada kalian berdua." Lanjut Miku. Yuki dan Yuka kaget.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Yuka hampir menangis. Miku mengangguk mantap. Yuka memeluk Miku lebih erat.

"Arigatõ, Miku." Ucap Yuka sambil menangis.

"Arigatõ Miku." Len juga ikut menangis. Rin menatap adiknya heran.

"Napa lu nangis juga?" tanya Rin heran.

"Dengan begini kita tidak perlu menampung orang gaje lagi." Ucap Len bahagia. Rin _sweatdrop._

"Lalu bagai mana dengan Ulsesnya? Apa kami lulus?" tanya Rin.

Yuki dan Yuka tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Rin heran.

"Kalian ingin tahu?" tanya Yuki. Len, Rin, dan Miku mengangguk.

"Kalian sebenarnya sudah lulus dari kemarin, hahaha." Ucap Yuki disela-sela tawanya.

"Kami hanya mengerjai kalian saja, ahaha." Sambung Yuka ikut tertawa.

"HAAA!" Len, Rin, dan Miku kaget.

BLAZEEEE

"E-Eh..!" Yuki _sweatdrop_ melihat_ background _api di belakang ketiga muridnya.

"**MIZUHASHI YUKI!" **koor Len, Rin, dan Miku.

"Hahahaha." Yuki dan Yuka berlari keluar ruangan. Len, Rin, dan Miku mengejar mereka.

Akhirnya _fic _gaje ini berakhir dengan gajenya.

* * *

_**Time Line**_

**2050** –  
Mizuhashi Yuki, Mizuhashi Yuka, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len dan Hatsune Miku lahir.

**2060** –  
Keluarga Mizuhashi Yuki diserang oleh kelompok berjaket hitam.  
Mizuhashi Yuki dirawat oleh Hatsune Misha.  
Pertemuan antara Mizuhashi Yuki dengan Hatsune Miku.  
Pertemuan antara Mizuhashi Yuki dengan Mizuhashi Yuka.  
Perpisahan antara Keluarga Hatsune dengan Mizuhashi Yuki dan Mizuhashi Yuka.  
Mizuhashi Yuki dan Mizuhashi Yuka merencanakan untuk membangun sekolah mereka.

**2061** –  
Vocaloid _Gakuen_ resmi dibuka dengan Mizuhashi Yuki sebagai Kepala Sekolah dibantu oleh Mizuhashi Yuka.

**2065** –  
Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin dan Hatsune Miku mulai masuk ke Vocaloid _Gakuen.  
_Ulangan Semester.  
Mizuhashi Yuki dan Mizuhashi Yuka bertemu kembali dengan Hatsune Miku.

* * *

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Review**_** boleh, gak **_**review**_** gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview Chapter**_** 24 :**

"_Omake_ _part_ 1"

'Apa tidak ada yang peduli dengan ku... hiks'

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N : Bales **_**review**_**...**

_**To **_**Berliana-Arnetta03** **:**

Hehe, semoga sekarang lebih panjang.

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Shiroi Karen**** :**

Nova : ahahaha, lu dikira bapak-bapak tua. :D  
Yuki : damare!  
Yuka : hahahaha. :D  
Yuki : Ugh... *pundung*

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**UsamiNekoBaaka**** :**

Entahlah. #plak!  
Mungkin juga. :)

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Michi nichi-chi**_** / **_**akanemori** **:**

Ya, bisa lha itu buktinya. *nunjuk ke atas* #dihajar

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**CoreFiraga**** :**

Nova : hahaha, lu dikira bapak-bapak gendut tua...  
Yuki : damare!  
Yuka : wkwkwkwkw. XD

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To**_** Flippy :  
**

Yup, hebat kan. :)

Len tertipu matang-matang, hahaha. :D (mentah-mentah udah _mainstream)_

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Alfianonymous22**** :**

_Rinnegan_ udah _mainstream_. :D

Itu lagu favorit ku. :D

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Shanvira**** :**

Thank you. :)

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**Minami no Hikari Kagamine**** :**

Yuka pake jurus _henge no jutsu_ (_transformation) _biar bisa mengikuti Len. :)  
Len : *merinding*

_Arigatõ~_

-0o0-

_**To **_**rikascarlet37****:**

Yup, mereka OC (gaje) ku.  
Yuka : ada yang mau kenalan tuh.  
Yuki : Mizuhashi Yuki _desu_. _Yoroshiku ne_, Rin-_san_.  
Yuka : _Atashi wa Mizuhashi Yuka, Yoro-_  
Yuki : gak ada yang mau kenalan sama kakak. -_-  
Yuka : apa kau bilang? *smile* *bawa 2 pedang*  
Yuki : *gulp* _na-nani mo nai._  
Nova : -_-

_Hai'. Ganbatte!_

_Arigatõ~_


	24. Omake part 1

**A/N : Bales review ada di bawah.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Summary** : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid _Gakuen_, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje (sudah pasti), Typo (kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Must Like! Hahahaha... **

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal pov_ ]

Terlepas dari keramaian, keajaiban, dan keanehan di Vocaloid _Gakuen, _ternyata ada seseorang yang existensinya kita lupakan. Seseorang yang memegang peranan yang sangat penting di Vocaloid _Gakuen._ Seseorang ini memiliki tugas dan tanggung jawab yang tak kalah pentingnya bagi aktivitas dan kehidupan di Vocaloid _Gakuen._

Seseorang ini selalu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Namun tidak semua murid menganggap keberadaannya penting bahkan menganggapknya tidak ada. Padahal tanpa dia, Vocaloid _Gakuen _tidak bisa menjadi sekolah ter-'ajaib' yang pernah ada seperti sekarang. Siapa kah orang ini? Yup! Tepat sekali. Dia adalah Pak Tukang Sapu sekolah.

GUBRAK

"Serius deh Author."

Itu memang benar Len, tanpa Pak Tukang Sapu sekolah, Vocaloid _Gakuen _pasti akan menjadi lahan sampah kulit pisang dan jeruk. -_-

"Ehehe... *_sewatdrop_*."

Namanya seseorang ini adalah Pak Sabar.

Dan dengan bangga aku persembahkan...

Jeng jeng jeng jeng

DUAR

"_**Omake part **_**1**** : Tukang Sapu Naik Pohon."**

-0o0-

SREK SREK SREK

Daun-daun bergerak ke kanan dan kiri seiring sapuan lidi yang di gerakkan dengan ritme yang sudah dipatenkan.

Namun, bukan hanya daun-daun yang berserakan di atas tanah lapang, melainkan juga plastik-plastik bekas apa-aja-boleh, rumput-rumput yang kering, kulit pisang, kulit jeruk, kulit apel, kulit daun bawang, dan kulit-kulit yang lainnya.

"Hah..." Pak Sabar menghela nafas, bukan karena dia kelelahan, melainkan dia kecewa dengan murid-muird di Vocaloid _Gakuen. _Padahal sudah disediakan tempat sampah di depan tiap-tiap kelas, tapi masih ada saja sampah yang berserakan di lapangan.

Hari sudah sore menjelang malam, namu Pak Sabar masih berada di are sekolah. Selain sebagai tukang sapu, Pak Sabar juga merangkap sebagai penjaga keliling sekolah dan mendapat gelar .

Tiap hari, Pak Sabar selalu datang pukul 06.00 untuk memulai pekerjaannya dan selalu pulang pukul 17.00. Tapi keberadaannya seakaan dilupakan oleh para murid Vocaloid Gakuen.

-0o0-

Hari ini sedikit spesial bagi Pak Sabar karena sekarang dia tidak sendirian di sekolah saat malam hari. Karena Len, Rin, dan Miku yang sedang menjalani hukuman dari si _Otaku _Kepsek. Pak Sabar juga mendapat tugas untuk menakut-nakuti ketiga murid itu dan dia menyamar sebagai Mas Pocong di kebun belakang sekolah.

Satu jam kemudian...

Satu jam sudah dia menunggu namun tidak ada tanda-tanda ketiga murid itu akan ke area kebun belakang sekolah. Pak Sabar pun memutuskan untuk pindah tempat. Pak Sabar kini berada di Gedung Olah Raga, menunggu ketiga murid itu dengan tenang. Namun lagi-lagi, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari ketiga murid itu.

Dua jam kemudian...

"Kemana tuh anak-anak?" tanya Pak Sabar pada dirinya sendiri.

Oh, kalau saja anda membuka pintu dan berlari (baca:melompat) ke arah lapangan sekolah, Bapak pasti akan menemukan Len yang sedang berhadapan dengan '_Fans' _rahasianya.

Pak Sabar pun mulai bosan, dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju lapangan. Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya kaget.

Seekor singa dengan mata merah berlari ke arahnya. Spontan saja Pak Sabar melompat-lompat dan naik ke atas pohon yang dengan ajaibnya Pak Sabar bisa sampai di atas pohon.

"!" Pak Sabar menahan nafasnya, berharap singa itu akan menjauh. Namun bukannya menjauh, singa itu makin mendekat ke arah pohon dimana Pak Sabar bersembunyi.

"Hush... sana menjauh..." Ucap Pak Sabar kepada singa itu. Namun sekali lagi singa itu malah semakin mendekat. Pak Sabar semakin naik ke atas pohon dengan cara melompat.

1 Jam selanjutnya...

"Itu kan ketiga murid itu..." Ucap Pak Sabar yang melihat Len, Rin, dan Miku yang berjalan ke gerbang Utama, diikuti oleh dua sosok remaja berambut _honey-blonde _dan _light-blonde._

"Siapa mereka berdua?" tanya Pak Sabar pada dirinya sendiri. Pak Sabar belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Kepala Sekolah Vocaloid Gakuen jadi dia tidak mengenali dua sosok itu. Kemudian Pak Sabar melihat ke bawah pohon.

"Hah, sukurlah singa itu sudah pergi." Ucap Pak Sabar lega karena singa itu sudah hilang. Namun, begitu Pak Sabar ingin turun, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa turun dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Pak Sabar kepada dirinya sendiri. Pak Sabar masih dalam kostum penyamarannya saat naik ke atas pohon dengan cara melompat yang ajaibnya dia bisa melompat setinggi 15 kaki!

"Seseorang, tolong aku..." Ucap Pak Sabar lirih, takut kalau singa itu datang lagi.

Beberapa jam kemudian matahari terbit.

"Hoam..." Pak Sabar mulai membuka matanya. Sudah semalaman dia tidur di atas pohon dengan kostum penyamarannya. Pak Sabar ingin turun namun dia menyedari sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa turun akibat kostumnya.

"Oh tenang saja, nanti pasti ada yang menyadari kalau aku tidak melakukan tugasku dan mereka akan mencari ku." Ucap Pak Sabar pada dirinya sendiri.

Berjam-jam kemudian...

'Apa tidak ada yang peduli dengan ku... hiks.' Batin Pak Sabar disela-sela tangisnya.

"Seseorang... tolong aku..." Ucap Pak Sabar. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya karena hari ini adalah hari libur bagi Vocaloid _Gakuen _setelah Ulses selama satu minggu kedepan.

Sabar ya Pak. :D

**~Omake part 1 End~**

**.**

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**Preview Chapter 23 :**

"_Omake part_ 2 "

'Apa kami tak dianggap juga... hiks.'

**.**

* * *

******A/N : Bales review yang gak login aja, yang login lewat ****__****PM.**

**__****To ****Flippy ********:**

Iya, kasian mereka, hahaha.

Oh, Yuki itu cowok dan Yuka itu cewek. Mereka bukan Yuri. :)

Oke. :)

_Arigatõ._

**__****To ********Guest / rikascarlet37********:**

Yuki itu OC terajaib yang pernah ada, jadi maklumlah. :)

Oke.

_Arigatõ._

**__****To ********airi shirayuki :**

_Thank you_, bingung ya, aku aja bingung. #plak

Baca saja _Time Line_-nya biar gak bingung.

_Arigatõ._


	25. Omake part 2

******A/N : Bales ****__****review******** ada di bawah.**

**__****Enjoy~**

* * *

**__****Summary**: Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid ___Gakuen_, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

******Ulangan Semester**

******.**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**__****Warning :******** Gaje (sudah pasti), ****__****Typo ********(kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll. dst. Dsb.**

******.**

******.**

**__****Don't like? Must Like!******** Hahahaha...**

******#gue serius!**

******.**

[ ___All in normal pov_ ]

Sama halnya dengan nasib Pak Sabar, si Tukang sapu Vocaloid _Gakuen_, ada juga seseorang yang mengalami nasib yang hampir sama. Dia juga tidak terlalu menonjol di Vocaloid _Gakuen, _namun peran dan keberadaannya tak kalah pentingnya dengan si Tukang sapu sekolah. Seseorang ini enggan untuk diwawancarai sehingga informasi yang aku dapatkan sangat terbatas. Orang ini adalah Pak Subur, si Tukang kebun sekolah, sekaligus saudara jauh dari Pak Sabar.

"_Another gaje story from the gaje author..._"

Uh Len, kau sudah lancar bahasa inggris ya?

"_Whatever_..."

Ehem, baiklah kita mulai saja _omake _ini.

-0o0-

**"****__****Omake part ********2 ********: Tukang Kebun Makan Bubur."**

-0o0-

KRESEK

KRESEK

Terdengar bunyi aneh di sekitar semak-semak. Perlahan-lahan sesosok bayangan hitam muncul dari balik semak-semak, dan itu adalah...

"Yosh!"

Yup! Pak Subur, si Tukang kebun sekolah.

-0o0-

Pak Subur mulai bekerja di Vocaloid _Gakuen _pada saat sekolah ini diresmikan. Pada awalnya si _Otaku _Kepsek menolak untuk menerima Pak Subur sebagai Tukang kebun sekolah karena gaji yang akan diterimanya pada saat itu masih terbilang rendah, 3 juta Yen per bulan. Beda dengan gaji Tukang sapu yang mencapai 5 juta Yen per bulan.

Namun setelah Pak Subur menceritakan kisah hidupnya, yang ternyata dia adalah seorang paranormal dan ahli spiritual di desanya, si _Otaku _Kepsek berpikir lagi.

'Mungkin kalau aku memperkerjakan Pak Subur, aku bisa mendapatkan ilmu untuk memeras uang murid-murid lebih banyak, mwahahaha.' Pikir si _Otaku _Kepsek ketika mewancarai Pak Subur di Ruang Kepsek.

Namun, bukan hanya karena itu si _Otaku _Kepsek menerima Pak Subur sebagai Tukang kebun sekolah, melainkan karena beliau juga memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang umurnya sama dengan si _Otaku _Kepsek yang tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya karena kekurangan biaya. Sebagai sesama manusia harus saling membantu kan? Jadi dengan itu Pak Subur resmi bekerja sebagai Tukang kebun sekolah Vocaloid _Gakuen._

-0o0-

Pada awal-awal semester, keberadaan Pak Subur masih samar-samar bagi murid-murid, karena Pak Subur memulai pekerjaannya jam 16:00 _WVX _dan pulang jam 19:00 _WVX. _Kenapa malam hari bekerjanya? Alasannya, si _Otaku _Kepsek tertarik dengan kemampuan si Tukang kebun yang katanya bisa menangkap makhluk halus, transparan, dan gak jelas. Jadi Pak Subur ditugaskan setiap hari pada saat jam-jam tertentu saja.

Namun, di semseter kedua, Pak Subur ditugaskan dari jam 14:00 _WVX _sampai jam 18:00 _WVX, _tapi tetap saja, murid-murid masih belum mengetahui eksistensi Pak Subur di sekolah mereka.

Pak Subur tidak bekerja sendiri, melainkan bekerja bersama anak perempuannya. Meskipun pekerjaan yang sedikit melelahkan, tapi anaknya tidak pernah mengeluh dan itu membuat Pak Subur sangat bangga pada anaknya. Tak diketahui oleh keduanya, seseorang berambut _honey-blonde _yang tak lain adalah Yuki, si _Otaku _Kepsek memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan miris.

"Ah, kau menangis lagi." Ucap sebuah suara di belakang Yuki.

"Aku sedih dan juga bahagia melihat mereka Yuka, andai aku bisa menolong mereka." Balas Yuki masih memperhatikan dua sosok di kebun sekolah yang mulai berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang utara.

Lalu, pada bulan kedua Pak Subur bekerja di Vocaloid _Gakuen, _Pak Subur memberikan kejutan yang menarik untuk si _Otaku _Kepsek.

"**Pada saat malam bulan purnama pertama di bulan Januari tiba, sesosok singa ajaib akan datang ke sekolah ini."**

Itulah yang diucapkan Pak Subur kepada Yuki, si _Otaku _Kepsek (yang menyamar sebagai bapak-bapak berusia 40 tahun) di Ruang Kepsek. Yuki, yang tertarik dengan hal-hal yang aneh dan ajaib langsung memerintahkan Pak Subur untuk menangkap singa itu dan membawanya ke ruangannya. Jika berhasil, Yuki akan menaikkan gajinya menjadi 5 juta Yen per bulan sama seperti Tukang sapu sekolah. Tapi tidak hanya itu saja, Yuki juga akan membiayai sekolah anaknya sampai lulus. Pak Subur tentu saja sangat bahagia mendengar berita bahwa anaknya akan bersekolah lagi, gratis pula. Pak Subur pun menyetujui tawawaran itu.

Dan pada malam bulan purnama pertama di bulan Januari, singa itu datang. Singa itu mengaku bernama Arul Noel, utusan dari Raja _Pinterband_ dari negara Gajaib. Singa itu mengatakan kalau dia sudah di bebaskan dari istana dan dia sedang mengembara mencari majikan baru. Dia ternyata juga tertarik dengan keberadaan Vocaloid _Gakuen, _sehingga Pak Subur menawarkan idenya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu dipelihara oleh Kepala Sekolah Vocaloid _Gakuen, _mau tidak?" tawar Pak Subur yang dijawab anggukan oleh Noel.

Lalu keesokan harinya, Pak Subur datang ke Ruang Kepsek untuk menemui Yuki yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di depan mejanya.

"Pak, saya sudah mendapatkan singa itu." Ucap Pak Subur dengan sopan. Yuki mengangguk dan mengikuti Pak Subur ke arah lapangan sekolah.

"Wow, bulunya merah menyala." Komen Yuki kagum melihat ku-ehem... singa di depannya.

"Merah itu berani." Ucap Pak Subur yang membuat Yuki _sweatdrop._

"Apa kau punya nama, kalau tidak maka-"

"Namaku Arul Noel. Dan anda pasti si _Otaku _Kepsek." Ucap Noel dengan tenang yang membuat Yuki makin _sweatdrop._

'Sepupuler itu kah aku, mwahahaha.' Batin Yuki tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengenal ku dengan baik, hmm. Baiklah. Salam kenal." Balas Yuki sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang disambut oleh Noel.

-0o0-

Bukan hanya itu saja, sekitar satu bulan kemudian Pak Subur membawa berita yang tak kalah mengejutkannya.

"**Akan datang tiga murid ajaib yang akan menambah penghasilan anda. Ketiga murid itu akan datang di tahun depan. Satu memiliki rambut hijau, dan dua lainnya kuning."**

Dan juga...

"**Pertemuan kembali dengan seseorang di masa lalu akan terjadi di akhir semester."**

Yuki yang mendengar berita pertama langsung loncat-loncat gaje di ruangannya.

'Akhirnya.' Batin Yuki bahagia.

Namun ketika Yuki mendengar berita kedua, dia menjadi diam.

'Pertemuan kembali dengan seseorang di masa lalu... apa jangan-jangan...' Yuki mulai berkeringat dingin membayangkan kalau 'mereka' akan datang lagi untuk membalas dendam.

'Tidak-tidak... mereka tak mungkin datang kepada ku lagi...' Batin Yuki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Pak?" tanya Pak Subur khawatir melihat Kepala Sekolah yang bertingkah aneh.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Terima kasih atas infonya." Ucap Yuki mempersilahkan Pak Subur untuk meninggalkan ruangannya.

_**Time skip...**_

Satu tahun pun berlalu dan ramalan gaje Pak Subur terbukti dengan masuknya tiga murid ajaib bin gaje. Mereka adalah Kagamine bersaudara dan Hatsune Miku.

Membaca nama Hatsune, Yuki langsung teringat dengan dua orang yang pernah menolongnya di masa lalu. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

'Aku akan mengerjai mereka, mwahahaha.' Pikir Yuki sambil tertawa gaje di 'ruang rahasia'. Yuka yang melihatnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

-0o0-

"Huft, tingal sedikit lagi dan ini akan selesai." Ucap Pak Subur sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berkeringat. Hari ini Pak Subur ditugaskan untuk mendekorasi pohon apel di kebun sekolah.

"Sudah jam enam, sebaiknya aku beres-beres dan pulang." Ucap Pak Subur lalu pergi ke tempat Gudang Sekolah untuk meletakkan peralatan berkebunnya.

"Biasanya jam segini Pak Makmur akan lewat sini." Ucap Pak Subur pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat ke arah kanan jalan. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian, Pak Makmur alias pedagang bubur yang selalu lewat di area Vocaloid _Gakuen_ datang.

"Yo, Pak Subur, makin subur aja nih." Sapa Pak Makmur.

"Hehe, Pak Makmur ada-ada saja, nanti tambah makmur loh." Jawab Pak Subur sambil tertawa. Mereka berdua adalah teman dekat yang sering 'mangkal' di depan Vocaloid _Gakuen. _Namu sekali lagi, keberadaan mereka berdua tidak diketahui oleh murid-murid disana.

"Bagaimana dengan murid-murid disini?" tanya Pak Makmur mengawali pembicaraan sambil membuat bubur pesanan Pak Subur.

"Seperti biasa, mereka tak tahu tentang keberadaan seseorang yang selalu mendekorasi tanaman di sekolah ini." Ucap Pak Subur lesu.

"Sama, aku saja baru muncul di _chapter _ini." sambung Pak Makmur lalu keduanya diam.

'Apa kami tak dianggap juga... hiks.'

-0o0-

Untuk Pak Subur, semoga tambah subur. :)

Untuk Pak Makmur, semoga makin makmur. :)

**_~Omake part 2 End~_**

******.**

**__****Review******** boleh, gak ****__****review******** gak boleh. :D**

******#gue duarius!**

******.**

******Semua kritik diterima disini.**

******#gue tigarius!**

******.**

**__****Preview ****__****Last ****__****Chapter******** :**

"_**Another Story : **_**Uji Nyali **_**part**_** II"**

"Hihihihihihihihihi..."

**.**

**.**

* * *

******A/N : Bales review yang gak login aja, yang login lewat **___**PM.**_

___**To **_******Flippy :**

Yuki itu punya _Ao no Sharingan (blue sharingan), _Len punya _Aka no Sharingan (red sharingan), _dan Miku punya ___Shokugan no Shisen (the eyes of eclipse)._

Tenang saja, Pak Sabar selalu sabar kok. :D

Sudah _update._

___Arigatõ._


	26. Another Story : Uji Nyali part II

**A/N : **_**Gomen **_**baru bisa **_**update Fic **_**ini ****sekarang, kemaren (mungkin) ada kucing naik pohon terus gak bisa turun, jadi aku bantuin (baca:ketawa) deh. :D**

**Len : jangan pakai alasan gak jelas _Author_!**

**Rin : _Author_ kan dari dulu memang gak jelas Len...**

**Len : *ngangguk***

**Nova : sudahlah...**

**Bales **_**review**_** ada di bawah.**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Summary**_ : Ulangan semester akan digelar untuk Vocaloid _Gakuen_, tapi remaja-remaja ajaib ini malah bermain-main sampai H-1. Bagaimana persiapan (GJ) mereka? Baca saja.

**Ulangan Semester**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Warning**_** : Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo**_** (kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikannya, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha... **

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal pov_ ]

_Kejadian ini diambil pada saat sebelum Remidi Ulses (lihat Ch. 14-16) dimulai..._

_Kesamaan nama dan tempat hanyalah kebetulan belaka..._

-0o0-

"**_Another Story : _****Uji Nyali ****_part _****II"**

-0o0-

Ulses telah berakhir bagi Vocaloid _Gakuen_, tapi para muridnya masih harus mengikuti acara Remidi Masal _by_ _Otaku_ Kepsek.

"Ahh~ akhirnya Ulses selesai juga..." Ucap sesosok makhluk cowok berambut _blonde_ pendek sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Tinggal nunggu remidi aja..." Sambung sosok cewek di sampingnya yang juga berambut _blonde_ pendek dengan empat jepit rambut.

"Lu mau ikut remidi?" tanya cowok yang berambut _blonde_ pendek yang bernama Kagamine Len.

"Ya gak lah." Jawab cewek berambut _blonde_ di sebelahnya, Kagamine Rin.

"Terus? Kok lu nungguin remidi?" tanya Len lagi.

"Gue gak yakin nilai gue diatas KKM." Jawab Rin lesu.

"Gue juga." Sambung Len lemas.

"Haahhh.." Mereka berdua menghela nafas.

Kemudian Rin berdiri dari sofa.

"Mau kemana lu?" tanya Len.

"Kamar mandi, mau ikut?" jawab Rin dengan malas.

"Gak, makasih." Ucap Len gak kalah malasnya. "Dasar." Lanjutnya pelan pelan.

Kemudian Len pergi ke dapur untuk mencari kulkas. Setelah ketemu, dia membuka kulkas tersebut dan mencari sebuah botol berwarna kuning. Atas, bawah, kanan, dan kiri. Botol yang dicarinya tidak ada dimana pun. Frustrasi, maka pintu kulkas tidak bersalah itu dibanting dengan indahnya.

"Rin, minuman gue lu kemana'in?" tanya Len dari dapur.

"Minuman apa?" jawab Rin dari dalam kamar mandi. Kamar mandi bersebelahan dengan dapur.

"Itu tuh yang di botol berwarna kuning ada gambar pisang di bagian depannya." Ucap Len menjelaskan.

"Oh itu, udah gue habisin kemaren." Jawab Rin tenang dari kamar mandi.

BRAK

Len mendobrak pintu kamar mandi.

"APA LU BILANG!" Ucap Len marah.

"...!"

"!"

BRAK

Len membanting pintu kamar mandi lagi. Wajahnya merah tuh. Hahaha. :D

Rin diam membeku karena kedinginan plus kaget. Wajahnya biru! (Nova : ambulan mana ambulan. XD )

"TERSERAH! POKOKNYA SETELAH INI LU HARUS BELI LAGI!" Ucap Len dari luar kamar mandi. Wajahnya masih merah.

"..." Rin masih membeku ditempat. (Nova : ambulan mana ambulan. :-D )

Kemudian Len kembali ke dapur.

"Masak apa ya?" tanya Len pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayam Spesial Saus Pisang ajaa~" Ucap sebuah suara di belakang Len.

"Ide bagus, tumben lu cerdas Ri-" ucapan Len terpotong karena setelah dia menoleh ke asal suara, di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian dia berlari ke kamar mandi lagi.

BRAK

"Hah..ha...hah..." Len kehabisan nafas setelah berlari dari dapur ke kamar mandi.

"Ada apa lagi Len?" tanya Rin yang sudah tidak membeku dan juga berpakaian tentunya.

"A-ada i-tu..ada itu..." Jawab Len gagap dengan muka ketakutan dan keringat dingin.

"Ada apa'an?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Itu..ada itu..." Jawab Len masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

"Apa'an?" tanya Rin sekali lagi.

"Itu...di dapur ada..." Jawab Len masih ketakutan.

"Ada apa di dapur?" Tanya Rin lagi sambil mendorong adiknya keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menutup pintunya.

"A-ada h-han-hantuu..." Jawab Len lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya.

"Heh?" Rin bingung. "Ini masih siang Len. Mana mungkin ada hantu." Lanjutnya.

"Enelan kok, ciyus deh." Ucap Len yang bahasanya mulai gak bener.

"Ciyus? Miapah?" ucap Rin yang ikut-ikutan gak bener.

"Ah lupakan! Sekarang cepat lu ke _Superman_-eh salah, maksudku ke _supermarket_ dan beli tuh minuman kesukaan gue. Jangan banyak-banyak, 10 kardus aja." Ucap Len panjang lebar tinggi diagonal luas volum keliling. (Yuki : kok jadi matematika?)

"Hmm, ok deh, lu jaga rumah. Sendirian." Ucap Rin lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Len terdiam sebentar.

'Sendirian.' Batin Len.

Sendirian...

Sendirian...

Sendirian...

Sendirian...

SENDIRIAN...

SENDIRIAN...

SENDIRIAN...

SEN-

"AAKHH!" Len berteriak gaje.

"Tunggu!" seru Len dari belakang.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Rin sambil membalik badannya yang disambut pelukan adiknya.

"Gue ikut!" seru Len lagi.

"Heh? Lah terus yang jaga rumah siapa?" tanya Rin heran masih dalam pelukan adiknya.

"Bodoh amat, yang penting gue ikut!" seru Len lagi sambil mendorong Rin keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu.

-0o0-

"Ada apa sih? Lu aneh deh hari ini." Ucap Rin di perjalanan. Mereka berjalan ke supermarket, walaupun agak jauh tapi pemandangan selama di perjalanan itu, wah banget, hehehe. :)

"Gue takut dirumah sendirian." Kata Len sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang.

'Kok gue ngerasa kayak diikutin?' batin Len.

"Hihihihihihihihihi..." Len mendengar seseorang tertawa di belakangnya, tapi Len tak berani menoleh.

"Lu kan udah SMA kok takut di rumah sendiri sih?" tanya Rin atau lebih tepatnya mengejek adiknya.

"Kali ini lain, gue ngerasa ada sesuatu di rumah kita." Ucap Len sambil menoleh kebelakang lagi. Rin yang heran dengan tingkah laku adiknya ikut menoleh kebelakang, tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Lu hari ini benar-benar aneh." Ucap Rin.

"Gue ngerasa ada yang ngikutin kita." Ucap Len.

"Gue gak merasa tuh, berarti cuma lu aja. Hihihi." Ucap Rin sambil menakuti adiknya.

"KYAAAAA!" tak disangka Len berteriak ketakutan. Wajahnya biru!. (Nova : ambulannya kok belum datang ya? :-D )

"AHAHAHAHA." Rin tertawa puas melihat adiknya ketakutan.

"_BAKAAA_!" teriak Len lalu memukul kepala kakaknya.

"Oww..." Rin meringis. Len tertawa. Warga yang melihat mereka diam saja.

"Eh lu bawa uang berapa?" tanya Len.

"Gue bawa 50 ribu Yen." Ucap Rin tenang. Len kaget dengan mulut jatuh kebawah kayak anime.

"Bercanda, mana mungkin gue punya uang sebanyak itu." Lanjut Rin.

"Jadi lu bawa berapa?" tanya Len lagi.

"Hmm sekitar 1000 Yen." Ucap Rin.

"Gue juga bawa 1000 Yen, sekalian aja belanja buat persediaan seminggu, gimana?" tawar Len.

"Ide bagus, dan sepertinya dapur kita sudah mulai kosong." Ucap Rin menyetujui ide adiknya.

"Dan lu tau, bahwa tempat yang kosong itu adalah favorit para hantu lho~." Lanjut Rin lagi sambil tersenyum. Len menjerit lagi, dan memukul kepala kakaknya lagi.

"Ahahaha." Rin tertawa walau kepalanya sakit.

"Diam _baka_!" seru Len. Wajahnya merah lagi. (Nova : halo? Pemadam kebakaran bisa datang kesini? :-D )

"Emang beneran di dapur ada hantu?" tanya Rin masih gak percaya.

"Beneran, kalo lu gak percaya liat aja deh nanti." Ucap Len sambil melipat tangannya di depan.

"Ok ok nanti gue liat." Ucap Rin gak niat.

"Heh Rin! Lu sadar gak?" tanya Len pada kakaknya.

"Apa'an?" ucap Rin.

"_Supermarket_ udah kelewatan 3 blok tadi." Ucap Len sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang mereka. Rin terdiam, lalu memukul dahinya.

"Kenapa lu gak bilang?" tanya Rin menoleh ke adiknya.

"Gue pikir lu mau jalan-jalan dulu." Jawab Len.

"Ya udah deh, kita balik lagi." Ucap Rinlalu mereka berbalik arah.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ternyata ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka dari balik pohon. (Nova : _chapter_ ini diambil sebelum Remidi Ulses, jadi Len dan Rin belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Mbak Kunti dan jati diri si _Otaku _Kepsek.)

-0o0-

KRINCING

Suara lonceng berbunyi ketika mereka memasuki _Supermarket_. Mereka berjalan ke depan, lalu ke kiri, kemudian ke kanan, ke kanan lagi, dan ke kanan lagi dan lurus. Bisa tebak mereka berada di mana? Tepat! Mereka ada di tempat semula. Wkwkwkw. :D

"Kok kita balik lagi ke sini?" tanya Len.

"Ulangi deh." Jawab Rin.

Kemudian mereka mengulangi lagi dari awal. Ke depan, lalu belok kiri, kemudian ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Mereka sampai di tempat sayur dan buah-buahan.

"Jeruk...Jeruk...Jeruk..." Rin menggumam gaje sambil mencari jeruk di tumpukan buah-buahan disana.

"Aha!" lalu dia meloncat senang ketika menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Lu kayak anak kecil tau gak." Ucap Len menyindir kakaknya.

"Biarin. :-P" Balas Rin sambil memeletkan(?) lidahnya.

Lalu mereka berjalan ke depan, belok kiri, lurus, lalu ke kanan.

"Jus pisang...jus pisang..." Gumam Len yang juga gaje.

'Sekarang siapa coba yang kayak anak kecil...' Batin Rin melihat adiknya menggumam gaje.

"Aha!" sama seperti ekspresi Rin tadi, Len melompat gembira setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Udah yuk pulang." Ajak Len.

"Hanya beli 20 kardus jeruk dan 2 kardus jus pisang aja?" tanya Rin heran.

"Ya gak lah, tuh." Jawab Len sambil memperlihatkan keranjang belanjaan nya yang menggunung.

'Kapan dia mengambil semua itu?' batin Rin _sweatdrop_.

"Udah ayo pulang." Ucap Len sambil menarik Rin.

Kemudian mereka membayar semuanya dan berjalan pulang.

-0o0-

Kediaman Kagamine _Twins..._

Len dan kakaknya langsung menuju dapur untuk menata barang belanjaan mereka di kulkas, sampai Len merasakan sesuatu. Sensasi dingin yang melegenda di belakang lehernya. :D

'Kok gue merinding tiba-tiba?' tanya Len dalam hati.

'Mungkin kamu kedinginan.' Jawab sebuah suara.

'Mungkin juga-eh? Tunggu dulu...' Len kaget lalu menoleh.

"Rin, lu ngomong sesuatu gak?" tanya Len pada kakaknya.

"Gak tuh, ada apa?" tanya Rin balik.

"G-gak ada apa-apa." Jawab Len ketakutan. Rin hanya menatap adiknya heran.

Malam harinya...

Len dan kakaknya sudah tidur di kamar masing-masing. Entah kenapa malam hari ini terasa sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

-0o0-

Suasana di kamar Kagamine Rin...

.

Hening~.

Tidak ada yang aneh di sa-

TRING

-na... huh? Suara apa itu?

TRING TRING BLAAR

Oh rupanya Rin sedang main _game_ di komputernya. Dia belum tidur meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Padahal besoknya dia (dan semua murid Vocaloid _Gakuen_) harus mengikuti acara Remidi Masal _by_ _Otaku_ Kepsek.

.

Suasana di kamar Kagamine Len...

.

Ssshhhh~

MENCEKAM! :D

Len tidak bisa tidur gara-gara kejadian tadi di dapur. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke kiri, memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Sssshhhhh~

Len terjaga lagi. Dia memutar tubuhnya lagi ke kanan, menutup mata dan berusaha tidur.

Sssshhhhhh~

Suara aneh itu semakin jelas di telinga Len. Dia pun memutar tubuhnya lagi menghadap ke atas, memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Ssssh-

"AAH DIAAAAMMMMM!" teriak Len frustrasi pada siapa pun yang ada di kamarnya. Kemudian dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

KRIET

Dibukanya pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Hening~

Lalu Len menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan meringkuk di kasur nya, memejamkan matanya sekali lagi dan berusaha untuk tidur meski itu mustahil untuk malam ini.

Sssshhhh~

Suara aneh itu terdengar lagi di telinga Len.

"AH CUKUP!" teriak Len frustrasi lalu pergi dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar di depannya.

Tok tok tok

"Rin, lu udah tidur belum?" tanya Len dari luar kamar kakaknya.

KRIET (Yuki : kenapa suara pintunya aneh gitu? | Nova : untuk malam ini saja.)

Pintu berwarna _orange_ dengan gambar jeruk berwarna hijau itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sesosok makhluk kuning dengan wajah pucat.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Len lagi sambil menonjok sosok tersebut.

"Aww aww...ampun...ampun...ini gue Len _no baka_..." Yang ditonjok hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Lu sih pake nakutin gue segala!" seru Len yang masih ketakutan.

"Hehehe, ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Gue gak bisa tidur." Jawab Len.

"Oh." Respon Rin singkat.

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua diam untuk waktu yang lama.

"B-boleh gak gue tidur disini?" Len mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hah?" Rin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Gue gak bisa tidur, jadi untuk malam ini saja ya, plisss." Len memohon pada kakaknya yang masih bingung. Kemudian Rin tersenyum gaje.

"Lu takut ya?" goda nya pada Len.

"S-siapa yang takut." Protes Len padahal terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau dia ketakutan.

"Ok, kalau gitu lu tidur sendiri aja. Dah~" ucap Rin lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ah! Tidak! I-iya g-gue takut, jadi biarkan gue masuk." Ucap Len sambil mencoba membuka pintu kamar Kakaknya.

Ssshhhhhh~

Suara aneh itu datang lagi dan kali ini disertai dengan hawa dingin yang mencekam.

"...!" Len bergidik ngeri.

DOK DOK DOK

Terdengar bunyi aneh dari dapur.

"RIN! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Len sambil memukul pintu tak bersalah di depannya dengan sangat keras.

"Uh..iya iya...emang ada ap-"

Len langsung masuk saja dan meringkuk di kasur milik kakaknya seperti kucing yang ketakutan.

"-pa?" Rin terheran-heran melihat adiknya yang sangat aneh malam ini. Apa ini karena pengaruh bulan purnama malam ini? Entahlah. #dilindasLen

BLAM

Pintu ditutup dan Rin kembali ke meja komputernya.

"Lu gak tidur?" tanya Len.

"Gue masih ngelanjutin _game_ gue." Ucak Rin tanpa menoleh ke adiknya. Jari-jarinya sibuk beradu dengan _keyboard_ dan _mouse_ di sampingnya.

"Oh." Respon singkat Len, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Rin.

Hening lagi~

Pukul 12 tepat tengah malam.

TRING

Rin masih asik bermain _game_ di komputernya.

Len? Masih gak bisa tidur gara-gara suara game yang dimainkan kakaknya dan suara-suara aneh yang (hanya) didengarnya.

"Lu masih belum tidur?" tanya Len lagi sambil membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke arah kakaknya.

"Bentar lagi." Ucap Rin masih berkonsentrasi dengan _game_-nya.

Len bangun dari tempat tidur lalu duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Heh? Ada apa?" tanya Rin yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran adiknya.

"Pengen liat aja." Jawab Len sambil menatap layar milik kakaknya.

"Ow." Respon singkat Rin, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Len hanya melihat dari samping, hingga...

Sssshhhhh~

Suara aneh itu datang lagi, tapi anehnya hanya Len yang mendengarnya.

"Ada apa sih Len?" tanya Rin heran karena adiknya semakin mendekatinya.

"G-gue kedinginan." Ucap Len berbohong.

"Tidur saja sana, gue nanti aja." Perintah Rin. Len mengangguk pelan lalu naik ke kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut bermotif jeruk milik kakaknya.

Ssshhhhhh~

Suara itu makin jelas terdengar di telinga Len. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai menghampirinya.

'Apa kau kedinginan? Hihihi.'

Sebuah suara memaksa Len untuk membuka kembali matanya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Len pada kakaknya yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Rin. Lalu Len mencoba kembali tidur.

'Apa kau takut?'

Suara itu datang lagi. Kali ini kesabaran Len sudah habis.

"AAHHHH!"

Len melompat dari kasur dan memeluk kakaknya erat sampai terdengar bunyi 'kretek'. (Nova : ambulan mana ambulan. :D )

"K-khekk..." Rin berusaha melepaskan diri tapi percuma.

"E-eh, ma'ap." Len segera menyingkir dan duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Ada apa sih, dari tadi lu aneh tau!" seru Rin yang ikut terganggu akibat tingkah adiknya.

"A-aku mendengar suara." Ucap Len dengan ketakutan lalu memeluk kakaknya lagi. Rin memutar matanya bosan.

"Suara apa?" tanya Rin heran.

"Suara aneh." Jawab Len.

"Lu yang aneh." Ucap Rin sambil tertawa.

"Serius nih."

"Emang apa masalahnya sampai lu mendengar suara aneh itu?" tanya Rin.

"Karena, semenjak **uji nyali** yang **kakak** lakukan kemeren dengan **gue** sebagai **korban, **gue **gak** **bisa** **tidur** sampai pagi akibat **suara**-**suara** **GJ** itu." Jawab Len dengan menekankan di beberapa kata.

"Hehehehe." Rin tertawa garing mengingat 'acara' uji nyali yang mereka lakukan (lihat Ch. 7).

"Dan selain itu..." Len menggantung kalimatnya.

"Selain itu?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Entah kenapa, sekarang gue bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata." Ucap Len pelan.

"Maksudmu? Arwah?" tanya Rin memastikan.

"Semacam itu lah." Jawab Len. "Dan kakak tau siapa yang membuat suara-suara itu?" lanjut Len bertanya pada kakaknya. Kakaknya hanya menggeleng.

"Mereka." Ucap Len sambil menunjuk kearah luar jendela, tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura di samping ruang kamar tidur mereka.

Rin menoleh dan mendapati sesosok cewek berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian serba putih yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong.

Rin ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"...!" wajah Rin tiba-tiba memucat karena yang ada di sampingnya itu bukanlah adiknya, melainkan sesosok Mbak Kunti yang lagi asik main _game_.

"KYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

-0o0-

"KYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Rin! RIN! Bangun!" Len mengguncang tubuh kakaknya yang berteriak histeris di tempat tidurnya.

Samar-samar Rin mendengar suara, lalu dia membuka matanya.

"Len?" ucapnya heran. Lalu dia melihat sekeliling.

'Syukurlah hanya mimpi.' Batin Rin lega lalu menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau ada di kamar ku?" lanjutnya.

"Heh, bukannya kemaren kakak yang mengizinkan gue ikut tidur di sini." Jawab Len dengan _smirk-_nya.

Hening~

"...!" Rin sadar dan menonjok wajah _shota _adiknya. Len jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya.

"_HENTAI_!" Ucap Rin lalu menonjok Len lagi dan lagi.

"_Chotto_-ugh." Len kembali mendapat dua tinjuan 'cinta' lagi dari kakaknya.

Skor : 5-0.

*Mohon tunggu sebentar*

...

"Ugh, kejam sekali kau ini..." Ucap Len mendramatisir. Rin hanya ber-'hmph' saja.

"Kenapa lu gak tidur di lantai?" tanya Rin.

"Dingin." Alasan yang bagus Len.

DUAGH

Skor : 6-0.

"Dan kenapa aku memakai baju tidur ku? Perasaan kemaren malem aku belum ganti baju?" tanya Rin lagi. Len meneguk ludah.

"A-aku menggantikannya untuk mu... hehe." Jawab Len pelan.

"..."

DUAGH

"_HENTAI_!"

Skor : 7-0.

DUAGH

"_ECCHI_!"

Skor : 8-0.

DUAGH

"KENAPA CUMA BAJUNYA SAJA!"

Skor : 9-0.

"Eh...?" Len bingung lalu mengamati kakaknya yang ternyata hanya memakai **ehem**celanadalam**ehem.** Wajah Len memerah lalu menoleh ke arah lain tapi terlambat karena...

DUAGH

"_PERVERT_!"

Skor : 10-0.

Kemenangan untuk Rin. Len_ K.O._ di tempat dengan elitnya. Wkwkwk. :D

-0o0-

"Lu beneran gak 'ngapa-ngapain' gue semalam kan?" tanya Rin dengan _dark aura-_nya. Len merinding ketakutan. Mereka berdua dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah ajaib mereka.

"A-aku tidak..."

"_**Ima no watashi ni KOTAERU NASAI!" **_ucap Rin dengan nada serius. Len tersentak kaget.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mengganti pakaian mu saja." Ucap Len tiba-tiba.

'Heh! Rin tidak menggunakan kekuatan _Geass-_nya, tapi kok gue kayak dipaksa...' Batin Len heran.

"Itu kekuatan baru ku. '_Authority'_. Sebuah _Gift _yang diberikan oleh si _Author_ gaje." Ucap Rin yang mengerti isi pikiran Len.

'Heh! Dia punya _Gift_!' batin Len kaget.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi sampai mereka berdua sampai di Vocaloid _Gakuen _untuk menjalani Remidi Masal _by Otaku _Kepsek.

**.**

**_~Another Story End~_**

_**Review**_** boleh, gak **_**review**_** gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Akhirnya fic gaje ini bener-bener selesai. **_**Arigatõ**_** buat semua **_**review**_** dan **_**support**_** yang kalian berikan, sangat berharga bagi kami. :)**

_**Yosh**_**! Bales **_**review **_**yang gak **_**login**_** aja, yang **_**login**_** lewat **_**PM**_**...**

**_To _****Flippy :**

**Di Chapter 25 :**

Idenya ngawur, hahaha. :D

Pertanyaan anda sudah ku jawab di atas. *nunjuk ke atas*

Sekarang mereka berdua yang ketakutan. XD #dilindas

Orang dari masa lalunya Yuki, hmmm... hehe, lihat di chapter 23. Dan yang pasti orang jahat, mwahahaha. :D #dihajarwarga

Sudah _update._

_Arigatõ._

**Di Chapter 26 : **_  
_

Kemenangan untuk Rin, Yey~ :D

Mungkin, hahaha. :D

_Yosh!_

_Arigatõ._

**_To_ Qoriaria :**

Hahaha, iya, kasian banget mereka. XD #dihajar

_Hai'._ :)_  
_

_Arigatõ._

**_To_ Fernith-san :**

Hahaha, iya, dia nge-_fans _sama Len. :D

_Arigatõ._

**_To_ ****Qoriaria **:

Baca _Fic "Mondaiji Gakuen"! _#maksa

_Arigatõ._

* * *

**Oke. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semuanya dan mohon maaf kalau **_**update**_**-nya terlambat.**

**Saya Yami Nova beserta para OC yang bertugas mengucapkan mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang menyinggung perasaan anda.**

**_Arigatõ Gozaimaaaasu~_ :D**

**Psstt! Kalau ada waktu, akan dibuat sekuelnya... mungkin... hehehe. :)**


End file.
